Sailor Moon The Pokemon World Adventure
by D.J. Scales
Summary: A cosmic storm appears endangering 2 worlds and the Sailor Scouts must save them both but with new enemies hiding around every corner can they survive the battles ahead?
1. The Scouts and the Trainers

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon the Pokémon World Adventure **

**The Scouts and the Trainers**

Trista was at the Gates of Time Watching a Cosmic Storm occurring.

'Bunny lost Darien to an evil monster that was left over from our last war. Something even I couldn't foresee. But with this storm I sense it's the key to getting her happiness back. I wonder how.' she thought.

As Trista was thinking she didn't turn around to see Amara and Michelle showing up.

"Trista. The wind is blowing like mad." said Amara.

"And the sea is churning up in a big way." said Michelle.

"I noticed," Trista said turning to face Amara and Michelle, "And this cosmic storm is the reason. I sense that Bunny is in great pain since losing Darien and while this storm can help her I sense more bad news on the way."

"A new enemy?" Amara asked.

"I can't say for sure but I can tell that this bit of bad news may be the sign of things yet to come," Trista responded.

"We need to act fast!" said Michelle.

"Before things get worse," Amara said.

"Indeed," Trista said, "I have a feeling that the new enemy is in another world. Send word to the Inner Senshi at once."

The duo nodded and went to do just that.

'It's times like this I wish I could go to the bathroom to take a piss,' Trista thought, 'Thank goodness for those panties.'

-000-

In Tokyo. "Bunny has been locked in her room for 7 weeks now." said Amy.

"Darien's death by that dragon has really hit her hard." said Raye shining up a star seed. ""Once I plant this in her womb on her birthday at least we can ensure Rini's birth."

"I hope we did the right thing explaining this to her parents and brother." said Mina.

"It's the best we can do. We're still in high school and you can't take a baby to class." said Lita.

Right on cue, Amara and Michelle showed up.

"Hey girls. What's up?" asked Mina.

"Good news for Bunny," Michelle said.

"And bad news for the earth," Amara finished.

"We may as well hear the bad news first. I'll drag Bunny out here." said Raye before going to her friend's room.

"We could just go to Bunny herself," Amy sighed as she and the other scouts followed Raye.

Bunny was playing the guitar she brought after Darien's death. She forced herself to learn how to play it and how to write snogs in order to write sad songs about her pain.

"Bunny can we come in?" Raye asked from outside the room.

"Yeah. Could you bring some tissue? I'm all out!" sniffed Bunny.

"I'm just thankful she's being excused from school." said Amy.

"Actually we have news for you Bunny," Lita said handing over the tissues.

"What news?" asked Bunny.

"Good news and Bad News," Mina said, "Which do you want to hear first?"

"May as well hear the bad news first," sniffed Bunny.

"Trista thinks a new enemy is about to emerge," Amara said.

Bunny started crying again.

"I can't face another one! Not without my beloved!" she sobbed.

"The good news is that there is somebody that will help us fight this enemy and somebody that will help you move on from your grief," Michelle spoke

"He would want me to move on would he?" sniffed Bunny.

"He would," Raye said.

"Then let's go check it out." said Bunny.

"Uh we may be out of school for a long time, so how can we explain things to the staff?" asked Amy.

"Why can't we just tell them the truth," Mina said, "That would make things easier."

"Can we trust them?" asked Amy.

"Before I answer that answer this," Raye said, "If we keep lying to them how do you expect them to trust us?"

"That does present a good point but do we have the time to tell them?" asked Luna.

"Trista already factored that in and she said that the new enemy is currently weak but it's growing stronger which means we've got less than a week to do something," Amara added.

"Well my parents know so you guys tell your families. I'm sure they can cover for us." said Bunny.

The other scouts went to do just that while Amara and Michelle Stayed with Bunny.

""You want to play some?" asked Bunny getting out her guitar.

"I play the Violin but I can give it a try," Michelle said playing a song.

_All our dreams are gone  
With a loss of faith  
We're still hanging on  
For another day  
It's so hard to see  
That it's going to get better  
And when will that be  
It's hard to say_

_We must believe  
That if we give we will receive  
Yes we must believe  
That it's going to get better_

_Don't give up  
Never give up  
We won't stop  
Giving all we got_

_Don't Give up  
Never give up  
We won't stop  
Giving all we got_

_Now we're breaking away  
From what holds us down  
This could be the day  
That brings out the light  
Now we're marching on  
With the will of never giving up  
This time we'll have won  
Without a fight_

_We must believe  
That if we give we will receive  
Yes we must believe  
That it's going to get better_

_Don't give up  
Never give up  
We won't stop  
Giving all we got_

_Don't give up  
Never give up  
We won't stop  
Giving all we got_

_Don't give up  
Never give up  
We won't stop  
Giving all we got_

_We must believe  
That if we give we will receive  
Yes we must believe  
That it's going to get better_

_Don't give up  
Never give up  
We won't stop  
Giving all we got…  
_

"Nice for a first time." said Amara.

"Thank you very much," Michelle said.

"I went overboard. I bought more than 1 guitar." said Bunny.

"That's okay," Michelle said, "I'll hang on to this one."

"Took me 3 weeks to master it." said Bunny.

"I'm surprise you even looked at the reading." said Luna.

"She needed something to do," Artemis said as the other scouts returned.

"So how dd it go?" asked Bunny.

"Well since I don't have parents it's easy for me so I went with Amy for support." said Lita.

"It was a bit rough but they understood," Amy said.

"How did it go with your grandpa?" Bunny asked Raye.

"Grandpa says that my destiny is taking me to another world and I need to go," Raye said.

"Ok." said Bunny. "What about you Mina?"

"At first my parents were skeptical but they believed me afterwards," Mina spoke.

"With me helping," Said Artemis.

"And did you pack your bags?" Bunny asked.

The girls nodded.

"Then I suggest we get going now," Amara advised, "Michelle and I can cover for you if there's any trouble here."

"Thanks a lot." said Bunny before hugging them.

Bunny then ended the hug as she and the inner scouts left to go find the source of the cosmic storm.

"Wow!" said Lita looking at the storm a bit later.

"It's huge," Raye said.

"At it may swallow up the whole planet if something's not done. So let's Move!" said Luna.

-OOO-

The Inner Senshi didn't need to be told twice and got their rear ends in gear.

Soon they entered the storm.

"Why does this feel like a hurricane?" Lita asked.

"Where's Amara when you need her?" Raye shouted.

"I'm getting dizzy!" whined Mina

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Amy groaned.

"Me too," whined Bunny.

"Hold on!" Artemis said as the storm began sucking them into what appeared to be another dimension.

"I think it won't be much longer!" said Luna.

As soon as Luna said those words the storm ended and the Inner Scouts woke up but found themselves in what appeared to be a field of grass.

"Lucky thing we cats can land on our feet." said Artemis.

"But where are we?" Raye wondered.

"You got me." said Bunny before seeing a strange yellow creature. "Huh?"

"Pika pika?"

"I've never seen anything like that before," Amy said.

"It smells like a mouse!" said a hungry Artemis before charging to eat it.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUU!"

"YEOW!"

"Artemis I suggest you think before you act," Luna suggested.

"Noted." moaned Artemis before passing out.

"Amazing!" said Amy.

"I've never seen anything like it," Lita said, "It's got my powers."

"It's so cute!" gushed Bunny before taking out a snack she carries with her. "Hello little guy. You hungry?"

The creature saw it and nodded before running over to her and rubbing itself gently on her.

"I think it likes you," Raye said.

"Me too." said Mina.

"So do I." said Amy.

"Same here." said Lita.

"I think you're right," Bunny said as held the mouse gently, "Do you want to travel with us?"

"Pika pika!"

"He said yes." said Luna.

"Then welcome to the gang," Bunny said.

"You can understand him Luna?" asked Amy.

"Yes. I suppose it's due to the fact that Artemis and I are magical cats." said Luna.

"That does make some kind of sense." said Raye.

"We should figure out where we are," Amy said, "And find a town to do that."

"Pika pika. Pika pika pika Pikachu!"

"Our new friend says it is a Pikachu, an Electric Type Pokémon." said Luna.

"Pokémon?" asked the girls as 1.

"That is what it said," Luna said.

"Pika pika."

"Our new friend is a male and he said there's a town at the other side of that hill." said Luna.

"Then let's follow him," Bunny suggested.

"Right." said Mina picking up a still zapped out Artemis.

The Scouts followed the Pikachu up the hill and they saw a town.

"Nice place," Lita said.

"I'm very impressed," Mina spoke.

Soon they came to a sign that says "Welcome to Pallet Town."

"At least we know where we are," Raye said as a Dragonite, a Salamance and A Pidgeot flew overhead.

"Hi there." a female cop on a motorcycle said coming up to the girls. "Are you fixing to become Pokémon Trainers?"

"Huh?" asked the girls.

"She means do you want to be Pokémon Trainers?" a new voice said as the Dragonite from earlier landed with the Salamance and Pidgeot and three people got off of them.

The Scouts huddled.

"How are we gonna explain all this?" asked Raye.

"We should tell them the truth," Lita said.

"Let me. It might prove our story." said Luna.

"Are you done over there?" another new voice asked from a distance.

Luna stepped over there and said "I believe you people have us at a slight disadvantage since we are not from this world."

"Okay and you're a talking Pokémon?" the new guy asked.

"I'm a Mooncat," Luna spoke.

"What's a moon cat?" One of the girls asked. Luna told the whole story. "Well I believe you," the girl spoke again, "By the way did we catch your names?"

"My name's Serena but my friends call me Bunny." said the blond with the twin pigtails and buns.

"My name is Lucy," the girl with mid back length blond hair standing next to the Pidgeot said, "I'm a Pokémon Coordinator."

"I'm Amy." said the blue haired girl.

"I'm Erza," the Red haired girl with brown eyes said, "Lucy's cousin."

"I'm Lita." said the brown haired girl.

"I'm Drake," the male of the trio wearing a black jacket with shaggy brown hair and a t shirt said.

"I'm Mina." said the blond with the bow.

"And I'm officer Jenny," the officer said.

"I am Luna and this is my mate Artemis." said the black cat before pointing to her white counterpart who is still in lala land. "He got zapped by that Pikachu trying to eat him."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Erza sighed.

"I'll show you girls to Prof Oak." said Jenny getting on her bike.

The Scouts followed Jenny to Professor Oaks while Erza, Drake and Lucy followed the Scouts.

-000-

In his lab Oak was reading a letter he got.

"Looks like I've got some new people to teach about the world of Pokémon," Oak said reading the letter.

"Nice place." said Raye as they arrived at the lab.

"Very homely," Mina added.

"Wait till you see what's out back," Lucy said.

"Well hello there Drake. I see you brought some new friends." said Oak at the door.

"Yep," Drake said, "Meet Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina."

"AH welcome." said Oak. "Do you girls know someone named Trista by any chance?"

The girls were stunned to hear Professor Oak mention Trista's name before they decided to speak up.

"Yes we know her," Lita spoke, "Why do you ask?"

"And did you meet her?" Amy wondered.

"First let me say that I'm honored to meet you and as for how I know about Trista well she told me that you were coming," Professor Oak said, "She also said that you'd be facing a slew of new enemies and that you'd need some help first."

"That's why we have some other people we'd like you to meet first," Drake said.

"Trista always thinks ahead." said Luna.

"That's good news for us. Anyway, Ash Ketchum and Chris Thompson are just getting the last of their things needed for their Pokémon Journey," Drake spoke, "And I didn't mention this but Chris is my younger cousin. Lucy and Erza are also my cousins."

Oak led the scouts to a class room.

"I'm going to teach you about the World of Pokémon," Oak said, "Pay attention."

Raye nudged Bunny awake.

Oak began explaining about the world of Pokémon and the creatures that lived in it. He also explained the various occupations in the world of Pokémon.

"Do Pokémon Trainers get to be doctors?" asked Amy.

"Yes they do actually," Oak said, "There are some trainers who become Pokémon Breeders."

Amy made some notes.

"What's a Pokémon Breeder?" Mina asked.

"Same as horse breeders I guess." said Raye.

"That's partially right Raye but there's more to it than that," Oak spoke, "For a full detailed explanation on Pokémon Breeding, I would suggest talking to Professor Elm in New Bark Town. He's the Pokémon Professor when it comes to breeding and he was one of my top students."

The girls nodded.

"There are more Pokémon Professors in the Pokémon world," Oak said, "Elm and I are just two of them and each of us is named after a tree."

"Knock on wood." joked Lita.

"Very funny Lita," Mina said.

"Pika."

"That reminds me," Bunny said, "This Pikachu seems to have followed me."

"It seems like it wants to be your first Pokémon," Oak said.

"Pika Pika."

"Then in that case I accept," Bunny said, "Welcome to the team."

"PIKA!"

"But what about us?" Raye asked, "Are we gonna get a Starter Pokémon?"

"Yep," Said Oak.

"You did remember to get some new ones right?" Drake asked, "Of course the only reason I ended up with a Pikachu and Three Eevee was because the Eevee recently hatched and saw me first."

"Yep. I did." said Oak. "it has been a week since Ash and Gary left along with 2 trainers."

"Not to mention Chris also left with them," Drake spoke, "I wonder what his first Pokémon is."

"Charmander." said Oak.

"Picked the Fire Type didn't he," Drake said, "I'm not surprised. Either way is he still in town?"

"Yep. He talked Ash into staying a while to get the hang of his Pikachu seeing that he got zapped a lot." said Oak before handing the girls their Pokedexes.

"So can we pick out our Starter Pokémon now?" Mina asked.

"Oak only has three which means that one of you will have to wait," Lucy said.

"And by wait I mean swing by our house to get one," Erza said, "It's right here in Pallet Town."

"I'll do it," Mina said.

"Okay and as for the rest of you it's time to Pick your Starter Pokémon," Oak said.

3 Pokeballs appeared.

"So all we have to do is choose from those Pokémon?" Lita asked.

Oak nodded and spoke about them.

"I wonder why the starters are always Grass, Water, or Fire Types," Lucy wondered.

Oak Explained.

"Anyway I'll take the Charmander," Raye said.

"I'll take the Squirtle," Amy spoke.

"And I guess that leaves me with Bulbasaur," Lita said.

"Very well," Said Oak getting to work.

Soon he had the Pokeballs handed to Lita, Raye, and Amy.

"Shouldn't we get a Pokeball for Bunny so people won't try to mistake her Pikachu as a Wild One?" Amy asked.

Oak went on that.

"By the way," Drake said, "How are my Pokémon doing here?"

A Note.

"And what about My Pokémon?" Lucy asked.

A note.

"Good to know they're in safe hands," Lucy said as Oak handed the Scouts Five Pokeballs to start and a Pokedex.

"I'll see you girls later." said Mina.

Mina left to go to Drake and Lucy's house.

"Mind if I copy your data?" Amy asked Oak getting out her computer.

"May I ask why?" Oak asked.

"In case I missed something. Also I don't want to get lost." said Amy.

"Very well then Amy," Oak said.

"Thank you!" said Amy getting to work.

-000-

Meanwhile Mina was at the Thompson's house which was actually a modest sized mansion.

"Nice place." said Artemis.

"Indeed," Mina said, "And this is where they told me I could get a starter Pokémon."

"Then let's start looking," said Artemis.

So Mina knocked on the door of the house.

"Come in I say come in girl."

Mina entered the door and she saw a male who looked like an older version of Drake Thompson.

"Welcome, I'm Troy Thompson, Drake's father and Chris, Erza, and Lucy's Uncle," the man Known as Troy Thompson said.

"Nice to meet you sir," Mina said.

"Thank you very much but who are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm Mina. Prof Oak sent me here since he ran out of starter Pokémon." came the answer.

"I see," Troy said, "Well I do have a Pokémon for you."

"Gee thanks!" said Mina.

"It's no, I say it's no trouble at all honey child!" said Troy before leading her to his ranch. "I never I say I never do understand way they only have three starters to choose from. Choose that is!"

'He talks like Foghorn Leghorn!' thought Mina with a sweatdrop.

"It doesn't make, I say it doesn't make any sense. That's why, I say that why when I became a Pokémon Master, I started, I say I started this ranch to give extra trainers a starter. Pay attention girl! Why the I say why the Pikachu that Ash Ketchum got was an egg that was born out of the couple that I raised. Couple that is!"

Troy went to go show Mina the eggs that he had and right on cue three of them began to hatch. Fortunately he stood behind the eggs as they hatched into Eevee which in turn saw Mina first.

"Well this is new," Troy said, "I never expected to see Three Pokémon eggs hatch at once."

"Hello there cuties." cooed Mina.

The three Eevee all rubbed themselves against Mina gently.

"Looks like they like you already," Troy spoke before handing her a case, "These are for you and your friends. They contain some items that can help you."

"Thanks!" said Mina before picking up 1 of the Eevee. "Need to be able to tell if they're boys or girls."

"Actually I was gonna say that they contain Evolution Stones," Troy said, "They'll come in handy for the Eevee. I bred them from Some Eevee of my own but I'll give you a hint. One of them is a girl the other two are Boys."

Mina got out a ribbon.

"Which is the girl?" she asked.

"The one in the middle," Troy said as the Eevee in Question stepped forward.

Mina put the ribbon on her before cuddling all 3 of them.

"They say they want to evolve," Artemis said.

"A talking Pokémon?" asked Troy.

"Actually I'm a Mooncat sir," Artemis said explaining the story.

"Well that explains a lot," Troy said.

"Thanks you so much!" said Mina.

"Now then let me, I say let me tell you a few things about Pokémon Evolution. Pay attention girl I'm not just talking to hear my head roar!" said Troy

"Yes sir." said Mina with a sweatdrop.

"Now it's, I say it's important to not be so quick with wanting to evolve your Pokémon too quickly. Quickly that is! You have to, I say you have to make sure your Pokémon learns each and every one of its attacks! They evolve too fast and they could miss out on certain move that can be learned on certain levels. Levels that is!" said Troy. "Is any of this sinking in girl?"

Mina nodded slowly getting the point.

"Good." said Troy. "My wife, I say my wife should be fixing lunch right now. Lunch that is. So how's about you get your friends and we'll have us a chowdown hoedown." He then laughed a bit. "That's a joke girl! You missed it! You let it fly past you! What's the matter girl? I'm cutting but you ain't bleeding!"

"I'll just go get my friends alright," Mina said doing just that.

"Nice girl but she doesn't pay attention to a word you say." sighed Troy.

-000-

At Oak's Lab the team was waiting for Mina to return.

"My outfit feels a bit tight." said Bunny.

Mina returned.

"Good news everyone," Mina said, "Troy invited us over for food."

"FOOD?" cried Bunny.

Mina nodded and Bunny dashed all the way to the Thompson Mansion with everyone following behind her.

"Hon? Set, I say set some extra places!" said Troy.

"On it honey," Piper called.

"Lunch time Ash." said Chris coming in.

"Coming," Ash spoke showing up.

Bunny was rushing in before she bumped into Ash.

"Oof," Bunny said as she fell on her ass.

"Sorry about that." said Ash before helping her up.

"No problem!" said Bunny staring at him with heartlike eyes.

Chris had a good idea what was coming.

"Hey Bunny!" called Raye as she and the Scouts came to the door. "Are you all-" she stopped when she and the Scouts saw Ash and stared at him with heartlike eyes as well.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ash asked having a bit of an idea what was happening.

"I SAW HIM FIRST SO HANDS OFF!" yelled Bunny.

"NOT THIS TIME MEATBALL HEAD!" yelled Raye.

"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE MY OLD BOYFRIEND!" yelled Lita.

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!" yelled Mina.

"Heaven help me!" whined Luna as the Scouts argued.

"I'm surprised Amy hasn't said anything yet," Erza said only for her to have tempted fate.

"Meep!" said a shy Amy blushing like crazy.

Ash's Pikachu came by to hear what all the bickering was about and he took the simplest approach by shocking the scouts save for Amy who was merely blushing like crazy.

"Well that's one approach we can take," Lucy said.

"If all you girls like this knucklehead here, there's a law that can be of use to you. You see if a male trainer get all the badges in any league he can have more than 1 wife if he likes." said Drake.

"That's how Drake here married both me and Lucy," Erza added.

"I call first date!" cried Bunny latching onto Ash. "Leader's rights!"

The others grumbled slightly but knew she was right. "Why don't ya just go date him in the order you became Sailor Scouts," Artemis suggested.

'That means I'm next!' thought Amy. "Meep!" with that she fainted.

"At least she didn't pee herself," Luna said, "Like how Bunny used to wet the bed as a child."

"LUNA!" screamed Bunny blushing.

"Bunny actually wet the bed?" Piper asked.

Raye snickered. "Let's just have some lunch and we'll talk later," Drake said.

-000-

Meanwhile in a Spaceship orbiting the Pokémon World the aliens were discussing the Planet.

"What do you make of this planet Vrak?" the Moth like Alien asked.

"This planet has a lot of things we are looking for Malkor." said Vrak.

"Excellent," Malkor said before turning to the screen as an image of a Mantis like Insectoid came up, "Creepox are you done scouting the planet yet?"

"Yes I have." said Creepox. "Not only does this planet have what we look for, but it has many creatures with powers. The locals call them Pokémon. Our army can use them I think."

"But the Humans could pose a problem," Vrak said, "Yang Mei should be back with her report by now."

Malkor sat down to wait.

He didn't have to wait long for a girl with long black hair and with a Chinese look wearing a sleeveless dress with a slit on both sides going up to her hips showed up.

"Admiral Malkor," the girl known as Yang Mei said, "I've examined the humans and I have found some that could be of use to us. The Criminal Gang known as team rocket. If we get three of them to tail our enemies or any trainers that become their enemies then this will give us the upper hand."

"Great we could use someone to run the planet for us." said Malkor.

"I'll go make the arrangements," Yang Mei said, "Have two monsters ready to attack. One for Viridian City and one for Pewter City."

"DON'T BOSS US AROUND!" yelled Creepox.

"Need I remind you that I'm Vrak and Vekar's younger sister," Yang Mei reminded "And I have an older cousin by name of Zero who is leader of the Elite Guard of the armada? So that puts me higher on the food chain than you Creepox and if you get out of line I will take you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"Now now sister. Let's not waste time on the dummy." said Vrak.

"Either way I'm going to Pallet Town," Yang Mei said, "I sense a powerful aura that could give us problems in the future if we don't do something now."

"Fine." said Malkor.

"And besides," Yang Mei said, "I can mask my aura so that not even the best aura readers will know I'm evil. And while I'm there I'll find some more help."

Yang Mei left for the Planet to do just that.

-000-

"Now I'm glad we decided to do a buffet style dinner," Troy said, "Who knew our guests could eat so much."

Ash and Bunny were having an eating contest.

"At this rate we'll be out of food," Piper said, "And I haven't even started on dessert."

"Someone who eats as much as Bunny, I never thought I would live to see the day." said Luna.

"Amen." said Artemis.

"Save some for the rest of us," Drake said, "I know this is a buffet style dinner but please show some poise and rationality."

"Sorry." Ash and Bunny said together. Outside 6 horselike creatures and a baby dragon appeared out of a vortex.

"Oh my aching head," one of them said.

"Sorry." said a purple unicorn. "My realm transport spell wasn't supposed to be bumpy like that."

"Twilight why would you even want to test something like that?" A blue Pegasi asked.

"Because I'm hoping to find the older brother of the princesses Rainbow Dash." said the unicorn now known as Twilight. "Princess Celestia said he went across worlds to explore. It has been 300,000 years since he left."

"Well didn't Cadence's father Solaris say that he's a world full of creatures called Pokémon?" a Pink Earth Pony asked.

"Pinkie Pie how would you know that?" asked a white Unicorn.

"I baked a Pie for him Rarity," The Pink Pony known as Pinkie Pie said, "Turns out he likes pies and taught the Cakes everything they know about baking and he even offered to train me if I find his brother."

"Did you?" asked the Unicorn known as Rarity.

"As Big Mac would say, Eeyup," Pinkie Pie said.

"Celestia has 2 brothers?" asked the Dragon.

"Yes Spike," Pinkie Pie said, "Solaris is the younger brother but he's older than Luna."

"Well who the hay is the older brother?" asked the orange Earth Pony in the cowgirl hat.

"Comet is duh," Pinkie Pie said. "He's the oldest of his siblings."

"Yeah Applejack." said Spike.

"Okay ah get it," The Orange Earth Pony in the Stetson known as Applejack said.

"Oh my." shivered the Yellow Pegasus.

"What's with Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"I can't help but feel there's danger." panicked the Pegasus known as Fluttershy.

"Perhaps we should find shelter," Twilight suggested.

Little did Fluttershy know that there was danger and it was nearby. Yang Mei was in disguise and she had heard everything.

'I better tell Malkor.' she thought.

Yang Mei sent a message to Malkor with everything she heard.

"There's a house." said Twilight before knocking on the door.

The door opened and Piper answered.

"Hello dearies," Piper said, "Who are you?"

Spike introduced everyone.

Piper introduced herself before inviting Spike and the Ponies in.

"Wow!" said Ash seeing them come in. "What kind of Pokémon are those?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" screamed Rarity.

"I didn't know Pokémon could talk," Bunny said.

"I don't think these are Pokémon." said Amy seeing the mad look on Rarity's face.

"They look like Miniature Horses," Raye said.

"THAT'S PONIES TO YOU!" screamed Rarity.

"Okay Okay calm down," Lucy said.

"What nerve!" grumbled Rarity sitting down.

"So why have you ponies come here?" Chris asked.

"I was trying out a new spell but it turned out to be an interrealm transport spell." said a sheepish Twilight.

"I see," Chris said.

"Looks like an egghead move." said Raye.

"You and me both," Rainbow Dash confirmed.

"OH! I like this pony!" said Raye going to her. "Hi I'm Raye."

"Hello Raye, I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash said.

"Woah doggies look at that muscle tone!" said Applejack before going to Lita. "You must be a hard worker. Howdy there. Name's Applejack."

"Howdy the name's Lita," Lita said, "And you're right I'm a hard worker."

"Why I'll bet you can buck an apple tree so hard the earth will shake. Course that's just a hunch." said AJ.

"If I were a Pony then it would be possible," Lita laughed.

"Hi there!" said Pinkie bouncing over to Mina. "I'm Pinkie Pie! You look like you do sports. Am I right? You like parties? I love parties! I'm a party planner! Do-" The humans couldn't grasp on how much the pink pony can say in 1 breath.

"that's right," Mina said slowly.

"So what's your name?" asked Pinkie. "You do have a name right? everyone I know has a name!-" and she started babbling again.

"Mina," Mina said.

"Nice to meet you Mina!" said Pinky shaking her hand very fast which is surprising now knowing that her hooves can grip.

Mina barely got out her thanks feeling very dizzy.

"Hi there." Amy said to Fluttershy who was hiding behind a plant. "I'm Amy. And you are-"

"Fluttershy."

"I didn't hear that." said Amy blinking. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Fluttershy," Fluttershy said loud enough for Amy to hear.

"You remind me of me before I met my friends." said Amy.

"I do?"

Amy nodded and told her life story.

Fluttershy seemed to understand where Amy was coming from and told Amy about her own life story.

Amy sat next to her and gave her a hug.

Twilight was busy conversing with Bunny.

"Hi there." said Bunny. "My name's Serena but my friends call me Bunny."

"Greetings Bunny," Twilight said "My name is Twilight Sparkle but my friends call me Twilight."

"And I'm her assistant Spike." said the dragon.

"A baby dragon," Bunny said cuddling Spike gently.

"Deja vu." sighed Twilight.

"I smell cake," Pinkie Pie said.

"Mom's probably finished with the Desert buffet," Drake said.

"My what styles." said the white Unicorn looking around. "Hello, I'm Rarity."

Drake then introduce Rarity to himself, his relatives and to Ash.

"My what pretty outfits." said Rarity looking at the Scouts. "They look kind of small. Would you like me to make you some outfits?"

The Scouts all said yes and Rarity went to work.

-000-

Elsewhere a tiki started to glow.

"Gosei you're awake," a male Alicorn Pony with a build resembling Big Mac said, "And you're awake Tensou. I sense the Thompsons have met the Scouts. Shall I go teleport them and their friend Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes." said the tiki, now known as Gosei. "I also sense what you would call the Elements of Harmony."

"So my sister Celestia has selected new wielders," the Alicorn said, "I'm not surprised. Considering her previous apprentice turned Cruel and Dishonest."

"I recall that story Comet." said Gosei.

"You're not talking about Sunset Shimmer are you Gosei?" Tensou asked nervously.

"Yep."

"I was afraid of that," Tensou said as the Alicorn known as Comet began the teleportation process and teleported the Scouts, the Elements of Harmony, Ash, and the Thompsons minus Piper and Troy, fortunately they all landed on their feet.

"Uh what happened?" asked Bunny.

"We got teleported," Twilight said.

"Looks like we're in a jungle." said Amy.

"Hello Humans and Ponies," Gosei said causing the Ponies and Humans to face him "I am Gosei and your lives are about to change forever. My Mentor, Zordon, placed me here to be Guardian of this planet. I am of the Earth and embody its great and mystical Powers."

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! TALKING TIKI!" screamed Bunny before hiding behind Twilight.

"I took this familiar form so I could communicate with Humans," Gosei said, "This is a perilous time for Mankind. The Earth needs you."

"You're friendly right?" asked Bunny.

"Of course he is," Comet said emerging, "He was trained by Zordon of Eltar, who mentored the original Power Rangers and fought against the forces of Darkness 10,000 years ago. If he were not friendly then Zordon would not have trained Gosei in the first place."

Bunny nodded before coming out.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're prince C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Comet!" stammered Twilight.

"That's right," Comet said.

The ponies and dragon quickly bowed to him.

"Gosei could you please tell us why we're here?" Ash asked.

Gosei told the story.

"So you want us to become Power rangers?" Ash questioned.

"That is correct," Gosei said, "Tensou show them."

Tensou went to work.

"Lucy you are not only a talented Coordinator but you care for all life and respect it and like the Phoenix you will soar up from the flames as the Pink Ranger," Gosei said.

"I like Pink." said Lucy.

"Chris, your thirst for knowledge is unequaled and as the Blue Ranger your attacks will bite with the force of a shark," Gosei said to Chris who smiled.

"Thank you very much Gosei," Chris said, "I always was the smart one among my relatives."

"Make note of this Spike." said Twilight.

"Right." said Spike.

"There's no one who can match the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm as you Drake. I am making you the Black Ranger and your attacks will strike with the Stealth of a Snake," Gosei said.

"How very true." said Drake.

"Erza you are calm under pressure and you pursue excellence and strength with the ferocity of a tiger," Gosei said, "You shall be Yellow ranger."

"Tiger huh? I like the sound of it." said Erza.

"And finally, Ash Ketchum. Your purity of Spirit and your strength of Character and Heart knows no equal and you have met adversity in your life with great discipline and like the Dragon you shall serve as the Team's leader as the Red Ranger."

"There must be a mistake Gosei," Ash said, "I'm only a beginning Pokémon Trainer."

"I have met with someone who is a guardian of time from another realm long ago. She has foreseen the adventures you will have and told me the overall picture of what I need to know."

"If you think we can do this Gosei then we're in," Ash said as the Thompsons agreed with him.

"Behold the keys to your power!" said Gosei, making some items appear.

"Morphers, why am I not surprised," Lucy said as the Morphers appeared.

"They will give you access to extraordinary weapons and vehicles called Zords," Gosei explained.

"So much tech, so much gear, how do we use it?" Chris asked.

"That's the thing about the power," Comet said, "You'll instantly know how everything works when the time is right."

"So where do we come in?" asked Bunny.

"This time guardian wouldn't happen to have garnet eyes, long flowing green hair and wearing a sailor garment and welding a staff in the shape of a key, would it?" asked Amy.

"That's her," Comet said, "Why do you ask?"

"Did you make the cosmic storm that brought us here?" asked Raye.

"I was tending to Gosei and Tensou while they were asleep," Comet said, "The Storm was caused by Aliens that crossed into this dimension."

"Oh," said Raye.

"Anyway Rangers your Mission Starts now," Gosei said as he teleported the group back to Pallet Town.

"Oh boy oh boy I'm worried already," Tensou said.

"Calm yourself Tensou," Comet said, "You selected well so they'll be fine and for added insurance I'll be going with them to guide them."

"What about us?" Bunny whined.

"Actually I'll be covering that," Comet said as he teleported himself the Scouts and the Ponies to the Megaforce Rangers location.

"Guess they want to see us in action first," Amy said.

"If Gosei has been keeping tabs on us then surely he'll know about us," Raye said, "Either way let's get going."

-000-

"The attack force is ready," Vrak said.

"Then send them in," Malkor said, "We need to test these humans abilities before we begin conquering the Earth."

"At once sir," Vrak said, "Loogies. Attack."

-000-

The team was already walking getting ready to go to Viridian City when the Megaforce Rangers' Morphers began beeping.

"What's up?" asked Ash answering his.

"There's an attack in Viridian City," Gosei said over the Morpher, "You must investigate right away. Comet has already gone ahead to try and slow it down."

The Scouts quickly excused themselves and transformed once they're out of sight.

"What was that about?" Ash asked, "You think the girls are hiding something from us?"

"Old habits die hard," Luna said as she told the story.

"That explains a lot," Lucy spoke.

That's why Gosei sent for them." said Comet.

"We better get to Viridian City," Twilight suggested, "There's no telling what kind of hell the enemy is causing by now."

"Right," said the gang as one. So once the Scouts transformed and returned they all dashed to Viridian City on foot as fast as they could.

-000-

In Viridian City the town was already in chaos as loogies were attacking and to make matters worse Yang Mei was helping members of a criminal gang known as Team Rocket steal some Pokémon.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The attack came heading for the loogies as they were knocked into the thugs stealing the Pokémon.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yang Mei demanded.

5 figures in Sailor Suits appeared.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love &amp; Justice!" declared the leader. "I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

"Shadowkhan get them!" right on cue Ninja tribe Shadowkhan attacked the Sailor Scouts.

"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH!"  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The attacks hit their marks and struck down the Shadowkhan destroying them on the spot. More Shadowkhan however emerged to strike back.

"I think they need help." said Ash as he and his team saw that before they got their morphers ready.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

Ash and his team began to morph into the Megaforce Rangers.

Come on ya'll let's join this rodeo!" said Applejack. "YEEHA!"

Applejack began applebucking the Loogies that appeared to attack the Megaforce Rangers.

"MEGA BLASTERS FIRE!"

The Megaforce Rangers fired their Mega Blasters at the Loogies hitting with precision.

-000-

"Gosei has chosen some rangers to fight for this planet," Vrak said, "Yang Mei suspected this would happen Admiral."

"Then perhaps we should send in something stronger," Malkor suggested, "Scaraba Show yourself."

"I am here," Scaraba said.

"Go and do battle with the Megaforce Rangers," Malkor said.

"And those girls in Sailor Suits too! as well as those horselike creatures!" said Creepox.

"Yes sir," Scaraba said going to battle.

-000-

Meanwhile, the Heroes had managed to defeat nearly all the loogies but a scream of help rang out in the area.

"Come on gang let's check it out!" said Ash before rushing there.

The rangers and the scouts dashed over to the source of the scream. When they got there they found some loogies holding a girl with red hair wearing a yellow tank top and blue short shorts hostage.

"I hate it when they cheat like this!" seethed Mars.

"Got a spell that can get her out of there Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Got one ready," Twilight said.

"Then let it rip!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight casted the spell freeing the hostage.

"Let's teach these bullies a lesson!" said Ash as he and his team got the weapon cards out.

"SUMKMON BATTLE GEAR!"

"DRAGON SWORD!"

"SNAKE AX!"

"SHARK BOWGUN!"

"TIGER CLAW!"

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

"Let's strike them down!" said Ash before slashing Loogies left and right.

Lucy and Chris began shooting at loogies while Drake and Erza began slicing and dicing loogies.

"MY BIKE!" cried the hostage when Ash slashed a Loogie while slashing a bike that was in front of as well.

"Sorry," Ash called to the hostage.

"All right let's get this party started!" said Scaraba appearing.

The Warstar Insectoid then began sucking up rubble and attacking the Rangers by firing it back at them before attacking the ponies and the scouts. The battle that ensued was a stalemate, as neither side seemed to get the upper hand in the whole debacle.

"Damn, how can we stop this thing?" wondered Ash, shading his eyes from the dust that was settling.

"Rangers, you need to combine your weapons," Comet said to the Megaforce Rangers.

"Let's do it guys!"

The team raised their fists. "Right!"

"WEAPONS COMBINE!" The rangers combined their weapons.

"SKY POWER ENERGIZE!" Ash and Lucy said placing their cards on their respective weapons.

"LAND POWER ENERGIZE!" Drake and Erza said doing the same.

"SEA POWER ENERGIZE!" Chris said placing his card.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

"FIRE!"

The attack struck home and destroyed Scaraba on the Spot.

"Mega Rangers that's a Mega Win," Ash said.

"Nice job Ash," Drake said, "I can see now why Gosei selected you to be our leader."

"But I sense that the Scouts are gonna have their hands full," Lucy said.

-000-

"That was so awesome Raye!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you very much," Raye said.

"This is far from over!" Yang Mei declared as she appeared.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" Mina retorted.

"Destroy you myself!" Yang Mei bellowed as she grew to thirty stories and right on cue she brought back two horned creatures, one resembling a turbine the other resembling a plug both of which were also at thirty stories. "And I have help. Putrids. Destroy them."

Right on cue putrids appeared and swarmed the Sailor Scouts.

"I think we could use some help right now!" panicked Moon.

"Sailor Scouts use the Crystal Sabers," Gosei's voice said as the Crystal Sabers appeared in the hands of the Scouts.

"Times like this makes me miss my old Tiara." said Moon grabbing hers.

"Surely you have new powers to substitute for it," Twilight said using her magic to blast some loogies.

"I can help with this," Comet said before making a new tiara appear on Moon's forehead.

"Thank you very much," Moon said as she began kicking some more ass.

"Hope on Mars!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's do this," Mars said jumping onto Rainbow Dash's Back.

"Come on Jupiter! Let's take these varmints down!" said Applejack.

"You said it AJ," Jupiter said jumping onto Applejack's strong back.

"Hey Venus! You what a ride with me? HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes but please calm down," Venus said.

"Okey doky loky!" said Pinkie.

Venus began to feel sick as Pinkie bounced her way into battle.

"Uh would you like a ride?" Fluttershy asked Mercury.

"I would be honored Fluttershy," Mercury said getting on Fluttershy's back, "Though I would suggest sticking to the ground till you get used to carrying a human."

"True." said Fluttershy. "I never carried anything heavier than a bunny or 2. Plus I'm a weak flyer."

"Then we'll need to do something about that," Mercury said as they rode into battle.

"Shall we?" Twilight asked Moon.

"Let's," Moon said getting onto Twilight's back.

"I'm not missing this!" said Artemis jumping on Rarity's back.

"Neither am I," Luna said joining Artemis.

"Why am I stuck with cats?" whined Rarity.

"You have a problem with Cats?" Luna asked.

Rarity told the story.

"Sounds like this Opal needs some basic training," Artemis said.

"Lucky for you we are far more superior to that housecat." said Luna.

Rarity didn't say anything else as she took the mooncats into battle. "CHAAAAARGE!" Again it was a bit of a stalemate, but the Sailor Senshi were taking a lot of damage from the enemies, whose power level remained constant.

"Oh man, We're getting thrashed Moon," Venus said, "We need help."

"Comet what do we do?" Moon asked.

"Sailor Scouts call the Wild Zords," Comet said.

"How?" asked Moon before a red jewel with an image of a lion appeared.

"Just say Wild Zords Descend and the rest will take care of itself," Comet said as jewels with images of other animals appeared.

"I got a shark!" said Mercury.

"I got a tiger!" said Mars.

"Mine's a bison!" said Jupiter.

"I got an eagle!" said Venus.

"You heard him ladies," Moon said, "Let's place the crystals into the sabers and call the wild Zords."

"Wild Zords descend." The Scouts called out.

High above the sky on a floating island, 5 robots animals gave a cry before running down a energy road to the ground below.

"Take this fools!" Yang Mei sneered as she, Turbine Org, and Plugma Org continued blasting at the Scouts and the Megaforce Rangers.

"ROAR!"

"What was that?" Yang Mei demanded still blasting at the scouts.

"ROAR!"

Right on cue the Wild Zords arrived and Red Lion tackled the Turbine Org.

"Alright!" said Moon as she and the Scouts got up.

"WILD ZORDS ATTACK!"

The Wild Zords began to attack Yang Mei and the orgs.

"Don't just stand there get them!" Yang Mei retorted as she and the Orgs fired everything they had at the Wild Zords but to no effect.

"Let's finish this!" said Moon getting her wand out.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Sailor Moon fired her attack and when it was about to hit Plugma Org Yang Mei deflected it back to Sailor Moon knocking her on her ass and right off of Twilight Sparkle and straight into a pile of manure.

"WHY ME?" Moon whined.

"What a whiner," Yang Mei sneered as she dumped Manure on Rarity and all sorts of garbage upon Rarity next.

"I'm a mess!" whined Rarity.

"Girls let's finish this," Twilight said, "We need to combine our Powers."

"RIGHT!"

So the girls fired their Powers and the Crystal Sabers at Yang Mei, and the Orgs destroying the Orgs and injuring Yang Mei.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Yang Mei screamed as she disappeared.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's right," Lucy said worrying.

"Yeah we get a lot of bad guy commanders come back till we go after the leading chain." said Raye as they powered down.

"And if she can revive old enemies and old minions then I'd say that our problems have only just begun," Drake added, "Come on we better get to a Pokémon Center."

"Yeah. I need a shower in the worse way." said Bunny.

"I concur." said Rarity.

"Not to mention I want to go and see my girl," Drake said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" screamed a voice. the gang turned to see the hostage storm over to them. "YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE SWORD BOY!"

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with somebody else," Ash said calmly.

"Don't give me that!" said the hostage taking out a mallet. "I saw you transform! And I have pictures! NOW YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE OR I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT" with that she whacked the mallet down on his head.

"I don't even know your name," Ash said having gotten a helmet ready compliments of Drake using a Power Card.

"My name is Misty Waterflower!" said the girl.

"Okay nice to meet you Misty," Chris said, "Drake told me about you. You're a water Pokémon Gym Leader aren't you? He battled you on his Pokémon Journey and it was a tough match."

"Yep. That's me." said Misty before seeing the man in question. "DRAKE!" she zoomed over to hug him.

"That's very nice Misty," Drake said, "I guess you missed me."

"You were the closest thing I had to having a brother!" sobbed Misty.

"Well I'm back now," Drake said rubbing Misty's back gently.

"I'll take a look at that bike and see what I can do." said Twilight getting to work.

"At least that's one less issue to deal with," Chris said, "Now can we go tend to our Pokémon?"

Misty nodded.

So the group went to the front desk and Drake rang the bell.

"Nurse Joy are you here?" Drake called.

"Coming," Said Joy.

"So Nurse Joy is she nice?" Ash asked.

"She's a nice lady but if you aren't treating your Pokémon properly she'll call you out on it," Erza said, "Trust me."

"Well I hope she has something for us to change in." said Bunny. "This outfit is so tight I think I have a wedgie."

"I don't suppose the cosmic storm did something to our bodies," Raye said, "If it did then we may have to stay in our Scout forms till we get those new clothes."

"It must have. Trista did tell us not to pack any change of clothes." said Amy.

"I'll get to work as soon as I get this gunk off of me." said Rarity.

"There's a bath in the backroom," Joy said.

"Thank you kindly." said Rarity before going there.

"I still need to wash up." said Bunny.

"We have shower rooms in the back as well," Joy said.

"Thanks. You have anything I can wear?" asked Bunny.

"Just a Spare uniform," Joy said, "Or a bathrobe."

"I'll take a robe and some extra ones for my friends." said Bunny heading for the shower.

"Okay," Joy said handing her some bathrobes.

-OOO-

"Now that felt so much better," Amy said as she and the others were in new clothes that Rarity made for them.

"And this outfit is amazing!" said Mina as she did a fashion twirl.

"That's Rarity for ya." said Applejack.

"She's not in the fashion business for nothing," Twilight spoke.

"Though making what you humans call under garments was a bit of new territory for me." said Rarity.

"Perhaps you should talk to Belle," Chris said, "She's a friend of mine. Actually Girlfriend."

"I guess I could use some help. I still need to make what they call swimsuits." said Rarity.

"Sounds like Ponies never had to worry about making what we humans call underwear or swimsuits did they?" Lucy asked.

"No. And what confuses me more is that every human I'm seeing is wearing an outfit." said Rarity.

"That is because we humans require clothes so we don't walk around naked," Erza said, "We're not ponies like you Rarity."

"Oh dear!" cried Rarity.

"HELP! SOMEONE IS STEALING ALL THE POKEMON!" cried Joy.

"Call officer Jenny we'll handle this," Drake said to Joy as he and the heroes rushed to stop the thieves.

They found Yang Mei and two members of Team Rocket With her as they had the last of the Pokémon and were about to leave.

"Halt! IPD you're under arrest!" Drake said as he, Chris, Erza, and Lucy got their badges out, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

A facepalm. "Awww, not these guys again! Very well then," Drake sighed, "You give us no choice. Hey Ash! Want to take this one?"

"Gladly," Ash said.

"This is gonna be easy," Jessie sneered, "Ekans, go."

"Remember what I told you guys," Yang Mei said, "don't underestimate your opponent. That's how stupid agents get captured."

"Twilight, See if you can save those Pokémon!" said Drake.

"On it," Twilight said only for her magic to fizzle out.  
"Did I forget to mention that I created an anti magic field in the building?" Yang Mei sneered, "And that the only way to remove it is to defeat my allies in a Pokémon Battle and Me in one on one combat."

"Very well," Ash said, "Pikachu Use Thundershock on Ekans."

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Ekans dodge by using Dig and attack," Jessie said.

"EKANS"

Ekans dug underground and attacked Pikachu but got paralyzed as a result.

"What's going on with Ekans?" Amy asked.

"It's called Static," Drake said, "Pikachu's Special Ability. When Ekans made physical contact with Pikachu it became paralyzed."

"I don't like where this is going," Yang Mei said.

"Ekans use Wrap attack," Jessie said as Ekans had Pikachu wrapped in its coils despite it's Paralyzed state.

"Pikachu use Thundershock attack," Ash said as Pikachu knocked Ekans out Cold with a Thundershock.

"Well that didn't go well." said Meowth before leaning on the button the puts their Pokémon swiping machine in reverse.

"You dummy!" cried Jessie pushing some buttons only to start a self destruct timer. "Oops!"

"Nice going Jessie," James said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"YOU BAKAS!" screamed Mei. "If you live through this, I'll be back!" with that she disappeared.

"Let's give this dopes a shock of our own Dyna!" Bunny said to her Pikachu.

"Pika," Dyna said as she hit the trio with a powerful Thundershock.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

*KA-BOOM!*

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN!"

*DING*

"You named your Pikachu Dina?" Raye asked.

"Short for Dynamite," Bunny said.

"Pika."

"Thank you so much!" cried Joy.

"Just doing our job," Drake said.

"I say we have dinner and then bunk down for the night." said Bunny.

"I agree with that," Ash said, "I'm hungry."

"WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!" squealed Bunny before glomping him.

"You know this reminds me of the times that the Various Nurse Joys would glomp Drake," Lucy said.

"You mean there's more than 1 nurse named Joy?" asked Lita.

"Yes there is," Lucy said.

"Do they all look the same?" asked Amy.

"Eeyup," Chris said.

"Don't copy my brother!" warned Applejack.

"Oh my apologies," Chris said.

"I heard of Joy to the World, but this takes the cake." said Mina.

"And ate it too," Raye added.

"Dinner," called Joy.

Ash and Bunny dashed to the dinner table right away.

"Reckon we should get over there before all the vittles go away." said Applejack.

The rest of the group followed Bunny and Ash.

"Humans eat meat?" asked Twilight at the table a bit later.

"Yes they do Twilight," Erza said. "Though there are some Humans that don't eat meat at all."

"It doesn't come from ponies does it?" asked Fluttershy.

"No it does not," Lucy said, "Though Joy is able to cook some vegetarian dishes."

"Okay," said Fluttershy.

"And did I mention that Joy can also cook Tofu," Drake asked, "It's made from Soybeans."

"I see," Twilight said.

"Are there any golf courses where you ponies are from?" asked Drake, eating a slice of pot pie.

"We don't do a lot of golfing in Equestria since we're ponies. We unicorns and alicorns are good at controlling golf clubs with our horns. We were the ones that introduced the sport to Equestria and in just about every suburban region in our realm, there's at least one golf course."

"Do you know your handicap?"

"I know mine's," said Rarity. "It's +3."

"As for me," said Twilight, feasting on some tofu, "it's +2. I've been getting real good at getting the swing mechanics right and simulating how a human would swing and putt."

"Very nice."

"Tomorrow's Bunny's birthday. Lucky for us the calendars of this world and ours are in sync." said Amy as she and the girls was getting ready for bed while Bunny was looking out the window with Twilight.

"I need to time putting the Star Seed with Darien's DNA in her womb just right. Once it's in, she'll be ready to give birth in 3 hours." said Raye holding the seed.

"Since Bunny and the Rini we know had the same birthday we must time this right I agree." said Amy. "If we put it in at 10 she'll be ready once it hits midnight, which is in 10 minutes from now."

"Then we better hurry up," Lita said.

"Hey Bunny? We have an early birthday present for you!" called Raye 9 minutes later.

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"Hold on." said Raye checking her watch, once it hit 10, she place the seed in her womb. "That was what's left of Darien's DNA worked into a special star seed by Trista. She got it just as he passed. To ensure Rini's birth. Since you and the one we know have the same birthday, we needed to time things just right as it takes 3 hours to get ready. Since we may have a full day tomorrow we figure it should be at midnight sharp."

"Thank you so much," Bunny said hugging Raye.

"Hey guys you might want to see this," Amy said.

"What's up?" asked Mina.

"It turns out that Ash's mother Delia is Piper's sister who in turn is Drake's mother," Amy said, "I was running through his birth records and I found his family tree."

"Neat." said Raye. "I'm sure they know that. Right now we need to get ready for Rini's birth before we ponder anything else." she then checked her watch. "Bunny should be having morning sickness in 3 2 1."

Right on cue the sounds of Bunny puking could be heard from the bathroom.

"Hey is Bunny alright? We was look at some stars." said Twilight coming in the room. Raye filled her in. "That's Amazing!"

"Get your friends Twilight. You'll get to see firsthand at how a human pregnancy works. Normal Humans take 9 months but this one was done by magical means and it's only 3 hours long." said Raye.

Twilight said nothing else and went to get her friends.

"Shall I get the Megaforce Rangers?" Lita asked.

"Let's wait till after Rini's born. Not really Ash's kid to start with." said Raye.

Lita knew that Raye was right as the Mane Six returned.

"Now then, a human female's pregnancy is done in trimesters, or 3 month periods." said Amy as Bunny came out of the bathroom. "Bunny is now in the first trimester."

"Spike write this down," Twilight said.

"Right." said Spike getting to work.

An hour later the ponies were amazed at how much they saw Bunny's belly grew.

"We are now in the 2nd trimester." said Amy as Spike was getting everything down.

"I'm hungry." said Bunny.

"You like apples?" asked Applejack.

"Yes why?" Bunny asked.

"Then hang on sugarcube! I'll make you some vittles!" said Applejack before racing to the kitchen.

"And they'll all be apple based." said Spike.

"Seriously?" Lita asked.

"She lives on an Apple Farm," Twilight said.

"Makes sense," Lita spoke, "I'm gonna have to go there one day."

"Soup's on mother to be!" said Applejack coming in with a cart full of apple based food.

Bunny began eating everything on the cart like a swarm of locust.

"Those would be normally be called pregnancy cravings if we didn't know Bunny's eating habits." said Amy.

"AJ," Lita said, "We're gonna need another cart."

"I got one ready." said Applejack bringing in a 2nd one.

Bunny began eating all the food from the 2nd cart.

"We are now in the 3rd trimester." said Amy at 11:30. "By now we should get ready cause the birth will begin in a half hour."

"What's the birth like?" Fluttershy asked, "I helped deliver plenty of baby animals."

Amy explained the whole thing.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said.

"That sounds messy." said Rarity.

"That's why Bunny asked for a waterbirth." said Amy as Raye was filling the tub in the bathroom.

Bunny was then lifted into the tub the minute her genitals felt like they were on fire.

"2 more minutes till midnight." said Raye. "Just breathe it out."

Bunny did what Raye said and breathed in and out.

"Alright it's midnight." said Raye a bit later before Amy got between Bunny's legs. "Go ahead and push."

Bunny began to push with everything she had.

"You're doing great!" said Raye holding her right hand.

"Nice grip you have there." said Twilight as Bunny was using her left hand to grip her right front hoof.

"Keep pushing." said Amy.

"When this is over I'm gonna give Trista a piece of my mind!" Bunny screamed as she continued to push.

"I see the head!" said Amy 20 pushes later. "Keep at it!"

So Bunny kept at it and after another 20 pushes she pushed out the baby.

"It's a girl!" said Amy after taking it out and before handing it to her mother before using her computer to do a bio scan of it. "Good news! The DNA profile is a perfect match to the Rini we know!"

"Well at least we prevented a space time paradox," Mina said.

"1 of them anyway." said Amy before rubbing Bunny's belly so she can push out the placenta.

"What do you mean one of them?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you." said Luna before explaining about the Sailor Scouts' second war.

"Whoa," the Ponies said.

"I'll need a container." said Amy still working on the placenta.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"The blood in the placenta can be useful if Rini ever needs it in days to come." said Amy taking care of the cord.

"Okay," Fluttershy spoke getting a container.

"I'll see if Nurse Joy has a crib we can use." said Artemis before heading out.

"And I will heal Bunny," Twilight said.

"Thanks. And sorry about your hoof." said Bunny.

"Don't worry about it," Twilight said conjuring an Ice Pack.

"And sorry about your hand Raye," Bunny said.

"Don't mention it," Raye said groaning in pain from her injured hand.

Bunny blushed while waiting for the healing spell. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long as Twilight casted it right away.

"There you go," Twilight said.

"Thank you so much," Bunny said.

"You're welcome," Said Twilight.

"Want me to take a letter now?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" asked Bunny getting up.

"Spike usually writes letters on friendship lessons that twilight has learned," Rarity said.

"Oh." said Bunny before seeing the case that held the Star Seed transform into a shoulder bag filled with baby stuff. "See if there's any diapers in there Lita."

"Got it," Lita said checking the bag.

"I better get to work on some Baby outfits." said Rarity getting to work.

"Crib's on the way." said Artemis appearing.

"And so is some help," A petite French girl with blonde hair, C cup breasts and a cute ass said showing up, "I'm Belle. I'm Chris' friend."

"Oh thank the stars!" said Rarity. "I have no idea how to make swimsuits and undergarments!"

"Let me take a look," Belle said in her French accent, "I love making swimsuits and undergarments among other things but dresses were how I started."

"Here's the measurements I made of the girls." said Rarity handing her a list.

Belle took the list and began to get to work with Rarity helping her out.

"Did someone ask for a crib?" asked Joy peeking her head in the door.

"Yeah that was me," Bunny said.

"Okay." said Joy bringing the the room. "There's no need to feel ashamed dear. Sometime women conceive without even knowing she is. I had an aunt that had a baby 1 time and she carried it to full term without even knowing she was pregnant. She didn't have any of the symptoms and she didn't even look like it. Isn't it nutty how tricky nature can be at times?"

"I didn't know that," Bunny said.

"It's very rare." said Joy. "Doesn't happen very much."

"Here's a diaper Bunny." said Lita.

"Thank you very much," Bunny said to Lita.

"Lo and behold! You daughter's first outfit!" said Rarity. "Well it's a sleeping outfit that's true but doesn't it look smashing?"

"I can see how cute it looks," Mina said.

"Thank you very much," Belle said, "I helped make it."

"Let's see how Rini looks in it." said Amy getting out a camera.

Rini was then dressed in the outfit and she looked so cute.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" gushed the Scouts.

Amy took a few pictures and saved them to her laptop's memory.

"If Rini's anything like her mother," said Raye. "she'll be hungry in 3 2 1."

Right on cue Rini began crying for food.

"Yeesh." sighed Bunny before she held Rini to her right breast.

Rini happily began suckling on her Mother's right breast which was full of warm milk.

"Lita see if there's a breast pump and some bottles in that baby bag." said Bunny.

"On it," Lita said doing just that. Bunny waited. Lita found said pump and some bottles. "We're set." she said.

"I'll be over there once Rini's full and burped." said Bunny before waiting some more.

Half an hour later Rini had her fill of breast milk. Bunny then placed her over her shoulder and patted her back to gently burp her. Rini then let out a small but noticeable burp.

"There you go," Bunny said before putting her in her crib and gently rocking it.

Rini then fell asleep after a few minutes. "Twilight, do you know a spell that well make sure no noises wake her up?" asked Bunny.

"Already on it," Twilight said casting said spell, "And Comet's got a time chamber ready so you guys can train your Pokémon for the Gym Battles ahead. The Megaforce Rangers are already training to get Ash and Chris up to speed in their Pokémon training. Something about how if one of them isn't up to speed none of them are ready for the next step."

Bunny nodded before grabbing the pump and filling the bottles.

-000-

Meanwhile Yang Mei was back at the Warstar Space Ship but this time she had Jessie James and Meowth of Team Rocket and she also opened a communication line with Giovanni so he could communicate with Malkor, Vrak, and Creepox. Currently Yang Mei was giving an honest detail of the mission and by honest she had the ship's cameras record everything that happened.

"And that's the gospel truth Giovanni," Yang Mei said, "Anything else. Do you want more or should I finish what Jessie and James started?"

"Actually I'm reassigning Jessie and James to work with you Yang Mei," Giovani said, "Your presence could help Team Rocket."

"Thank you sir," Yang Mei said.

"Seems this planet can fight back." said Vrak.

"HOW DARE THEY BEAR ARMS AGAINST US!" shouted Creepox.

"Creepox stand down," Malkor said, "We can't just barge in without a plan. We need to study these humans first."

"Indeed and I'll go to Pewter," Yang Mei said, "Jessie James, Come with me. Yuffo Show yourself."

"I am here my lady!" said Yuffo appearing.

"I need you to go to Pewter City and study the humans," Yang Mei said, "Learn their strengths and weaknesses and we can use this to defeat the rangers."

"What do you want us to do?" Jessie asked.

"Did Giovanni give you any weapons or gear?" Yang Mei asked.

"I have this," James said holding an axe, "I have it in the event that we needed to make a trap."

"Perfect," Yang Mei said placing the shovel on the ground before pulling out an org spirit and guiding it to the axe. It then took the form of an axe themed monster. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Axe Org. He's going to keep the rangers and Sailor Scouts busy while Yuffo does his experiments."

"That's my sis," said Vrak.

"And to make sure this goes smoothly, Jessie James, Meowth I have a job for you," Yang Mei said.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the Trio.

"I need you to deliver some news to Giovanni and get him to tell me where the other members of Team Rocket are," Yang Mei said, "And I need you to build me a Giant robot."

"RIGHT!"

"Malkor I'll be looking for the remnants of Master Org and for that I'll need to find one horned Duke Orgs," Yang Mei said, "We'll need them to keep the pressure up on the rangers."

"May as well. I was getting bored with taking over planet after planet. A challenge every now and then would be kind of nice." said Malkor sitting down. "Let's see if they are worthy foes."

"Indeed," Yang Mei said, "And if something goes wrong I can always bring you guys back from the grave."

-000-

Meanwhile Ash and Bunny were already on their date in Viridian City. "Have you ever played golf?" asked Ash to Bunny.

"I've only played the game of golf as a video game online, but otherwise I haven't played it in real life."

"Take a look at this. Here we are."

"Viridian City Country Club?"

"The city's only golf course. No Pokemon allowed in the area, so you won't be bothered by those folks."

"But we don't have any golf clubs…"

"Bunny, behind you."

"Oh, here they are! It's like they appeared out of thin air." A note. "For you and Ash. Specially designed by me, have fun swinging those sticks! – Twilight. Cool."

"She must have figured we were going to have a bash at swinging the clubs. I guess this is also ours. Let's get going," said Ash.

At the first hole, Bunny placed the ball on the tee and took out her 1-Wood. Visualizing her swing patterns, she swung at the ball and drove it deep. "Oh my," Ash said. "You are a real pro."

"I am," Bunny said in a deep voice, before looking over their shoulder. The ball fell short of the green and landed just into the lake. "Me and my big mouth!"

-000-

"Pika pika."

"Dyna said the birthday girl's coming back to the center." said Fluttershy.

"Let me guess," Amy spoke, "That's Fluttershy's talent?"

"You bet." said Applejack. "And what's gonna happen once Bunny comes in is Pinkie's talent."

"And what pray tell is Pinkie's Talent?" Raye asked.

"Parties." said Pinkie's friends.

"Seriously?" Lita asked, "I thought her talent was baking."

"That's only part of it," Twilight said.

"You'd think Pinkie Pie would be born into a family of bakers," Mina said.

"Nope. She was born to a family of rock farmers." said Rainbow Dash.

"What is a rock farm?" Amy asked.

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked Pinkie popping up behind the Scouts.

"Yes," Lita said, "We were wondering how a rock farmer becomes a baker."

Pinkie told her life story.

"Well that explains a lot," Raye said.

"Only what are cutie marks?" Amy asked.

"Cutie marks are the symbols of a Pony's special talent," Twilight explained.

"You bet," Rainbow Dash said showing hers.

"I take it your mark represents speed," Raye guessed.

"Yep," Rainbow Dash said as Amy looks at Fluttershy's.

"I take it yours says that you're good with animals or in this case Pokémon," Amy assumed.

"Uh huh." said Fluttershy as Lita looks at Applejack's.

"So what does your cutie mark say about you Applejack?" Lita asked.

Applejack told her life story.

"Okay and I take it that everyone in your family has apple themed cutie marks?" Lita asked.

"All but my little sister." said Applejack. "She hasn't found her talent yet and she's antsy."

"What is she good at?" Lita asked, "If we found out what she's good at we can help her out with it?"

Applejack told the story while Mina looked at Pinkie's cutie mark.

"Why does your cutie mark look like three balloons?" Mina asked.

"Because I'm great at making parties!" cheered Pinkie.

"That makes sense," Mina said.

"Geez Mina you heard her life story!" said Raye.

"Well excuse me Raye," Mina snapped.

"Amazing." said Luna looking at Rarity's cutie mark.

"I know," Belle said, "This cutie mark says that you're good at crafting Diamonds or Gemstones."

"Finding them really," Rarity said.  
"Then what do you do?" Belle asked.

Rarity told her life story.

"You're a fashion designer like me?" Belle asked before running over and hugging Rarity "Hello, new best friend."

"Hello, my soul mate," Rarity. "It's nice to have someone who knows the tricks of the trade like I do."

"Come here you! Muuuuuah!" A smooch.

"Get me some popcorn," Artemis, "or a fish sandwich."

"We were made for each other!" the two of them exclaimed as a fancy rendition of Prince's "When Doves Cry" played in the background.

-000-

"Thanks so much for this amazing day Ash." said Bunny outside the center.

"You're welcome Bunny," Ash said. "And you turned out to be a better golfer than I thought. Beat me by two strokes."

"Ever since I lost Darien, I thought I would never find love again!" sobbed Bunny

"Well you shouldn't give up that easily," he advised.

"Just don't ever be reckless I don't want to lose you too!" she sobbed.

"I won't," Ash assured. Bunny pulled him in for their first kiss. Ash then returned the kiss even though he had never kissed a teenage girl before.

-000-

"PIKA!"

"Dyna said Ash and Bunny are outside!" said Fluttershy.

"Everyone hide!" said Pinkie.

Right on cue everybody hid including the other Megaforce Rangers who just showed up.

-000-

"I'd better check on Rini." said Bunny breaking from the kiss. "Want to help?"

"Yes please," Ash said.

-000-

The gang waited.

Ash and Bunny then entered the Pokémon Center and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Ash and Bunny nearly jumped in surprise as their friends planned this party.

"Congratulations on your date!" Pinkie said. "It's left me all excited! Really excited! So excited that I can't wait to tell the world how excited I am! From one end to the other end, all excite for being excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited, excited for being excited…"

"Does anybody have a way to shut her up?" Artemis asked.

"Oh Pinkie? Coo-kie!" sing songed Mina.

"Cookie?!" Pinkie asked.

"Double chocolate chip!" sang Mina.

Pinkie instantly snapped it up and shut her mouth.

"There's our birthday girl!" said Raye.

"I sure this is your happiest one." said Amy.

"Aside from having Rini, this is your fist date with Ash." said Lita.

"So tell us." said Mina.

"How was it?" all 4 asked as 1.

"The best thing that ever happened to me," Bunny said.

"Is he a good kisser?" Raye asked.

"Yes he is," Bunny said.

The Scouts blushed. "Hey Bunny." said Twilight coming over using her magic to float Rini to her mother. "Took me some tinkering, but I'm sure I got the hang of watching her. Not even 1 day old and was she a handful."

"She can't be that bad," Ash asked.

Bunny remembered the Rini she knew and giggled.

"Either way where's the food?" Ash asked.

"Over here." said Chris.

"And since you think she's not a handful, you can watch Rini tonight." said Raye.

Ash gulped wondering what he got himself into.

"I better make sure he has a full supply of bottles." said Bunny before getting to work.

"Ya might want to make sure he knows how to change Rini's diaper," Belle suggested.

"It's in the care guide I organized. It's in the baby bag." said Twilight.

"You did put that into words that the average guy can follow right?" Ash asked.

Twilight nodded.

Ash went to work babysitting Rini.

"Time for presents!" said Raye.

"Cool," Bunny cheered.

"This one is from Trista." said Lita holding a small box. Once Bunny touched the mark on it a glow started. Once it went down the box turned into a small wagon that was carrying 2 lead guitars, a bass guitar, a keitar, and a set of drums.

"Nice," Bunny said.

"Here's a note." said Lita picking it up.

"Dear Bunny

If you are reading this you found your gear. Back during the days of the Moon Kingdom you started a band with your court and would perform every weekend. They were being tuned the night of that fateful attack. It took me 10 years to find all the remains and to find a spell that would restore them to their former glory. That's why you have a strong passion for music. I miss hearing the amazing music that you guys made so please bring it back!

Love, Trista."

"There's only one problem," Chris said, "There's only five of you and six instruments."

"6?" Bunny asked before looking through them again.

"Oops sorry I think I got thrown off by the lead guitars," Chris said, "My mistake."

"Just for that, you can help Ash watch Rini tonight!" growled Bunny.

"Sorry, but I told Officer Jenny I'd reprogram the Security System for Police Headquarters," Chris said. "And I don't want to be arrested for breaking a promise."

"Fine. Then you can watch her tomorrow!" said Bunny.

"Fine," Chris said, "I'm expecting Marble to visit in Pewter City anyway."

"I guess I can work this music thing in since we used to do this on the weekends." said Amy picking up the keitar since it has her planet symbol on it. "I never took any lessons though."

"It's a past life thing. The skills should come back." said Lita picking up the drumsticks.

"Yeah. It's like the time we went to that ice rink." said Raye picking up the bass.

"I remember that." said Mina picking up 1 of the lead guitars.

"Bunny you can't force somebody to watch Rini if they insult you," Twilight said, "That's not being responsible."

"Sorry." said Bunny before a picture of herself in her well organized bedroom fell out of her pocket.

Twilight saw the picture in question and she was hooked.

"Uh could I have that back?" asked Bunny. "It's a picture of my bedroom back home."

"You have an organized room too?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I picked it up with all the dates I had with my late boyfriend. It was so hard just finding the right outfit to use till he taught me how to fix that. Afterwards it's become like a habit." said Bunny.

"Well I like it," Twilight smiled.

"Now if only we could do the same for her brain," Raye snarked.

"You do?" asked Bunny teary eyed.

"Yes," Twilight said.

Bunny raced to her while crying before hugging her.

"This is one for the books," Erza said.

"Thank you for being there for me, Twilight," Bunny said to her.

"I know, Bunny, I know," Twilight said, assuring her of the positive as an instrumental rendition of "All of Me" by John Legend played.

"How cute," Lucy giggled.

"Excuse me Bunny. I'm sorry to break up this tender moment but I do have some presents for you." said Rarity.

"Really?" Bunny asked.

Rarity nodded.

"Then where is it?" Bunny asked.

"Right here," Belle said bringing in Bunny's new wardrobe.

"Behold! Outfits worthy of a princess!" said Rarity.

Bunny took a breath as she saw her new wardrobe.

"It took me a while to learn all there is about undergarments and swimsuits. Did I do well?" asked Rarity.

Bunny smiled in approval.

"It wasn't easy teaching Rarity but I managed to help her through it," Belle said.

"And here's some new wardrobes for you girls as well." Rarity told the rest of the Scouts.

"Finally," Mina said.

"The first work I've done for humans!" sobbed Rarity.

"And we like it," Lita said.

Rarity's sobs got louder when the Scouts all put her in for a group hug.

-OOO-

Later that evening, the scouts were upstairs chatting about everything that happened. "Best birthday ever!" squealed Bunny.

"Glad you liked it Bunny," Amy said.

"We still have 1 more present for you." said Raye.

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"Well. Since we're all having an eye on the same man we plan to marry, it got us thinking. What if he plans a threesome? Or foursome at nights?" asked Raye.

"And what do we do then?" Bunny asked.

"I figure it might be a good idea for the girls in this family to go both sides of the fence. So we need to get used to bedding girls." said Raye. "And since this is your birthday, You'll be pleasured first." with that, she pulled Bunny in for a deep kiss.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Bunny cried as the others began to work on her, and then worked on each other. Within one hour, all the foreplay and nibbling and moaning and groaning left the girls as a sticky, satisfied mess full of lust.

"Wow!" sighed Mina.

"I know," Lita panted.

"No wonder Amara and Michelle do this a lot." gasped Amy.

"No kidding." breathed Raye. "I'm thinking there's gonna be a lot more fun nights for us!"

"You think they might like Ash?" Lita asked.

"Pretty sure they might." panted Bunny. "I always had a feeling the 5 of us are gonna be a family someday."

"Yeah but I know one thing," Raye said, "Amara and Michelle are way out of Chris' league."

"Let's wait till they're here before we figure things out." said Bunny. "So any ideas on what to call our band?"

"The Musical Sailors?" Mina suggested.

"Nah." said Raye. "How about Harmony Planet?"

"Why Harmony Planet?" Lita asked.

"Our Powers come from the planets and our Pony friends said they are the spirits of the Elements of Harmony." said Raye.

"I like it," Amy said, "It makes perfect sense."

"Then let's toast to it." said Bunny before passing root beer around.

"To Harmony Planet," Amy said after the root bear had been passed.

"Here here!" said Lita.

The scouts all toasted to that.

-000-

In the room she was sharing with her friends, Twilight was looking at the picture she made with Bunny.

"Are you still looking at that picture?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah." said Twilight. "I have a brother, but I never had a sister."

"So you want to be her surrogate sister or something?" Rarity questioned.

"Didn't ya'll hear what went on at that party?" asked Applejack.

"Of course I did," Rarity said, "I just needed to be certain."

"Spike take a letter." said Twilight.

"I'm ready," Spike said as he got pen and paper ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I met some new girls in this new dimension I am now a part of. This letter will be short because I am attaching information on the new people we have met, as well as the new child that has arrived. Oh yes, and Ash and Bunny, two of the new people we met, went on a date. We will keep you informed of our progress and we look forward to representing all of Equestria well.

Signed,

Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6."

"And done," Spike said sending it off.

"Are you sure it can go across realms?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes it can," Twilight said before adding in her mind, 'Hopefully.'

In Canterlot

Celestia was settling down for the evening to allow Luna to do her job as Princess of the Night.

"Hello?" she said seeing a letter appear.

Celestia could see that the letter was from her student and that it contained news that her brother and sister both needed to hear.

"Guards! Have my siblings come over as soon as they can!" she said.

The Solar Guards went to do just that and soon both Princess Luna and a male Alicorn by name of Prince Solaris showed up.

"Look at this." she said showing them the letter.

"I don't believe it," Solaris said, "My brother has been found. At least he and I never bickered unlike you and Luna did sis. You really needed to show the ponies back then that Luna was just as important as you were."

"I want a coach made with a built in nursery!" Celestia told a servant.

"On it but will it be big enough?" the servant asked.

"Of course it will be," Solaris said, "This is fit for Royalty after all."

"We'll need a crack team of guards to pull it." said Luna. "To think there's a cat with the same name as me. What are the odds?"

"Indeed but you're right about the guards," the servant said, "Shall I get the rough riders?"

"Get the flying ones," Celestia said.

"Done," the Servant said running off without another word.

"I always wondered about humans." said Celestia.

"Perhaps we should get Lyra to help us," Luna suggested.

"Are you kidding?" asked Solaris. "Once she hears she'll want to come along with the coach team."

"Good point," Luna admitted.

Celestia looked at a copy of the picture Twilight made with Bunny.

"Seems that your student has found a new friend and one that has similar habits," Solaris noted.

"And she's a princess." said Luna.

"Was a princess in a past life," Solaris reminded.

"Once a princess, always a princess." said Celestia.

"I hear that," Luna said.

"Twilight's destiny is just starting out. With each passing day she learns about friendship and more parts of the puzzle is fitting into place." said Celestia lifting up a certain book with her magic.

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything stupid like your previous student did," Luna said, "Solaris told me all that happened during my exile."

"Exactly," said Solaris.

"I have full confidence in Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said.

-000-

Back in the Pokémon World, Ash was babysitting Rini and to his surprise Rini was actually well behaved. "I wonder why Twilight called you a handful." he told her. Just as he was about to change Rini's diaper he moved to the side and the minute he removed it Rini peed. Fortunately he was standing to the side and not in front of her so as not to get wet. "I see your point," Ash said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Glad you did." Ash finished cleaning Rini and he read her a story before putting her to bed.


	2. Bugging Out

**Bugging Out**

In the World of Pokémon the heroes were snoozing peacefully. In one of the bedrooms of the Pokémon Center, Belle was sleeping wonderfully as Rarity was beside her. And at another room, the Sailor Scouts was sleeping soundly as well.

Chris was at the Police Station with Officer Jenny as he promised, but what he didn't know was that he was in for an early morning pleasant surprise. "What kept you?" a voice asked him when he came in.

"Sorry, Officer Jenny," Chris said, "I was working on the security like you asked me to."

Jenny pulled him in for a big kiss.

Chris returned the kiss with equal passion before his hands moved down Jenny's back and gently found her ass.

Jenny quickly pushed him to her office, closed and locked the door and press a button making a filing cabinet fold down to become a bed while taking her shoes off.

"Dang you really know how to plan for this don't you?" Chris asked removing his shoes.

"Some paperwork calls for all-nighters." said Jenny stripping.

"I can understand that," Chris spoke stripping naked, "But surely you have time for bathroom breaks."

"Why do you think I have one in my office?" asked Jenny getting on the bed before coaxing him over.

Chris then went over to Jenny before he began feeling her up. Soon, he was on top of her, nibbling at her neck as the two of them shares an embrace and a long kiss, his manhood deep inside her. Jenny raised her legs so that she could feel the rushes of love envelop her.

"Aaaaaaah, aaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah, hyaaaaaah!" Jenny cried as Chris pumped his everything into her, their collective sweat dampening the bed as Jenny grabbed some sheets to combat the painful pleasure that she was getting accustomed to. With a roar, Chris went in for the kill, as he delivered a final rush that would cause the two of them to release as once.

"Wow," panted Jenny.

"Wow is right," Chris said, "And in the looks department you are way out of my league. I mean that in a good way."

"Oh I don't know." said Jenny. It's just-" she then cut herself off when her face turned green. Quickly she darted to the bathroom to throw up.

Chris followed Jenny to the bathroom and rubbed her back gently.

"What happened to me?" moaned Jenny.

"I think I got you pregnant," Chris said.

"Might be." said Jenny before her belly grew a little. "WHAT KIND OF BABY IS THIS?"

"A very special one," Chris said, "I'm gonna need you to lay back."

Jenny went back to the bed.

Chris then got between Jenny's legs the minute her water broke and the contractions started.

"I'LL PUT YOU IN THE CHAIR FOR THIS!" she screamed.

"Just calm down and push alright," Chris said calmly to Jenny.

Jenny started pushing.

Chris could see the head as Jenny continued to push.

"This hurts so badly," she whined.

"But it'll be worth it in the end," Chris encouraged.

Jenny pushed harder. At last, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"She's so cute," Chris gushed,

"I know," Jenny said.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Drake was snoozing away when he woke up to a very interesting sight. He saw Joy sucking his cock wearing nothing but a white porcelain thong.

"Joy what are you doing?" Drake asked surprised.

"Just a great wakeup call," said Joy taking off her thong.

Drake then laid back as his cock got harder from Joy sucking and licking it.

"I'm just getting started," he said, sending out a rush of his all. Drake then proceeded to stick in into her womanhood as the two of them shared a long, deep kiss after Joy took a gulp of his cum. He ran his fingers through her hair as he continued to pump into her, filling her cup and overflowing it.

"Ahhhh, Ahhhhhh, hyaaaaaaah!" One final rush from Drake cause both of them to release at once. Drake continued to embrace Joy, kissing for a little bit longer before they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow you're good," Drake panted.

"Thank you very much," Joy sighed.

"Something tells me an event is gonna happen in three, two, one." Right on cue, Joy's face turned green and she dashed to the bathroom. As soon as she puked into the toilet her water broke on the floor. "Now that was a fast nine months," Drake said before helping her to the bed.

"You're telling me," Joy said, "My crotch feels like its on fire."

Drake got to work.

Joy opened her legs and began pushing.

"DRAKE I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA BE A PIN CUSHIN FOR THIS," Joy screamed.

"Calm down and push Joy," Drake said, "You're probably not gonna like what's next."

Joy pushed harder. She gave birth to a baby girl. "Wow," she panted.

"She's our pride and joy," Drake said as they held her gently.

"You bet she is," said Joy.

"Your crotch still feels like it's on fire?" Drake asked as a puddle formed beneath Joy.

"No."

"There's why," Drake said pointing to the wet spot below Joy, "You might've peed yourself."

The Scouts were currently still sleeping peacefully since last night.

"Pika?" asked Dyna trying to tap his trainer awake.

Bunny stirred from the tapping.

"Pika Pika?"

"Okay Dyna I'm getting up," Bunny said groggily.

Dyna nodded before going to tap Amy awake.

"Pika."

Amy woke up slightly rested and ready to go.

"Pika Pika."

"I'm up Dyna," Amy said, "I'm gonna do some training with Drake. He said he wanted to help me and Lita out a bit and that he wanted us to meet two of his sisters."

Dyna then went to tap Raye awake.

"Pika."

"I know Dyna," Raye spoke, "It's time to train."

Dyna went over to Lita.

"Pika?"

"I know, I know, Dyna," Lita said starting to wake up, "Drake said that one of his sisters who specializes in Grass and Fire Type Pokémon is gonna help us train."

"Good morning Mina!" Pinkie cried appearing, "Time to wakey wakey!" She then jumped on her bed.

"Pinkie, calm down I'm awake," Mina groaned from the wakeup call, "I'm awake just get off me."

"That pony has sure taken a shine to you," Amy giggled.

"I noticed."

"I better pick up Rini," Bunny said getting dressed.

-000-

In Ash's room he spent the night babysitting Rini and had placed her in a crib.

Bunny knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Ash said.

Bunny came in and gave him a good mourning kiss.

"As you can see Rini was very well behaved all night," Ash said.

"Wonder why Twilight had trouble," said Bunny.

"Perhaps she's not as good with kids as she thinks," Ash replied.

"Or maybe you have a way with kids," Bunny said as Amy appeared at the door.

"Bunny it's time to train," Amy said.

Bunny went to the training area. There she found two other girls both with huge 40E cup breasts, slim toned stomachs, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs and respectfully average asses. One of them had neat blue streaked brown hair that came to her ass and had blue eyes while the other had messy red streaked brown hair that was equal in length to her twin.

"Drake's sisters?" Bunny asked.

"That's right," the blue streaked girl said, "Well two of them anyway. I'm Reina Thompson."

"And I'm Rita," said the other girl.

"He didn't mention that he had such gorgeous sisters," Bunny said.

"Hi girls," said Ash, "Long time no see."

"3, 2, 1," said Drake.

Reina and Rita squealed before tacking Ash and peppering him with hugs and kisses.

"More for our family," sighed Bunny.

"Easy, Bunny," Drake said, "They've known Ash longer than you have."

'That means they'll have alpha status over us,' Bunny thought starting to sweat.

"Easy girls so why have you come back to Kanto?" Ash asked Reina and Rita.

"You're a trainer now so we've come to make sure you have all the badges of this league," Rita purred.

"Once that's done, we can marry! Just like we said we would do when we were kids!" said Reina making the scouts shiver.

"So when do we start training?" Ash asked.

"Now," she said. For the next five hours, they did martial arts drills and other related exercises designed to build team morale and mojo. After a Gatorade break, they would do some running, rolling as one unit, jogging an entire marathon distance over a paved road before returning to the original spot.

"For good looking girls they are tough teachers," Raye said as she and her Charmander were tired from the training.

"But the effort is worth it," Lita said, "At least Rita said that Charmander is able to use Metal Claw to overcome it's weakness to Rock Type Moves."

"So," said Rita as she and Reina appeared in the room, "you 5 have locked onto Ash."

"Yeah we have," Raye said.

"Well no girl gets to be with our man without being approved!" said Rita.

"That means we're gonna have to put you through a test," said Reina pulling Bunny in for a kiss.

"Why do I get the feeling that we'll pass?" Lita asked.

"Aren't we a little ahead of ourselves?" asked Rita before pulling her in for a kiss.

Lita enjoyed the kiss before she returned it.

"Not bad," said Reina after kissing Bunny, "Now it's time to go deeper." With that, they undressed each other.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bunny sighed, giving in easily as the two of them embraced and shared a long, deep kiss. Reina began to finger her so that the juices came dripping into her hand. After a lick, she went in deeper and a million emotions came racing through Bunny's mind as they continued to consummate. After 30 minutes, both of them let out a massive release, relenting as their breathing became hitched.

"How did I do?" Bunny asked panting.

"Let's see," said Reina tasting Bunny's juices. "Your taste tells me you are not a very good student in school. But then again neither was Ash. You have a high gear towards junk food but you never get fat. Every woman would envy that. You and ash Share a high appetite. Your bravery can shrink at times, mostly when ghosts and dentists are around, but you have Ash's extreme loyalty. I like you!"

Bunny beamed proudly at that.

Meanwhile Rita was working on Lita.

"Mmmmmmmm," Rita said, the two of them sharing a deep kiss. They both ran their fingers through each other's hair, their legs entangled, and their sweat profuse.

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmmmm, MMMMMMMM!" Lita and Rita relented after an hour, and as their lips parted, tears of joy came into their eyes, their arms and legs still locked.

"So what do my juices say about me?" Lita asked.

Rita took a taste. "You are very strong. And you have a habit of getting into fights so you get transferred from school to school a lot. There's a taste that sends a jolt through my spine like a thunderbolt. You have a great talent in the kitchen. With Ash's appetite he'll need as many great cooks he can get. You have great loyalty and you know how to fix stuffed toys. You're a keeper!" she said.

"Thank you very much," Lita said, "I do have a talent of cooking and I take it you're also a great cook."

"Yes I am and so is the family," Rita said, "Cooking is the family specialty but each of us specialize in different areas of it."

Reina then started to work on Amy.

"The scent of the ocean," Reina whispered. "Heaven…"

"Ohhhhhhh…" Amy felt a rush of her all splash out as the two of them locked lips, arms and hands. Amy was the most excitable, moving and jiggling with glee as their cores began to grind and their emotions ran deep. Soon enough, the two of them released.

"Wow! What passion!" panted Reina.

"I just got lucky," Amy said modestly.

"Oh really?" asked Reina before tasting her juices. "From what I can tell you have a very shy personality. Those types are like animals in bed. You freak out whenever someone give you a love letter. You also pour your heart and soul into your studies so you can be a doctor. I can recall every time Ash gets a scrape, and every time he catches a cold. Your taste reminds me of the smoothness of water. I love the water myself. You love to swim just like me! You're so smart. I don't think Ash can handle a checkbook. You are a major keeper!"

Amy bushed hard from that comment and she nearly came on the spot.

"Now let's see about you," Rita said going over to Raye.

"Bring it on-OHHHHHH!" Raye was asking for it. She was asking for it, big time. Rita delivered, ravaging her hard and fast with a shower of kisses, touching in all the right places, causing Raye to cry tears of pleasure. Delicious tears. Oh, how she was asking for it! Oh, indeed! "HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Intense!" panted Rita.

"What did you expect?" Raye said, "I came like a volcano."

"I saw." said Rita tasting her juices. "You have a spicy taste. It's like the very flames that Fire Pokémon make. You have amazing psychic powers. A great 6th sense that tells when evil is close. I remember a lot of times Ash got in over his head. You also have a great temper like I do. And you want to do so many jobs it's hard picking just one. So becoming a Pokémon trainer's perfect for you. You're really a keeper!"

Raye smiled and hugged Rita tightly.

"Now for you," Reina said going over to Mina.

Immediately, as Reina began to work on Mina, their clothes exploded and their lovemaking session took one full hour. It was so much fun to feel Mina and get a feel for her burning desire, her burning love, her burning…womanhood.

"Ahhhh, haaaaah, hyaaah, HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Soon enough, as the hour concluded, the two of them let out a massive release, bigger than all of the others.

"Wow," panted Reina.

"So what does my cum say about me?" Mina asked.

Reina took a taste. "You have a great passion in following your dream to become a superstar. Reminds me of the same passion Ash has to becoming a Pokémon Master. You seem to have a habit of sleeping in, Ash has the same trouble. You're a keeper!"

"How very true," Mina said.

"Perhaps we should let Reina, Rita, their sisters and their female cousins screen all the women who want to marry our male relatives like that," Chris said showing up with Belle, bringing new clothes for the others.

The girls shrieked and covered themselves as best as they could.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" shouted Raye.

"I did but you were so busy making love that you didn't hear it," Chris said, "And considering that you have your eye on my cousin Ash then Drake and I are entitled to see you naked."

"New world new rules," said Amy.

Raye dropped her covers and walked over to Chris giving him as much eye candy as he could handle.

"You look gorgeous and so do you Amy," Chris said to Raye and Amy, "Were you by any chance related to Rita and Reina respectively in your past lives? I think you might be horribly out of my league in the looks department."

Both girls blushed.

"So what about us?" Lita asked as she and Mina came over.

"You're out of my league in the looks department but not as much as Raye and Amy are. Though you look stunning enough to pass for Rita's sister only with D cup breasts," Chris said honestly.

Both girls blushed at that.

"And me?" Bunny asked coming over.

"You could pass for Lucy's twin sister only with a half a cup size smaller," Chris said.

"I don't mean to interrupt but since you screened Bunny and her friends could you screen me?" Belle asked blushing.

"Oh you like Ash?" asked Reina.

"Actually I like Chris," Belle said.

Rita went to her back and took out a vibrator.

"Here. Work this in your lady parts, soak it in your juices and bring it back," she said.

Belle went to do just that.

"Pika."

Belle returned with the vibrator covered in her juices.

"Let's see," Rita said taking a taste.

"So what do you think?" Belle asked.

"You seem to be a fashionista but you're willing to get dirty when push comes to shove and you are generous," said Rita.

"Glad to hear it," Belle said.

"Indeed," said Celestia appearing.

"Princess," Twilight said bowing down.

The rest of the ponies followed suit.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"I red Twilight's letter and I wanted to meet the Scouts," said Celestia as the girls in question were blushing.

"Here we all are, meeting a princess in our birthday suits," Raye said.

"Well she's not wearing much either," said Lita.

"Does fur count?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so," Mina said.

"It is nice to meet all of you," said Celestia before going to the blonde in two pigtails and buns. "You're Bunny right?"

"That's right," Bunny said.

"My dear student has taken quite a shine to you," said Celestia, "may I ask a princess to princess favor?"

"What is it?" Bunny asked.

"My dear student spends so much time studying she forgets how to have fun. The letter says that you're a great fun loving girl. I worry that Twilight could burn herself out one of these days and miss out on what's going on in the world around her. Could you please see to it that she takes a break every now and then?" asked Celestia.

"Consider it done," Bunny said, "Having fun is what I do best."

"Oh thank you!" said Celestia before hugging her.

"You're welcome," Bunny said.

"I know it's a day late but I have some birthday gifts for you and your daughter." Said Celestia making some items appear.

"Thank you so much," Bunny sobbed hugging Celestia.

"It's the least I can do."

"If we don't get going now we'll be late for the league," Belle said.

"I placed a Time Freeze Spell," said Celestia, "I can only do it once every 10 years." she then turned to the blue haired girl. "Amy, right?"

"That's right Princess," Amy said. "My name is Amy."

"I understand your dream of becoming a doctor. Have you ever thought of treating animals too?" Celestia asked.

"I have considered being a vet once or twice," Amy said.

"Which is a bit hard since animals can't talk about where it does hurt. Which is why Fluttershy's gift has been such a blessing for the animals of Equestria."

"Indeed," Amy said, "Perhaps that's why being a doctor is easier."

"Fluttershy would you mind if I take a bit of your aura?"

"Not at all your highness," Fluttershy said.

Celestia used her magic to take a small part of Fluttershy's aura and place it into Amy's.

"Pika?"

"Dyna's asking if the process worked," Amy said, "And since I was able to understand Dyna perfectly then the process worked."

"Now you can be an all-around doctor," Celestia said.

"Thank you very much."

Fluttershy hugged her. "I appreciate everything you do," Amy said, petting Fluttershy's mane before the two of them shared a long embrace. The tears came out of their eyes because it meant a whole lot to the two of them.

"I feel the same."

"What about us, Princess?" Raye asked speaking for herself, Mina, and Lita.

"You must be Raye," Celestia said going to her.

"That's right," Raye replied.

"This small flame is the same as the fire you have back at your temple." said Celestia making it appear. "To call upon it, tap on this pendant you now wear."

"Thank you very much," Raye said doing just that.

"You're welcome."

"Who's next?" Lita asked.

"I think it's you," said Celestia. "Lita right?"

"Right," said Lita.

"This is a copy of the cook book from my best chefs," she said, making a book appear.

Lita accepted the book with open arms.

"And you must be Mina." Celestia said turning over to the last girl.

Mina nodded.

"My mother had a bad case of stage fright so my father made this necklace to give her courage to speak to the subjects. So it might help you when you preform." Celestia said making it appear.

"Thank you very much." Mina said.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sounds like Rini's up." Chris said.

Bunny went to check on her.

"What do we do while Bunny's doing that?" Ash questioned.

"I arranged for a coach outside. Want to see?" Celestia asked.

The group all said yes.

"We better get dressed first." Amy said. So they did.

The team were dressed in specialized training outfits, all color-coded to match each team member. Underneath the track suits, the girls were wearing gym uniforms and specially-designed bloomers, while the boys had specially-designed T-shirts and shorts. When they got dressed they saw the Carriage in question outside.

"I also put together a crack team of flyers to pull it." Said Celestia.

"Who selected the flyers?" Lucy asked.

A note. "Let me guess," Erza said, "Luna did."

A nod.

"I see you've gotten over your differences," Comet said to Celestia, "We could've done a few nighttime festivals to show the ponies how important the night time is and how it keeps balance with the day."

Celestia blushed.

"What's done is done. We can't change the past but we can work to create a better future," Ash said showing a surprising amount of wisdom.

"So you're the one these girls have their eyes on," said Celestia looking him over.

"That would be correct your highness," Ash said.

"Well you are cute for a human," said Celestia.

"Sis, control yourself," Comet said, "We do not need you going into a week-long heat. You do remember what happened the last time that happened and we were visiting the Dragon Community in the Dragon Realms."

Celestia blushed.

"What exactly happened?" Erza wondered.

"It's a long story," Comet said, explaining.

"Oh my," Raye said after the story.

"I just hope I can find the right mate," Celestia said.

"You'll find the right mate," Ash said, "Give it time."

"So what did I miss?" Bunny asked coming in holding Rini. A note. "Oh," she said as the coach appeared. The heroes got in the carriage and headed off to Pewter City.

-000-

"I still say we should just take the simplest approach and crush them already," Creepox said.

"We tried that approach before on a planet and we had a near miss because of that," Vrak reminded on board the Warstar Spaceship, "Yang Mei had to clean up the mess and we nearly lost a lot of Armada Warships and X Borgs not to mention loogies because of it."

"Indeed," Malkor said, "This is why Emperor Mavro assigns us Insectoids the job of wiping out the resistance of a native world before the Armada comes in and we need to wipe these defenders out before the Armada enters the wormhole and arrives and we only have less than a year to do it."

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Creepox asked.

"We go with Yang Mei's plan of letting Yuffo study the humans and an Ax Org causing a distraction in the Viridian Forest," Vrak said. "She always did like simple to explain plans."

-000-

"Tensou! Call the Rangers," Gosei said.

"Oh boy oh boy Gosei I'm already on it," Tensou said doing just that.

"What's up?" asked ash picking up his morpher.

"We've got trouble," Tensou explained.

"Where at?" asked Ash.

"Viridian Forest."

"That's where we're heading right now."

"Over and out."

"Can this coach go any faster?" Ash asked Celestia.

"That's why we chose flyers to pull it." Celestia said. Right on cue the Flyers went faster.

"Yipe! TWITCHATWITCH!" cried Pinkie feeling a twitch in her tail.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

Pinkie quickly moved her out of the way before a flower pot hit her.

"Hey, you all right?" Mina asked, bringing Pinkie over to hug her.

"Awwwww, I got hit with a flower pot!" she bawled. "Owwwwww!"

"Shhhhh, it's all right."

"Owwwww…"

"How did Pinkie Know?" asked Ash.

"Pinkie sense," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie sense?" asked Bunny.

"It's tough to explain," Rarity said.

"Don't I know it," shivered Twilight.

"We're here," the guards pulling the carriage said.

"See anything?" asked Celestia.

"Just a lot of sliced trees and some slime," the lead flyer said.

"Follow that slime." Said Celestia.

Unfortunately the slime formed into Putrids, foot soldiers of the Orgs but the heroes didn't know this yet.

The Scouts quickly transformed.

"Let's go!" The five of them immediately attacked the Putrids as they proceeded to use their special attacks to eventually finish them off. As per custom, Sailor Moon was the last to see them off.

"What were those thing?" Venus asked.

"Putrids, foot soldiers of the orgs," Comet said.

"Well I'll be a nasty apple." said Applejack.

"We're getting close," Jupiter said.

Misty looked around till a green Bug Pokémon landed on her head.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"You want to give away our position?" Mars snapped.

"Is that a Pokémon?" asked Moon taking out her Pokedex.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves." The Pokedex said.

"This little guy sounds like it holds promise. Let's get it Pikachu." Said Ash.

"PIKA!"

"Here Ash use this," Drake said giving Ash a Net Ball.

Misty quickly got the Caterpie off of her head. "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

"Pikachu use Thundershock on Caterpie," Ash said.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu hit Caterpie with a thundershock.

"POKEBALL GO!" Ash threw the Net Ball at the weakened Caterpie and caught it.

"YES!" Cried Ash picking it up. "THE FIRST POKÉMON I EVER CAUGHT! A CATERPIE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

"And that's how ya catch a Pokémon," Erza said, "Any questions?"

Fluttershy was shaking in anger before giving them the Stare.

"You hurt Wild Pokémon in order to catch them? HOW DARE YOU!" she seethed.

Erza seemed unaffected but Ash and Pikachu were somewhat shaken.

"You listen here young man! If you want to catch a Wild Pokémon then let me talk to it first! I believe that violence should only be used as an absolute LAST resort! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she ranted staring right in Ash's and Pikachu's eyes.

"Yes Miss Fluttershy," Ash whimpered getting the message.

"And that goes for the rest of you," Fluttershy added staring at the others.

"Gosei said that we're supposed to use our abilities to defend the earth so we get the message," Chris said, "And I have been working on something new."

"Huh?" asked the others.

"It's supposed to let us know what kind of Pokémon are near our location," Chris said, "This is only the prototype. I don't have a portable one yet but I'll work on that in my spare time."

"Huh. An inventor," said Mars before seeing a worm with two spikes. One on its head and the other on its tail. "This is a Pokémon?" she asked taking out her Pokedex.

"Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokémon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts." Raye's Pokedex said.

"Hey Fluttershy I like this one," Raye said.

"Let me go talk to it," Fluttershy said going to talk to the Weedle

"As much as I understand Fluttershy's way of doing things how will our Pokémon gain more experience," Chris wondered, "I thought training is one of the best ways to do that."

"I'll make a training arena to take with you," Celestia said.

"That's nice but I have a question if you're here then who is leading Equestria?" Drake asked.

"My sister's covering for me," Celestia said.

"Considering that you did give her the ability to raise the sun just as you had to raise Luna's Moon for the last 1000 years," Comet reminded.

Celestia teared up.

"Let's just focus on the present," Mercury suggested as they continued following the trail of slime and chopped trees till they found the Org. With a roar, the Org proceeded to attack the Scouts. The speed of the attacks forced the five of them to rethink their battle plan as neither of their counterattacks were doing much damage.

"Let's get him," Mars said.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The attacks in question hit the Org knocking it on its ass.

"Who are you?" asked the Org.

"Thanks for asking," Said Moon, "We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"I am Axe Org and I summon the Putrids Minions of Evil," the Org said summoning minions that had only a small horn and carried clubs.

"I wish I can help," said Belle.

"You can," said Celestia making a locket appear in her hands.

"How does this work?" Belle asked.

"Call out Sun Angel Power." Said Celestia.

"Sun Angel Power."

With that, Belle transformed into a sailor scout much like Sailor Moon but with sun like colors with yellow in place of the blue and orange in place of the pink.

"Now this I like," Sailor Sun said.

'HA! Now my siblings won't be able to tease me just because the Sun doesn't have a Sailor Scout representing it!' thought Celestia.

'Let's hope Celestia didn't get as jealous about not having a Sailor Scout representing the Sun just as Luna got jealous of the love and affection Celestia got,' Comet thought, 'There's no scout representing a comet and I'm not griping about it.'

"No I didn't Still forgot I can read your mind." said Celestia.

"Actually I didn't," Comet said, "Why do you think I thought that comment up in the first place?"

Celestia blushed as the Scouts were striking the Org with their Crystal Sabers.

"Is that all you got?" Axe Org retorted.

"Sailor Scouts. Aside from your Crystal Sabers, you each have your own unique weapons. Call upon them," said Gosei.

"You heard Gosei girls," Sailor Moon said.

"RIGHT!"

The Inner Scouts pulled out their personal weapons.

"RED LION FANG!"

"BLUE SHARK FIGHTING FINS!"  
"BLACK BISION AX!"  
"GOLDEN EAGLE SWORD!"  
"WHITE TIGER BATON!"

"What about me?" Sun whined.

"You'll have your chance Sailor Sun," Comet said, "It will come in time."

"How am I supposed to fight with this?" asked Moon looking her weapon over. "Looks like a puppet."

"It's a punching weapon," Gosei said.

"You can also split it to make battle gantlets." said Tensou.

Moon did just that and used the gauntlets to fight off the Org with the other rangers helping.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled the Org sending a blast.

The scouts dodged and struck back with their weapons.

"Combine your weapons to create the Jungle Sword just as the Megaforce Rangers combined their weapons to create the Megaforce Blaster," Comet said.

"ASSEMBLE JUNGLE SWORD!"

The Scouts combined their weapons to create the Jungle Sword.

"Jungle Sword: SAVAGE SLASH!"

The Scouts sliced up the Org and destroyed it.

"And that's how it's done," Moon said.

-000-

"Ugh, we're screwed," Creepox said bluntly.

"Not yet we're not," Malkor said, "This is where Yang Mei's training comes into play."

"Indeed," Yang Mei said pulling out her staff, "Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife give this fallen Org new Life."

Yang Mei sent some seeds to the remains and made the Org grow more powerful.

"I'm gonna stomp you flat!" said the now giant Org.

"What do we do now?" Moon asked.

"You forgot your Wild Zords did you?" deadpanned Gosei.

"Somehow I doubt that alone is gonna be enough," Mars said.

"Combine your Wild Zords just as you combined your weapons and see what happens," Comet said.

"WILD ZORDS: DESCEND!"

The wild zords arrived to battle the Org.

"So how do we bring them together?" asked Mercury.

"Say Wild Zords Combine!" Comet said.

"You need to stand in a circle and hold your Crystal Sabers flat in front of you before you say it." said Gosei.

The scouts followed Gosei's instructions and did just that.

"WILD ZORDS: COMBINE!"

The Wild Zords began to combine with the Bison becoming the legs, the Shark and Tiger becoming the Arms, the Eagle resting on the Lion and the Lion becoming the main body. The Scouts then jumped into the Megazord cockpit save for Sailor Sun who remained with Celestia and the Ponies.

"Wild Force Megazord Awaken!"

"ROAR!"

"You think you're so tough," Axe Org said, "Take this."

Axe Org tossed an Axe at the Megazord only to find it had no effect.

"Fin Blade!"

"ROAR!"

The fin Blade sliced up the Org's Axe.

"Scouts use the Mega Roar to finish the battle," Comet called.

"MEGA ROAR!"

The Wild Force Megazord fired Beams of light at the Org Destroying him on the spot and saving the forest.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours!" said Moon.

-000-

"We get zords how cool is that?" Mina said once the Scouts powered down and continued traveling.

"Took the plunge," babbled Pinkie. "Dealing with the fall-out. About to secure my freedom from the evil tentacled monster. Takes 12 steps, but I hit a brick wall at 8. Took time off to recuperate and recover my energy. Now back from paradise, rejuvenated and ready to take on the beast again. All eyes on the prize, one more trip to deliver the coup de grace to that other beast in the west. Once that's done, it's just a matter of time and protocol until the next step is reached. It's scary and new, but isn't that just what makes it all so deliciously exciting?"

"Here's a cookie," Mina said.

Pinkie snapped it up.

"The zords are not toys ladies," Celestia said, "As Scouts you should know by now to never escalate a battle unless your enemy forces you to."

The Scouts nodded.

"In the meantime let's continue," Ash said, "There are some Pokémon that might be hiding out in the forest."

"Like those?" Lita asked seeing some yellow cocoons on strings that had eyes. "Those must be Pokémon because I never saw cocoons like that." With that she took out her Pokedex.

Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch.

"Oh boy," Fluttershy whimpered.

"You're back already?" Raye asked, "How did it go?"

"Fluttershy passed out from what the file said about the Beedrill," Amy said.

"I meant what happened with that Weedle I had my eye on." said Raye.

As if to answer Raye's question the Weedle was rubbing itself against her legs being careful not to sting her.

"You want to come with me little guy?" Raye asked it.

The Weedle nodded its head. Yes.

"Then welcome aboard." said Raye taking out a Pokeball. "POKEBALL GO!"

The Weedle jumped in without a fight.

"My first catch." said Raye.

"How are we gonna wake Fluttershy up?" asked Lita.

"Let me try." said Chris taking a card and his morpher out. "Sea Shower: ACTIVATE!"

The Sea shower did its job and rained on Fluttershy waking her up.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?"

"Calm down Fluttershy," Amy said.

Fluttershy went to Amy and started crying. "Shhhhh, it's okay," Amy said, hugging her and petting her mane.

"I don't want to go through that again," Fluttershy sobbed. "Too awful."

"I know, I know."

"The bond forming between the Scouts, my student and her friends have a great power in itself." said Celestia, beaming.

"In these times we'll need all the power we can get," Rita said.

"Uh, everybody and everypony, alert. My nose is itchy," said Pinkie.

"OH NO! Last time I saw that happen, I was stung by a hive of angry bees!" gasped Twilight.

"We better go," Reina suggested.

Just then some big bees with 2 lances appeared. Raye took out her Pokédex.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail." Raye's Pokédex said.

"Okay. RUN!" cried Bunny making a break for it.

Right on cue the group began bolting for it.

"Hey wait! I got an Idea!" said Ash a bit later before stopping, taking out a card and his morpher. "Twist Tornado: ACTIVATE!"

The Twist Tornado did its job and sent the Beedrill flying aside from one.

"Fluttershy I know you don't like violence but I think Charmander and I might want to get rid of this Beedrill," Chris said.

"Okay!" whimpered Fluttershy hiding in a bush.

"Charmander, I choose you," Chris said calling out Charmander, "Charmander use Ember Attack."

"CHAR!"

Charmander hit the Beedrill with an Ember attack that did damage to it. The Beedrill tried to go for a Poison Sting attack.

"Charmander use Dig," Chris said as Charmander dug underground.

"Hey I want to do that wind trick too!" said Lucy taking out a card and her morpher. "Twist Tornado: ACTIVATE!"

Lucy activated the Twist Tornado and it sent the Beedrill flying right into a tree knocking it out.

"Not what I had in mind but Net Ball Go," Chris said tossing a net ball at the Beedrill capturing it with ease. "I caught a Beedrill. Though it wasn't how I wanted to do it. Still it worked."

Charmander burrowed back to the surface and returned by Chris' side.

"Is it safe now?" asked Fluttershy still hiding.

"Yes it's safe to come out now," Chris said.

"Come here," said Amy.

"Why? WHY, I say?" she cried, trembling.

"No need to ask why, I can get used to this. Shhhh." They both continued to share a long embrace for a while.

"Looky here." said Pinkie pointing to some green cocoon with eyes.

"Those got to be Pokémon." said Mina taking out her Pokédex.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod's vulnerable body is surrounded by its hard shell, which protects it while it waits to evolve." Mina's Pokédex said.

"Butterflies!" gasped Fluttershy seeing a flock overhead.

"I've never seen butterflies that big before." said Amy taking out her Pokédex.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen." Amy's Pokédex said.

"Oh look." said Bunny seeing another Caterpie. "Fluttershy could you get that for me?"

"On it," Fluttershy said. The Caterpie looked up at her. "Do you want to join us?" she asked. It nodded. "Okay. Welcome, little buddy."

"Well?" Bunny asked.

"Go say hi." Fluttershy told the Caterpie.

The Caterpie rubbed itself against Bunny's legs to say hello.

"Is that a yes?" asked Bunny.

The Caterpie nodded.

"Welcome to the family." said Bunny getting out a Pokeball. "POKEBALL GO!"

The Caterpie jumped in without a fight.

Bunny squealed, ran to Ash and peppered his face in kisses.

"Thank you very much Bunny," Ash said.

"Could we please get out of this forest before any more creepy bugs show up?" asked Misty.

"Why are you sticking with us?" asked Raye.

"Cause those aliens made Ash slash my bike! even though it's fixed now I tend to make sure to see you take them and their ship down so I can salvage what I can to have them pay me back!" said Misty.

"Something tells me that they don't care about your bike," Erza said, "And you might want to grow up and grow a spine or two if you're gonna be joining us. The fight is only gonna get tougher from here on out."

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING AFRAID OF BUGS SINCE MY SISTERS PUT DEAD BUGS IN MY SHAMPOO WHEN I WAS 6 YEARS OLD!" screamed Misty.

"Perhaps I should give these sisters of yours a good spanking," Lucy said as the group continued.

"And you seem to forget Misty that Bug Pokémon are vulnerable to Rock, Flying, and Fire Pokémon," Chris said, "So I'll let Reina and Raye lead and I'll cover the rear. That way Bug Pokémon won't sneak up on us."

"Thanks," said Misty.

The team followed the plan that Chris had laid out and there were a few other trainers in the forest as well but they were simply bug catchers. Erza, Drake, Reina, and Rita felt that the team could get stronger by doing the battling and Lucy stayed out of the battle as she was a coordinator. Eventually they came to the near edge of the forest and they could see some bird Pokémon that looked like an evolved form of the Pidgey that Chris had caught on Route 1 earlier.

Bunny took out her Pokédex.

"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the gentler Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution." Bunny's Pokédex said.

"Fluttershy, I would like that one." said Ash.

"But the Pokédex says it's dangerous," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Guess we'll have to subdue it," Ash sighed, "Come on Pikachu."

"Here comes five more." said Chris.

"Scouts. To show our bond with Ash let's each get one!" said Bunny.

"Right," said the other inner Scouts.

"I got an idea." said Lucy taking out a card and her morpher. "Lightning Strike: ACTIVATE!"

Lucy used the card to subdue the Pidgeottos and stun them long enough for Ash and the Scouts to capture them.

"POKEBALL GO!"

Ash and the girls threw Poke Balls at the Pidgeottos and captured them on the spot.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Ash. "I GOT A PIDGEOTTO!"

"PI-PIKACU!"

"Now we can get out of here," Chris said as the group got out of the Viridian Forest.

"I think you can this this from here my little ponies. I must go." said Celestia taking flight.

-000-

Meanwhile in Pewter City, Yuffo and Yang Mei were already running the experiments on the humans.

"See Yuffo I told you that my approach to getting the humans to come and take part in the experiment would work," Yang Mei said as the humans were doing exercises and testing for endurance, speed, agility, and coordination and what not.

"How very true." said Yuffo.

"And the best part is we have enough data to begin research on destroying the rangers and the scouts," Yang Mei said. "Let's call it a day and then we can round up the heroes to test out the research on them."

"Sounds good to me." So the duo ended the research and sent the humans back to their homes.

-000-

At the Pokémon Center.

"There's a museum in town!" said Amy.

"Want to go on a date?" Ash asked.

Amy nodded. "I like some of the exhibits here," she said as they took stock of the surroundings.

"Yeah, this is pretty neat," he said.

"There's a lot of fossils here at this museum, too. Are Pokémon really that old?"

"Yeah, Pokémon have been in existence for millennia. Research on this also goes a long way back. It's only recently that we've been domesticating Pokémon for competition."

"Nice." The two of them continued to look at different fossils and curious of extinct Pokémon from many centuries ago.

"I had a great time." said Amy as they were walking back to the Pokémon Center.

"So did I Amy," Ash said.

"You're just as Bunny said," Amy said.

"And more," Ash added.

'Kiss in 3, 2, 1.' thought his Pikachu.

Right on cue Amy began kissing Ash.

"Pika."

-000-

"Okay so what's next?" Belle asked Rarity as they were working on new outfits.

"This one," Rarity said.

"One of my outfits," Belle said holding a French inspired dress, "Good choice."

Fluttershy was still waiting for Amy.

Right on cue Amy returned with Ash.

"AMY!" cried Fluttershy tackling her.

"Fluttershy calm down I'm alive," Amy said.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" sobbed Fluttershy.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Amy said.

"Welcome to the club." said Bunny.

"Would that be the dating Ash club?" Amy asked.

"Uh huh." said Bunny.

"I can't wait to shag him," Amy sighed, "to get his big long hard cock deep inside my tight warm pussy."

"I'm thinking the same way about Comet." said Twilight.

"Same with me about Ash," Bunny sighed happily.

Fluttershy's face went red thinking about what she would do when she has Comet in a room with her thus making her faint.

Amy, Bunny, and Twilight got Fluttershy to a room to wake her up.

-000-

"So how about this one Rarity?" Belle asked holding up a dress.

"OH! How divine!" said Rarity.

"Thank you very much Rarity," Belle said as she was holding a blue dress. "I'll change into it now."

"Ok." said Rarity watching her change before seeing her depends. "HEAVENS!"

"What?" Belle asked before noticing Rarity saw her depends. "I guess I should explain why I'm in depends right?"

"Please do." said Rarity.

"I have a bedwetting problem. I've been in diapers since the day I was born and every night I would end up flooding my diapers. During the day I would sometimes have accidents whenever I get excited. Sexually or otherwise so that's why mom and I have me wear custom French flag depends during the day," Belle said, "Plus they are cute and they make my ass look good. Sometimes I walk around at home in nothing but my depends or a dress that's small enough to let my depends hang out so I can show them off if I'm in the mood."

"Oh dear." said Rarity before pacing.

"It's not so bad," Belle said, "I've actually gotten used to it."

"IDEA!" she singsonged.

"Okay! What do you have in mind Rarity?" Belle asked. A note. "I see," she said putting on an elegant dress that hid the fact she was in a depend. Rarity went to work.

-000-

Meanwhile Yang Mei was already working on a plan to fend off the Megaforce Rangers. 'Let's see. Ah, this one here might do. Maybe this one. So much to work on and so little tempers.' she thought.

"Want me to get to work Miss Yang Mei?" Yuffo asked.

"DUH!" she said.

"Very well and I will be ready tomorrow," Yuffo said.

-000-

Next morning Yuffo had already captured a lot of humans and was already running experiments with Yang Mei by his side. She advised him to test for strength, speed endurance, etc and not to use weapons on them.

"See Yuffo," Yang Mei said, "Admiral Malkor wants us to study the humans. So I figure using my approach by inviting them to a gym for some tests would work."

"How true." said Yuffo.

"And by using my approach we reduce the chance for interference from the rangers until we want them to show up. And I know how to do it."

"Oh?"

"All we need is some help from an old friend," Yang Mei said as she summoned up another Org Spirit. "But for now continue working. I'm gonna go sunbathe."

"YES MA'AM!" The org went to do just that.

-000-

Meanwhile Belle was sleeping and using Rarity as a pillow.

Ash was looking at Bunny feeding Rini.

"So how is she?" Ash asked Bunny.

"This is the 10th time I fed her today." sighed Bunny.

"Well she does eat as much as you do," Ash chuckled.

"Pika."

"Either way I have a gym battle to get to," Ash said.

"I'm fired up!" said Raye as Ash's morpher went off.

"Go for Ash," Ash said.

"We have a crisis." said Gosei before filling him in

"We're on it," Ash said.

"Luna, watch Rini." said Bunny quickly burping her daughter and placing her in the crib.

"Got it," Luna said as she went to watch Rini.

-000-

Meanwhile, Barbed Wire Org was causing lots of havoc as people ran in terror from him and the Putrids. "No one will stop us!" he gloated.

Right on cue a Chair was thrown at him.

"HUH?"

Right on cue, the Sailor Scouts showed up as Moon made her speech.

"Barbed wire was made for keeping robbers out not for bashing people! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love &amp; Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Putrids get them!" Barbed Wire Org yelled.

"Always the hard way." sighed Mars.

The five of them proceeded to use their special attacks, taking down the putrids left and right. Again, it was Sailor Moon with the finishing stroke. With their training down pat, it took them less time to get it done.

"YAY! WE BEAT THEM!" cheered Pinkie bouncing around with Venus on her back.

"Ugh!" moaned a seasick Venus.

"Here you go," Rarity said handing Venus a barf bag.

"Bluuuuuuuuurgh!"

"That's disgusting," Rarity said shuddering after Venus puked.

"Cut her some slack!" said Twilight.

"Sorry," Rarity said.

"Can we just focus on the Org?" Jupiter suggested.

Barbed Wire Org blinked a bit. "COME HERE!" he roared, attacking the Scouts. But they were ready for him. It was a bit of point and counterpoint, the Scouts countering the Org's attack.

"Let's finish this!" said Moon taking out her Red Lion Fang.

The scouts combined their weapons and created the Jungle Sword.

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

The combined weapon did its job and sliced Barbed Wire Org destroying him.

"OH YEAH!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

"Wait for it," Applejack said.

"YOU FOOLS!"

Right on cue Barbed Wire Org had grown to 30 stories.

"Meep!" said Fluttershy.

"Call the Zords," Twilight said.

"WILD ZORDS: DESCEND!"

Right on cue the Wild Zords arrived and got ready to take on the Org.

"WILD ZORDS: ATTACK!"

The Wild Zords attacked the org doing some damage to him.

"This whole blogging business started off as a documentation of odd and quirky ideas I might have," Pinkie babbled. "I had a lot of time on my hands back then, hence the frequency of the posts. With time, the posts have decreased in number but have also slightly sharpened in focus. They may still be random and don't generally adhere to one unified theme, but this thing was meant to be disjointed and arbitrary anyway."

"Here's a cookie," Venus said. A chomp.

"WILD ZORDS: COMBINE!"

"ROAR!"

The Wild Zords came together and combined and the Scouts jumped into the cockpit.

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD!"

"ROAR!"

"Take this," The Org said charging in and attacking the Megazord which barely felt the blows from the org. "You think you're so tough."

"SHARK SURGE!"

"TIGER FURY!"

The Megazord began punching Barbed Wire Org with both of its arms doing heavy damage.

"BISION KICK!"

The Megazord kicked at the Org sending it to the ground.

"Let's finish this," Sailor Moon said.

"MEGA ROAR!"

The mega roar did its job and destroyed Barbed Wire Org on the Spot.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours." said Sailor Moon.

Back in the Pokémon Center the forces of light were recovering from the battle with the Org.

"When are we gonna get our own Zords?" Lucy whined.

"In time Lucy," Chris said, "Ancient Wisdom. The Crouching Tiger is Invisible until teeth flash in moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure." Said Applejack.

"I think it means that the Zords will come when the time is right," Pinkie Pie said.

"Tensou. Check for any more trouble." Said Gosei.

"Yes Gosei," Tensou said doing just that, "Oh boy Oh boy. Gosei We've got trouble on the west side of Pewter."

"Call the Rangers." Said Gosei.

"Yes Gosei," Tensou said.

"Go ahead." Said Ash answering his morpher.

"We've got problems," Tensou said, "There's a Monster attack on the west side of Pewter."

"On it!" said Ash.

-000-

Meanwhile Yuffo was watching at the Loogies were causing havoc on the west side of town as the people fled and he took notes of their reactions.

"These humans are so easy!" he said.

Suddenly a blast hit him on the spot getting his attention. He then turned to see the Megaforce Rangers arrive.

"The Power Rangers just as I expected," Yuffo said.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"Loogies, get them!" Yuffo said, "I want those specimens for my research."

"Mega Blasters!"

The rangers then began using their mega blasters to make quick work of the loogies before going after Yuffo who in turn blasted them with Lasers.

"As I thought. Your ranger powers are only as strong as you are," Yuffo noted, "And using lasers are effective."

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The attack knocked Yuffo on his ass.

"WHO DID THAT?!" He screamed.

Right on cue the Sailor Scouts appeared and Sailor Moon had prepared to make one of her speeches.

"How dare you use Human as lab rats! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love &amp; justice! In the name of the Moon: we shall punish you!"

"Loogies Get those Sailor Scouts and give them a spanking," Yuffo said as the Loogies appeared and began to attack.

"Brace yourself ladies," Sailor Sun said as she began using her martial arts lessons that Celestia had given her.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Sailor Sun unleashed her attack on the Loogies and defeated them on the spot.

"Wow!" said Mars.

"Rangers together," Sailor Sun said.

"Megaforce Blaster!" The Megaforce Rangers called as they combined their weapons and blasted Yuffo.

-000-

"Vrak Unleash your pets," Malkor said from in the Warstar Spaceship.

"My royal weapon," Vrak said as Zombats surrounded him, "I'll send my Zombats at once."

"Disgusting creatures," Creepox said, "Wherever did you get such filthy abominations?"

"As a member of the Armada's Royal Family I have access to advanced Technology," Vrak said, "They're robotic and far too complex for you to understand. Zombats go!"

"If it helps Creepox then you'll be happy to know that I sometimes don't get why Vrak didn't just let me create something else to make monsters grow," Yang Mei said, "I'd go with beans but they only work on orgs. The Lasers from the Dark Fortress are destroyed and we don't have torpedoes. Plus Klank and Orbis are history and I doubt we have a Scroll of Empowerment or a growth spell around here. I do have some spare cards I keep though and I've been working with Levira on a way to make a monster and multiple robotic minions grow at a time and without the need for Zombats. Unfortunately Levira and I need more time to finish it."

Creepox simply nodded as the Zombats went to work enlarging Yuffo.

-000-

"NOW TO GET BACK TO TESTING!" he declared.

"Okay how the heck are we gonna fight that?" Sailor Mercury asked. "I doubt the Wild Zords will cut it."

"Gosei if you have a plan now is the time," Lucy said into her morpher.

"I do," Gosei said before filling them in.

"I see," Ash said as the Rangers each had a card before it showed a Zord. "Time to call our zords."

"Right," Said the Others Getting to work.

"Gosei Dragon!"

"Gosei Phoenix!"

"Gosei Shark!"

"Gosei Tiger!"

"Gosei Snake!"

"Gosei Mechazords activate."

"Summon Zords," Gosei's voice rang out as the Zords appeared.

"OHHHHH!" gasped Pinkie seeing them appear.

"Incredible," Twilight said in awe as the mechazords appeared.

"Please tell me they run on a clean fuel source," Rarity said.

"Rarity they run on us," Ash said, "Our courage and strength is what gives them power."

"Well let's try them out!" said Chris.

The Rangers jumped into their Mechazords and began to battle the UFOs that Yuffo sent at them.

"A few more personal things I could've documented here," Pinkie babbled, "but I'd rather leave them out of the public arena. Have to run now, but I hope that list makes for interesting reading at some point down the line."

"Here's a cookie," Sailor Sun said giving her a cookie.

Meanwhile the Megaforce Rangers had taken down the last of the UFOs before the remaining one reformed into Yuffo.

"You pests!" He bellowed before attacking.

"Rangers, just as your weapons combined to create the Megaforce Blaster so can your Zords," Gosei's voice said over the morphers.

"Then let's try it!" Said Ash getting a card out.

"Right!" said the others getting a card out too.

"Gosei Great Megazord ready," The Rangers called out as the Megazord formed.

Yuffo attacked.

The Megazord dodged the attacks before punching and Kicking Yuffo doing damage to him.

"Oohhh my aching head," Yuffo groaned.

"Quickly rangers,' Gosei said, "Use the Victory Charge Card."

"Let's finish this," Ash said pulling out a card, "Victory Charge."

The Dragon sword ignited as the Megazord sent Cards to stun Yuffo.

"I don't like this card game," Yuffo said.

"Victory Charge," The rangers called as the Megazord defeated Yuffo and destroyed him on the spot.

"Mega Rangers that's a Mega Win," Ash said.

Later on after the battle the Rangers were resting up for tomorrow's gym battle.

"What a day," Ash spoke, "We get new Zords and we defeated our first giant monster."

"But we still have a gym battle tomorrow," Chris said, "We should get some sleep."

"I know but we'll be ready," Ash said, "As will the scouts."

Chris nodded as they went to their rooms and hit the sack.


	3. Rocking On

**Rocking On**

In the Warstar Spaceship, Yang Mei was having a video conference with her father Emperor Mavro and 11 of her other siblings.

"Father we are having problems already with the invasion," said Yang Mei.

"What is it dear?" Mavro asked.

"The planet you sent us to scope out turns out that it has Power Rangers defending it," Yang Mei replied. "And they already destroyed a few of the monsters we sent at them. At this rate we may have to borrow an Armada Fleet to wipe them out."

Mavro was mad.

"Calm down Father," Yang Mei spoke, "Vrak is working on another plan as we speak but if push comes to shove I may have to lead the Armada along with Vekar."

"You better or you'll be grounded for the next 500 years!" warned Mavro.

"Yes Father," Yang Mei said ending the conversation before returning to Malkor, Creepox and Vrak. "Guys I got some bad news."

"Let's hear it," said Vrak.

"Emperor Mavro has threatened to put me on House arrest for the next 500 years if we don't conquer this planet soon," Yang Mei said, "I'm just thankful he didn't threaten to take my power and give it to Vekar."

"In that case we best get to work." Said Creepox.

"Indeed," Malkor spoke, "And I know just the guy. Dizchord. Come forth."

"Did someone say my name?" Dizchord asked appearing. "That's mûsîc to my ears! Get it? Cause this this guy here is all about music! Check me out! Superstar of guitar! Hotter than a quasar! The power of Rock and roll is just to hot to hold!"

"I'm gonna need ear plugs before this is over," Yang Mei groaned as she placed earmuffs on her ears.

"Acoustic or electric I'm totally epic!" said Dizchord finishing his music. "Thank you! So who wants backstage passes?"

"Why don't you go to Pewter City and play your music for the city," Yang Mei suggested trying desperately to get Dizchord out of the ship.

"Sure," Dizchord said before leaving.

"I would rather train with Creepox than listen to that," Yang Mei said once Dizchord was out of sight.

The others nodded.

-000-

Meanwhile back at the Pokémon Center, Belle and Rarity were the ones tending to Rini and Belle was standing to the side as she was about to remove Rini's diaper and the minute she did the infant peed all over Rarity.

"Kids." She sighed. "I hope the others get back from Ash's gym battle soon."

"So do I," Belle said, "By the way thanks for curing my little problem. Now I can wear proper underwear at last."

"It is the least I can do for a fellow fashionista." said Rarity.

"So what shall we do now?" Belle asked, "Go underwear shopping?"

"Heavens no! We still need to finish the costumes for the band's grand debut!"

"Do we even have a theme?" A note. "Good idea. Let's get to work."

"How very true. Inspiration waits for no one!" Belle and Rarity worked hard to make the outfits for the band's grand debut and it took about an hour since they were in a time room created by Celestia but they finished.

"Now that was great," Belle said.

"You said it," Rarity said. "Those outfits are ready."

"So now can we please go underwear shopping?"

"Wait till the others come back. We are still babysitting."

"Yeah and on the bright side I do need a new robe," Belle said looking at the one she was currently wearing.

-000-

"Okay this is it," Drake said, "You do remember the moves we've been teaching your Pikachu and Pidgeotto right?"

"Of course I do Drake," Ash said, "You said that with the right moves you can overcome any type disadvantage."

"Pika."

"Then let's do this," Bunny suggested as the group entered the gym.

"Hello there." A man greeted them when they came in. "I'm Brock, the gym leader."

"Hello Brock," Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a Gym Battle."

"Very well." said Brock getting to work.

The ref announced that the gym battle would be two on two and that the Challenger would be able to switch Pokémon at any time while the Gym Leader was forbidden to do so.

"Go Geodude," Brock said.

"Geodude!"

"Pidgeotto I choose you," Ash said sending out Pidgeotto.

"Coo!"

"Geodude use Defense Curl," Brock said.

"Geo!"

"Pidgeotto use Agility," Ash said.

"Coo!"

"Now use Steel Wing," Ash said as Pidgeotto built up speed.

"Coo!"

Pidgeotto hit Geodude with the attack doing massive damage but Geodude wasn't out yet.

"Geodude use Rollout," Brock said.

"Geo!"

Geodude attacked but Pidgeotto dodged it and went in for another Steel Wing attack.

"Coo!"

The Steel Wing hit its mark as Pidgeotto Knocked Geodude out.

"Geodude is unable to battle Pidgeotto wins," the ref said.

"Yay!" Cheered Serena who was dressed in a cheerleader outfit.

"Very impressive," Brock said recalling Geodude, "You taught your Pidgeotto a Steel Type Move to overcome its weakness to Rock Type Moves. Very clever. But let's see if you can handle this. Go Onix."

"Roar!"

"Pidgeotto use Steel Wing," Ash said.

"Coo!"

"Onix use Screech," Brock said.

"Roar!"

"Pidgeotto try to doge," Ash spoke but Onix's screech hit Pidgeotto hard.

"Oh that has to hurt." said Malkor watch by spycam.

"I'm not sure what's worse," Yang Mei added, "Dizchord's singing or that."

"These Pokémon get more impressive each time I see them." said Vrak.

Back at the battle Onix's Screech was doing its job.

"Now use Rock Throw," Brock said as Onix attacked Pidgeotto with a rock throw.

"Pidgeotto dodge and use Steel Wing," Ash said as Pidgeotto dodged and used Steel wing to get a good hit on Onix.

"Use Rock Tomb," Brock called as Rock Throw hit its mark and knocked Pidgeotto out.

Bunny fainted.

"Lighten up Bunny," Raye said, "Ash still has one more Pokémon Left."

"Pikachu I choose you," Ash said.

"PIKA!"

"Onix use Rock Polish," Brock called.

"ROAR!"

"What just happened?" Mina asked.

"Rock Polish raises a Rock Pokemon's Speed Sharply," Erza explained.

"Onix use Rock Tomb," Brock said.

"Pikachu use Agility," Ash said as Pikachu dodged the Rock Tomb. "Now use Iron Tail."

"PIKA!"

Pikachu jumped and hit Onix with an Iron Tail attack that did damage.

"Onix counter using Slam!" Brock replied as Onix used it's tail to slam Pikachu only for it to get Paralyzed.

"Ash has the upper hand now," Rita said.

"Static," Said Drake.

"Static?" Amy asked.

"It's Pikachu's Special Ability," Lucy said, "It'll paralyze the opposing Pokemon if it makes contact."

Brock slapped his forehead.

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail," Ash said as Pikachu built up power for the Iron Tail.

"PIKA!"

Pikachu hit Onix hard with Iron Tail, knocking him out.

"Onix is unable to battle Pikachu wins," The Ref said, "The Victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

"YAY!" cheered the Scouts and ponies.

"You're good Ash," Brock said after recalling his Onix. "I'm impressed with your skills and your choice of moves. It's my honor to award you the Boulder Badge."

"Thanks." said Ash taking it. "I GOT A BOULDER BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

"YOU DID IT!" cried Bunny running over to tackle-hug him.

"Bunny bunny take it easy," Ash said.

-000-

"So now that you have your badge Ash we should get back to the Pokemon Center," Twilight suggested, "Brock also needs time for his Pokémon to rest as well."

"And ya'll have a concert to get ready for." added Applejack.

"And Belle needs a break from babysitting Rini," Rita said.

Bunny quickly got on Twilight's back. "Let's go!" she cried.

When they got to the Pokemon Center they could see Belle and Rarity were waiting for them.

"I'm glad you're here Bunny," Belle said, "For a Moment I thought I was going to have to play wet nurse."

Bunny quickly went over to breast feed Rini.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Rarity and I have some shopping to do," Belle said, "I need stuff in Yellow."

-000-

"Alright now is the time to attack Sailor Sun," Creepox said, "Let's get her."

"Agreed Creepox but I have an idea on how we do it," Yang Mei said as footsteps could be heard and a young girl around eight years old could be seen, "Ah Dai Lin. How are you?"

"Fine." the little girl answered.

"Dizchord. You can start your music now." said Malkor.

"Alright!" said Dizchord in his comlink. "People of Pewter City! Prepare yourselves! You are in the presence of musical greatness! OH YEAH!" With that he started playing. "I GOT A LOCK ON HOW TO ROCK! MY MUSIC HIT HARDER THAN AN AFTERSHOCK!"

-000-

At the Shopping Mall Belle and Rarity were checking out the stores before loud music could be heard.

"Oh this is stunning!" said Rarity.

"Yep and this is only the dress department," Belle said.

"These well make great swimsuits."

Right on cue Belle's comlink rang.

"Go for Belle," Belle said.

"Belle it's a monster attack," Tensou's voice said, "The others need you."

"Oh dear." said Rarity. "Here I go again, messing up my mane."

"Let's go Rarity then I can teleport us back here," Belle said, "Celestia Pinkie Promised to teach me magic."

-000-

In Downtown Pewter, Dizchord was already rocking out loudly as his loud music was hurting the ears of the humans.

"YEOW!" cheer Dizchord playing. "TOPS WITH THE AX! AWESOME TO THE MAX!"

Right on cue, The Megaforce Rangers arrived and knocked Dizchord on his ass allowing Sailor Moon to make her speech.

"My late boyfriend once said: In the vast corner of the Universe there is a planet that plays a beautiful melody. And that planet is known as Earth. To have you contaminate it with that noise is unforgivable! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

"Want? Noise? How dare you!" declared Dizchord getting up. "And you call the hacks on THIS planet good? They're a train wreck in the key of E!"

"Man is this guy shallow!" joked Drake.

"No one give me a bad review!" said Dizchord. "LOOGIES ATTACK!"

Right on cue the loogies attacked and the Rangers Scouts and Ponies fought back but for some reason the loogies were stronger.

"Teach these haters a lesson Loogies! YEAH!" cheered Dizchord playing again. "YOU DISS MY TUNES AND THAT AIN'T NICE! NOW YOU BUFFONS ARE GONNA PAY THE PRICE!"

"That noise is so loud!" Lucy whined as the music was getting louder and hurting her ears as well as Ash's.

"Keep it together!" Ash called as he somehow finished off the last of his loogies.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Mars torched her set of Loogies finishing them off.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Jupiter defeated the rest of her Loogies on the spot.

"Oh yeah?" asked Dizchord before making a blast to knock them all out. "Thank you heroes! My Power Cords knocked you out! Now it's time to rock and roll over some more humans!" With that, he left.

-000-

"That was brutal," Ash said.

"You're telling me," Erza spoke.

"How do we beat a musical monster?" Chris asked.

Fluttershy started crying.

"There there Fluttershy," Amy said taking Fluttershy away.

Once in a meadow, Fluttershy started singing.

"That was beautiful Fluttershy," Amy commented, "I didn't know you could sing."

"Thanks my animals think so too," Fluttershy said.

"And so do I," Lucy said as she showed up, "I couldn't help but hear Fluttershy's singing."

"MEEP!" squeaked Fluttershy before hiding.

"Relax Fluttershy I'm not here to hurt you," Lucy said, "I'm also a good singer."

Amy walked over and hugged her bonded pony.

"That was scary," Fluttershy said as Amy kissed her forehead. "Uguuu…"

"Shhhhh, take it easy," Amy said.

"Amy….Amy, I love you…"

"I love you too…"

-000-

Meanwhile Dizchord was mulling over how he performed in his previous battle.

"HA! That battle was nothing but dumb luck!" said Creepox after replaying the battle back at the ship.

"I found his methods to be rather effective." said Malkor.

"He's too full of himself to succeed." said Creepox.

"Somebody needs to keep him on task," Dai Lin said. "What he needs is a manager."

"Dai Lin's Right," Yang Mei said, "Anybody want the position?"

"I got it!" said Malkor. "I'll send you, Vrak. Keep steering him to destroying those heroes!"

"You would send Vrak instead of me?" asked Creepox. "Why?"

"Dizchord's act needs to be handled with reasoning not force." said Malkor. "If he has a thumping, I'll send you. But for now, I'm sending Vrak."

"Ugh…" Creepox sighed knowing Malkor had a point.

-000-

As Dizchord was mulling Vrak went over to him.

"You know what you need is a manager to take you to the big time." he said.

"I know." said Dizchord. "My talents are to epic for just 1 city. Hey do you want to be my manager?"

"Agreed." said Vrak. "I will make you a big star."

"EXCELLENT!" cheered Dizchord strumming a note. "I'm the czar of guitar! An artist without par! The greatest by far!"

"You music needs to be heard by the whole world!" said Vrak. "I can make a device that can spread your broadcast all over the planet. You music well hit harder than you can think!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" cheered Dizchord.

-000-

On the stage Vrak and the Loogies were setting things up for Dizchord's big concert.

"Make sure everything is set up right," Vrak said.

The loogies chattered.

"This is it," Dizchord said as the satellite was almost ready. "After our city wide sound check, that thing well spread my music on the world!"

"And there's nothing the Rangers or the Scouts can do to stop it," Vrak said. "Dizchord. Play your music."

"Let's go! First this sound check, then the world!" cheered Dizchord.

Right on cue Dizchord began playing his loud music.

-000-

With Drake, Chris and Erza they were busy training together to help Chris in his Gym Battle with Brock when they heard the music.

"OH MAN!" cried Drake.

"Just one day of peace is all we ask," Chris said. "JUST ONE FRIGGIN DAY!"

"Enough. Let's go find the source of the music," Erza said.

-000-

Serena and the Scouts was practicing for their concert before they heard it as well.

"Not again!" whined Bunny.

"Where's Amy?" Mina asked.

"She's with Fluttershy and Lucy," Applejack said.

"Then tell them to meet us at the source of the disturbance," Twilight said.

-000-

Dizchord was rocking out as well as the Loogies when Drake, Chris, and Erza arrived.

"Hold it!" said Erza.

"Ah Rangers right on time," Vrak said before going into battle. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. Everyone will get an earful of Dizchord."

"Look sharp guys!" said Chris as Vrak was charging at them.

"Sharps and flats?" asked Dizchord. "Now you're talking! Let's get this concert started!"

Dizchord began rocking out as the Rangers morphed and began to fight Vrak.

"Activate the transmitter," Vrak said as a loogie did just that, "Now the whole world will get an ear full of Dizchord."

-000-

Over with Fluttershy Amy and Lucy the music was starting to hit them.

"NOT AGAIN!" cried Amy.

"I have an idea," Lucy said. "Let's get to the source of the disturbance."

-000-

Meanwhile at the battle, Vrak was currently battling the Rangers as Dizchord was still rocking out louder than before.

The Scouts then arrived on the scene with Moon making another speech.

"Your noise must be stopped for good! SCOUT'S HONOR!"

In response Dizchord played even louder than before which forced the Scouts to cover their ears.

"YEOW! It's time to rock this planet! With a Beat that's harder then granite!"

Right on cue some pleasant singing could be heard and it was in the form of Fluttershy singing as she Lucy and Amy showed up.

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

_So bloom, bloom and share your sweet perfume_

_Flowers bloom, bloom so many things to see_

_The sweet serenity_

_Soothe my mind, soothe my soul_

_The gentle breeze_

_It stirs the leaves and stirs my soul_

_My heart deep inside me_

_Sense my worth as one with earth_

_Of greater whole all connected as one_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la_

_The gentle breeze_

_Stirs the leaves and stirs my soul_

_My heart deep inside me_

_Sense my worth as one with earth_

_Of greater whole all connected as one…_

Flowers began blooming as Fluttershy continued singing and Lucy continued playing the flute.

"Where is Ash?" Amy wondered as Ash showed up.

"I got here as fast as I could," Ash said, "Comet wanted me to stay for a bit. Something about testing the Twist Tornado."

"Well please use it," Twilight said as Ash got out the card in question.

"Twist Tornado," Ash said.

"UGH!" said Dizchord. "Alright you want a battle of the bands you got it!" with that he started playing again.

Fluttershy's singing and Lucy's Flute Playing were beginning to prevail as flowers bloomed around them.

"Look Flowers," Pinkie Pie said.

"Did Fluttershy's singing do this?" Rarity wondered.

"That's not all it's doing," Rainbow said as the transmitter was destroyed in the process.

"No!" cried Dizchord as his music wings blew up making him fall. "My manager! Help!"

"GRRR! THOSE HEROES ARE MESSING EVERYTHING UP!" growled Vrak.

"Let's blast this guy while he's not looking!" said Sailor Moon before she and the Scouts powered up.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The scouts blasted Vrak hitting him on the spot.

"Time to join in." said Amy getting her wand out while Ash and Lucy got their Morphers.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

The trio powered up and joined the battle.

"GET THEM!" Dizchord ordered the loogies.

The heroes fought back against the loogies.

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

Mercury fired her attack at the loogies defeating them on the spot

"You could have save some for us." deadpanned Ash.

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength," Mercury said sheepishly.

The trio rejoined the group.

"Let's finish this," Lucy suggested.

"Well I'm no one hit wonder!" said Dizchord getting up.

"Let's combine our weapons," Chris suggested as the Megaforce Rangers combined their weapons.

"Dynamic Victory Charge!"

"YEOW!"

The attack struck home and destroyed Dizchord on the spot.

"This show's not over yet Heroes!" said Vrak. "ZOMBATS!"

The Zombats emerged and made Dizchord grow.

"I'VE HIT THE BIG TIME AT LAST!" Dizchord cheered.

"Dizchord! This is your last encore. End these heroes!" said Vrak before he left.

"Gosei Mechazords Activate!" The Megaforce Rangers called as they summoned their Mechazords.

"Alright let's end his jam session once and for all!" said Ash in his zord.

"Right," The other rangers called as they formed the Gosei Great Megazord.

"So you don't like my music?" asked Dizchord. "Well my music is gonna get you!"

Dizchord began jamming out till they hit him with the Zord header attack.

"Let's finish this," Ash said pulling out the Victory Charge Card.

"Victory Charge Activate," The Rangers called.

"OH!" cried Dizchord as he was hit with the stun cards.

"Time to face the music you hack!" said Lucy.

"We're deleting you off our play list NOW!" said Ash as the Dragon Sword Powered up.

"VICTORY CHARGE: MEGA STRIKE!" they roared.

The Gosei Great Megazord struck hard and fast destroying Dizchord on the spot.

"OH! Everyone's a critic!" whined Dizchord before blowing up.

"Mega Rangers: That's a Mega Win!" said Ash.

-000-

Later on back at the Mall Rarity and Belle were doing what they were doing before Dizchord had interrupted them.

"Should be do something besides buying up all these underwear?" Rarity said, Belle riding on her sidesaddle. "I think we bought a lot?"

Belle looked at her bag, "they only had side-tie underwear and some skimpy stuff, but I prefer those things anyway. Should we get something else?"

"Darling, I think the boys would like some porn for their money. You heard of these things called light novels?"

"Light novels? Yes, I heard of them."

"Let's buy some. Maybe we can even buy some cosplay outfits."

20 minutes later… "Thank Celestia I can handle a lot of weight. Kantai Collection?" Rarity asked.

"I like shipgirls. Now I can dress like Shigure while wearing stripes!"

"As you don't dress as Akagi, you will be fine with me."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's much too fat for me."

"Well, anyway, we get a shopping trip at last," Belle said, "And my parents are wealthy enough to give me plenty of cards."

"YOU MEAN YOU ARE AN HEIRESS?" gasped Rarity.

"Yes I am," Belle said, "Fashion design has been in the blood of my mother and the women of her family for centuries."

Rarity fainted.

Belle sighed as she went to pick up Rarity before she went to continue the shopping. "Did you want to dress as a shipgirl?"

"Hmmm…maybe Tenryuu might work?" the pony mused.

-000-

"I misjudged Dizchord's powers." said Malkor back at the ship. "And your ability to beat those heroes Vrak!"

"I knew it," Creepox said, "This is what you get with Vrak's complex schemes."

"Perhaps we should give him one more chance," Dai Lin suggested.

"You guys are no better!" said Malkor. "First we must form a foolproof plan, there'll be no mistakes from ANY of you!"

"Yes Admiral," Yang Mei said.

-000-

"What a day." said Bunny taking a shower for the concert.

"Pika," Dyna said as if to say, "What did you expect?"

"Anyway." said Bunny finishing her shower and going to her underwear. "Which is good tonight?"

Dyna pointed to the Pink Porcelain Thong and matching bra.

Bunny nodded and put it on while the rest of the Scouts was in the shower as well.

"That was the most ear splitting headache I ever had," Raye groaned.

"I hear that." said Lita.

"Me too." said Mina."

"Well it's all over now and we can show the people here what music should sound like." said Amy finishing her shower and going to her underwear.

"So what underwear are we wearing with our outfits?" Raye asked.

"How about these?" asked Amy.

"Porcelain nice," Lita said holding up some underwear, "And look they match our respective colors."

"And they even have shorts for me and Lita," Raye added.

"And thongs for me and Amy," Mina smiled.

"Well I think we should hurry." said Amy.

The other girls nodded as they got dressed and hit the stage.

"Oh look at you!" gasped Rarity looking at their outfits.

All of the girls were dressed as shipgirls. Serena was Shimakaze, Mina was the Prinz Eugen, Amy was dressed as Souryuu, Rei was dressed as the Akagi and Lita was dressed as Kaga.

"Don't you look gorgeous," Belle said.

"MY first time designing for humans, and I did amazing! I'M SO HAPPY!" sobbed Rarity.

"We love the hard work," Mina said.

Rarity hugged them.

-000-

On the Stage the Crowd was getting restless.

"HELLO PEWTER CITY!" said Spike coming up with a mic. "I am Spike. And I got 1 question: Are you ready to party?"

"Hell yeah!" The crowd answered back.

"Then I introduce to you for the very first time: HARMONY PLANET!"

The crowd roared as Harmony Planet stepped onto the stage.

"No way! I can't stop and I wont stop  
Singing so loud noon or night or morning  
Just doing the things I like the Girls Go Maniac  
That kind of melody and these kinds of lyrics  
I want to search for more and more  
Let's do it together and take a chance, chance on our wishes  
Jump, jump and raise it up  
Let's shout, shout our fun, fun feelings  
If we make a mistake let's rehearse, one more time!

The microcosm that everyone carries called the heart  
Is tightly packed with human emotions and love  
Dejectedly and nervously busy  
Let's sing about these chaotic and fully loaded days  
Let's let it out

Even during class I unconsciously research musicianship  
It's OK on the air to suddenly break the important mood with a shredding rhythm  
We'll communicate completely with our beats and minds and freely enjoy this  
Having fun is my victory

Sorry! I can't hand it over and I won't hand it over  
Swinging around vertically, horizontally and diagonally  
Just making my favorite sounds the Girls Go Maniac  
That kind of groove and this kind of reverb  
I want to try it forever and ever  
Match your breathing with mine and chase, chase after tomorrow  
Dream of break, break  
With firm faith, faith let's shake, shake and have some fun  
If you take a bath you won't be able to forget, applaud!

In reality it's becoming seriously strange like a novel  
Even if we are just doing nothing we'll bump into each other  
It's funny when my chest tightens and tightens  
Is this what's called fate? Then let's indulge ourselves  
With all our might let's get better at it

Even before tests as always I can't tear up our friendship  
Even though we haven't promised we accidentally get together after school  
Where else would the members gather but the stage?  
You can hear, right? Count

Naturally let out a smile so smile, okay?  
I'm stepping out now whether it's spring, summer or autumn  
Just being with the people I like Girls Go Maniac  
That kind of drumming and this kind of cutting  
Please, please I want you take it  
Look at my eyes and tune, tune our hearts  
Amuse, amuse repeatedly  
Loose, loose and loosen up and shoot, shoot and polish our technique  
You can keep on going, practically!

The adults say this but we only do the things we like  
They say that's it's no good but is that so!? I wonder?  
Hey, what if what we like becomes our preoccupation, huh?  
That's the feeling called living…and I'm happy…So no way.  
Or rather there's no way I'll become no good.

Yeah right! I can't stop and I wont stop  
Singing so loud noon or night or morning  
Just doing the things I like the Girls Go Maniac  
That kind of melody and these kinds of lyrics  
I want to search for more and more  
Let's do it together and take a chance, chance on our wishes  
Jump, jump and raise it up  
Shout, shout our fun, fun feelings more  
Take a chance, chance on our wishes and jump, jump and raise it up  
Let's shout, shout our fun, fun feelings  
It feels great so yeah, we'll have an encore, one more time!

Oh My God! No No music, No smile  
Oh My God! No No friends, No life  
All Right! No No No stop going our way  
We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL &amp; LOVE

No No music, No smile  
Oh My God! No No friends, No life  
All Right! No No No stop going our way  
We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL &amp; LOVE!"

The crowd cheered in joy at the first number.

"Hey everyone!" Serena said. "Is everyone feeling real hyped tonight?"

"YEEEAHHHHH!"

"Just gonna make these intros quick. I'm Serena, she's Amy, she's Raye, she's Lita, and she's Mina, and we're Harmony Planet. Thank you for coming out tonight! Thank you for your support!"

"YEAH!" the girls said.

"Now that we have that out of the way let's rock on with one of our favorites," Bunny said.

"Chatting Now  
Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk  
I can't wait for the chime at the end of class  
Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!  
With all my might, I Study After School

My heart won't stop pounding; inside of my full-throttle mind  
I package up hopes, desires, and distress with ribbons  
We exchange plenty of news and type a New Type Version  
Into photo booth albums forbidden to guys, into diaries where we wrote about love

If I shorten my skirt by 2cm, I'll jump  
Farther than yesterday, an octave higher than the day before yesterday

Jumping Now  
Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life  
The days are truly live and have no waiting  
Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!  
With my best, I'm Shouting loudly  
Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me  
Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!  
When we sing, we're Shining After School

Is it because I'm living lightly? Everyday is nothing but incidents  
I take a make-up test for differential and integral calculus; I quit romance for now  
They sound off at the two-hour time period: the fourth dimension and my stomach  
Oh no, I've exceeded my limit in the secret notebook where I wrote down my weight

If I cut 3mm off my bangs, I could see  
Even if the answer is pure white, won't it be great if the future is rose-colored?

Chatting Now  
Serious and noisy Never Ending Girls' Talk  
I can't wait for the chime for end of class  
Even if I'm late, leaving early is Non Non Non!  
With all my might, I Study and enjoy it  
Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me  
Even if it's an unconventional code, Here We Go!  
When we sing, we're Shining After School

My sizes  
Loop forever, down↑ up↓ down↑ up↓  
But my mood is always going  
up↑ up↑↑ up↑↑↑ &amp; up↑↑↑↑  
Being able to laugh just by getting together  
To be happy just by singing  
…That's a pretty Earth-friendly ecology

Jumping Now  
Serious and pretty Never Ending Girls' Life  
The days are truly live and have no waiting  
Even if I wake up early, going to bed early is Non Non Non!  
With my best, I'm Shouting loudly  
Serious and wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Afternoon teatime is just the thing for me  
Even if it's unrequited love or a sound defeat, Here We Go!  
When we sing, we're Shining After School

So  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shinyest  
Girls be ambitious &amp; shine…"

The Crowd cheered again at that number.

"Hey Bunny." said Ray in her mic.

"Yeah?" asked Bunny.

"You know why Fire Pokémon are so hot?"

"No."

"They get too many bills!"

Lita did a rimshot.

The Crowd laughed at that joke.

"Letter for Bunny!" called Pinkie coming on the stage, inflating into a balloon before exploding, revealing her normal self. "Letter for Bunny! are you Bunny?"

"You know I am!" said Bunny.

"Oh. good. Here's a letter for you." said Pinkie handing her a big letter A.

Laughter from the crowd rang out again.

"76 keys, 76 fairies, convey my thoughts.

With girls, there's an original magic for everyone to use.  
For me, it's the keyboard.

The things I want are far away, but for some reason, the tears are here with me,  
So my heart shakes. Now, let's play all of that.

Dear My Friends  
76 keys, 76 fairies, convey my thoughts.  
Through the honest melody, these feelings that won't form into words  
Will leave something warm  
In the ears of those who hear and the hearts of those it reaches – that's the magic.

You know, all girls have things they want – I'm also like that.  
Be it love or dreams, or friendship, I go for it with my all.

Sometimes I just pass by them, and sometimes I collide with them.  
Sometimes my heart breaks. Softly, let's cover up that pain.

Cheer Up, Girls!  
76 keys, 76 fairies, grant everyone's wishes.  
Lift the feelings that flats have brought down with sharps.  
Teach my fingers the sound that creates  
Only brilliant futures and kind smiles.

The prayers of the shining morning sun, and the courage of the burning evening sun –  
Let's compose a new song and praise this world now.

Cheer Up, World! Dear My Friends  
76 keys, 76 fairies, convey my thoughts.  
Through the honest melody, these feelings that won't form into words  
Will leave something warm  
In the ears of those who hear and the hearts of those it reaches – that's the magic."

The Crowd clapped and cheered at that song.

"Hey what's this?" asked Mina holding a box.

"I don't know," Amy said.

Bunny opened it and got hit by a pie.

The Crowd laughed at that comedic scene.

"EEEK! MY OUTFIT!" shrieked Rarity.

"Calm down Rarity," Belle said as she was still riding on Rarity's back. "It's Stain resistant."

"Oh. I forgot about that." said Rarity.

"Then perhaps I should make you change my babies as punishment if I have them," Belle teased.

"Calligraphy Pen FU FU  
Shivering FU FU  
My first greeting card to you  
Throbbing Passion  
Overflowing Action  
Maybe it's totally forced

Imagining your smile  
I want to show you my good points  
Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm  
I'll make you turn your head around!

Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!  
I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted  
Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing  
Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far  
I'm really serious!

Calligraphy Pen FU FU  
Maybe it's impossible FU FU  
You might get broken but  
Handwriting is your mission  
It's really hot; this tension  
Printing is just boring

Touching and stopping  
This throbbing is really love, right?  
From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?  
Decorate every single word!

The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished  
If only I could reach straight towards your heart  
The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,  
Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen  
Have a good night  
I'm really serious!

Imagining your smile  
I want to show you my good points  
Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm  
I'll make you turn your head around!

Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!  
I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted  
Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing  
Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far  
I'm really serious!"

"That'll be all," Twilight said to Belle.

"Howdy ya'll!" said Applejack coming on the stage before doing some rope tricks.

The crowd were impressed at Applejack's tricks

"And now, prepare for the amazing Rainbow Dash!" said Spike.

The crowd cheered as Rainbow Dash preformed her trick.

"Why, what is it?  
On a night when you're on my mind  
I'll try writing down  
My thoughts for you on some stationery

Perhaps  
It just might be a whim  
Yet even so, only the sheets  
Increase in number

If only there was  
A formula for calculating the probability of love

Sparkling and shining wishes  
And messy and tiresome worries-  
That's right, I'll staple them together with a stapler  
Only the beginning felt light  
While I wasn't aware, it got thick  
And somehow the staple won't go through anymore  
Lala see you tomorrow

What shall I do?  
Rereading it is embarrassing  
Despite that I wrote  
This and that on the stationery

If all of my feelings  
Go to waste  
Then somehow my chest will ache  
So shall I keep them?

For expressing my current feelings  
I'll search for words that aren't even in dictionaries

Whether it's a plan that makes me excited  
Or a development that drags on too much  
I'll staple them all together with a stapler  
Recalling today's events  
My heart always feels a squeeze  
And since I no longer have staples, I've got to go buy some  
Lala see you tomorrow

Sparkling and shining wishes  
And messy and tiresome worries-  
That's right, I'll staple them together with a stapler  
Only the beginning felt light  
While I wasn't aware, it got thick  
And somehow the staple won't go through anymore  
Lala see you tomorrow…"

The Crowd clapped again after that song.

"When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump  
Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy  
Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile  
You don't notice  
Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us

O God please  
Give me Dream Time just between the two of us  
Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight

Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time

Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today  
Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!  
Someday your serious face that I witnessed before  
Will come floating along even if I close me eyes  
Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us

O God why  
Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night  
If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?

If I show a little courage  
And talk naturally  
I wonder if anything will change  
I feel like that but…

(But that's the hardest part  
How do I find a chance to talk  
Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural  
Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)

O God please  
Just this once please give me Miracle time  
If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change

Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time…"

The crowd clapped their hands again at that number.

"Excuse me," said a news reporter from the town at the after party. "We have been surveying people for how the Super Bowl between the Patriots and Seahawks will play out. I wanted to ask you girls a question: who will win, and what is the score?"

"I will say 35-20 New England," Serena said.

"42-19 Seattle," Amy replied.

"10-3, Patriots," Raye said.

"Seattle will smash New England 42-0!" Lita exclaimed.

"I don't care about the game, because the real winner will be Taylor Swift, since she is a close confidante of mine," Mina replied.

"Now this is what I call a party," Rarity said, looking at the guests cleaning off the buffet platters of vegetarian food and desserts, chatting amongst themselves.

"Well DUH! I planned it!" said Pinkie.

"Thank you very much," Amy said, "And Belle you might want to get off of Rarity's back now."

"Hello there." a man said coming up to them.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked.

"HOWDY DO! HOWDY DO! HOWDY DO!" said the man getting a card out. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Calaboose Cal the owner of Pokestar Records of Costa Mesa Unova! No song too big, no song too small! When you want some music we have them all! You say your board on the road? Cal don't care. You say you can't find anything to do? Cal don't care! You say you want some music to pass the time? THAT'S WHEN CAL CARES!"

Belle however had ended up falling asleep still riding on Rarity.

Chris picked her up and took her to bed.

"Let's hope Belle didn't pull a Rini," Rita said.

"Uh." said Cal. "Pardon me. Getting off track here."

"Oh right sorry," Amy said, "You mentioned something about a record deal?"

"You bet." said Cal. "Now which one of you is the manager?"

"I am," Bunny said. "Well I'm the leader. We don't really have a manager yet."

"I'll do it." said Twilight. "I read books on how."

"We trust you Twilight," Raye said.

"Thanks." said Twilight.

"When being professionals," said Cal, "You need to be able to be in charge of your own shows, your own tickets and being wise with your money. Invest your proceeds to mutual funds, and don't try to ride on your success with questionable ventures. Now you ladies are smart folks that won't try to go on a tangent here, but this missy here," he said to Serena, "needs to be careful with her cash or she'll be in a whole lot of trouble."

Serena cried a river before Raye gave her a headbump. "Why me!?"

"Because," Cal said with a wink, "You're the band leader."

"So do we have a deal?" Twilight asked.

"Why sure." said Cal whipping out a contract. "Just sign right here pal. And you're in business with good ol Cal."

"He shoots his mouth more than Pinkie." said Rarity.

"You got that right," Raye said.

Twilight used her magic to take the pen and signed the contract.

"Thank you very much," Cal said.

"Having finished second in Group A behind the Koreans following a 1-0 defeat to the East Asians, host nation Australia bundled China out of the competition in the quarter-finals before beating the UAE 2-0 in Tuesday's semi-final to set up a second meeting with Uli Stielike's talented charges," Pinkie babbled.

"Here's a cookie," Mina said.

Pinkie snapped it up.

"Anyway." said Cal. "To make your debut album, I need 20 songs. You got that much?"

"We'll come up with 20 songs," Lita said, "But this is our first time doing this."

"Ok." said Cal. "I have a studio In Cerulean City. Just meet me there and we'll get started. It's right next to the gym."

"We will," Amy said, "But we still need to get our badges from the Pewter City Gym."

"Ok." said Cal.

It took them about 30 minutes for the team to pick up their badges. First was Bunny, then Amy, then Raye, then Lita, then Mina. Once Mina got her badge, Brock was forced to weep in a corner and was inconsolable for six hours.

"Now we got our badges," Raye said. "But that battle was tough for me."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but the next battle will be even tougher Raye," Amy said.

"Yeah. I read that gym uses water types." said Lita.

"We better talk to Reina and Rita for more training," Mina said, "Though I'm sure Ash and Bunny would have an easy time as would you Lita."

"Totally," Lita said.

"For now let's get some sleep before we get going," Raye suggested, "Knowing the twins they're going to work us over."

The team agreed to that as they went to go get some sleep.


	4. Night at Mt Moon

**Night at Mt. Moon**

It was a beautiful mourning in Pewter City as our heroes was packing the carriage for their next leg of their journey.

"That was an excellent rest," Belle said helping with the packing.

"You got that right Belle," Mina spoke up.

"Hi there." said Brock appearing with his stuff.

"Why is he coming with us again?" asked Rita

"Because he can cook and he can help tend to our Pokemon sis," Reina replied.

"Yeah but he gives me the creeps. He always has his eyes closed. Makes me think he's sleepwalking." said Raye before Brock runs over to her and takes her hands.

"Oh my fiery Raye! Please know that I can see your beauty just fine! To prove it I shall take you on a quest that shall ignite the passion of our hearts and proclaim our love to the stars and then-"

Raye's Charmander gave Brock the flamethrower treatment right on cue.

"The flames of love hurts sometimes!" squeaked Brock before passing out.

"Let's get back to work," Raye said.

Belle nodded as they were packing up the last of stuff into the carriage for the trip.

"Let's go," Belle said, "So whose's next to date Ash?"

"I think it's Raye's turn," said Bunny.

"Didn't Amy date Ash yet?" Belle asked, "I know you had your turn Bunny."

"Yeah she did." said Bunny.

"Just checking," Belle said, "Wouldn't want to go out of order mind you."

"But what am I going to wear for my date with Ash?" Raye asked.

"Rarity and I will think of something," Belle said, "Just relax."

"Of course darling." said Rarity.

Raye got the message as she got on Rainbow Dash's back as the group begin to travel.

"Let's ride!" called Bunny on Twilight's back.

As the group rode Reina and Rita were having a word in the carriage with Belle about the Scouts.

"So what's it like?" Rita asked.

"Being a scout is wonderful," Belle said.

"Really?" Reina asked.

"Yes," Belle said, "The power flowing through you is amazing but being part of a team feels better."

Both sisters were starry eyed.

"Of course I'm the only scout that doesn't have a past life unlike the others," Belle sighed.

"Oh well," said Rita.

"At least I can bring new tactics to the field," Belle said.

Both girls nodded.

"So what about you?" Belle asked "What's it like being trainers?"

"It's a wonderful experience," Rita said.

"We get to travel compete and see the world," Reina added.

"Good to hear," Belle said.

"Mount Moon up ahead," said Brock.

"You've been here before Brock?" Ash asked.

"Guide book," said Brock.

Pinkie continued to babble. "AMSTERDAM – Tim Howard stands as the last American alive in the 2014-15 European campaign after backstopping Everton into the Europa League sweet 16 with a 3-1 (7-2 aggregate) victory over second-leg visitors Young Boys Bern on Thursday night. Howard required just one save and a pair of cross captures to complete the job as the Toffees matched their deepest continental cup run since reaching the same round of the 2008 UEFA Cup."

"Here's a cookie," Misty said.

Pinkie snapped it up.

"You caught on quick." said Rita.

"What did you expect?" Misty asked. "I learn fast."

"Perfect spot for a date." said Raye.

"And we don't have to worry about the bad guys ruining it," Bunny said.

Just as she said that a rubber hand grabbed Dyna.

The team looked to see the Team Rocket Trio had grabbed Dyna.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devasation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"These clowns again?" Belle asked.

"I got this," Chris said.

"Sea Shower: ACTIVATE!"

Chris used his Morpher and Card to activate a Sea Shower to soak the Team Rocket Trio which shorted out the controls allowing Dyna to escape.

"I told you to buy waterproof tech!" said Jessie.

"I didn't know they would do that!" whined James.

"DYNA!" cried Bunny hugging her Pikachu.

"Now it's my turn," Ash said getting out a card. "Twist Tornado: ACTIVATE!"

"Uh guy?" said Meowth seeing what's coming. "IMCOMING TORNADO!"

Jessie and James saw the tornado and panicked as it sent them and Meowth Flying.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

*DING*

"And there goes the goons," Misty said.

"Now where were we?" Lita asked.

"Ash is taking me on a date." said Raye dragging the guy in question off to the mountain.

"Raye take it easy," Ash begged.

"Yeah good luck with that," Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash!" Reina snapped.

"What?"

"This is only Ash's third date and we'd like for Raye to bring him back in one piece," Reina said.

"I wouldn't worry about Raye." said Mina. "Lita on the other hand-"

"Yeah we're gonna need to get Lita to work on her strength training," Rita said, "Either way when Raye gets back I want to spend some one on one time with her."

-000-

"Take a look at the skies," Ash said as he handed Raye a pair of binoculars.

"What are these?"

"Binoculars. They help you find constellations."

"Ohhhh! I see. I never owned one before, but now I know, thanks!" She took a look. "That looks like the Big Dipper!"

"Yep."

"Ohh, I see Virgo and Bootes, too!"  
"Correct, correct."

"And there's Leo the Lion!"

"There you go."

"And I see…Corvus…looks like the crows I used to feed at the shrine I worked at in my dimension."

"Yep."

"You know, seeing all these stars is a nice feeling when I'm with you Ash."

"Maybe we should play a song?" asked Ash. He was carrying a ukulele from the Orange Islands.

"Sure thing."

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine,

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs,

Seek it out and ye shall find.

Old but I'm not that old

Young but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right I'm doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong, we're doing the right thing

I could lie couldn't I, couldn't I?

Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive.

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Baby. I feel her love and

I feel it burn down this river every time

Hope is our four-letter word make that money watch it burn

Old but, I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong, we're doing the right thing

I could lie couldn't I, couldn't I?

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But, baby I been, I've been praying hard

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money watch it burn,

Sing in the river the lessons I learned…"

-000-

"I hope Raye is okay," Rainbow Dash said.

The gang waited.

Raye and Ash returned from their date and to Reina's surprise Ash was in one piece.

"Thank you so much for today." she told him.

"You're welcome Raye," Ash replied.

Raye then kissed him.

"Oh Raye," Rita sing-songed, "It's time for training."

"Coming."

Raye followed Rita to the dojo that she set up.

-000-

In the Warstar Spaceship the aliens were trying to come up with a plan.

"Does anybody have a plan yet?" Dai Lin asked.

"What about that huge piece of Space Junk falling to the Pokemon World?" Yang Mei pointed out.

"Perhaps." said Creepox. "Let's use it for Plan B. In the meantime Let's call Virox."

"Virox?" Dai Lin asked, "From what Yang Mei tells me isn't that something we'd expect from Vrak?"

"He rubbed off on me a bit. So I would like to see if I can pull it off." said Creepox as he shrugged.

"Indeed." said Vrak.

"Alright so what's special about Virox?" Yang Mei asked since she spent more time with Armada Commanders then she did with the Warstar Insectoids.

"He can turn any living being into a Loogie." said Malkor.

"Sounds interesting," Vrak spoke, "So Creepox how do you intend to send him in?"

"I plan to send him to Vermillion City," Creepox said, "If we attack Cerulean City we'd only be announcing ourselves ahead of schedule."

"Understood," said Malkor.

-000-

Meanwhile the space junk had landed outside of Cerulean City and was actually a robot.

"OH BOY! OH BOY! We got danger Gosei!" panicked Tensou.

"What is it Tensou?" Gosei asked.

"It appears to be a robot," Tensou spoke.

"It may be nothing but it doesn't appear to be active right now," Comet spoke having returned to the command center, "Still I'll look into it. We need to have a complete picture of what we've got before we send the rangers in."

"Very well," said Gosei. Comet left to go examine the robot.

-000-

Meanwhile with the heroes they were about to get some sleep.

When Rini started crying for food.

"Bunny go feed Rini," Lita said.

"I had 40 bottles made." said Bunny. "Could 1 of you do it please? I'm trying to get our song lineup ready."

"I'll do it," Mina said.

"Thanks."

Mina went off to change Rini's diaper.

"How are the songs coming out?" asked Twilight.

"I'm working on it," Bunny said.

"I'm surprised you even know how to write a song." said Luna the cat.

"Did you not remember what Bunny went through since losing her boyfriend?" Raye asked.

"Yes. But I did not see her do this." said Luna the cat.

"Could it be her past life?" Belle wondered.

"My memories of those days are not what they used to be." sighed Luna the cat.

"Either way we might want to figure out where we're going to sleep," Amy said yawning.

"Looks like we make camp." said Lita.

"Yep and get Princess Luna the Pony to help us," Ash spoke. "It's not like she's gonna drop in right away."

"Hi there." said Princess Luna appearing.

"Princess Luna what an unexpected surprise," Belle said bowing down.

"I I had heard something amazing happens here at night so I thought I could go and see," Princess Luna said.

"Alright let's go and see," Belle said.

"Pika Pika."

Belle got on Princess Luna's back as they went to Mt. Moon.

"It's pretty," said Bunny.

"I noticed," Belle said.

Twilight was taking some samples.

"Must you always do this Twilight?" Bunny asked.

"We're here to enjoy ourselves," Belle added.

"These stones look like they have some kind of glow." said Twilight.

"These look like Moon Stones," Belle said, "Let's gather some of them."

Just then Pink Pokémon appeared.

Bunny took out her Pokedex.

"Clefairy the Fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans." Bunny's Pokedex spoke.

"OH HOW CUTE!" she gushed. "FLUTTERSHY PLEASE GET ME ONE OF THEM!"

"Leave it all to me," Fluttershy said.

Bunny crossed her fingers.

Fluttershy went over to the Clefairy.

"Clefairy?"

Fluttershy and the Clefairy had a few words before Clefairy went to rub herself against Bunny's legs.

"You want to come with me?" she asked.

The Clefairy nodded as if to say yes.

"POKEBALL GO!"

Clefairy jumped into Bunny's Poke Ball without a fight.

As Bunny captured a Clefairy Belle noticed an amulet on the ground.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up.

The amulet was a black amulet and had an eclipse theme to it.

Belle pocketed it.

What they didn't know was that the amulet was cursed and it would corrupt the wearer turning them to darkness.

'I sense something!' thought Twilight.

Twilight wanted to say something but for now she decided to let the girls return to camp.

-000-

Meanwhile with Creepox he saw that Virox had landed in Cerulean City instead of Vermillion City but it was an afterthought and he told Virox to lay low until the time was right to attack.

-000-

"Hi Drake," purred Ezra as she and Lucy came in the room.

"Long time no see girls," Drake replied.

"Too long." said Erza.

"It's a safe day," said Lucy.

"That explains why you're in nothing but an apron, thong and stockings," Drake commented.

"You guesses it," said Erza as she and Lucy took off their stockings.

"All that fighting shot up my adrenalin." said Lucy wiggling her toes.

"Come here, ladies," Drake said, ripping his clothes apart as the three of them consummated in the nude. He chuckled like a champion as Lucy and Erza tasted every part of him before they were ravaged up the wazoo.

"Ohhhh, haaaah, haaaaah!" Lucy cried as a Jason Derulo standard, "Talk Dirty" with its trumpet hook were playing in the background.

"Oh, not too hard, not there, haaaaah!" Erza cried as there was no escape from her cake being cut with a proverbial buzzsaw. But they wanted everything he had and it was as stronger than steel.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" cried Lucy and Erza as they all came as the song ended.

"Man was I really fired up." sighed Lucy.

"Seems like you two were deprived for some time," Drake commented.

"Tell me about it." said Erza.

"I'm still horny," Lucy said.

"So am I," Drake said as he continued to make love while singing another Jason Derulo song as they both fell to a man's touch.

"Patty cake, Patty cake  
With no hands  
Got me in this club making wedding plans  
If I take pictures while you do your dance  
I can make you famous on Instagram

Hot damn it  
Your booty like two planets  
Go head, and go ham sandwich  
Whoa, I can't stand it

'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Just a little bit of... swing

Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk  
Let's take a shot  
Alley oop that dunk tired of working that 9 to 5  
Oh baby let me come and change your life

Hot damn it  
Your booty like two planets  
Go head, and go ham sandwich  
Whoa, I can't stand it

'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
(shake it, shake it girl)  
Just a little bit of  
(little bit of, little bit of, little bit of swing!)

Come on baby  
Turn around (turn around, turn around, turn around)  
You're a star girl  
Take a bow (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow)  
It's just one thing that's killing me  
How'd you get that in them jeans?

You know what to do with that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
(wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
(shake it, shake it girl)  
Just a little bit of  
(little bit of, wiggle wiggle)  
Wiggle, wiggle…

Damn, baby, you got a bright future behind you!"

"Now I'm satisfied," Lucy panted.

"Me too," Erza gasped.

"Glad to hear it," Drake sighed, grabbing a bottle of beer to juice down before sleeping for a bit, the two girls continuing to sandwich him.

-000-

Ash himself had decided to turn in early.

"Hi Ash." purred Rita as she and Reina came in the room.

"Hi girls," Ash said.

"It's a safe night," Reina said.

"Then let's do it," Ash said.

"OHHHHHH!" Reina and Rita exclaimed as they felt the rush from Ash to an Ellie Goulding song.

"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)  
Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn…"

"I've been waiting for ages to do that." gasped Rita, grabbing the sheets, a leg raised.

"So have I," Reina added.

Ash and the sisters then fell asleep.

-000-

Meanwhile Comet had returned to the Command Center to discuss with Tensou and Gosei about what was going to happen next after having disposed of the robot.

"Oh boy!" said Tensou.

"Well I just found out that the space junk was a highly destructive alien robot," Comet spoke, "Fortunately I managed to dispose of it before it could do any damage. However I get the feeling that more bad news is going to occur."

Tensou started to Panic.

"Tensou calm down," Gosei said to the Robot. "We must keep calm to help the rangers."

"Okay."

"Besides they've beaten three of the Warstar Aliens so far," Comet said, "They'll handle this."

"Very true." said Gosei.

-000-

Meanwhile back at camp Twilight was having Spike write a letter to Celestia.

Bunny came over to her in her nightgown.

"Writing a letter to the Princess?" Bunny asked.

"You bet." said Twilight.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Great news. Raye and Ash's date on Mt. Moon ended without any issues. Apparently, there is a new robot that Comet is investigating. Also in the date, Raye and Ash were looking at some stars. That's pretty much it. We'll keep you informed of other things going on later. See you next letter._

_Signed,_

_Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six."_

Spike roiled it up and sent it on it's way.

"Now its time for some sleep," Bunny said.

"Yeah." said Twilight laying next to her before giving her a nuzzle.


	5. Going Viral in Cerulean

**Going Viral in Cerulean **

In the Home Universe of the Sailor Scouts things seemed to be quiet as of late.

Michelle was playing her violin and Amara was working on her car.

"Do you think we made the right decision letting the Inner Scouts go to the Pokémon World?" Amara asked.

"I'm not sure," said Michelle.

"Well I know this," Amara said, "We should consider letting Trista take a break and Join us. When was the last time we had some fun?"

"Last week." said Michelle.

"Then we should invite her to spend some time with us," Amara suggested.

"Ok." said Michelle. Amara went to contact Trista.

-000-

At the gates of time, Trista was observing the events that had occurred so far.

"Just like her to end up like this." she mused to herself. "That one in blue. It's like the futures of Amara, Michelle and myself are tied with his. Could he be our destined one?"

Before Trista could continue she got a message from Amara.

"A trip?" she asked.

"Yes." Amara said from the other end.

"I'll pack and meet you there," said Trista.

"Didn't you tell the Inner Scouts not to pack anything?" Amara reminded.

"Oh." said Trista.

"Yeah," Amara said, "Anyway we'll meet you there."

Amara then ended the call as Trista brought some necessaries.

"Think we need Hotaru?" asked Michelle. "We should leave her a note at least."

"Way ahead of you," Amara said having already written up a note.

-000-

"Let's see. " said Virox looking over a map back in the Pokémon world. "Where was I supposed to go again?"

"You were supposed to go to Vermillion," Dai Lin said showing up, "But we're in Cerulean. But either way Creepox wants you to get to work infecting the people in this City."

"You got it!" said Virox before getting to work.

"In the meantime I'm gonna go wait and play with my new dollies once they arrive," Dai Lin said giggling.

"Cerulean City up ahead." said Brock in the coach.

"I got the song lineup ready for our first album!" said Bunny.

"Hey Misty why are you so quiet?" Drake asked.

"You know why." said Misty.

"Don't worry you have a secret weapon to help make it easier," Drake spoke.

Misty looked confused.

"You can put laxative in your sisters' drinks," Rita suggested.

Misty snickered.

"Here's my personal favorite to use to prank people with," Rita said pulling out some fast acting pentalax, "It's called Pentalax."

"OOOOHHHHH!"

"Yep Rita used to do this to trainers that slapped her in the ass," Reina said.

"WOW! There's a cooking contest!" gasped Lita. "Let's go there for our date Ash!"

"I'm up for a date Lita," Ash said, "After my gym battle first."

Lita pouted.

"Look on the bright side Lita," Applejack said, "At least things can't get any worse."

Lita gave Applejack a hug. "I love you AJ!"

"I love you too, sugarcube."

"Uh guys you might want to see this," Amy said as they arrived on the hill overlooking Cerulean City. They could see that some of the People were starting to turn green and mutate into Loogies.

"Is this how those bugs make grunts?" asked Pinkie.

"Let's call Gosei," Chris said getting out his Gosei Morpher, "Gosei We got a situation here."

"What's up?" asked Gosei.

"Some people in Cerulean City are turning green and mutated into Loogies and they're sneezing all over the place," Chris said.

"Oh boy oh boy it's a viral attack," Tensou panicked, "One person spreads it to the next person who spreads it to the next person who spreads it to the next…"

"Tensou they get it," Comet said.

"Any ideas where the monster is?" Erza asked, "We have to destroy the virus at the source and keep the infected from infecting anybody else."

"But we can't do it without hurting them," Ash reminded, "They're still people."

"We could quarantine time." suggested Chris.

"That could work." said Amy.

"Sounds like you got a plan," Comet said, "In the meantime I'll tell the Police of Cerulean City to quarantine the area until the monster is defeated. You can find it lurking about in front of the Cerulean City Gym."

"MY SISTERS!" gasped Misty.

"NANI?" asked the Scouts.

"I forgot to tell you this but Misty and her sisters are the Senational Sisters of Cerulean City." Drake said.

"THEY ARE?" gasped Brock.

"Yes they are," Erza said, "And they serve as the Gym Leaders of Cerulean City though Misty is the only competent Trainer among them. Lucy and Misty's older sisters however got along very well since Lucy is a coordinator."

"I got an idea on how to contain the victims." said Ash. "Lucy, Erza, come on."

"We're right behind you Ash," Lucy said as she and Erza followed Ash.

Meanwhile Virox was already terrorizing some People.

"My Virus is nothing to sneeze at or is it," Virox said laughing, "I infect you and you infect all the other humans. Don't cha love it."

The people screamed as they tried to run.

"I feel a sneeze coming on," Virox said as he began to sneeze.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Right on cue the attack knocked Virox off his feet and onto his ass.

"Hey who dares?" he asked.

Right on cue the Sailor Scouts and the Black and Blue Megaforce Rangers arrived.

"Anyone who has a cold should learn to keep his or her mouth covered when there's a sneeze coming! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love, Justice and good health! And in the name of the Moon, You're going to the hospital!" declared Sailor Moon.

"You're the virus and we're the cure," Drake said. "Let's get him!"

"Go ahead!" said Virox putting on his faceguard.

The Rangers and Scouts attacked Virox but nothing seemed to work.

Mercury quickly turned on her visor and started scanning for a weakness.

"The weak spot is Virox's chest," Mercury said.

"That would be good news for the Black Mega Force Ranger," Mars retorted.

"On it!" said Drake charging.

Unfortunately Virox fought back and while Drake fought back he dropped his Snake Axe and was tossed far away.

Chris picked the ax up since it landed close to him but he was having trouble.

"Remember what Mom and Dad always told us Chris," Drake called, "It's not about Muscles. IT's about Willpower."

Chris nodded and went to work.

He focused all the will power he had and managed to Lift up the Snake Ax and used it to strike Virox.

"OW!"

Right on cue Ash, Lucy and Erza showed up.

"Nice job keeping Virox busy," Erza said.

"Thanks," said Chris.

"So how did you manage to contain the infected?" Jupiter asked.

"We just used our power cards to round them up and then quarantine them," Lucy said. "It was Ash's idea after all."

"I would kiss you if you wasn't wearing that helmet right now." said Sailor Moon.

"Let's finish off Virox and then we can kiss," Ash suggested.

"Let's double team him." said Sailor Moon.

"Good call." said Ash.

"JUNGLE SWORD!"

"MEGAFORCE BLASTER!"

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The two combined attacks struck Virox hard destroying him on the spot.

-000-

"YOU MESSED UP MY MIND!" Creepox growled to Vrak.

"You had a good idea but Virox got lost and alerted the heroes." said Vrak before patting his friend's back. "I'll take it from here. ZOMBATS!"

"Look on the bright side Creepox," Yang Mei said, "When coming up with a plan try sticking to your strengths."

-000-

Right on cue the Zombats flew down and made Virox grow.

"NOW I'LL MAKE YOU REALLY SICK!" he roared.

"Gosei Mechazords Activate," The Megaforce Rangers called.

"SUMMON MECHAZORDS!"

The Mechazords arrived and the Rangers jumped in.

"Gosei Great Megazord Activate," The Megaforce Rangers called.

The zords combined.

"Gosei Great Megazord ready!"

"Dragon Sword," Ash called as the Gosei Great Megazord got ready with the Dragon Sword and tried to attack Virox but it had no effect on the Shell.

"Virox's Shell is too strong for them to destroy with the Dragon Sword," Venus said.

"And I'm making sure you won't call YOUR zords to help!" said Yang Mei attacking them.

The Sailor Scouts dodged the attack but Yang Mei was currently blasting them.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Lucy.

"That's easy prepare to be destroyed," Virox said stealing the Dragon Sword and using it to attack the Megazord. He was about to deliver the finishing blow before Chris caught it using the Shark Zord.

"Not quite," Chris said.

"You can't get it back from me," Virox taunted, "I'm stronger than you."

"It's not about Muscles," Chris said, "It's about will power. If you have will power you can do anything."

Virox started laughing before he attacked again.

Before he could however the Megazord blocked the attack while Chris' belt began glowing as a card emerged.

"Yes a new Power Card," Chris called.

"You earned it Chris," Drake said.

"What card is it?" Ash asked.

"It's a new Set of Zords," Chris said before placing the card into his morpher, "Sea Brothers activate!"

"SUMMON ZORDS!"

A new set of Zords emerged.

"Manta Zord, Saw Shark Zord, Hammer Head Zord," Chris called as they began attacking Virox allowing the Rangers to get the Dragon Sword back.

"Time for a Megazord Remix," Chris said as the Manta became the head and the Saw Shark and Hammer Head Zords became the Right and Left hands respectively.

"Sea Gosei Great Ready!" The Rangers called.

"Oh Yeah! I'm not afraid of Sharks!" Virox called.

"You will be!" said Chris hitting a switch.

"I'm gonna knock you beyond the Sea," Virox said attacking.

"I don't think so," Ash said as they fought back.

"Hammer Head Strike," Chris called as the Hammer head struck.

"Head Slam." The Megazord used its head to damage Virox.

"Time to crack his shell for good," Chris said as the Saw Shark destroyed Virox's shell.

"Nothing can destroy a Virus like me," Virox boasted.

"Let's test that theory," Chris said pulling out the Victory Charge Card, "Victory Charge Activate!"

"READY!"

"Victory Charge!"

The Cards appeared to stun Virox.

"Hammer head, Saw Shark, Manta Crush this Virus!"

"Victory Charge Sea Strike!"

"OW! Looks like I found strong white blood cells!" said Virox before blowing up.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" said Ash.

Back with the Scouts Yang Mei currently was giving Sailor Moon a literal spanking.

"This is so much fun!" she said.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Yang Mei dodged the attack while still paddling Sailor Moon.

Sailor Neptune showed up and began to do battle with Yang Mei but Yang Mei was strong.

"Need some help?" asked Uranus appearing.

"If you don't mind." said Neptune.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack was doing damage to Yang Mei but she managed to shake off the damage.

"Who the hell are you two?" Yang Mei demanded.

"Lured by the new epic, I am Sailor Uranus! And I'm here to fight evil trash!"

"Lured by the new epic, I am Sailor Neptune! And I always fight for what's right!"

"Loogies! Get them!"

Right on cue Loogies began to attack Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"TSK! What a waste of servants." sighed Uranus drawing her Space Sword and slashing the Loogies in breakneck speed.

"Then try these," Yang Mei said sending out some Putrids.

"My turn." said Neptune using her Deep Aqua Mirror to let the Putrids see their true selves making them collapse.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"You're more skilled than I thought but this isn't over," Yang Mei said retreating.

"You alright Moon face?" asked Uranus helping Sailor Moon up.

"That bitch paddled my ass and now it's sore," Moon groaned.

Twilight casted a spell.

"Now that feels so much better," Moon said rubbing her ass.

"Come here, silly!" Twilight said as the two of them embraced, kissing. "That's why you are my rider. I'm always doing my best to make you feel good."

"I love you Twilight."

"I love you too."

"How about we get to the Pokémon Center," Chris suggested.

"Oh hello!" said Uranus and Neptune before they zipped over to him.

"Hi ladies," Chris said nervously.

"Have you seen Uranus and Neptune like this before?" Jupiter asked Mercury.

"No." said Mercury.

When they got to the Pokémon Center and powered down, Amara and Michelle were still going gaga over Chris.

"So do you like racing?" asked Amara.

"I do like to race but my elder cousin Drake is an honorary member of the Laramie Clan," Chris said.

"You like classical music?" asked Michelle.

"Like Mozart and Beethoven?" Chris asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I did listen to some of Beethoven's music once or twice," Chris said. "Very good considering the guy was deaf."

"Did it sound like this?" asked Michelle before getting her violin out and playing it.

"Beethoven was known for playing the Piano not the Violin," Chris replied. "Sorry."

Before he could say more the Morphers rang out.

"Oh boy oh boy," Tensou's voice sounded, "It's an Org attack. We need the scouts to investigate."

" ." said Bunny dragging Amara and Michelle away.

"Okay then," Chris said confused.

-000-

Meanwhile an Org who had acquired a Camera was currently taking pictures of People stealing their bodies and turning them invisible.

"Run away, puny creatures," Camera Org said as he was causing more havoc.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Camera Org fell on his ass allowing Sailor Moon to make her speech.

"Your evil Pictures must come to a stop we are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice so in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Stop this," Camera Org sneered sending in Putrids to attack.

"Must they always do this?" asked Sailor Mars before they drew their weapons and fought back.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune meanwhile went after Camera Org and managed to get the roll of film away from him and destroy his lens at the same time.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed.

"He's all yours," Sailor Uranus said to the Inner Scouts.

"Finish him," Sailor Neptune said.

"JUNGLE SWORD: SAVAGE SLASH!"

The Jungle Sword sliced Camera Org destroying him on the spot.

"This is far from over," Yang Mei said suddenly appearing and tossing some beans onto Camera Org's Remains making him grow. "Finish them!"

"THIS WELL BE THEIR LAST PICTURE!" Camera Org roared.

"WILD ZORDS DECEND!" The Inner Scouts called raising their Crystal Sabers.

"ROAR!"

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Wild Zords combined to form the Wild Force Megazord.

"Wild Force Megazord Awaken," Sailor Moon called as the Megazord went to battle.

Camera Org attacked.

"Fin Blade," Sailor Mercury called as the Megazord used its Fin Blade to slice up the rolls of film that Camera Org used to attack.

"MEGA ROAR!" The Scouts called using the Finishing attack.

"AH! LOOKS LIKE THE LAST PICTURE'S ON ME!" cried C before he blew up.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours." said Sailor Moon.

-000-

"This is what you get for trying to copy others Creepox," growled Malkor back at the ship, shaking an angry fist with vein. "And you!" he pointed to Yang Mei. "I expect better!"

"Yes sir," Creepox and Yang Mei said.

-000-

"Okay so now that the Virus outbreak is over its time to go to the gym," Rita said.

"Amen." said Lita. "I have a date after that."

"And I have a gym badge to win," Chris said.

"Think they'll let us use the pool since there's 1 in it being a water type gym?" asked Amy.

"We could ask Misty," Lucy suggested, "She's the Gym Leader."

"Pika."

"Misty think you can let us use the Pool after the gym battle?" Erza asked Misty.

"Sure." Misty said.

"Then lead us to the Gym," Ash said.

"Pika."

So Misty led the group to the Cerulean City Gym which looked like a cross between an Olympic Swimming Pool and an Aquarium.

"This brings back a lot of memories," Reina sighed happily.

"Yeah considering I had to drag you away by the ear just to get you out of the pool," Rita reminded.

"I'M HOME!" called Misty.

"We're coming," three voices said as Misty's sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet showed up.

"WOW!" swooned Brock.

"Excuse me but we're here for a Gym Battle," Bunny said.

"Ladies first." said Ash.

"Agreed," Bunny said, "Though I knew we should've caught a few more Pokémon."

"Let me guess. You 3 have been working too hard on your plays and you let trainers just take badges did you?" Misty asked her sisters.

"We may have to get Brock's mother to run the Cerulean Gym Erza," Drake spoke to Erza.

"How come?" asked Erza.

"Because I just got a call from Sozin saying that he and Gary easily beat these girls," Drake said, "And he says that they were easier to beat than Brock."

Misty glared at her sisters.

"We tried to give them proper battles but the last two trainers to come face us came from Pallet Town," Daisy said.

Ash growled.

"Let me guess Gary was here wasn't he?" Lucy said.

"Perhaps Sozin can battle some humility into him," Lita said.

"I'll face these challengers!" Misty told her sisters.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet agreed to that and sighed with relief.

Misty and Bunny took their places on the battlefield.

"Staryu I choose you," Misty said sending out Staryu.

Bunny got out her first Pokémon.

"Go Dyna."

"PIKA!"

"Dyna use Thundershock," Bunny said.

"PIKA-CHUUUUU!"

Dyna used a Thundershock attack.

"Staryu dodge and use Swift," Misty said as Staryu dodged and used a Swift Attack.

"Dyna dodge and use Thunder Wave," Bunny called.

"Thunder Wave?" Michelle asked.

"Thunder Wave is an electrical attack that Paralyzes the target," Brock explained as Thunder Wave hit Staryu paralyzing it.

"I see," Said Amara.

"You two are gonna need to pay attention," Raye said as Dyna was moving in for another Thundershock with hit Staryu.

'This may set my battle back a bit.' thought Ash.

"Finish Staryu off with a Quick Attack," Bunny said as Dyna knocked Staryu out with a quick attack.

"Staryu return," Misty said recalling Staryu, "Starmie go."

Starmie gave a battle cry.

"Starmie?" Ash asked confused puling out his Pokedex.

"Starmie's center section - the core - glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea."" Ash's Pokedex said.

"STAR!"  
"Dyna use Thunder Wave," Bunny said.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

Dyna used Thunder Wave in an attempt to try and Paralyze Starmie.

"Starmie use Psychic," Misty called.

"STAR!"

"Dyna try to dodge and use Thundershock," Bunny called as Dyna attempted to dodge but Starmie's Psychic attack was too strong and did massive damage.

'Meatball Head has gone over her head.' thought Raye.

'This may end badly,' Chris thought.

"Dyna you gotta try to stand up," Bunny called.

"Pika."

"Now give it your best Thudershock," Bunny called.

"PIKA-CHUUU!"

Dyna unleashed her best Thundershock only it didn't feel like a thundershock but it still knocked Starmie out.

"Okay that was a very powerful thundershock," Amy said.

"I don't think that was a Thundershock," Lita said, "I think that was a new Electric attack."

"Which one though," Mina asked checking the Pokedex.

"Thunderbolt one on Pikachu's strongest Electrical Attacks," Mina's Pokédex said, "The Foe is hit with a powerful bolt of electricity."

"Starmie is unable to battle the winner is Dyna which means the victory goes to Bunny," The Ref said calling the match.

"YAY!"

"Now that is what a battle should be," Misty said to her sisters.

Daisy Lily and Violet agreed to that.

"Now if you don't mind I'm gonna give Staryu and Starmie a rest," Misty said to the heroes.

"That's okay," Chris said, "We're gonna be here for a while."

"Pika."

Back at the Pokémon Center while Misty and Bunny were getting their Pokémon checked out, Chris and Charmander were doing some training.

"This is it Charmander," Chris said, "We have to work on some of your attacks."

Amara and Michelle were watching them.

"Charmander."

"I know that I wouldn't ask you to do anything I know you can't do but if Spearow can't holdup in the battle tomorrow I may have to put you into the match," Chris said.

"The wind blows around him in an erotic way." sighed Amara.

"As does the sea," Michelle purred.

'Why are they eying me like a slab of meat?' thought Chris

'Charmander.' Chris' Charmander thought.

-000-

"I hope Misty gets back soon. I didn't get my badge yet." said Bunny waiting by a tree.

"Calm down meatball head," Raye said, "She'll be here when she gets here."

"In the mean time, let's go swimming." said Mina.

"I'll be with you later, Ash still owes me a date." said Lita grabbing her target.

"Try to bring him back in one piece," Amy said to lita.

-000-

"A question," Lita said she and Ash took a walk down a street in downtown Cerulean City. "What do you like to cook?"

"I only cook whatever Mom's recipes are. Whatever Mom generally cooks for me is what I know how to cook."

"As for me, I know how to cook a lot of things. I know the Pokémon Center does a lot of cooking, maybe I can help."

"You can definitely find work here, that's for sure."

"True…ah, here's a place I like."

"Sunshine Pies?"

"I could use some pie a la mode. Cherry pie with vanilla ice cream is my favorite."

"That's what my mom likes to make every now and then."

"Let's eat. Maybe we can share a little bit more about ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash took Lita by the hand and the two of them entered the restaurant to enjoy some pie.

"This cherry pie and hot fudge sundae…" Lita said, offering a spoonful, "was made for us."

"Mmmmmm…" Ash said. "There's some cream on your cheek. Let me clean that up for you."  
"Eh?" Soon enough, it turned into a long and passionate kiss, causing a few onlookers to blush with embarrassment.

-000-

"Hey Amy." said Michelle back at the gym. "It's been a while since we raced."

"Are you challenging me?" Amy asked.

"You bet." said Michelle.

"What's this about?" asked Rita.

"I'm confused as well," Reina said.

Raye told the story.

"You had your heart snatched?" Erza asked.

"How is that even possible?" Lucy asked.

Amy told the story.

"That explains things," Belle said having dawned a Bikini that was very revealing.

"Well you 2 are not racing without me!" said Reina.

The three girls were all wearing swim suits that matched their colors and reflected their personalities.

Amy was wearing a melancholy blue one-piece, Reina was wearing a energetic green two-piece, while Michelle's one-piece was a composed teal with silver and blue accents.

Bunny was placing bets. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Rita asked, "I'm betting on my sister."

"Amy and Michelle are both powerful swimmers in their own rights. Last time the raced, it ended up a tie." said Amara.

"But they know nothing about Reina," Raye added, "There's a good chance she's a very powerful swimmer in this world."

"RACERS TAKE YOUR MARKS!" called Violet.

Michelle, Amy, and Reina took their places.

"OH YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!"

Reina was off to a head start but would see Michelle and Amy pursue her with everything they had. Eventually they would taper off with 50 meters to go, allowing Reina to win by a length. "I don't believe it!" gasped Bunny.

"Fair is fair, Bunny," Rita said, "Pay up." Bunny did so.

-000-

Meanwhile, Ash and Lita were at the front door of the gym coming back from their date.

"That was a nice date Lita," Ash said.

"Yeah it was." said Lita before kissing him.

"Let's go find the others," Ash said.

"They should be at the pool right now. I need to change to my bikini. I hope I can see how cute you look in swimming trunks," purred Lita before heading for the changing room.

Ash went to another changing room to put on a set of Swimming Trunks.

-000-

"We lost?" asked Michelle.

"How?" asked Amy.

"Because I've been around the water for most of my life," Reina said.

"What did I miss?" asked Lita appearing in her bikini. It was a solid green with side-ties. She was also wearing a flower in her hair.

"Reina just beat Amy and Michelle in a swimming race," Belle said.

"NANI?" gasped Lita.

"It's true," Rita said.

Pinkie babbled. "At the same time Saturday, Herculez Gomez, Michael Orozco and Puebla will be hoping to take advantage if Leones Negros do lose – to increase the gap in the relegation table – against Jonathan Bornstein's Querétaro (6 pm ET; Azteca America, ESPN Deportes) and new head coach Victor Manuel Vucetich."

"Here's a cookie," Lita said tossing Pinkie Pie a cookie.

"I'll save it for later. You can't swim after you eat or you get cramps." said Pinkie before diving in the pool. "WHEEEE!"

"Good idea," Rita said joining Pinkie, "Cannonball!"

"She always was a wild one." said Ash appearing in his trunks. Ash's trunks were simple black with orange lining. He was also wearing cheap sunglasses.

"OHHHH!" swooned the Inner Scouts looking at him with heartlike eyes.

"That'll be all ladies," Reina retorted.

Ash and the girls then spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves and as they did Misty finally showed up with the Cascade Badge.

"Here you go Bunny," Misty said, "For defeating me here is your Cascade Badge."  
"Thanks." said Bunny taking it. "I GOT A CASADE BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

"Copycats!" grumbled Ash.

"Nice Bikini you got there Misty." said Rita. It was a simple two-piece for Misty. A blue crop top with blue boyshorts, all made of spandex.

"Thanks Rita," Misty said, "I just bought this."

"Let's see how good a swimmer you are." said Reina.

"OKAY!" Bunny. "On your mark…get set…go!" Both Reina and Misty had a good start, but since Reina already ran a race, Misty was a bit fresher and she was able to not only win her race near the finish, but win by two lengths.

"Huh?" asked Reina.

"What you didn't think you were the only one who was a strong swimmer were you?" Misty teased.

"I feel better now," said Amy. "Closure."

"Shouldn't we go to the recording studio?" Ash asked.

The band eeped and rushed to the changing room to get dressed.

-000-

As the band left Amara and Michelle wanted a word with Reina and Rita about Chris.

"What's up?" asked Rita.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Reina asked.

"Well, we kinda like Chris." both girls said in synch.

"I'm not surprised." Rita said.

"Though you horribly out of his league," Reina said.

"Huh?" both girls asked.

"What that means is that you're extremely beautiful," Rita said.

"We need to know who you are inside." said Reina getting out two vibrators.

"Just make sure to bring them back in one piece," Rita said.

"Coat these in your love juices and bring them back." said Reina. "We can tell what kind of girls you are by tasting them."

Michelle and Amara were a bit skeptical at first but they went to go do it anyway in the privacy of their room at the Pokémon Center.

"And now we wait." said Rita sitting down.

"But let's go have a bit of fun," Reina suggested.

"Sure."  
"But not here. How about in the Pokémon Center?"

"Lead the way."

-000-

"Ah there you girls are!" said Cal as the band came inside the studio.

Twilight and the Inner Scouts were amazed at the size of the studio.

"Boys, help them set up." Cal told his workers.

"Is this good?" asked one of his associates.

"No, Jim, move that light to the left. That's it…right there."

"This is a big sign, Cal," said the other assistant, lifting a sign.

"You can handle it, Tex. Jim, go help him," Cal said.

"Yes, sir!"

"Well now, that looks amazing." Soon enough, the team finished setting up the stage. "Ok it's time to make some musical magic! Stations!" called Cal.

Harmony Planet got to their stations.

"Okay let's get this first track on the road." Cal told his recorder.

"Oh no, I can't stop, I won't stop  
During day, during night, during morning, I'm singing so loud  
I'm just doing the things I love, Girls Go Maniac  
I want to go search for  
A melody like that, lyrics like these, more and more  
Together with everyone, Chance Chance, let's show  
Jump Jump, our wishes  
Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout, how we feel  
If we mess up, then we'll rehearse one more time!

Everyone has a microcosm known as a heart  
It's tightly packed with a gamut of emotions and love  
I'm busy feeling down and getting excited  
Let's turn the days loaded with chaos into songs  
Let's confess frankly to each other

Even during class, I unconsciously research musicianship  
Doing it in air is OK, the atmosphere is what's important, we suddenly shred out a rhythm  
Our beats and minds communicate to each other, and we freely enjoy it  
We win if we had fun

Sorry, I can't let it go, I won't let it go  
Down and across and diagonally, I'm swinging around  
I'm just making the sound I love, Girls Go Maniac  
I want to go try  
A groove like that, a reverb like this, forever and ever  
Make us in tune with each other, Chase Chase, let's dream  
Break Break, of tomorrow  
Faith Faith, and swell up, Shake Shake, with strength  
If we get showered in cheers, we won't be able to forget about it, right?!

Truly, reality is really stranger than fiction  
No matter how much I space out, I bump into encounters  
It's funny feeling my heart throbbing and leaping  
What? Is this destiny? Well then, let's lose ourselves  
Let's satisfy ourselves the best we can

Before a test, as always, I can't tear apart our friendship  
Even though we didn't promise so, we unintentionally get together after school  
No matter where the place the members are gathered is, it's instantly our stage  
You can hear it, right? The count

Of course, I smile with a smile  
In spring, in summer, in fall, I'm stepping out, now  
I'm just with my friends who I love, Girls Go Maniac  
I want you to take  
Drumming like that, cutting like this, please oh please  
Make our eyes meet, Tune Tune, let's synch  
Amuse Amuse, our hearts, too  
Loose Loose, and improve our technique, Shoot Shoot, comfortably  
We should still be able to go on, right? Actually!

Adults say so, they say we'll fail  
Doing only the things we love, but is that true?! What will we do?  
Hey, the moment when I become absorbed in what I love doing  
It feels like I'm alive…I'm happy…so it's okay.  
So it means we won't fail.

I knew it, I can't stop, I won't stop  
During day, during night, during morning, I'm singing so loud  
I'm just doing the things I love, Girls Go Maniac  
I want to go search for  
A melody like that, lyrics like these, more and more  
Together with everyone, Chance Chance, let's show  
Jump Jump, our wishes  
Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout more  
Chance Chance, let's show, Jump Jump, our wishes  
Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout, how we feel  
Because it feels good, Yeah, encore, one more time!

Oh My God! No No music, No smile  
Oh My God! No No friends, No life  
All Right! No No No stop going our way  
We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL &amp; LOVE

No No music, No smile  
Oh My God! No No friends, No life  
All Right! No No No stop going our way  
We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL &amp; LOVE

No No music, No smile  
Oh My God! No No friends, No life  
All Right! No No No stop going our way  
We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL &amp; LOVE

No No music, No smile  
Oh My God! No No friends, No life  
All Right! No No No stop going our way  
We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL &amp; LOVE!"

"They're making good music so far," Cal's Recorder replied.

"And soon this music will turn into great moola!" said Cal as dollar signs appear in his eyes.

"Chatting Now  
Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk  
We can't wait for the end of school bell chime  
Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!  
We'll go all out and Study After School

The heart pounding won't stop,  
going full throttle inside our brains  
Hopes, desires, passions, We'll wrap them up with a ribbon  
We gather material for a New Type Version, and put it into  
A girls-only print club album and a diary written with love

If we hem our skirts just 2 cm, we'll be able to fly  
Further than yesterday,  
and an octave higher than the day before

Jumping Now  
Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life  
We're serious every day, it's now or never 'cause we're live!  
Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no, no!  
Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"  
Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better  
Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!  
When we sing we're Shining After School

Is it because we're living so lightly? Every day is full of incidents  
We'll have to take a make-up test on differentials and integrals,  
and put a hold on romance for the time being  
The second period bell sounds,  
along with my 4th dimension stomach  
Ugh, I accidentally went too far,  
checking the secret book I wrote my weight in

When I cut my bangs 3 mm, I saw it  
Though my answer sheet was white,  
isn't it sweet when the future is all rose colored?

Chatting Now  
Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk  
We can't wait for the school bell chime  
Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!  
We Study with all we got, Enjoy!  
Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better  
It's an unusual chord, but Here We Go!  
When we sing we're Shining After School

It's an eternal loop  
My sizes go down, up, down, up  
But my mood is always going  
Up, up, up and up  
Laughing just from getting together  
Happiness just from singing  
...That's pretty environmentally-friendly, huh?

Jumping Now  
Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life  
We're serious every day, it's now or never 'cause we're live!  
Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no no!  
Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"  
Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better  
Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!  
When we sing we're Shining After School

So  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine

So  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine  
Shining Shiner Shiniest Girls be ambitious &amp; shine…"

"Cal, don't get greedy," Cal's recorder replied.

"Ha ha ha ha ha  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

Oh, what do you think about that  
Now you know how I feel  
Say, you can handle my love, are you for real  
(Are you for real)  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
(You've got to give)  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

So, here's a story from A to Z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face  
You got G like MC who likes it on a...  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, ha you'll see

Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
(Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
(You've got to give)  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)

Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover…"

"Can I help it? I'm trying to run a company. Good music means good sales, and good sales means good profits. And good profits keeps me out of being bankrupt!" said Cal.

"Why, what is it?  
On a night when you're on my mind  
I'll try writing down  
My thoughts for you on some stationery

Perhaps  
It just might be a whim  
Yet even so, only the sheets  
Increase in number

If only there was  
A formula for calculating the probability of love

Sparkling and shining wishes  
And messy and tiresome worries-  
That's right, I'll staple them together with a stapler  
Only the beginning felt light  
While I wasn't aware, it got thick  
And somehow the staple won't go through anymore  
Lala see you tomorrow

What shall I do?  
Rereading it is embarrassing  
Despite that I wrote  
This and that on the stationery

If all of my feelings  
Go to waste  
Then somehow my chest will ache  
So shall I keep them?

For expressing my current feelings  
I'll search for words that aren't even in dictionaries

Whether it's a plan that makes me excited  
Or a development that drags on too much  
I'll staple them all together with a stapler  
Recalling today's events  
My heart always feels a squeeze  
And since I no longer have staples, I've got to go buy some  
Lala see you tomorrow

Sparkling and shining wishes  
And messy and tiresome worries-  
That's right, I'll staple them together with a stapler  
Only the beginning felt light  
While I wasn't aware, it got thick  
And somehow the staple won't go through anymore  
Lala see you tomorrow…"

"He's got a point," Twilight spoke.

"All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh…"

"That's why I like you TS. You know how to think." said Cal petting her muzzle.

"I gotta shake you off  
'Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Shake you off

By the time you get this message  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
'Cause I'll be on my way  
See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
Just ask your momma she knows  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say "I told you so"  
Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with all your freaks  
And lie compulsively  
So I packed up my Louis Vuitton  
Jumped in your ride and took off  
You'll never ever find a girl  
Who loves you more than me

I gotta shake you off  
'Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Shake you off

I gotta, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
(Gotta shake it off) off, shake, shake, shake, shake,  
Shake it off, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off

I found out about a gang  
Of your dirty little deeds  
With this one and that one  
By the pool, on the beach, in the streets  
Heard y'all was  
Hold up my phone's breakin' up  
I'ma hang up and call the machine right back  
I gotta get this off of my mind  
You wasn't worth my time  
so I'm leaving you behind  
'Cause I need a real love in my life  
Save this recording because  
I'm never coming back home  
Baby I'm gone  
Don't cha know

I gotta shake you off  
'Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Shake you off

I gotta, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
(Gotta shake it off) off, shake, shake, shake, shake,  
Shake it off, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off

I gotta shake you off  
'Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Shake you off…"

"Thanks." said Twilight."

"My head's filled with thoughts  
I'm a little worried that they'll spill out  
For now I'll just plug it up with my headphones  
(Don't stop the music!)

I say I want the things I want  
I say I want to do the things I want to do  
But I also have words that I can't say  
(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Suddenly! My chance arrives  
We just happened to take the same way home  
Wow! The balloon in my chest swells  
Suddenly my feet are floating in the air  
Riding the updraft

Go fly! To where you are  
My Pure Pure Heart  
If you accept it I won't be scared  
When these feelings passed through the atmosphere  
I lost sight of you from the other side of the street  
I don't mind

Studded in words of love  
Songs should be honest  
For no reason I hum and walk along  
（Don't stop the music!）

A melody sweeter than cotton candy  
A rhythm hotter than fireworks  
Even though I can say I like the songs I like  
(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Surprise attack! Trouble has arrived  
Maybe you heard me humming  
No! This is the first time our eyes have met  
I'm happy but embarrassed  
I'm getting ready to run away – What should I do!?

Run quickly! Onto the roadside  
My trembling Pure Pure Heart  
Somewhere high in that clear sky  
Are the feelings of the fluffy, newborn clouds  
I want to chase after you but the traffic light's red  
I don't mind

Ah, turn up the volume  
Look, I'll search for what makes my heart throb  
We'll be able to meet here again and again  
That's what I feel

Go fly! To where you are  
My Pure Pure Heart  
If you accept it I won't be scared  
When these feelings passed through the atmosphere  
I lost sight of you from the other side of the street  
I don't mind!"

"You're welcome," Cal said.

"Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!  
Ramen, udon, okonomiyaki and such and such.  
It's a dream collaboration,  
Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates  
(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)

Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any.  
Instead rice will be the side dish.  
For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki &amp; rice.

But I'm not from Kansai.  
(What!)  
1-2-3-4-R-I-C-E!  
1-2-3-4-R-I-C-E!

Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!  
Kimchi, natto, raw eggs and such and such.  
White rice is a pure white canvas,  
For an Infinite imagination.  
(Hot, hot! Warm, warm!)

Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any.  
Of course rice is the staple food.  
For Japanese people anyway, it should be rice instead of bread.

"Rice isn't a side dish!"  
"Ah…I kinda forgot~"  
"Hey!"

Rice is amazing. It goes with anything. Warm, warm!  
Yakisoba, takoyaki, tonpeiyaki and such and such.  
It's a dream collaboration,  
Between carbohydrates and carbohydrates  
(Hot, hot! Warm, warm! Go, go!)

Rice is amazing. It's a pain to not have any.  
Instead rice will be the side dish.  
For Kansai people of course it has to be okonomiyaki &amp; rice.

I was from Kansai in a past life!  
(What!)  
1-2-3-4-R-I-C-E!  
1-2-3-4-R-I-C-E!  
1-2-3-4-R-I-C-E!  
1-2-3-4-R-I-C-E!"

"Why couldn't we just record ten songs as a good starting number?" Cal's Recorder suggested.

"How many songs did we do so far?" asked Cal.

"Calligraphy Pen FU FU  
Shivering FU FU  
My first greeting card to you  
Throbbing Passion  
Overflowing Action  
Maybe it's totally forced

Imagining your smile  
I want to show you my good points  
Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm  
I'll make you turn your head around!

Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!  
I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted  
Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing  
Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far  
I'm really serious!

Calligraphy Pen FU FU  
Maybe it's impossible FU FU  
You might get broken but  
Handwriting is your mission  
It's really hot; this tension  
Printing is just boring

Touching and stopping  
This throbbing is really love, right?  
From here on out I'm still counting on you, okay?  
Decorate every single word!

The frolicking letters are sparkling! Look, it's so polished  
If only I could reach straight towards your heart  
The flowing loci are glittering! Until it dries,  
Wait a second Calligraphy Pen; Sorry Ballpen  
Have a good night  
I'm really serious!

Imagining your smile  
I want to show you my good points  
Tightly grasping on to my enthusiasm  
I'll make you turn your head around!

Put in your love smoothly, okay? Well, let's start writing!  
I wish this happiness could be intertwined with you who I accepted  
Show me a spinning dream, okay? The letters are dancing  
Do your best Calligraphy Pen; You've come this far  
I'm really serious!"

"Counting this one Nine," Twilight Sparkle said.

"When I look at you my heart always goes thump thump  
Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy  
Even though I'm continuously looking at your diligent profile  
You don't notice  
Even if it's just a dream I can close the distance between the two of us

O God please  
Give me Dream Time just between the two of us  
Holding my favorite bunny I go to sleep again tonight

Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time

Impulsively my heart throbs painfully again today  
Reading too much into your dry smile I Overheat!  
Someday your serious face that I witnessed before  
Will come floating along even if I close me eyes  
Because it's okay in a dream I want Sweet time between just the two of us

O God why  
Is it painful to fall head over heels in love during Dream night  
If I take out my precious teddy bear I wonder if I will be fine tonight?

If I show a little courage  
And talk naturally  
I wonder if anything will change  
I feel like that but…

(But that's the hardest part  
How do I find a chance to talk  
Y'know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural  
Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~!)

O God please  
Just this once please give me Miracle time  
If I could say it smoothly, afterward…something or another will change

Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time, Light and fluffy time…"

"And that's our final number for this album," Cal said.

"AW! I had 2 more songs I wanna play!" whined Bunny.

"I suppose we have room for two more," Cal said.

"YAY!" cheered Bunny before they started playing again.

"Please don't say "You are lazy"  
But the truth is, I'm crazy  
The swans, I'm sure  
Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see  
I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with  
Plus my future's looking bright…  
So sometimes, I take a break

Firmly ascertaining it with my eyes  
Marking my destination on the map  
If there's a shortcut, then it's the easy way out  
If I've got wings that can let me skip things, too, then that's the best

Oh no, I broke a nail; so I repaired it with glue  
With just that, I feel kind of accomplished  
What's important is loving yourself  
If you don't love yourself, then no one else can love you

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
But the truth is, I'm crazy  
A capable hawk, I'm sure  
Hides its picks at a place that you can't see  
I do my hardest to daydream; the reality drives me desperate  
Plus I'm still in mid-development…  
So unexpectedly, I go off-pitch

Even if you just don't see me  
My motivation blows the meter  
Dreaming with all my might  
Sleeping enough for you with all my might

I did it, I got a little thinner; I got so proud that I ate stuff  
With just that, why do I feel like it defeated the point?  
I promptly adjusted my goal downwards  
Adapting with flexibility to the occasion and changing inside-out will let me win

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
But the truth is, I'm crazy  
The peacocks, I'm sure  
Can charm you here and now  
I push on with my entire body and insides; my wish is to be slim and pretty  
Plus temptations come up a lot…  
So my will gets completely shattered

Oh no, it can't be the Red Point?! No way, I barely cleared it!  
With just that, I feel like I can do everything  
What's important is acknowledging yourself  
If you don't forgive yourself, then no one else can forgive you

Please don't say "You are lazy"  
But the truth is, I'm crazy  
The swans, I'm sure  
Give flutter kicks at a place that you can't see  
I'm instinctively obedient and loyal; I'm well aware of that I get trifled with  
Plus my future's looking bright…  
So sometimes, I take a break."

"Not bad," Cal's Recorder said.

" I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears

And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still - has he come?

Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?

Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?"

"And now we're done," Cal said, "Better not overdo it on the first album."

"I wrote that last song myself." said Raye.

"I see," Cal said. "Then you've got good talent."

"HA!" said Bunny. "I made 30 songs and she's only a 2 hit wonder."

"WHAT WAS THAT MEATBALL HEAD?" screamed Raye.

"YOU HEARD ME PYRO!"

"Oh bucking hell here we go," Twilight sighed.

Pinkie got out some popcorn.

"I wrote just about all the music, you only wrote just two, TWO, I say!" Bunny said! "I'm a better songwriter that you."

Raye grabbed the popcorn tub and crowned Bunny with it, "Quality will always rule over Quantity!"

"That's a bloody lie and you know it Spoilsport!"

"MEATBALL HEAD!"

"SPOILSPORT!"

"MEATBALL HEAD!"

"SPOILSPORT!"

"Girls, stop!" said Ash.

"I do not think this is working," Amy said.

Ash's Pikachu took the simple approach and used a powerful Electric attack to Shock Bunny and Raye.

"What just happened?" Pinkie Pie asked stunned.

"I think Ash's Pikachu just learned Thunderbolt," Twilight said. "Probably cause he was sick of the bickering."

"AWESOME!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

Right on cue Raye and Bunny wet themselves on the floor.

"Oops." said Rainbow Dash.

What they didn't know was that Dai Lin was watching everything and saw it all but she was invisible to everyone even to Raye's Abilities.

"I guess we can see where Rini gets her weak bladder from," Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Don't forget Pinkie Pie," Rarity said, "Bunny and Raye were shocked with a thunderbolt attack so their muscles went numb including the ones for their bladders."

"Spike take a letter," Twilight said

"Right." said Spike getting ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

The new girls who I am working with are not as conventional as you think. Two of them love to bicker with each other, while others are pretty good at swimming. Just right now, we recorded a new CD. We're gonna have you listen to it. Check it out. That's all for now. We'll see you later.

Signed,

Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six."

Spike then rolled up the scroll and sent it off.

-000-

Meanwhile in the Pokémon Center Amara and Michelle were about to have a bit of fun.

"Shall we?" asked Amara stripping.

"Let's do it," Michelle said stripping.

Amara pulled her in for a kiss.

Michelle then began kissing Amara gently.

"OH YEAH!"

"Ready to use the Vibrators now?" Michelle asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Amara replied bring out the vibrators that Reina and Rita gave them.

"Oh my, this is…this is an amazing feeling," Amara said, a wavy mouth giving way to pronounced orgasm and toes curled inward. In the background, a Sniff n the Tears guitar riff from "Driver's Seat" was playing in the background.

"Ahhh, haaaah, hyaaaah, ohhhhh!" Michelle cried, experiencing a unique euphoria unlike any other.

"HYAAAAAAH!" they both cried, unloading at once before they tossed aside the vibrators and elected to make love the old-fashioned way, with Amara on top of Michelle. Soon enough, they were sweating, their love juices all over the floor and the bed.

"What a rush!" panted Michelle.

"Let's bring these back to their owners as soon as we're able!" panted Amara.

Michelle nodded at that suggestion.

-000-

In Rita and Reina's room, similar antics were about to take place. "We haven't done this in a while," Rita said.

"You're telling me." said Reina in a hot tub.

"Wanna fuck?" Rita asked.

Reina gave her a "Come in" gesture.

Through her empty eyes, Rita fell into Reina's sweet, welcoming embrace as the two of them kissed and consummated, their double-headed dildo accelerating the time it took for them to reach their personal high.

"Ahhhhh, haaaah, hyaaaah, ohhhhahhh…" Reina was feeling the love.

"Mmmmm, ohhh, haaaaah, mmmmm," Rita purred as the two of them continued to make love, eventually melting as they came.

"I love hut tubbing!" panted Reina.

"And I love fucking," Rita panted.

Just then a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Reina asked.

"It's us," said Amara from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Rita said.

The two girls came inside.

"Did you bring the vibrators?" Reina asked.

The two girls handed them over.

"So what do you think?" Michelle asked.

Rita took a taste of Amara's. "You have a great love of speed. You race cars, bikes, you even race on foot. You have a very stubborn streak and you are a tomboy. You can dance and play the Piano. You also are attuned to the wind and you're an ace swordswoman. Chris would so like you!"

Amara was speechless as Rita had read her like a book just by tasting her pussy juices.

"We're awesome that way." said Rita.

"So what about Michelle?" Amara asked, "Would she be good for Chris?"

Reina took a taste. "Well like you she is a great dancer. And she's skilled at swimming. Not up to my level yet but not bad. She has a taste for classical music and is very skilled at painting and the violin. Like you she has a very sharp dedication and she's very protective. Yep. She would."

"So I have a question," Michelle asked, "Can Amara and I join you in the hot tub?"

Both sisters blinked.

"We're serious," Amara said, "Since we're going to be family soon can we join you in the hot tub?"

"We'll show you where the showers are." said Rita.

"Follow us," Reina said as she and Rita put on some bathrobes and led Amara and Michelle to the showers.

"And here we are," Rita said as she showed the two girls to the showers.

"We'll leave you two alone," Reina said as she and Rita returned to the hot tub.

Amara and Michelle then got into the shower so they could clean up and get ready for bed.

'So far, so good.' thought Comet next to Ash's bed. 'Twilight's destiny is coming soon. I wonder if I should work on that project that can make wingless ponies fly? Wouldn't hurt.'

Comet then decided to sleep on it as he knew they had a long day of traveling tomorrow.


	6. Enter Creepox

**Enter Creepox **

'Ok. Everyone has the badge from Cerulean City and we held a concert as well as putting out the debut album. 'Not bad.' thought Twilight looking over her checklist in the coach heading for Vermillion city 1 day.

"Thinking about our progress so far Twilight?" Bunny asked as Fluttershy and Ash were tending to Ash's newly acquired Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"Yep. We're coming along like clockwork." said Twilight.

"And nothing can stop us now," Belle said.

"Darling we still have costumes to make!" called Rarity.

"Good point," Belle said.

Amy was brushing Fluttershy's mane.

"How does that feel Fluttershy?" Amy asked.

"Like heaven," sighed Fluttershy.

Raye and Rainbow Dash were talking with Drake about the exercise his Pokémon were getting at Oak's Lab as well as Chris and Sozin's.

"So how does it go again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"To make the most of your Pokémon you have to rotate them often and exercise them." Drake replied, "I do that all the time with my Pokémon but I always kept my starter with me."

"Char."

"Good point," Raye said as she was giving her Charmander some exercise, "I need to work hard with my Charmander to help him overcome his type disadvantage."

-000-

Meanwhile on the Warstar Space Ship Dai Lin was getting bored.

"This is such a dull day," she sighed.

"Then perhaps you would like to come with me to Earth?" asked Creepox. "I followed your advice about sticking to my own talents, and I got a good plan this time."

"Actually my eldest sister Yang Mei gave you that advice," Dai Lin said, "And Yes I'd love to join you. I need some exercise."

"Then I shall introduce you to our helper." said Creepox. "DRAGONFLAY!"

Right on cue a dragonfly like monster appeared before Creepox running at high speed.

"Let's go introduce this plan to Admiral Malkor," Dai Lin suggested as Creepox agreed to that and they went to see Malkor.

"What's up?" asked Malkor.

"You've got a plan Creepox?" Yang Mei asked.

Creepox filled them in.

"So you've decided that the complex schemes aren't getting anywhere and you think hitting hard and fast will lead us to victory," Yang Mei commented, "Simple but effective. I like it! Now that's a plan I can follow."

"The question is will it work?" asked Malkor.

"We won't know until we try it," Dai Lin said, "And I'm not just gonna sit around waiting for something to happen."

"Then let's go." said Creepox heading to the exit.

-000-

Meanwhile the gang was just outside of Vermillion City and they decided to make camp.

Mina was looking for any romantic spots.

"Looking for something?" Rita asked.

"A spot for my date. I'm the last one." said Mina.

"And even then Reina and I have known Ash longer than you or the other inner scouts," Rita reminded.

Mina pouted.

"Don't worry about it," Rita said.

"You just had to bring that up." said Artemis.

"Well excuse me," Rita said, "How about I take Mina on a shopping trip when this is over?"

Mina perked up.

"How about we go lingerie shopping," Rita said, "So as to show you what to expect."

Mina nodded.

Rita left to go get Ash.

-000-

"Hey I got an idea. Let's make a lake here." said Ash in another spot.

"Neat idea." said Drake getting his morpher and a card out. "First we need a good size hole. Rock Rush, ACTIVATE!"

Right on cue the Rocks began clearing out the area.

"Think this would do Chris?" asked Drake.

"The lake needs to be a bit deeper," Chris said.

Drake went to work.

"How's that?" Drake asked as the lake was bigger and deeper.

"This will work," Chris said.

"Sea Shower, ACTIVATE!"

Chris activated his card and it filled the hole in the ground with water.

"OHHH! You made a swimming pool!" gasped Misty.

"And it looks like a warm one," Reina said, "Perhaps we should build a house over it."

Misty quickly went to get on her bikini.

Reina went to join her.

Pinkie babbled. "The USA were powered by a hat trick from Joe Gallardo Jr., and goals from LA Galaxy product Hugo Arellano and FC Dallas Homegrown Player Alejandro Zendejas, highlighting a solid outing that puts the USA in good position atop Group A in the World Cup qualifying tournament. The Yanks continue group play Monday with a matchup against Trinidad &amp; Tobago."

This time Dyna went for the simple approach and used a Thunderbolt.

"YIII!"

Pinkie Pie passed out.

"Overkill much?" asked Misty coming back with the Scouts all in their bikinis.

"Overkill or not let's jump in," Amy said jumping in.

"YAY!" said Pinkie jumping in next.

"She recovers quick." said Rita.

"I stopped trying to figure her out long ago." said Twilight.

"Good plan," Reina said.

"Pika?" Soon the group was relaxing along the newly created lake.

-000-

Meanwhile in Vermillion City, Dai Lin was at the Gym watching a battle through the window. "Not bad," she said to herself. She saw the Gym Leader defeat another Challenger with relative ease. "This guy's amazing!"

Dai Lin then saw how huge the Gym Leader was and she knew that the heroes would be intimidated. She went to find Creepox and share her findings with him.

-000-

Soon the heroes arrived at the city and Mina was looking at the guide book for date spots.

"At least the Pokémon will have a new lake," Brock said.

"Very true." said Amy.

"EEEK! IT'S HARMONY PLANET!"

Right on cue a fan mob appeared.

"I got this ladies," Chris said, "Charmander use Smokescreen."

Charmander created a smokescreen allowing the heroes to sneak to the Pokémon Center unnoticed.

"Man that was close!" panted Bunny.

"You're telling me," Belle said, "If it hadn't been for Chris' fast thinking the mob would've torn our clothes apart."

"HOW AM I GONNA DATE ASH WITH THAT MOB OUT THERE?" sobbed Mina.

"Perhaps we need a different approach," Erza said. "We get Amara and Michelle to distract the crowd saying they're on the other side of town."

"Pika Pika."

"Well ladies you heard Erza," Ash said.

Both girls went out.

Seconds later the crowd could be heard stampeding away.

Mina grabbed Ash and left.

-000-

"What do you like about me?" asked Mina to Ash as they went to a steakhouse in town to settle down and experience some real local hospitality.

"Hmmm…" A waiter brought out a menu. "Thank you." The waiter bowed and left. Ash admired Mina's eyes as she tilted her head a little. "You red bow is a charm point and evokes innocence and purity. Your eyes remind me of the clear blue sky above me and make me feel like I am a guardian angel watching over you. And your smile…it makes me happy to be your partner. You know?"

"I like the confidence in your face. Your determination and commitment. Such manly qualities. I like the energy you bring, the feeling I get when I am with you. I don't feel like I have been living my life for nothing." Two glasses of red wine were brought out. "Actually, I feel like I have a purpose: to be with you no matter what happens. Thank you for making me who I am, Ash."

He chuckled. "That's what I do, you know. I treat women with respect because sometimes, a woman's touch can make all the difference."

Mina blushed, then smiled through her jiggling eyes. "Oh Ash." She took her glass. "To us?"

"To us," Ash said, clinking glasses as they took a sip and continued to chat as the waiter took down their orders for katsu and consommé soup, which were surprisingly made available as a set.

-000-

"Once they come back that would be all of us." said Amy.

"Let's plan our special night." said Lita.

"You are forgetting something," Raye said, "We don't know if Reina and Rita dated Ash yet."

"They could have dated Ash years ago." said Bunny.

"How do we know that for sure meatball head?" Raye asked, "They probably could've waited till he was of age to be a trainer."

"WELL THEY KNOW HIM A LOT LONGER THEN WE HAVE!" screamed Bunny.

"Not again," Lita groaned.

"Why the hell are you raising your voice at me Meatball Head?" Raye shot back.

"Because I hate it when you called me that!"

"How you calm down for once and stop putting your panties in a bunch!"  
"You…you mind your own fucking business, spoilsport!"

"Meatball Head!"

"Spoilsport!"

Once again Dyna shocked both of them with a Thundershock.

"YIII!"

"Now are you going to be good girls or do I have to dress you in the clothes and underwear of little girls?" Belle asked. Both girls panicked. "Good answer."

-000-

"Well that was fun," said Mina as she and Ash came back to the Pokémon center.

Ash was about to respond but then a trainer came by with a badly injured Rattata.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"YOU'RE NOT MESSING THIS MOMENT UP!" declared Mina before pulling him in for a kiss.

Ash returned the kiss with equal passion.

"That's better." said Mina as the kiss ended.

"But let's go see Nurse Joy," Ash suggested as they went to Nurse Joy and explained what they saw.

"Well that's the 15th one this month," Nurse Joy sighed.

"Surge is not letting anyone win in his gym," said a repairman fixing a worn out machine.

"Surge?" Ash asked.

"Lt. Surge," Mina said, "Drake, Reina, Rita, Erza and Lucy told us about him. They say he's a very strong gym leader and he likes using electric type Pokémon. Chris even got a call from Sozin saying that even Sozin himself had a hard time against Surge but triumphed in the end."

"I have footage of his battling style," said Amy getting her computer out.

"How did you get that?" Ash asked.

"I hacked into his database." said Amy.

"Is that even legal?" Lita asked.

"Tensou helped me." said Amy. "After all with top grade stuff in the command center you keep tabs on everyone."

"Okay so how are we supposed to beat Surge's Pokémon?" Raye asked.

"Well after seeing that display Fluttershy and I went on a Pokémon hunt before we got here and she talked this big guy to join up with me." said Amy getting a Pokeball out. "COME ON OUT!"

"RYHORN!"

"A Ground/Rock type," Chris said, "Good choice."

Bunny took out her Pokédex.

"Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon." Bunny's Pokédex said, "Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills."

"He may be big and all but he's just a cute little baby aren't you?" Fluttershy cooed to the Rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn rubbed himself gently against Amy's legs.

"Anyway from what I saw he evolved his main Pokémon too fast." said Amy.

"I thought Evolution took lots of experience?" Raye said.

"Unless there's more than one kind of evolution," Bunny retorted, "Like Stone Evolution or Evolution by trading."

"Exactly." said Amy. "The two Pikachus here need a thunderstone to grow fully."

"Like one of my three Eevee used a Water stone to be a Vaporeon," Mina said as her Vaporeon walked up.

"VAP."

"Mina you might want to evolve your other Eevee into a Jolteon," Chris suggested, "You'll need the Volt Absorb Ability to prevail for this match."

"Yeah but where can I find a thunderstone?" asked Mina.

"I got one," Drake said handing a thunderstone to Mina. "I had a couple of these on hand for some of my Pokémon and I have a Pikachu of my own. I can show you how Stone Evolution works if you want."

"I'll need to train one up before I can give it to him."

"Good idea. My Pikachu knows all the attacks it can learn so I think he's ready for a Thunderstone."

"Pika."

"Are you sure you want to do this Pikachu?" Fluttershy asked Drake's Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika pika pika pika! Pikachu!"

"He said that he's ready," Fluttershy said, "But he wants to teach Dyna and Ash's Pikachu a few moves first. Moves that Jolteon used on Surge's main Pokémon."

Bunny nodded. However before they could begin training the morphers beeped.

"Guys we got a disturbance in Vermillion City," Comet said over the Morphers.

"We're on our way." said Ash.

"Before you go, I have a little present for the unicorns and the earth ponies of the group." said Comet.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

For the unicorns I came up with these flight rings." said comet making them appear. "Just put them on your horns."

"And we can fly?" Twilight asked after she and Rarity put on the flight rings.

"Yep." Said Comet.

"You'd think the Aliens would give us a break for one day," Lucy sighed as they went to find the source of the disturbance.

"Hey wait! I got some items for the earth ponies as well!" said Comet making them appear. "For Applejack, this clip-on for her tail tie. And this tail tie is for Pinkie."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie accepted the items.

"I'm Flying!" squealed Pinkie after putting hers on and jumping after getting a running start like a jet. "The source also confirmed an earlier Washington Post report that negotiations are scheduled to resume on Sunday at the offices of the Federal Mediation and Conciliation Services in Washington, D.C.., and should last until the middle of the week."

"Do you want me to get my Pikachu to give you a thundershock?" Drake asked before turning to Mina, "And as for a Thunderstone you can find those and plenty of Evolution Stones in Stone Town at the foot of Evolution Mountain."

"Ok." said Mina.

"But I'll give you the one I have now," Drake said handing the Thunderstone he had on him to Mina, "Pikachu and I waited this long and we can wait a little longer." Mina hugged him.

"You do realize that the disturbance is still going on right?" Erza reminded.

"Right." said Drake. "Let's move out!"

The team moved out to the source of the disturbance.

-000-

Dragonflay was running about causing a disturbance.

"OH YEAH!"" he cheered.

Right on cue a Fire blast knocked Dragonflay on his ass.

"Speed is a gift that should be use to get to places on time, not smashing! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Can't catch what you can't hit," Dragonflay said dodging attacks

"WOAH DOGGIES! This bug is as fast as my little sis every chow time!" said Applejack.

"I'm going in," Ash said attempting to subdue Dragonflay.

"Hold it!" said Uranus stopping him. "When he moves it's like the wind moves with him." getting out her Space Sword, she takes a stance, closes her eyes and felt her connection to the wind. "THERE!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The attack hit its mark as it struck Dragonflay.

"OW!" he yelped. "How did you do that?"

"She feels the wind dumbass," Rainbow Dash said, "Man you're slow."

"SLOW?" Dragonflay yelled before he sped up again.

"Alright Ash since you have wind based powers you can try this time." said Uranus.

Ash concentrated on his wind based powers and felt the wind before striking with his Mega blaster hitting Dragonflay.

"OW!" he yelped. "THIS IS NUTS!" with that he sped up again.

"Lucy, you try." said Uranus.

Before Lucy could try a blast knocked the Pink Ranger on her ass and Yang Mei showed up.

"I don't think so!" she said. "Jeez Creepox lucky thing I got here these heroes have you figured out fast."

"I was just getting ready to jump in!" growled Creepox appearing.

"Yeah right!" said Yang Mei.

"Let's get them already," Dragonflay said as he attacked the Rangers while Yang Mei went for Sailor Uranus.

"You're mine Red Ranger! Take out the leader and the rest are easy pickings!" said Creepox charging at Ash.

"Bring it on," Ash said as he fought Creepox while dodging attacks.

"I got this speed bug!" said Rainbow Dash taking to the sky. "Let's see if you can out speed my Sonic Rainboom!" with that she sped after Dragonflay.

Dragonflay continued running as fast as he could before running up a wall and getting behind Rainbow Dash before blasting her into a manure cart.

"Rainbow Rash!" cried Mars running to her sister.

Meanwhile Uranus was fending off attacks from Yang Mei but one of them hit her hard and caused an opening allowing Yang Mei to knock Sailor Uranus out cold.

"That's that." she said.

Ash was finding Creepox to be a much tougher foe to face than he thought.

"You're not half bad Red Ranger, but you will break very soon!" gloated Creepox.

"I will fight to protect the Earth," Ash said as he continued fighting Creepox.

"X BLADE!"

Ash attempted to dodge the X Blade but it grazed him doing heavy damage.

"HA! I would love to play with you some more, but I don't want to tire Dragonflay out. I'll be back!" said Creepox before he left.

Dragonflay meanwhile had the rangers on the ropes and beat them down before leaving as well.

"That smarts!" whined Sailor Moon.

"We better get Amara to a medic," Sun said.

The Scouts nodded.

-000-

At the hospital section of the Pokémon Center they had a word with the medic.

"Is Amara gonna be okay?" Ash asked.

"Amara's going to be fine," Joy said, "Which is more than I could say for the 16th Pokémon just brought in."

"How about Rainbow Dash?" asked Raye.

"She just needs a bath and she'll be fine," Joy said.

"I'll wash her." said Raye walking to her.

"In the meantime we better get to training," Ash said, "Misty and Brock were tough gym leaders to beat."

-000-

The team warmed up with some calisthenics before going on a 10K jog. Bunny was getting worn out but eventually had the endurance to lead the pack and run at her pace. Afterwards, the team trained with their Pokémon, taking part in mock battles to test their mettle. Eventually, they all worked up a sweat.

"I think we're ready to take on Surge," Chris said, "Good thing I took the liberty of Training with Raye and her Charmander earlier."

"Ladies first!" said Bunny rushing to the gym.

"Wait for us Meatball head," Raye snapped, "Do you even know where the gym is?"

"Oops."

"What a dimwit," Raye said.

"WELL IF YOU KNOW SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU LEAD THE WAY TO THE GYM MISS KNOW IT ALL?" screamed Bunny.

"I WAS JUST GETTING READY TO CHECK A MAP!" screamed Raye.

"Here we go again," Twilight sighed, "Good thing Belle is tending to Amara."

"You know, you should let me be the one THAT RAISES MY VOICE AT YOU BECAUSE I AM THE LEADER!" Bunny exclaimed.

"No, I will be the one because YOU RUSH TOO MUCH INTO THINGS!" Raye shot back. "MEATBALL HEAD!"

"SPOILSPORT!"

"MEATBALL HEAD!"

"SPOILSPORT!"

This time Mina's Eevee took the Thunderstone and used it to evolve into Jolteon before using a Thunder attack to silence the two bickering girls.

"YIIII!"

"Guess Mina's Pokémon got annoyed by the voice war," Applejack said.

"Anyway, the gym's this way." said Brock looking at a map and pointing.

The group followed Brock's advice and went to the gym. Raye and Bunny still felt a bit winded from the shock.

Inside the gym, A big man was writing on a checklist on a wall. "Ha! 17 weaklings in a row! This leader here's on a roll." he gloated to himself before an aid appeared. "Yeah?"

"More weaklings ready for the emergency room," the aid said.

The big man chuckled before heading off to meet them.

The group was waiting when they saw the big man approach wearing a Lt's Uniform.

"That's Lt. Surge," Chris said, "Just as Sozin described him."

"Whoa he's huge," Brock said.

"Is he the Gym Leader you guys have to beat?" Misty asked.

"That I am!" boasted Surge before looking at them. "Alright, which 1 of you girly girls wants to challenge me?"

"I do," Lita said.

Surge then noticed Lita's Bulbasaur.

"Oh look the Girly girl brought a baby Pokémon," Surge said as he and his subordinates laughed loudly.

"I'LL BE FIRST!" screamed Lita. "Stand ready Roseguard."

"Bluba."

Surge and his subordinates continued laughing.

"Hey quit it why are you making fun of Lita's Bulbasaur?" Ash snapped.

"I'll show you why," Surge said, "Poke Ball go."

The Pokeball was sent out and from it emerged a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon, covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Its arms and feet had patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet were tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears were brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks were yellow. It had two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail had a lightning bolt-shaped end.

"Raichu!" the Pokémon in question spoke.

"It's a Raichu," Ash said getting out his Pokédex.

"Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious." Ash's Pokédex said.

"The Pokédex isn't kidding," Drake said, "My Father has a Raichu and I've seen it in action and I can tell by looking at this one that this Raichu is very powerful."

"If you want to quit now's your chance,' Surge said to Lita as he had his hands on his hips as Raichu mimicked his stance.

"You forget that I still have the advantage type wise." said Lita.

"Rita you're the expert on Grass Pokémon and Brock you know about being a Gym Leader," Misty said, "Think Lita's Bulbasaur can prevail?"

"I seriously doubt it," Rita said, "If what Chris said that Sozin told him is true then Surge's Raichu knows all the Electric Attacks."

"And has access to very powerful Physical Attacks as well," Brock said, "A good Gym Leader knows how to use moves to overcome a type disadvantage."

"Don't count Roseguard out yet." said Applejack. "I saw him train and I can tell ya'll that he's strong enough to buck 50 apple trees without getting winded."

In the Arena the Ref was ready.

"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle," the Ref said, "The Challenger Lita has chosen a Bulbasaur. The Gym Leader Lt Surge has chosen a Raichu. There will be no time limit."

"Raichu, attack!" said Surge.

"RAI!"

"Roseguard use Razor Leaf," Lita said.

"BLUBA!"

Roseguard attempted to use a Razor Leaf.

"Raichu use a Thundershock attack," Surge commanded as Raichu used a Thundershock on Roseguard and did damage.

"SAUR!"

"Roseguard hang in there," Lita said, "Try a Leech Seed."

"BLUBASAUR!"

"Raichu Mega Punch," Surge said as Raichu used Mega Punch before the Leech Seed could get started, "Now a Mega Kick."

Raichu used Mega Kick.

"Now give us the Grand Finale use Thunderbolt," Surge said as Raichu used a massive Thunderbolt attack that knocked Roseguard out cold and did massive damage.

"Rosegaurd is unable to battle Raichu wins," The Ref said as Drake and Erza moved quickly to restrain Lita to keep her from doing something reckless by using the nerve pinch move to knock her out.

"Whose the next baby to try and face me and Raichu?" Surge asked.

"You just hang on! Now that we know your battling style, we need to plan." said Amy.

"More like plan a new way to lose babies," Surge said as he and Raichu laughed.

-000-

Back at the Pokémon Center, Lita woke up and saw her Bulbasaur was in a recovery room.

"Bulbasaur."

"Seems Roseguard's back on her feet," Erza said.

"But do we have to go fight Surge again," Lucy cowered hiding behind Drake, "He scares me and I'm not the one battling him."

True to form a puddle of fear had appeared between Lucy's feet.

Lita pounded a nearby wall making a hole in it.

Belle came by seeing the hole in the wall.

"What happened to you Lita?" Belle asked.

"She's madder than a chicken unable to lay an egg." said Applejack.

"Let me guess she got her ass handed to her by Surge and called a baby," Belle said, "Is baby Lita gonna cry now?"

"YOU WATCH IT ROOKIE!" screamed Lita grabbing her. "1 MORE SMART ALECK WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'LL SLUG YOU WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!"

"Says the baby novice who lost to a Raichu," Belle retorted calmly while snapping her fingers teleporting out of Lita's grip.

"God, this whole ordeal…it just…PISSES ME OFF TO NO FUCKING END!" Lita snapped, throwing a hissy fit.

Right on cue the Gosei Morphers rang.

"Go for Ash," Ash said.

"Dragonflay and Creepox are back," Comet said, "And so is Yang Mei."

"Time to put our training to work." said Ash before heading out.

-000-

Yang Mei was using a mired of spells to terrorize the local population as Dragonflay was causing even more chaos and disorder and Yang Mei even had Putrids to terrorize the people too.

"Speed and magic should be used to help people! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love and justice! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"This again?" Yang Mei said, "Putrids. Crush them!"

"MEGA BLASTERS FIRE!"

Right on cue the Megaforce Rangers arrived and fired on the Putrids.

"GRRR! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" screamed Yang Mei.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"YOU'LL ALL BE SPEED BUMPS WHEN I'M DONE!" yelled Dragonflay before charging.

"Use the strategy we planned," Ash said to the team.

The team stood ready.

Dragonflay ran around them to try and confuse them before charging.

'Feel the wind.' thought the team.

The team felt the wind and then fired hitting Dragonflay on the spot.

"We got him," Chris said, "Time to use the Sea Brothers Card. Sea Brothers. Activate."

Small versions of the Sea Brothers appeared in Drake, Erza, and Lucy's hands.

"SEA BLAST!"

The Sea Blast did its job as it destroyed Dragonflay on the Spot.

Meanwhile Ash and Creepox were duking it out.

"Take This!" Creepox said blasting Ash.

"I don't think so," Ash said, dodging the attack. Both Ash and Creepox delivered blows but missed. It was a tense stalemate for the longest time.

Eventually, Ash dodged but landed a powerful attack on Creepox.

"OW!" he yelp. "Savor your victory while you can. But I will return. THIS BATTLE'S NOT OVER!" And with that, he left.

-000-

In the Warstar Spaceship Vrak couldn't help but comment to himself.

"That worked so much better than all the complicated schemes we tried so far," Vrak commented, "Zombats!"

-000-

Ash then looked tired as he rejoined the others.

"Sorry Creepox got away," Ash said, "Battling him took a lot out of me."

"Well we're safe for now." said Chris before he heard buzzing. "Or not."

"Here we go again," Erza sighed as Dragonflay grew.

"YEAH NOW I'LL RUN THIS CITY FLAT!" cheered Dragonflay.

"I don't think so," Ash called.

"GOSEI MECHAZORDS!"

"SUMMON MECHAZORDS!"

The Gosei Mechazords appeared and were ready for battle

"Let's go!" said Ash before jumping in his Zord.

The other Rangers followed his lead and jumped into their Zords

"Time for us to lay some tacks." said Ash getting a card out. "GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD: ACTIVATE!"

The Zords combined to form the Gosei Great Megazord.

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD: READY!"

"I'm Bigger, Stronger, Faster!" Dragonflay boasted, "You'll never catch me now."

Dragonflay ran around the Gosei Great Megazord doing damage to it before attacking and running off.

"We're moving way to slow," Ash said, "To beat this guy we need to be quicker."

The Megazord tried to fly but couldn't and in the cockpit Ash fell over.

"Ash are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm exhausted," Ash panted, "You'll need to take over."

"We got this Ash," Erza said.

"Thanks Erza," Ash said.

"Drake our Zords control the Megazord's feet so this is our show," Erza said, "Let's see what they can do."

"We'll show them when the going gets tough the tough get going," Drake added.

Dragonflay ran faster.

The Gosei Great Megazord ran to catch up.

"YIPE!" yelped Dragonflay before speeding up.

"Snake Zord Launch," Drake said as the Snake Hedder bit Dragonflay on the leg to try and slow him down.

"HEY!" D yelled shaking the head off of him. "Don't cheat!" he then ran faster.

"He's so fast," Drake said.

"Well I'm not giving up!" said Erza putting the petal to the medal.

"Neither am I!" Drake added following Etna's lead as they continued putting petal to the metal, "We'll find the speed we need."

"RIGHT!"

In response to Erza and Drake's perseverance their belts glowed and they each got a new power card.

"These new cards will increase the speed of the Gosei Great Megazord," Gosei said explaining about the new Power Cards.

"Whoa!" said Erza looking at her new card.

"Which means we'll be able to keep up with Dragonflay at last," Drake said before activating it. "LAND BROTHERS!"

"SUMMON ZORDS!"

Three new Zords emerged from the earth.

"Check it out the Dino Beetle and Rhino Zords," Erza said.

"I knew you and I made a great couple," Drake added.

"DUH! We are." said Erza. "ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Zords combined with the Rhino and Dino Zords replacing the Tiger and Snake Zord heads on the Megazord and the Beetle as the head.

"LAND GOSEI GREAT READY!"

"Now let's catch that bug!" said Drake putting the petal to the medal.

Dragonflay continued running for it.

"I'm getting nowhere fast," Dragonflay said running.

"Here's where you say ouch!" said Lucy making the Megazord punch him.

"My turn," Drake said, "Beetle Head-butt!"

The Megazord used its head to head butt Dragonflay sending him to the ground.

"OH THAT HURT!" whined Dragonflay.

"And we're just getting started!" Erza said, "Dino Kick."

The Megazord kicked Dragonflay.

"Victory Charge," Drake and Erza said placing the cards into the Morphers, "Activate!"

"READY"

"Victory Charge Land Strike!"

The Megazord jumped into the air and dealt a final kick with the Rhino Zord.

"OW! WEL AT LEAST I HAD A GOOD RUN!" cried Dragonflay before blowing up.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win." said Drake.

-000-

Back at the Center Amara was beginning to recover.

"What hit me?" she moaned.

"You got your ass kicked by Yang Mei," Michelle said.

"Her again? Ugh, I hate losing to anyone. Who the hell writes the script for this damn story we're going through!?"

"For somebody who is about elegance like the wind you really are acting like a crybaby," Belle snarked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" screamed Amara running to headbump her.

"You're acting like a whiner," Belle said dodging the head bump, "W-H-I-N-E-R. Got it memorized."

Amara tried to punch her. Belle caught the punch and used it to flip Amara onto her back.

"ASH!" cried the Inner Scouts seeing Drake carry him in before rushing to help him.

"He's just tired," Drake said, "Battling Creepox did a number on him. He needs time to rest."

"Hey Amara what happened to you?" Lucy asked, as the Inners were fussing over Ash. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I need to get my speed back." said Amara.

"That's it," Brock said, "There is a way to beat Surge without evolving your Pokémon."

"Huh?" asked the Inner Scouts.

"You all remember that Surge said that he evolved his Raichu from a Pikachu as soon as he got it right?" Brock asked.

The Scouts all nodded.

"Then there's something you all need to know about Stone Evolution," Brock said, "Pokémon that evolve using Evolution Stones can only learn some of their most important attacks in their base stages."

Amy was taking notes.

-000-

"This is it," Bunny said, "Dyna and I are gonna try and use the strategy that Brock Chris and Drake helped us come up with."

"Pika."

"Dyna has a lot of confidence in you," Belle said.

Twilight nuzzled her bonded human.

-000-

"Surge, I'm here to challenge you for a Thunderbadge," Bunny said as they were at the gym.

Surge then noticed that Mina evolved her Eevee into a Jolteon and commented.

"So most of you babies haven't evolved your Pokémon at all aside from one of you evolving your Eevee into a Jolteon," Surge said, "Most of you babies haven't learned anything."

Fluttershy was scared of how huge Surge was and she left a puddle between her rear hooves.

Amy cuddled her bonded pony.

-000-

At the Arena Bunny and Surge prepared to face off.

"Alright Raichu. Put this sissy in her place!" said Surge.

"Rai!"

"Dyna get ready," Bunny said.

"PIKA!"  
Raichu used its tail to hit Dyna hard.

"Give it the Body Slam," Surge said as Raichu used the Body Slam.

"Dyna hang in there," Bunny said.

"Finish it off Raichu for another Body Slam," Surge said as Raichu prepared to use another body slam.

"RAI!"

"Dyna dodge now," Bunny said as Dyna dodged using agility.

"Huh?" Surge asked confused.

"Alright Dyna use agility," Bunny said as Dyna began dodging.

"Use body Slam Raichu," Surge said but Raichu's body Slam attacks kept missing.

The attacks kept missing as Dyna kept dodging.

"It's working just like Brock and I said," Drake said.

"Right," Brock said, "Drake told me that his dad owns a Raichu and that he could tell that this Raichu evolved way too fast. It never learned the Speed attacks it could only learn as a Pikachu."

Amy was talking more notes.

"Now use all the Agility you got Dyna," Bunny said as Dyna ran around Raichu confusing it.

"Alright Raichu use a Thunderbolt," Surge said, "Shut it down!"

"RAI!"

Raichu unleashed a massive Thunderbolt that did a number on the field.

"Ha, the end of the match," Surge said but when the smoke cleared Dyna stood on her tail to avoid the electricity.

"You was saying?" asked Bunny.

"How did Dyna avoid the attack?" Misty asked.

"Dyna used its tail as a ground to avoid the Thunderbolt," Brock said.

"Raichu use another thunderbolt," Surge said as Raichu tried to use the attack, "Raichu? Do something."

"It's over," Brock said, "Raichu ran out of electricity."

"Then he's a sitting duck!" said Bunny. "Dyna, QUICK ATTACK FULL POWER!"

"Raichu use Take Down now," Surge commanded but Dyna's Quick Attack connected first doing heavy damage before Dyna knocked Raichu out.

"Raichu is unable to battle Pikachu wins," The Ref said, "The Victory goes to Bunny."

"YAY!" cheered Bunny before picking Dyna up. "OH MAMA'S SO PROUD OF YOU!" with that, she peppered Dyna with kisses.

Later on after Raichu recovered he was standing with Surge as Surge was shaking hands with Bunny. "Congratulations. Nice Job, Bunny," Surge said.

A salute. "Rai."

"Dyna has earned Raichu's respect," Brock said.

"As Proof of your victory," Surge said, "Here is the Thunder Badge."

"Thanks." said Bunny taking it. "I GOT A THUNDER BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

-000-

At the Pokémon Center the team was glad to see that Ash was awake.

"Are you all right?" they asked Ash.

"I need some air," Ash said.

The girls blushed and backed up.

"And we need to get some rest," Belle said, "We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, we still have more Thunder Badges to get and there's the concert." said Amy.

"We agreed that we're saving the concerts for really important events," Rita said.

"Like what?" Raye asked.

"Like the start of the Indigo League," Reina said.

"Oh," said the Band.

"Yeah," Belle said.

"Well we can still rehearse," said Bunny.

"That's a good idea," Twilight said.

"Let's set up," Mina said.

"You go set up," Chris said, "Charmander and I need to train."

"Char."

Chris and his Charmander went to go train.

"Chris is always training," Misty said.

"Pika."

"What did you expect?" Drake said, "Sozin is his rival and Sozin just told Chris that he caught over 40 Pokémon. But at least he's more polite to Sozin than Gary is to Ash."

"Let's wait for him to come back." said Mina. "I just go get my Thunder Badge real quick."

"Just be careful," Rita advised.

Two hours later…"Ugh, this is the worst," Surge said, crocodile tears falling out of his eyes. "Here are your Thunder Badges." He handed the team their spoils.

"All right!" said the girls. "We got the Thunder Badge!"

Chris then returned with Charmander after training. "Glad to see you got your badges," Chris said. The girls beamed. "I'm gonna go and earn mine. And Ash is probably awake by now."

"He'll want his badge too." said Rita.

"I know," Chris said, "Somebody go get him."

"Dammit, who the hell is writing this script, DJ Scales!?" Surge cried two hours later as the boys left the Pokémon Stadium with the Thunder Badges, smug as ever. "FML, OTL…"

Raichu comforted him as he was in a corner. "Rai…"

"All right a Thunder Badge," Ash said after returning to the Pokémon Center, "And we earned it Pikachu."

"PI-PIKACHU!"

"Glad to see you earned it with Pikachu's Speed as the Key Factor," Chris said holding his own Thunderbadge, "And Charmander and I defeated Surge as well. Thanks to a few new moves."

"Char."

"Glad to hear it," Reina said.

"Come on. The girls are waiting for you so they can start rehearsing." said Rita.

Ash and Chris followed Rita.

"ASH!" cried the Inner Scouts before they tackle hugged him as he came in.

"Girls Air, Need Air," Ash gasped from the tackle hug.

The girls quickly got off of him.

"Why don't we save the rehearsal for tomorrow?" Rarity said, "We're all tired from our Gym Battles."

"Okay." said Bunny. Later on Bunny and Twilight was looking at the stars.

"They look so beautiful," Bunny said.

"Pika."

"I noticed," Twilight said, "So were you nervous during your match with Surge?"

"Yeah."

"To the point of wetting yourself I presume?"

"Not really."

"But you beat him and Mina got an evolved Jolteon out of it as well. That would've been a big help to her in Cerulean."

"Thanks for helping me out too," Bunny said, hugging Twilight.

"But I…didn't do anything…"

"You do everything for me, cause you're my ride." A kiss. "Right?"

"I guess…so…"

"I'll take a letter if you don't mind Twilight?" Bunny said.

"Sure." said Twilight. "SPIKE, FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Yes Twilight?" Spike said upon arriving.

"Bunny wants to send a letter." said Twilight.

"Consider it done," Spike said.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We took on Lt. Surge and the girls and boys got their Thunder Badges after some training and stuff. Raye and Bunny were bickering with each other again, and we suffered some harrowing trials in our other fights. We are giving you the highlights in our DVD because we need to prepare for a rehearsal and concert tomorrow. Thanks a lot. Oh yes, and Mina and Ash had a date. See you then._

_Signed,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six."_

Spike then rolled up the scroll and sent it off.

"Let's get some sleep," Bunny suggested.

"How about we sleep under the stars tonight?" asked Twilight laying down so Bunny can use her for a pillow.

"I'd like that," Bunny yawned before resting her head on Twilight.


	7. The Belle Tolls for Lavender

Author's Note: This is where the Changes in Ash's Pokémon Team start to happen so don't be surprised if you see him getting any Pokémon he didn't have in the Anime alright? Thank you that is all.

**The Belle Tolls for Lavender **

The Gang was once again on the road and thing were looking up. Chris was currently reading a letter he got from his rival Sozin which Ash and Belle took notice of.

"What's up?" asked Ash.

"I got a letter from Sozin," Chris said, "He told me he captured ten more Pokémon and he just beat the Saffron City Gym leader"

"So is that our next stop?" asked Belle.

"Pretty much," Ash said.

"But before we got to Saffron we gotta go to Lavender Town," Chris said, "Sozin said that he got a Ghost Pokémon."

"G-g-g-g-ghost?" stammered Bunny.

"Yes he got a Haunter," Chris said, "From Lavender Town."

Bunny fainted.

"Heart of a Lion this one," Belle spoke sarcastically about Bunny.

"Pika."

-000-

In the town of Lavender a bell was already tolling.

*DING DING*

A Bell themed Org was emerging from a tower that served as the graveyard for deceased Pokémon and Vrak and Yang Mei were expecting him.

"Yang Mei are you sure this Org can do the job?" Vrak asked.

"He can," Yang Mei said, "Bell Org. Go and trap the Sailor Scout that represents the Moon. Shake her up a bit and make her pee her pants."

"You got it!" said Bell Org before moving out.

-000-

It was night when the heroes arrived in Lavender Town and Bunny and Fluttershy were already afraid.

"I hate ghost towns!" whimpered Bunny.

"Me too!" whimpered Fluttershy.

"I have a cousin who would love to reside here in Lavender town," Erza said. "She loves raising Ghost Type Pokémon."

"EEK!"

"Grow some spine will you meatball headed baka?" Raye snapped. "And clean yourself up will you? You're wetting yourself and Twilight."

True to Raye's word Bunny's fear caused her to wet herself and since she was riding on Twilight's back she wet her bonded pony as well.

"I think I need a bath." sighed Twilight.

"I think we need to build Bunny's Confidence," Belle suggested.

"Have you 2 bedded Ash yet?" Raye asked the twins.

"Yes we have," Reina said.

"And it was the most wonderful experience we had," Rita said, "Which means we still have Alpha status over you."

The Inner Scouts whined at that.

"Suck it up ladies," Belle said, "In the meantime Rarity, Chris and I are gonna go check something out."

"We'll be back later," Rarity said as they went off to check out the town and look for some Ghost Pokémon.

"Jeez." said Misty. "Creped out over a ghost Bunny? Well I don't scare that easy." as she said that, Raye got her Weedle out and placed it in front of her face. "EEK!"

"You were saying Misty?" Amara asked.

"Spike make a note to get a saddle that absorbs liquid and dries fast." said Twilight.

"Done," Spike said doing just that.

-000-

Meanwhile Chris Belle and Rarity were walking to look for a ghost Pokémon. Chris was riding with Belle on Rarity's back as he was Belle's Boyfriend.

"Are you sure a Sozin said a Ghost Pokémon could be found here?" Rarity asked.

"Yes I am," Chris said. "And I came armed with Plenty of Poke Balls of Various types."

"Well I do hope they won't mess my beautiful mane." said Rarity.

"I won't let them," Belle said.

"Glad to hear it," Rarity said as they arrived at the place.

"This is it," Chris said, "Hope you're ready with that new move we worked on Charmander."

"Char."

"What new move are you talking about?" Belle asked.

"I'm talking about Shadow Claw," Chris said, "Cousin Rose told me about it."

"Sounds like a Dark Type Move," Belle said.

"I hope it's a pretty shade of purple." said Rarity.

"It's a Ghost Type Move and it's more of a shade of black," Chris said, "Charmander ready to go?"

"CHAR!"  
Right on cue a black, spherical Pokémon surrounded by a purple haze appeared.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind." Chris' Pokédex Said.

"Wonder if Bunny saw 1 of those yet." said Belle.

"I don't know," Chris said, "But since Fluttershy's spooked we're gonna have to fight."

"How can you tell from here?" asked Belle.

"Fluttershy was whimpering at the mention of Ghost Towns earlier," Chris reminded, "Charmander let's get busy. Shadow Claw."

"CHAR!"

Charmander's Right claw gained a black Aura as it slashed at Gastly doing some damage.

Gastly then struck back using its tongue but Charmander dodged it.

"Now use another Shadow Claw attack," Chris said.

"CHAR!"

The Shadow Claw attack did a number on Gastly weakening it.

"Alright Dusk Ball go," Chris said throwing a Dusk Ball.

Rarity watch.

The Dusk Ball shook for a bit and stopped showing that Chris caught Gastly.

"Gotcha!"

"Way to go Chris," Belle said hugging her boyfriend.

-000-

Meanwhile back at the coach.

"How much longer till that new saddle comes," Twilight asked.

Bunny and Fluttershy were hiding under a bed.

"Get out of there Bunny," Raye said.

"Not till we get out of this Ghost Town!" said Bunny.

Right on cue another bell began ringing very loudly and from it a giant Bell emerged trapping Bunny and Fluttershy inside.

"HA! THAT WAS EASY!" Bell Org gloated.

"Who the heck are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Bell Org and I'm here to destroy you," Bell Org said, "Bell Banger Wave."

"Bells are meant to ring at hours or weddings or to call for service! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love &amp; Justice! In the Name of the Sun, we shall punish you!"

"You don't say that stuff out of uniform!" said Raye.

"I'm new at this little miss know it all," Belle snapped, "Sue me! Anyway let's just transform and kick his ass."

The Sailor Scouts minus Bunny since she was still trapped in the giant bell with Fluttershy transformed.

"Let's give them a hand!" Ash said to his team taking out his Morpher.

"Right," Ash's Team said.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

The Megaforce Rangers Morphed and they went to do battle against Bell Org alongside the Sailor Scouts.

"TAKE THIS!" Bell Org said attacking.

The heroes dodged the attack while Lita went to go and free Bunny but more putrids appeared to keep her busy.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

The electric attack fried the Putrids and did some damage to the Giant Bell that was trapping Bunny and Fluttershy.

"My ears are ringing!" whined Bunny.

"So are mine," Fluttershy said.

"Hang on guys!" said Jupiter whipping out her ax.

"Oh no you don't," Bell Org shouted, "Bell Banger Wave!"

The Wave struck Jupiter doing heavy damage to her as Yang Mei then sent some Ghosts to haunt the bell that Bunny and Fluttershy were trapped in.

"EEK!"

The Ghosts continued haunting Bunny and Fluttershy while Jupiter tried again to free them.

"I'm on my way!" said Mercury holding her fins.

"Oh no you don't," Bell Org said, "Putrids. Get her!" The battle was at first a 50-50 showdown, but the Putrids were eventually overcome by the ambitious and aggressive Scouts.

"I got ya," Mercury said as she used her fins to try and break the Giant Bell that was holding Bunny and Fluttershy captive.

"This is too easy," Jupiter said. "Jupiter…Thundercrash…Zap!"

"Arrrrrgh!" Bell Org roared, receiving a heavy dose of pain.

This time Mercury successfully broke the Giant Bell that held Bunny and Fluttershy prisoner just as Jupiter destroyed the rest of the Putrids.

Bunny ran to hug them.

"Glad to see you're free Bunny," Jupiter said, "Oh and I don't know if you know this but Sun used one of your lines while out of uniform."

"WHAT?" screamed Bunny.

"Well you were there and she didn't know not to say it out of uniform at the time," Mercury said, "Right now let's just get rid of this org."

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

Bunny then transformed into Sailor Moon and began to kick Bell Org's Ass.

"HEY!" Bell Org screamed "You are 1 testy dame!"

"What did you expect from our leader," Sailor Sun said as she and the others joined Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter.

"Let's finish this!" said Sailor Moon getting her Red Lion Fang out.

The Inner Scouts put their weapons together.

"JUNGLE SWORD SAVAGE SLASH!"

"Ah! My bell is cracked!" cried Bell Org before blowing up.

Right on cue Yang Mei showed up along with two duke orgs. One of whom looked like a Black Knight and the other of whom looked like a Medieval Sorceress.

"Alright Chelsea do your thing," Yang Mei said.

"Gladly," The Medieval Sorceress Org Duchess known as Chelsea replied, "Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife give this fallen Org New Life."

"Not again!" whined Mars.

"Suck it up Mars," Sun snapped, "You're starting to sound like the meatball head."

"OH YEAH!" cheered a now big Bell Org. "I CAN RING LOUDER NOW!"

"WILD ZORDS DECEND!"

"ROAR!"  
"WILD ZORDS! COMBINE!"

"ROAR!"  
The Zords combined.

"Wild Force Megazord Awaken!"

The Megazord attempted to use the Shark Surge and the Tiger Fury but it had no effect on the Org.

"Oh that tickles," Bell Org said, "Now let me get my point across. Bell Banger Wave."

The attack struck the Megazord doing damage to the Megazord.

"MAN THAT'S LOUD!" shouted Jupiter.

"ATTACK PLAN 76!" ordered Sailor Moon.

"Right," Mercury said, "Fin Blade."

The Megazord got up and used its fin blade to slice the Hammer Bell Org was holding.

"Bell Trapper," The Org called summoning a Giant Bell.

"I got it," Jupiter said, "Bison Kick.!"

The Megazord kicked the bell and it trapped Bell Org instead.

"MEGA ROAR!"

The attack destroyed not only the bell but also the Bell Org himself.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M ALL RINGED OUT!" Bell Org shouted before he blew up.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours!" said Sailor Moon.

-000-

Later on as the group was leaving Lavender Town after capturing some Pokémon Bunny had a few words for Belle.

"USING MY LINES WHILE OUT OF UNIFORM? WE HAVE RULES FOR THIS AND YOU NEED TO FOLLOW THEM! IF I HEAR THIS HAPPENS AGAIN YOU'LL BE BABYSITTING RINI FOR 5 MONTHS!" screamed Bunny.

"Well excuse me," Belle said clearly unfazed by Bunny's screaming, "Nobody told me the rules yet and as far as I can tell you don't have a patent for those lines."

Bunny was steaming mad at that.

"Oh by the way," Chris said, "Check out the new Pokémon that I just caught."

Chris then introduced everyone to his newly caught Gastly.

"EEK!"

"He's friendly," Chris said.

"Oh that reminds me," Raye said, "Just before we packed up and left I caught myself a Gengar."

Bunny fainted.

-000-

Meanwhile Gary and Sozin were in Gary's Car as they were driving along to Celadon City.

"So that's 47 Pokémon you've caught so far Gary," Sozin said taking note, "And ten more for me means I have 36."

"Yep." said Gary. "I'll bet those losers are still trying to get 10."

"Watch it Gary," Sozin warned. "They don't have a car like you do and the only reason I'm here is to make sure you don't do anything reckless. Besides somebody has to fix your vehicle."

Gary sighed and turned on the radio and a song from Harmony Planet was playing.

"Looks like my rival Chris was right about Harmony Planet after all," Sozin replied, "Still I do have strong Pokémon and I train them to be stronger."

"I hear those girls are hot stuff." said Gary.

"I know that but for now we've got to get to Celadon City," Sozin reminded, "My Girlfriend is waiting for me there and she just graduated."

"Yeah sure." said Gary getting set to take a nap." Wake me when we get there."

Sozin got the message as he continued driving along to Celadon.

-000-

Back with the heroes they arrived at the Pokémon Center in Saffron City.

"I just want to get in a bath and stay there until every last ghost vibe is washed out!" said Bunny before grabbing Ash. "And someone has to wash my back."

"Then who is going to watch Rini?" Raye asked.

"Why don't you do it?" Belle suggested.

"Fine." said Raye.

"Bunny I think you'll need this." said Twilight handing her bonded human an anti-pregnancy potion.

"Thanks Twilight," Bunny said dragging Ash to the showers.

"Spike is my saddle here yet?" Twilight asked.

"Almost," Spike said.

Amy was cuddling Fluttershy.

"You know something Fluttershy?" Amy said, "What if I told you that Erza mentioned a Pokémon type that is strong against Ghost Type Pokémon?"

"Really?" whimpered Fluttershy.

"Yes, Erza told me that Dark Type Pokémon are not only strong against Ghost Type Pokémon and Psychic Type Pokémon but they're also immune to Psychic type moves as well," Amy added.

Fluttershy nuzzled her.

-000-

Ash was currently scrubbing Bunny's back in the shower.

"Oh yeah. Just like that." Bunny purred.

Ash smiled knowing he was doing well so far.

"Okay." said Bunny turning around. "How about washing my front?"

Ash was confused at first before getting the message.

"Start here." said Bunny lifting up her breasts.

Ash stared for a few minutes before speaking.

"Nice rack," Ash said on impulse.

"Thanks." said Bunny.

"You're welcome," Ash said.

"Now hurry up and wash me," said Bunny.

"Oh right yes of course," Ash replied as he began scrubbing Bunny, humming "Moonlight Legend."

"MMM!"

Ash had finished scrubbing Bunny and went to get a towel for her.

"Thanks," said Bunny.

"How about we hit the sack," Ash suggested, "We're both tired."

"Sleep is not on my mind right now." said Bunny before drinking the potion and dragging Ash to bed.

"Bunny what did you just drink?" Ash asked as Bunny stripped him naked.

"A little something to keep me from getting pregnant. I want to wait till Rini's 2 years old before having another kid," said Bunny.

"Good plan," Ash said.

"So this is what it feels like to make love to a princess," Ash thought to herself as the two of them embraced, kissing and making love as he drived into her womanhood, feeling like Endymion on that fateful day in history.

"It feels amazing, doesn't it?" Bunny replied via telekinesis as she orgasmed easily and repeatedly while an instrumental of "Sayonara At The End Of The Dance" played in the background.

"I feel like I am making love with an angel! I don't want this to end! I desire you! I DESIRE YOU!" he cried. "I can't live without you. I love you, Bunny Tsukino!"

"I desire you too, Ash! I want this!" Bunny screamed. "I love you, Ash Ketchum!"  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" they both wailed, coming at once as they melted into each other's arms, spent from consummating.

"I feel so complete right now!" panted Bunny.

"Glad to hear it," Ash said as he was catching his breath.

Bunny snuggled against him.

-000-

Meanwhile with Yang Mei she was talking to Chelsea and the Knight Duke Org.

"So tell me about the Mask of Zen Aku," Yang Mei said as she held General Nayzor's Crown.

"Whoever wears the mask would be given great power but cursed with it as well," Chelsea said, "Mordred should know considering he served as General Nayzor's right hand man."

"That's true," Mordred the Knight Org said. "And as the Most Honorable of all Duke Orgs I know things about Master Org that the Generals aside from Retinax don't. Like the fact that he'll be returning in this world."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that you failed again!" fumed Malkor. "These heroes are becoming a major thorn in my side and I'm getting mad!"

"Calm down Malkor," Vrak said, "The last thing we need from you is you acting like my brother Prince Vekar."

"Like I said, we must put together a foolproof plan." said Malkor.

"We could ask Damaras for some advice," Dai Lin spoke.

"Who is Damaras?" Chelsea wondered.

"Damaras is the Strongest Warrior in the Universe," Vrak said, "Second only to Admiral Malkor and that's because he's undefeated in battle."

"Exactly!" said Malkor.

"Malkor is the strongest due to his sheer power and like Malkor, Damaras prefers to use his brains rather than his brawn," Creepox added, "Yet his plans are simple and easy to follow."

"I see," Chelsea said, "Well Mordred and I are gonna go find another org. I think we may have one near Celadon City."

"And while you do that see if you can find another Insect that could help us," Mordred spoke.

The two Duke Orgs then left as they went to put their plan into action.

-000-

Meanwhile Twilight and Spike were outside Ash and Bunny's room after hearing the goings on in there.

"Spike take a letter," Twilight said.

"Right." said Spike getting ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

We just had a new org scare the living daylights out of my ride. A Bell Org, it looks like. Well we stopped it, but now I learned that my ride is scared of ghost Pokémon. And of course, my ride, Bunny of course, has now consummated with Ash and apparently it felt like he was pleasuring and making love to a princess. Well, in a past life she was, so that explains why it was so much fun to make love to her. Okay, that's about it. See you next letter.

Signed,

Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six."

Spike then sent the letter on its way.

"And that's that," Spike said.

"Now I really need a bath and make sure that saddle gets here before we go again." said Twilight.

"Yes Twilight," Spike said as they went to do just that.


	8. Bees, Tires, and Elephants

**Bees, Tires, and Elephants**

The Heroes were making their way to Celadon City after Ash, Chris and the Inner Scouts defeated Sabrina and won the Marsh Badge.

"How's the new Saddle holding up Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Well we can't really tell unless Bunny gets really scared." said Twilight.

"Allow me," Raye said as she sent out Gengar to tap Bunny on the Shoulder before using a Lick attack on her.

"EEEEK!"

Right on cue Bunny wet the saddle and the saddle absorbed the liquid.

"Well I still feel dry." said Twilight.

"Looks like the new Saddle works," Spike said.

"The wind is a bit tense today." noted Amara.

"You think we might be getting new Zords Amara?" Chris asked.

"Hard to tell," said Amara before the group stopped by a spot where a rare flower was growing.

Lucy went to get her Camera out so she could take a picture of it.

"I can't believe we found this! And on the days it blooms! It only blooms 1 day a year." she said.

"I know right?" Erza said, "This is a once in a life time moment."

"How very true. And this flower is so rare!" said Rita.

"Not to sound rude but what's so special about this flower aside from the fact that it only blooms one day a year and that's it's so rare?" Ash asked.

Raye smacked him on the head.

"Hey that hurt," Ash whined, "I'm a Trainer not a florist."

So Raye explained the flower to Ash.

"Wow I understand," Ash said.

Fluttershy sniffed the flower.

"Fluttershy are you okay?" Amy asked.

"This is the most sweetest-smelling flower I ever sniffed!" sighed Fluttershy.

The girls got their picture of the flower and they hit the road again.

-000-

"So when is this new helper gonna be here?" asked Creepox at the ship. "How dare she make us wait! TSK! Females!"

"Dai Lin and I heard that," Yang Mei Snapped as Beezara arrived.

"HA! As queen I must look my best for my hive!" Beezara said. "UGH! Which is better than you!" she looked at Creepox. "When was the last time you had a bath? You reek!"

"Watch it you little wench!" Creepox snapped.

"Really how can you stand him?" Beezara asked Malkor.

"He has got some jobs done." said Malkor.

"Indeed so what is your plan miss Beezara?" Dai Lin asked politely, "Big brother Vrak says that you're royalty like Vrak, Yang Mei and me."

"Very true," said Beezara. "How nice to see few in this crew with manners and respect."

"So what is your plan Miss Beezara and can I join you?" Dai Lin asked.

"Sure." said Beezara. "My jelly can make any male serve me without a fight. 1 taste and they can't help but be my slaves. It also makes females bitter foes to each other so I'll start with those Sailor Scouts and those Girl Rangers!"

"Dai Lin does need some field experience," Yang Mei said, "This could be just what we she needs."

"But what about those girlies that reside in the Gym at Celadon City?" Dai Lin reminded, "Don't we need the Leader to unlock something for us?"

"Already got it covered," Yang Mei said, "While the girls are fighting each other I'll have Chelsea and Mordred send an org to kidnap the Gym Leader."

"Then get to it!" ordered Malkor.

"Yes Admiral," Dai Lin, Yang Mei and Beezara said in unison before leaving.

-000-

Meanwhile in Celadon City a giant Tire was running about running bikers off the road when it stopped in front of Chelsea and Mordred.

"Show yourself," Mordred said to the tire who on cue transformed into an org.

"Who are you Duke Orgs or something?" Tire Org asked before getting a good look at their horns, "Wait you are duke orgs."

"Yes we are!" said Mordred. "And we have a job for you."

"What is it?" Tire Org asked, "If you two are here then that means Master Org is returning."

"Yes he is and Yang Mei wants to give him a big welcome," said Chelsea.

"So what's the job?"

"Yang Mei wants you to kidnap the Leader of the Gym in this City and take her to the caves outside the City," Mordred said.

"RIGHT!" Tire Org went to go carry out his orders.

-000-

Meanwhile, the gang had arrived at the Pokémon Center and Amara and Michelle agreed to look for the Gym since they weren't part of Harmony Planet just yet.

'Who to spray first?' thought Beezara while hiding.

Dai Lin was hiding with her and she had a suggestion.

"Might I suggest spraying those two?" Dai Lin suggested pointing to Bunny and Raye. "They bicker already with each other."

"A novel idea dear." said Beezara getting to work.

Beezara then sprayed the two in question.

"I should be the one that is the lead singer of the band!" Bunny exclaimed.

"No, you don't have the class that I do, the honor should go to me!" Raye retorted.

"Um hello, I am the leader of the Scouts, therefore the honor should go to me!"

"You are also a terrible leader in fighting, whereas for me, I am a professional!"

"I want to be the voice!"

"No, I want to be the voice!"

"That was quick," Dai Lin said, "Let's go after the other two going to the gym."

Beezara nodded.

-000-

At the Gym Amara and Michelle could see it was floral themed.

"Pretty nice," Amara said.

"Not bad," Michelle spoke.

"Hello there," an aid greeted them.

"We're looking for the Gym Leader," Amara said getting right to business.

"Right this way."

They followed the Aide in as Dai Lin and Beezara went in after them waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Ma'am? These 2 want to speak to you." the aid told her boss.

Before they could speak to her they got hit with Beezara's slime.

"Excellent shot Beezara," Dai Lin said, "Tire Org you're on."

Right on cue Tire Org burst in.

"Now bring the Gym Leader to my elder sister Yang Mei," Dai Lin ordered.

"RIGHT!"

Tire Org then kidnapped the Gym Leader and transformed into a giant tire to bring the Leader to Yang Mei.

"What shall we do next Beezara?" Dai Lin asked.

"Get the Girl Rangers." said Beezara.

"Then let's go," Dai Lin said as they headed back to the Pokémon Center and saw the voice war between Raye and Bunny getting worse.

"I never seen it this bad!" said Mina.

"Has it always been this bad?" Erza asked.

"They go way back," she explained. "They have a rivalry that goes back to the day they first met and even to this day, the rivalry is still alive. They just love to hate each other."

"I see," Erza said.

"Oh boy," Lucy said.

"What worries me is that Amara and Michelle have gotten in the act." said Amy.

"And those two are very close," Lita added.

"Ever since they was kids." said Mina.

"Just to be clear how bad is it?" Belle asked.

"See for yourself," Luna the Cat spoke.

"Are you telling me that you're going to go out with someone other than me?" exclaimed Michelle.

"Yes, because I don't think you're quite fit enough to be my wife," she shot back.

"Amara! How could you do this to me! I trusted you, and now you want to leave me for nothing!"

"That's because I can't stand maneaters like you!"

"Maneater!? How dare you call me something like that you womanizer!"

"Womanizer!? Why I never…!"

"Holy Shit," Belle said. Amy got out her computer. "I seriously doubt web surfing is going to help us. We need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"I'm doing a scan." said Amy typing a few keys. "It looks like they have been sprayed with some kind of magical gel."

"Then we might want to keep that stuff away from the guys," Belle said.

Amy nodded.

"I may not have been a Scout as long as you or the others but I've got the feeling that this is one of Warstar Alien's doing," Belle added.

Just then Ash's Morpher started beeping.

"Go for Ash," Ash said.

"WE GOT TROUBLE!" panicked Tensou before filling him in.

"Come on guys," Ash told his team as they headed out to find the source of the trouble.

"These men will make fine slaves!" said Beezara looking at her collection.

The Megaforce Rangers and Belle who had already transformed into Sailor Sun arrived.

"Enslaving men is not the way to gain true love! I am Sailor Sun and I stand for Love &amp; Justice! In the name of the Sun, I shall punish you!"

"Now that's how you do it Sun," Comet said over the communicators.

Sailor Moon grumbled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Erza snapped.

"I'm Beezara the Queen Bee," Beezara said.

"I'll stop her!" said Uranus.

"No! I will!" said Neptune.

"Both of you shut the fuck up and get her!" Sun snapped smacking Uranus and Neptune upside the head.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attacks unfortunately weren't in synch and Beezara easily dodged them before blasting at the team.

"How laughable!" Beezara gloated before spraying the rest of the Scouts. "Let's see how you all try."

The others began bickering with each other but for some reason Sun seemed to be the only one unaffected.

"And for good measure." said Beezara before spraying the Girl Rangers.

"Don't forget the Ponies," Dai Lin said to Beezara.

"My jelly only works on those with 2 legs." sighed Beezara sadly.

Dai Lin got the message just as the Guy Rangers began to attack.

"MEGA BLASTERS FIRE!"

The Mega Blasters did some damage but it wasn't enough.

"And now to take my prize," said Beezara before spraying them.

"What the heck's going on?" Ash snapped.

"I can't move," Drake added.

"What did Beezara do to us?" Chris asked.

"And now we can leave," said Beezara. "Come slaves."

The Male rangers were forced to follow Beezara as the jelly was doing its job.

"What in tarnation has happened?" asked Applejack as Belle dragged the girls back to the Pokémon Center a while later.

"Beezara has got Erza, Lucy, and the Scouts save for me bickering with one another," Belle said.

"Then why isn't Belle affected?" Rarity asked.

"Beezara said that her jelly only works on those with two legs," Twilight spoke, "And Belle's powers came from Celestia so that gave her immunity."

"How did you know? I didn't see you there." said Belle.

"Comet's been teaching me how to listen in on the communication system during battle in case something like this happens," Twilight said explaining.

Pinkie babbled. "Versions commonly found in the west, called "Kung Pao chicken" or "Kung Po", consist of diced marinated chicken stir-fried with orange or orange juice, ginger, garlic, chicken broth, sugar, cooking oil, corn starch, and salt and pepper to taste. The dish often includes or is garnished with whole roasted peanuts. Other versions substitute beef, pork, tofu, or seafood for chicken. The original version includes Sichuan peppercorns, which from 1968 until 2005 were illegal to import into the United States. The ban was lifted in light of new processing methods, but the 37-year ban resulted in versions without Sichuan peppercorns."

"Here's a cookie," Belle said.

Pinkie Pie ate it up.

"What are we gonna do about the Scouts?" Rainbow Dash asked Comet who showed up in person.

"In the face of such bickering there is but one option," Comet spoke, "We send them to Planet Zentor to build teamwork and discipline. Except for Belle."

"Maybe the story of Equestria might help." said Twilight.

"How does that help?" Belle asked.

"You would be surprised," said Rarity.

"ALRIGHT YA'LL STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Applejack.

The Scouts and Female Rangers all stopped.

"Girls you are supposed to be friends," said Twilight.

"But all you're doing is bickering with one another," Fluttershy added.

"And if it keeps up you could tear each other's hair out!" said Rarity.

"Listen to our Ponies friends," Belle said, "At least think about what our boyfriends are suffering through at the hands of that bitch of a bee." Unfortunately, another voice war ensued. "Ugh. Looks like we're gonna have to destroy Beezara," Belle sighed to the Ponies. "And it looks like I'm going solo."

"Not without me darling," Rarity said.

"I know Rarity," Belle said, "But the first thing we need to do is rescue the guys."

The girls quickly clamed up.

"My Ash needs me!" gasped Raye rushing out.

"My boyfriend needs me," Amara added rushing out looking for Chris.

The rest of the girls quickly followed.

"We better make sure they don't kill each other." said Twilight.

"I think its best you and the Ponies do that," Rita said.

"Rita and I will stay here and watch the center," Reina said.

"And keep a close eye on Rini." said Rarity. The twins nodded.

-000-

Meanwhile Beezara was already making her slaves work.

"Keep working! I want this place to be fit for a queen!" said Beezara.

"How did we get stuck with such a bitch?" Drake asked annoyed.

"I heard that!" Beezara snapped. "You! Bop his head!"

"Ash don't even think about it," Drake said.

"It's not me it's Beezara's goop," Ash said bopping Drake on the head.

"OW!"

"And you get my friend here a soda," Beezara said to Chris while referring to Dai Lin who was sitting in a chair next to her.

"A girl could get used to this," said Dai Lin.

-000-

Meanwhile Tire Org was rolling at full speed as he was on his way to deliver the gym leader to Yang Mei.

"OH YEAH! REV IT UP!" he cheered.

The Gym Leader was starting to get sick as she was close to puking.

"YEEHA!"

Tire Org continued rolling at full speed.

-000-

"Bunny wait!" said Twilight chasing her bonded human elsewhere. Each girl took her own path to find the boys.

"Rarity where is Princess Celestia when you need her most?" Belle asked.

"I wish I knew," Rarity said.

"Then it appears we're on our own for now," Belle sighed.

-000-

Lucy found Beezara first.

'Now to free the boys.' she thought.

Before she could take a step she ran into Erza.

"Move it," Erza hissed quietly.

"Hey I was here first, so I have first attack!" said Lucy before charging.

Erza growled and charged in as well.

"How sweet. The Pink Power Pest thinks she can take me by herself!" said Beezara before tying her up once she saw Lucy.

"Beat her down Miss Beezara," Dai Lin cheered.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Dai Lin heard the attack and dodged it while kicking it right back at Mars.

"What?" squeaked Mars.

"HA! I knew that wasn't gonna work!" said Mercury appearing.

"What a dimwit," Moon added, "That's what happens when you spend all day in some dusty old temple."

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T FRY MY BRAIN ON THOSE TV SHOWS MEATBALL HEAD!" screamed Mars.

"Says the hot head who yells a lot," Jupiter smirked.

"Look who's talking! You wouldn't last 4 minutes before picking a fight!" said Venus.

"Oh yeah well at least I don't have pop stardom on my bran all the time little miss ditzy blond bimbo!" Jupiter snapped.

"This from a girl who compares every cute boy she meets with her old boyfriend." said Uranus.

"Fuck off Uranus," Jupiter snapped, "There are so many jokes about Uranus I'm surprised you haven't urinated yet!"

"This is like watching a soap opera." said Dai Lin eating some popcorn.

"This just in!" she said, dragging Dai Lin by the throat, upsetting her popcorn tub, pointing to Uranus before throwing her back in her place. "NASA is thinking of strapping a couple of rockets to a white dwarf and smashing it into Uranus!"

"Is that so…"

"It is impossible to achieve escape velocity from Uranus... we're stuck here. The mark left by the first man on Uranus scarred its surface beyond repair and recognition. I know you say it's not possible, but how long do you think it will be until we are able to fully experience Uranus?"

"Girls what are you doing?" asked Ash.

"You're supposed to be a team," Chris added.

"You're all friends," Drake said, "Remember that."

"You three shut it!" Dai Lin said using a powerful spell to render them mute.

"Girls stop!" said Twilight as she and the rest of the ponies appeared.

"Forget it little pony," Dai Lin said, "Their friendship is over. But you ponies would make good play toys."

"Let me tell you girls something." said Twilight. "Each of the three tribes, the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather, but they demanded something in return: food that could only be grown by the Earth Ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the Ponies to clash? It was a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace. The blizzard led to famine, at which the three tribal leaders eventually agreed to meet for a summit and decide what to do about the snow, but this only devolved into arguing and blaming each other. The leaders of each tribe then decided to journey to a new land. They all arrived at the same place, and soon began fighting over it, and the blizzard quickly followed. "And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow, and hard feelings." Eventually the leaders' assistants found out windigos are causing the storm by feeding off of hate. The assistants' friendship creates the magical Fire of Friendship which does away with the windigos and the snowstorm. The three leaders then decide to join forces and found a country shared by all three tribes, and name it Equestria."

"Great History lesson," Beezara said, "But that won't help you now."

"No but this will you stupid whore of a bee," Sun said casting some of her magic over the guys, "My power just broke your power over our male teammates."

"Lucy. The Power of Friendship can break the spell. You must remember." Gosei said in the Pink Ranger's head.

'Power of Friendship,' Lucy said remembering all the good times she had with Erza. 'I think I remember Gosei.'

"Think hard." said Gosei.

Lucy was thinking hard and she remembered that she and Erza were not only cousins but also friends.

Just then her belt buckle started glowing.

A new power card emerged from it.

"Uh. What happened?" asked Sailor Moon snapping out of her trance.

"Beezara used her venom to turn you all against each other," Sailor Sun said.

The Scouts glared at Beezara.

"What do you say we give her the full taste of our powers?" Sailor Sun suggested as Chris Ash and Drake were free thanks to Sailor Sun's Magic.

"Let me go first!" said Erza. "No one breaks me up with my best friend without paying the price! Land Brothers, ACTIVATE!"

"Shouldn't we let the guys Morph first?" Rarity suggested as the Land Brothers appeared to assist.

"Let's let the girls tackle this one." said Ash.

"BEETLE BLAST!"

Erza blasted Beezara with the Beetle Zord Header.

"How dare you!" growled Beezara.

"I'm just getting started!" said Erza switching Zord headers.

"RHINO BLAST!"

Erza blasted Beezara using the Rhino Zord Headder.

"That stung!" growled Beezara.

"Then this will really sting!" said Lucy with her new card. "Sky Brothers, ACTIVATE!"

"Summon Zords," Gosei's voice rang out as three new Zords appeared.

"Let's see how you like this!" said Lucy putting the first new Zord on her blaster.

"CROW BLAST!"

Lucy blasted Beezara with the power of the Crow Zord.

"Erza!" she cried running over to her friend while Beezara was dazed. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Erza said.

"I'm so sorry!" said Lucy.

"It was Beezara's venom that caused this," Erza said, "Let's finish her off."

"Sorry about everything!" Moon said.

"Oh no, we're okay," Mars said. "Yes?'

"Right," the others said.

A hand behind Moon's head. "Ahahahahahah…"

"Glad to see that the other Scouts have finally got their shit together," Sun said.

"Next test." said Lucy switching Zords. "HAWK BLAST!"

Lucy blasted Beezara with the power of the Hawk Zord.

The Scouts formed the Jungle Sword.  
"Ptera Zord!"

"T-Rex Zord!"

"ULTRA DINO BLAST!"

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

The combined attacks struck Beezara destroying her on the spot.

'I know big brother Vrak Normally does this but since I'm here I may as well make myself useful,' Dai Lin thought before speaking, "Zombats!"

"Ok. I think we should join the party now." said Ash hearing the buzzing.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

The guys morphed and prepared to battle.

"NOW TO CRUSH YOU!" said a now giant Beezara.

"Gosei Mechazords activate," The Megaforce Rangers said.

"SUMMON MECHAZORDS!"

The Mechazords arrived on cue and the rangers jumped in.

"Gosei Great Megazord activate!"

"SUMMON MEGAZORD!"

The Zords combined and they got ready to battle Beezara.

The battle was an exciting one, the Megazord and Beezara exchanging powerful moves left and right. Such fluidity and vigor made for a thrilling stalemate, until…

"My venom isn't just for humans," Beezara said blasting the Megazord.

"Sky Brothers send us your aid," Ash said holding up the Card and activating it.

Lucy took out her copy.

"SKY BROTHERS ACTIVATE!"

"Summon Zords," Gosei's voice said as the Sky Brothers appeared and attacked Beezara.

"YEOW!"

The Sky Brothers attached to the Megazord's wings powering it up.

"Sky Gosei Great Ready!"

Beezara and the Sky Gosei Great battled it out but the Rangers fought hard and fast.

"Let's show her that best friends and relatives stick together," Lucy said pulling out the Victory Charge card.

"Right!" Ash said pulling out his own copy of the card.

"Victory Charge! Activate!"

"READY!"

The Megazord sent out Cards to stun Beezara giving the Rangers an opening.

"Victory Charge Sky Strike!"

The Sky Megazord flew right through Beezara finishing her off.

"Mega Rangers, That's a Mega Win." said Ash.

-000-

"I'm glad Beezara's gone," Sun said to the Ponies.

"Me too." said Rarity.

"Guys we got more bad news," Twilight said, "While we were dealing with Beezara, the Gym Leader of Celadon City was just kidnapped."

"I hate it when bad guys make a double play!" grumbled Jupiter.

"Then let's find her!" said Moon getting on Twilight.

"Uranus, you can ride with us." said Mars getting on Rainbow Dash. "My ride's the fastest."

"You better believe it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"What about Neptune?" Sun asked getting on Rarity's back.

"She could ride with us. I do love art." said Rarity.

"I'm cool with it," Sun approved as Uranus and Neptune got on Rainbow Dash and Rarity respectively.

"LET'S TAKE TO THE SKY!" said Sailor Moon.

"Hold it Dumbass," Sailor Sun spoke, "We're forgetting about the Megaforce Rangers!"

Right on cue Sailor Moon's Crystal glowed as Red Lion Roared.

"Red Lion says he's got it covered," Sailor Moon spoke as the Wild Zords arrived and turned into Bikes, "These are the Savage Cycles."

"Sweet ride!" said Ash.

"Nice bike," Erza said.

"Let's ride!" said Drake getting on the black one.

"You got that right," Chris said getting on the Blue one, "The aliens are in for a big surprise."

"Excuse me," Lucy said getting on the White Bike, "Am I the only one who notices that my bike is the wrong color?"

"I can see pink stripes on that." said Erza.

"Because the Bike is themed on the White Tiger Lucy," Chris said, "Either way let's get going."

The Megaforce rode the Savage Cycles and went to find the Gym Leader.

Mercury turned on her visor to track the gym leader.

"Well do you see anything?" Uranus asked.

"There's a fast moving object moving and high speeds 300 degrees west." said Mercury.

"Then let's get it," Sailor Moon said.

"One Sonic Rainboom coming up!" said Rainbow Dash picking up speed.

Rainbow Dash began flying at her top speed.

"OH YEAH!" cheered Tire Org as he reached his target.

Just then the sound of a Sonic Rainboom could be heard and Rainbow Dash was getting close to ramming the org but his armor was too strong.

"HA! Can't ram me!" Tire Org teased.

"Damn it!" Rainbow Dash cursed.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The attacks did some damage but it didn't slow the org down.

The others caught up.

"Alright guys we gotta slow it down," Ash said.

"But how?" asked Lucy before firing her bike's lasers by mistake. "This ride got weapons?"

"Looks like it," Chris said, "If we all fire our lasers together we should be able to destroy the org without harming the hostage."

"Let's do it!" said Erza.

"AW MAN! I wish we had weapons!" whined Rainbow Dash.

"Well we don't Rainbow Dash," Rarity said.

"FIRE!"

The Megaforce Rangers fired their Savage Cycles' Lasers as they blasted Tire Org to bits and freed the hostage in the process.

"OW THAT HURT!" whined Tire Org "Who do you think you are?"

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am Sailor Neptune!"

"And I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon, We shall punish you!"

"Punish this!" Tire Org sneered, "Putrids!"

"And here come the grunts again." sighed Sailor Moon getting out her Crystal Saber.

"These main bad guys never bother making them better." said Mars doing the same.

"What did you expect?" Sun asked.

Mercury, Jupiter and Venus shrugged and got out their Crystal Sabers before charging.

The Putrids were more in number than usual but the Scouts easily handled them while the Megaforce Rangers went after Tire Org.

"TWIST TORNADO: ACTIVATE!"

Ash and Lucy used their cards to hit the Org with a Tornado attack.

"Rock Rush: ACTIVATE!"

Drake and Erza used their cards and sent rocks at the Org damaging it.

"Sea Shower: ACTIVATE!"

Chris used his card to send a torrent of water at Tire Org.

"OW THAT HURT!" cried Tire Org before attacking.

The Megaforce Rangers fought back against the Org doing damage and blocking his attacks.

"Let's finish this," Ash said.

"MEGAFORCE BLASTER!"

"JUNGLE SWORD!"

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

"AHH! MY TIRE'S FLAT!" cried Tire Org before blowing up.

Little did the heroes know that Dai Lin had followed them to where Tire Org had led them.

"Guys I sense we're not alone!" said Mars.

Dai Lin snapped her fingers causing beans to land on the remains of Tire Org causing him to grow before Dai Lin vanished but not before dumping Tauros piss and feces on Mars.

"EWWWW!"

"At least nobody can say you don't know shit," Sun joked.

"Darling I don't think this is the time." said Rarity seeing vines grow from Tire Org's remains.

The Vines grew as Tire Org was revived as a 30 story giant.

"NOW I'M REALLY THE KING OF THE ROAD!" he roared.

"Let's get rid of him so I can take a shower!" said Mars getting her saber out.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!"

Right on cue the Wild Zords arrived.

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Wild Zords combined and created the Wild Force Megazord.

"HA! That tin can can't beat me!" said Tire Org attacking.

"I hate to say it but he's right," Sun said to Rarity before noticing that Yang Mei and Dai Lin were holding the Gym leader hostage, "Come on Rarity. We've got work to do."

"Right!"

Sun rode on Rarity's back as they followed Dai Lin and Yang Mei into the cave with the leader hostage.

"They may need help." said Mars getting over there with Rainbow Dash.

"You got it," Rainbow Dash said as they met up with Sun and Rarity.

-000-

"What are we looking for again?" asked Yang Mei.

"We're looking for that," Dai Lin said pointing to a symbol on the wall, "That's what's in here."

The hostage who wore a green Dress with white lines and had purple short hair and eyes spoke.

"Why did you bring me here?" the Hostage asked.

"We know what power is in there," Yang Mei said, "And you are going to release that power for us."

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

Dai Lin and Yang Mei dodged it while still hanging onto the hostage.

"Who did that?" Dai Lin demanded, "Show yourself!"

"I did!" said Sailor Pluto appearing. "From the realm of time I am here to stop evil before it hurts the future I am Sailor Pluto the Keeper of Time and Space! You well not finish your plans! Time will tell!"

"Loogies, Putrids," Yang Mei said, "Get her!"

"I don't think so…AGAIN! PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" A massive wave of energy caused armies of loogies and putrids to explode almost instantly.

Meanwhile, the Hostage was placed in front of the carving but so far nothing was happening.  
"Why is nothing happening?" Dai Lin asked.

"Looks like we kidnapped the wrong girl," Yang Mei said, "Or perhaps she refuses to help us."

"I can't open it because I'm not the chosen one," the hostage said, "I'm just the Celadon City Gym leader."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

This time Yang Mei batted the attack right at Mars blasting her.

"SUN LIGHT BLAST!"

Yang Mei and Dai Lin covered their eyes as the attack hit them giving Rarity the time she needed to free the hostage.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

This time the attack did damage to Yang Mei but Dai Lin dodged it before blasting Mars with a torrent of Ice Cold Water.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Dai Lin said teleporting herself and Yang Mei back to the ship.

"You alright?" Pluto asked the hostage while Rainbow Dash warmed Mars up.

"I'm okay," the Hostage said.

"What is this thing?" asked Mars before touching the object making it glow. "NANI?"

The carving on the wall glowed before an animal's call could be heard.

"Is it just me or does that sound like an elephant," Mars asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah Celestia told me about this," Sun said "Only the chosen can hear the animal in here."

Mars took out 1 of her scrolls and called upon her miko powers.

"Rainbow Dash what is she doing?" Sun asked Rainbow Dash.

"Mars was raised in a temple. She using the skills taught to her by her grandpa." said Rainbow Dash.

True to Rainbow's word Mars was using her abilities to communicate with the animal inside the rock and from the rock emerged a Crystal with an Elephant inside.

"Wow!" said Mars.

"Put that new Wild Zord to good use," Sun said.

Mars nodded and headed back to the Megazord.

-000-

Back with the Scouts Tire Org was going to town on the Megazord.

"THIS IS FUN!" he gloated.

In the Megazord the Inner Scouts were trying to fight off Tire Org when Mars returned.

"Hey guys I found a New Wild Zord," Mars said showing the Elephant Crystal.

"Then could we please see if it can help?" asked Moon.

"Of course," Mars said, "Elephant Zord Arise!"

Right on cue the rock cracked and from it an Elephant emerged. The Elephant trumpeted before attacking the Org.

"OW WATCH IT!" Tire Org cried.

"Scouts the Elephant Zord can combine with the Wild Force Megazord for even more power," Gosei said through the communicators.

"ZORD ATTACH!"

The Elephant Zord then formed a Sword with its body and trunk while its face became a shield for the Megazord.

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD! SWORD AND SHIELD MODE!"

Tire Org attacked.

This time the Megazord used its Elephant Shield to block the attack.

"Elephant Cyclone," The Inner Scouts called.

The Megazord spun around doing massive damage to the org via the Elephant Sword.

"Pachyderm Crusher." The Scouts called as the Elephant Sword gained a whip like feature before striking Tire Org Down with the final blow.

"AHHH! I HIT A SPEEDBUMP!" cried T before blowing up.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours." said Moon.

-000-

Back at the Pokémon Center the scouts were all resting up from the hectic battle.

"Ugh! I still need a shower in the worst way!" said Raye.

"Egad you're fetid," Belle said.

"Yeah." said Raye before grabbing Ash. "And I need you to wash my back. Do a good job and I'll give you the best night of your life."

"I already did that." Bunny pointed out.

"Try to think differently and be creative," Rarity suggested to Raye.

Raye started thinking.

"I have an idea," Raye said pulling Ash.

"Meep." Said Ash.

"I hope he'll be okay," Fluttershy said concerned.

"He will," Said Amy.

-000-

In the showers Ash and Raye were already naked and Ash was scrubbing Raye.

"How's this?" asked Ash washing her hair.

"That's very nice Ash," Raye replied.

"How about this?" asked Ash washing her back.

"That's the spot," Raye purred.

Ash then washed her legs.

Raye opened her legs to give Ash easier access.

"Kinky aren't you?" asked Ash before washing the other side of her legs.

"You know it," Raye smiled.

Ash then started washing her rear.

Raye was enjoying the wash down she was getting.

Ash then went to her breasts.

Raye felt her nipples harden.

Ash then went to work on her lady parts.

"I like it when you….ahhhh…do these things to me…ohhhh…it makes me want you more…haaaahhh, hyaaaah…" Raye was easily surrendering to Ash's aggressive advances.

"It's like eating a huge chocolate bar and melting into it," said Ash, nibbling her ear and reaching his personal high as he went in for the kill.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!"

Ash licked his lips. "Well?"

"That Meatball Head was right about you!" panted Raye.

"And she was right about you," Ash panted, "But let's hit the sack."

Raye snuggled against him so she can hear his heartbeat.

"I think I'll take our own letter this time," Ash said. "What do you think Raye?"

"SPIKE, FRONT AND CENTER!" called Raye.

"Yes Raye?" Spike said arriving on cue.

"Take a letter." said Ash.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm Sailor Mars, a.k.a. Raye Hino. We took part in a lot of battles today, and it was not easy. However it was straightforward and we were able to get the situation taken care of. Oh yeah, and I needed a bath but Ash made up for it by consummating with me. We attached a DVD of our fights, so have fun watching. See you._

_Signed,_

_Sailor Mars."_

Spike then rolled up the scroll and sent it off. Ash and Raye on cue promptly fell asleep.


	9. Giraffes Boats and Plants

**Giraffe's Boats and Plants **

Early next morning, Belle woke up in nothing but a Satine Bra and Thong and a Satine in Bloom Kimono covering said bra and thong as she went to go speak to Professor Oak via videophone.

"Hello Professor Oak," Belle said, "How is everything?"

"Very good." said Oak. "This kind of day call for a poem. A good day brings amazing luck, it makes 1 as happy as a Golduck."

"Very good to hear Professor," Belle said, "I'm thinking about telling the others about my past as a Coordinator and a Trainer and be honest with me. Was I really one of the best that ever came to Pallet Town to get my starter?" A note. "Well, I'm glad to see you think so highly of me," she said as she was holding the Poke Balls that contained six of her Pokémon.

"Indeed." said Oak. "By the way how is Ash doing?"

"He's okay. Got himself a Primeape."

"And those new girls?" he asked.

"They're doing well too," Belle said explaining about the Pokémon that the new girls caught.

"I say."  
"Well just be sure that my Pokémon are getting exercise at the Lab grounds alright?"

"Will do."

Belle then ended the call as she went to the room that Amara and Michelle were sharing.

"There you are," yawned Amara.

"Glad to see you're awake," Belle said.

"We were missing a pillow," pouted Michelle.

"Well let's make up for it," Belle said.

"BREAKFAST YA'LL!" called Applejack from outside.

"After we get breakfast," Belle said.

"Right…" Both girls nodded and got dressed.

Belle got dressed in a silk Kimono before joining the others for breakfast.

-000-

In the Warstar Space Ship, things were not so rosy as Yang Mei was currently doing some meditation and Dai Lin was contacting Emperor Mavro.

"What's been going on with the Conquest of Earth?" Mavro asked, "Has Malkor made any progress?"

"Your tea, master," said his butler Tim.

"Thank you Tim," Mavro said accepting the tea.

"Once again the Scouts and the Power Rangers have stopped us," Dai Lin said explaining everything, "I was really counting on Beezara to drive a wedge between them and she did if it hadn't been for those blasted Ponies."

"CURSES!" yelled Mavro.

"We're doing what we can but at this point Vrak may have to get Creepox to do the job himself," Dai Lin said.

"That's good. I never did like that Creepox anyway." said Mavro.

"And I suppose Redker's any better?" Dai Lin asked, "Damaras describes him as being an Elite Guard version of Creepox."

"Perhaps. Man these heroes are giving me a headache!" said Mavro.

"Either way I have another question," Dai Lin said, "How long till the Armada reaches earth and you are aware that if a ship gets shot down you are not to leave it behind right. Last thing we need is for it to be used against us."

"Less than a year or so."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time then," Dai Lin said before ending the call.

-000-

Dai Lin returned to the bridge where the rest of the gang were waiting.

"Listen up everyone," Dai Lin said, "Emperor Mavro is pissed off. He wants Creepox to get to earth and crush our enemies now or he's gonna send in Prince Vekar to do the job."

"Very well." said Malkor.

"I'll crush them all into dust!" Creepox said leaving.

"And I'm gonna help him," Yang Mei said, "And if he fails to do so then I'll crush their megazords too!"

"Don't Creepox is expendable anyway." said Vrak.

"You really don't like the guy do you?" she said since Creepox was out of range.

"Not much."

"Either way at least it's better than putting up with Redker."

"Too true."

"I usually train with Damaras most of the time but I have heard bits and pieces about Redker," Dai Lin said, "What do you think about him?"

"He's like a Royal Guard version of Creepox."

"I see." said Malkor. "Well let's see what those Heroes are doing now." With that he turned on the spycam.

-000-

Currently the heroes were eating breakfast. 'Some guys have all the luck!' thought Brock watching Bunny and Raye feed Ash.

'How did I end up with two beautiful girls like Bunny and Raye?' Ash thought as Bunny and Raye were feeding him.

'When is my turn gonna be next?' thought the rest of his girls.

Amara and Michelle were thinking different thoughts as they saw Belle sitting very close to Chris.

"I wonder if I should make a movie about this," said Drake.

"Go for it," Lucy said.

"Well with all of us having flying type Pokémon it should be easy to beat this gym since they use grass types." said Amy.

"And some of us have Fire and Poison Types," Lita added.

"Bulba."

"And Reina has been teaching Vaporeon how to use Ice Type Attacks and Rita gave me a Fire Stone for my third Eevee," Mina added.

Ash was getting more juice when he bumped into 2 bullies.

"Pardon." he said.

"Well if it isn't the newest trainer." said the first bully. "You know what we call new trainers? Fresh meat!"

"Oh hell, here we go," Rita said.

Lita stood up to try to help but Drake held her back. "Ash has this," he said.

"What's the matter?" asked the first bully. "Are you gonna cry?"

"Take a good look, see any tears?" asked Ash.

The bullies didn't see any tears. "Come on!" said the first bully snapping his fingers. "This chump's boring me!"

"Right behind you," the second bully said following him.

Ash went back to the table where Bunny and Raye tackle-hugged him.

"That was quick," Reina said.

"Meh! They didn't bother me." said Ash before looking at Bunny and Raye who were cuddling him like a teddy bear. "Hey, could you two please stop for right now? You're making a scene."

"Sorry Ash," Bunny and Raye said together.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" cried a kid's voice.

"We better go see what it is," Ash said.

"Right." said Drake before the gang saw the bullies playing hot potato with a kid's Pokémon Egg.

"As a Pokémon Breeder that is no way to treat a Pokémon Egg!" Brock declared fuming.

"What's the matter kid?" asked the first bully. "Are you gonna cry? Crybaby?"

The kid was in tears.

"I think he's really upset boss," said the 2nd bully.

"You know I think you're right." said the first bully. "Here."

The kid thought he was gonna have his egg back but the first bully lifted it out of his reach.

"PSYCH!" he declared before they both laughed at him before Ash grabbed his hand in a crushing grip.

"Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean you can pick on him. No matter how small, everything deserves respect!" he said taking the egg before letting him go.

"Good job Ash," Misty said.

"Whatever freak show!" said the first bully. "Come on!"

The second bully left and followed the first bully.

"Here you go," Ash said returning the egg to the kid.

"Thank you!" said the kid.

"You're welcome," Ash said as the kid went off.

"If we're done here can we go to the Gym?" Mina asked holding her recently evolved Flareon.

"Ladies first," Ash said.

"You're such a gentleman," Mina giggled.

"Pika."

The group then went to the gym.

-000-

"Yes?" an aid asked when they arrived

"We're here to battle the Gym Leader," Chris said speaking.

"Hold on please." said the aid before rushing off.

"So what's the Gym Leader like?" Ash asked.

"She's a grass Pokémon specialist," Belle said, "Much like Rita."

-000-

Erika was reading a book when her aid appeared. "Yes?"

"Some trainers have arrived to challenge you," the aid said, "And some old friends of yours have returned."

"Old friends?" asked Erika before rushing over there.

Erika saw the group before her.

"DRAKE!" she squealed before she glomped him.

"Long time no see Erika," Drake said, "You remember meeting my sisters, my cousins and Belle don't you?"

"Hey girls!" said Erika.

"Hey Erika," Rita said, "You still taking care of your Grass Pokémon?"

"Yep." said Erika before seeing the ponies. "Huh? What kind of Pokémon are these?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" screamed Rarity.

"I said what kind of Pokémon are you," Erika said, "I didn't know you were talking Pokémon."

"The nerve! I am a unicorn pony from Equestria. My name is Rarity, the Queen of fashion!" the unicorn said with a flip of her mane.

"Oh please forgive me," Erika said, "I had no idea."

Belle petted her bonded pony. "Rarity's a little sensitive and she takes offense to being called a Pokémon," she said, wagging a finger.

"I see." said Erika before looking at the other ponies. "Are you all from Equestria as well?"

"Yes we are," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, leader of the Mane Six," Twilight said. "She's Rainbow Dash, she's Rarity, she's Applejack, she's Pinkie Pie and she's Fluttershy. We are ponies. Please make a note of it from now on."

"That explains the wings and horns," Erika said.

"It's nice to know that there are new people who don't know who we are," Pinkie babbled. "But that's okay because sometimes I don't know people either or I don't even know myself or I don't even know that I even know that I exist! Oh the things I do not know about myself or anything or anyone…"

"How does she babble like that?" Erika asked stunned.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." said Mina getting out a cookie.

Pinkie Pie ate it.

Erika looked at the Inner Scouts and gasped "HARMONY PLANET?"

"I'm sorry but you probably have us confused with some other group," Raye said attempting to shift the attention away from their band name.

"Yeah." said Bunny before tripping and falling face first to the ground making her guitar be seen. "OW!"

"IT IS THEM!" squealed Erika before turning to her aids. "We have celebrities visiting us! Make some snacks! And get a camera! And find my autograph book!"

Erika's aids went to do as she told them.

"Oops," said Bunny getting up.

"At least you didn't pee yourself," Belle said trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

"Yeah."

"But we better be ready for anything," Erza said.

Ash, Chris, and the Inner Scouts battled Erika one by one and one by one they were victorious.

"Well done," Belle said to the team, "Erika's a tough opponent."

"Yeah." said Bunny as Erika came over with a tray of Rainbow Badges.

"But what I don't get is how do you know about the Celadon gym or the previous Pokémon Gyms Belle?" Lita asked.

"Pika Pika."

"Because I'm a veteran Trainer and Coordinator," Belle said revealing her badge case which had badges from the Kanto Region and her very own Pokedex.

"NANI?" gasped the Inner Scouts before they fainted.

"I don't think they were ready for that Belle," Erza said. Ash fainted as well.

"I guess I should've told them I started at the same time you did," Belle said.

"Perhaps," Drake said.

"Either way we gotta wake them up," Belle said.

"PIKA-CHUUUUU!"

Pikachu shocked Ash and the Inner Scouts awake.

"YEOW!" they all said.  
"Sorry guys," Belle said sheepishly.

"Yeah." said Lita. "Oh well. No need to worry!"  
"Why do I have a sudden feeling that we'll meet someone who would say that a lot just now?" asked Raye.

"I don't know," Mina said.

-000-

"Now to find some humans to torment!" said Creepox elsewhere. "That might draw those humans out!" he then saw the bullies that Ash faced earlier. "You'll do!"

The bullies then saw Creepox.

"Yes! Go ahead and cry! Your howling will draw those heroes to me!" said Creepox rubbing his blades together.

The Kid that the two bullies from earlier picked on showed up and stood up to Creepox

"STOP!" he yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Creepox retorted preparing to attack.

"Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean you can pick on them!" said the kid.

"That's what the Strong do fool," Creepox sneered, "Eliminate the weak."

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

The attacks did some damage to Creepox as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus showed up.

Creepox then began going on the offensive and attacked the scouts.

"MEGA BLASTERS FIRE!"

The Mega Force Rangers blasted Creepox on the spot.

"Well now." said Creepox getting up. "2 Rangers and 2 Scouts huh? METEOR SHOTS!"

Creepox blasted the Rangers and Scouts with his strongest attack doing massive damage.

"4 down, 9 to go." he mused. "Not counting those ponies. HM! Attacking the city should bring over the rest of them."

Creepox then left to go attack the city.

-000-

In the City Yang Mei was searching for something she could use to create an Org from when she heard footsteps.

"Alright show yourself," Yang Mei said turning around as an Org made of old boats appeared.

"Here I am milady!" he said.

"We're going to wait for the right moment and then cause some trouble for our enemies," Yang Mei said.

"YES MA'AM!"

-000-

Over with Creepox he was already terrorizing all of Celadon City.

"AT LAST IT IS HERE! THE DOWNFALL OF EARTH!" he cheered.

Right on cue mega blasters hit Creepox.

"OW!"

"Sun Light blast!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor Mars arrived and blasted Creepox.

"HA!" he snorted. "I'll deal with you 2 later!" with that he knocked them out and faced Ash. "I've been waiting for you most of all Red Ranger!"

"Bring it on Creepox," Ash said, "Let's finish this!"

Creepox started slashing at him.

Ash dodged the attack before striking back with the Dragon Sword.

"Even with the added power of your weapon, you're still a loser!" Creepox snarked locking blades with him. "You ready to cry yet?"

"Take a good look, you see any tears?" Ash shot back.

"Ya'll can't even see those eyes with that headgear on." said Applejack.

Creepox charged in preparing to finish Ash off.

"METEOR SHOT!"

"DEFENSE STREAM: ACTIVATE!"

Chris activated his card to block the attack from Creepox.

"ASH!" cried Moon seeing them fall off a cliff. "CREEPOX YOU'RE MOONDUST!"

"Bring in on Girly!" Creepox snapped blasting Moon.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Sailor Moon attempted to blast Creepox but he blasted the attack back at her knocking her on her ass.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

"SUN LIGHT FLARE!"

"Not bad." Creepox had to admit while dodging the attacks. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" with that he knocked them out. "Now to make sure the Red Ranger's done for!"

Creepox then went to finish Ash off.

'He's coming.' thought Ash as he recovered. 'Creepox seems to be driven by rage. Maybe I can use that.'

Ash got back on his feet and prepared to attack with a clear head.

"I knew that wasn't good enough to finish you!" said Creepox appearing.

"Maybe you're just weak," Ash retorted.

Creepox attacked.

Ash fought back and dodged the attacks before he saw an opening and struck.

"OW!" He yelped before knocking him down which made him dimorph while his sword was still at the side. Thinking quickly Ash grabbed it and blocked the incoming blades.

"Your strength is running out." Creepox said. "You ready to cry yet?"

"Take a good look, see any tears?" Ash shot back.

"You'll be crying when I'm through!" Creepox said putting more pressure in his attack.

Ash slipped out and morphed.

"Impressive but you're only delaying your doom!" said Creepox before the clashed a few more times before getting a few feet away from each other. "This is it. 1 last strike!"

"Fine by me." said Ash before putting a card in his sword. "SKY POWER: ENERGIZE!"

"It appears we arrived just in time sisters." said Vrak as he and his sisters was on a cliff overlooking the battle.

"Guess so," Yang Mei said.

"I hope Creepox comes out of this on top," Dai Lin said

Creepox charged the same time as Ash.

Both of them delivered their finishing strikes at the same time but Creepox took the most damage.

"No! How can I the mightiest of the Insectiods fall to a weak human like you?" cried Creepox before he blew up before the rest of the Rangers and the Scouts appeared.

"ASH I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" sobbed Moon before glomping him.

"Great job Ash," Sun said.

The rest of the Inners glomped him.

"Girls I know you all was worried but may I please have some air?" gasped Ash.

Meanwhile on the Cliff Vrak, Yang Mei and Dai Lin were watching the scene.

"Creepox forgot that Malkor is the strongest of all the Insectoids," Dai Lin said, "But he was still a good friend."

"I know Dai Lin and we will put the pressure on the Rangers," Yang Mei said before facing Vrak, "Vrak answer this. Could Creepox have won?"

"He had victory all but assured. But he let his rage take the better of him which gave the Red Ranger the opening he was looking for to defeat him." said Vrak.

"Well we gotta do something," Dai Lin said, "Vrak usually Yang Mei or yourself do this but may I have the honors?"

"He's a fool," Sighed Vrak, "But we can use him one last time. Go ahead."

"Zombats!" Dai Lin said calling the Zombats.

"Uh guys? I think we're not done." said Lucy hearing that chirping.

The gang saw the Zombats appear and make Creepox grow 30 stories tall.

"OH YES I'M EVEN STRONGER NOW!" he cheered.

"Just once I would like to see bad guys stay down!" sighed Ash getting his Zord card out. "Let's do it guys!"

The Rangers nodded and got ready.

"GOSEI MECHAZORDS: ACTIVATE!"

The Rangers called their Zords.

"Let's end this chump once and for all!" said Ash in his zord.

"GOSEI MEGAZORD: ACTIVATE!"

The Rangers combined their Zords to form the Gosei Great Megazord.

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD: READY!"

Creepox began attacking the Gosei Great Megazord doing massive damage.

"GALAXY METEOR SHOT!"

The attack sent the Gosei Great Megazord through a building and down to the ground.

"Gosei! We need some help!" Ash said in his comlink.

-000-

At the Command Center Tensou was panicking.

"Oh boy oh boy Gosei," Tensou said, "The Rangers need you."

"Ash. The display that you have showed me has proven you are ready." said Gosei. "The time has come for the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord!"

-000-

"I hear you Gosei," Ash said in the Megazord as he received the Ultra Gosei Great Card.

"A new card?" asked Lucy.

"It's the Ultra Gosei Great Card," Ash said.

"Let me guess this one will let us call all the Zords we have so far," Chris asked.

"I think so." said Drake.  
"Then I think we should use it!" said Erza.

"Ultra Gosei Great Activate!" Ash said activating the card.

"What's this?" asked Creepox see a vortex appear.

The Zords began attacking Creepox before flying into formation and reattaching to the Gosei Great Megazord as a new face mask appeared on the Megazord itself.

"Ultra Gosei Great Megazord Ready!"

"No matter what kind of tricks you pull I'll still destroy you!" declared Creepox before attacking.

The attacks were having almost no effect on the new Megazord.

"Look for openings in his defense," Ash instructed.

"HIYA!"  
The rangers attacked Creepox before preparing to finish him off.

"Alright let's prove that all bullies no matter how big get what's coming to them!" Ash said, "Victory Charge Activate!"

"READY!"

"The only victory there is today shall be mine!" said Creepox preparing his biggest blast yet.

Creepox fired his blast as the Rangers attacked using all their Zords and they gave it all they had and prevailed.

"NO!" cried Creepox feeling the damage. "YOU MAY HAVE BEATIN ME, BUT THE INSECTIODS WELL STILL RULE THE WORLD!" with that, he blew up.  
"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" said Ash.

The crowd below roared in approval.

-000-

"That was a bust," Dai Lin said referring to the Ultra Gosei Great, "How are we supposed to beat that?"

"With research." said Vrak as Yang Mei was crying over Creepox.

"He was my closest friend in the Armada and Warstar," Yang Mei sobbed.

"Mine as well." sniffed Dai Lin. "We must stay strong sister. He would want that."

"Right and I'm gonna show these Rangers that they messed with the wrong villain!" Yang Mei said wiping her tears before growing 30 stories tall.

"Another one?" gasped Lucy.

"We need time to recharge!" said Drake.

"WILD ZORDS: DESEND!"

Before the Wild Zords could even arrive Yang Mei blasted them doing massive damage to them before blasting the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord.

"How are we gonna beat this?" asked Lucy.

"That's easy you fools!" Yang Mei sneered, "You don't. Prepare to taste what real power is! DARK MAGIC STRIKE!"  
Yang Mei used a powerful dark magic attack to practically destroy the Gosei Great Megazord and blast it apart.

"Now you know what true power is," Yang Mei sneered, "Any last words before I finish you off!"

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" cried Lucy.

"Pull yourself together Lucy," Erza said.

"Too late!" Yang Mei sneered preparing to finish them off before Red Lion tackled her.

"ROAR!"  
"I thought I damaged the Wild Zords!" Yang Mei hissed as she got the Red Lion off of her and blasted it away from her.

"SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" panicked Lucy.

"We got your back Lucy," Sailor Sun said.

"How with our Zords down?" asked Mars.

"With this," Sun said picking up the Amulet she held from Mount Moon.

"Nani?"  
"Spirit of the Amulet fill me with great power," Sailor Sun said as she put on the amulet and used it's power to summon the Wolf Hammer Head and Alligator Wild Zords.

"Predazord awaken," Sailor Sun said piloting the zord, "Predator Wave!"

"ROAR!"  
The Predazord damaged Yang Mei knocking her out cold and causing her to return to her normal size.

"That's what happens when you charge in without a plan." sighed Vrak picking his sister up. "Let's go Dai Lin."

"Coming Vrak," Dai Lin said, "But something tells me that this might've been Yang Mei's plan."

Vrak and Dai Lin left with Yang Mei.

"Are we safe?" whimpered Lucy hiding under her seat.

"You can come out now Lucy," Chris said, "We're safe."

Lucy got up.

"Now let's get out of here," Erza said, "We all need a bath."

"You guys kidding?" asked Drake. "We just took down 1 of the commanders. IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

"And nearly got our asses handed to us by another," Chris said, "But you're right."

Ash however was in thought.

'Wonder who's gonna get us next.'

"You okay Ash?" Moon asked.

"Just wondering what'll get us next now that Creepox is gone," Ash said.

"He say one day, you'll leave this live behind, so live a life you will remember," Pinkie sang. "My father told me when I was just a child, these are the night that never die! My father told me…"

Ash handed Pinkie a cookie as they headed back to the Pokémon Center.

-000-

At the Center the team was beginning to rest up when Ash got pulled away.

"You risked your neck too hard!" said Amy dragging him to the pool. "I need to teach you a lesson!"

Before they even made it, Ash's Morpher rang.

"Go for Ash," Ash said.

"OH boy Oh boy," Tensou's voice said, "An Org is attacking!"

"Better get our Zords fixed and fast!" said Amy before running to get the Scouts.

-000-

Meanwhile Boat Org was terrorizing the People of Celadon City.

"HA! I'm the terror of the seas!" he cheered.

Right on cue a Moon Blast knock him on his ass.

"You need to dock it pal! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

Boat Org simply charged in and began attacking the scouts.

"Hah, I don't think so," Venus said. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars exclaimed, and their two attacks combined to deal some strong damage to Boat Org.

"This guy's tougher than the last org," Sun said.

Boat Org attacked again. This time Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus fended him off allowing the Inner Scouts to go for the final blow.

"JUNGLE SWORD: SAVAGE SLASH!"

The attack did it's job and destroyed Boat Org.

"ON alert," Moon said.

Right on cue beans fell into the remains of Boat Org as he grew 30 stories tall.

"NOW TO MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK!" he roared.

"Wild Zords Descend," The Inner Scouts called.

"ROAR!"  
"Wild Zords Combine!"

The Wild Zords combined to form the Wild Force Megazord.

"Mars call the Elephant," Moon said.

"ELEPHANT ZORD DESCEND!"

The Elephant Zord arrived and combined with the Megazord.

"Pachyderm Crusher," The Inner Scouts called as they attacked but the Org blocked with his shield.

"The Pachyderm Crusher didn't even make a dent," Jupiter called.

"And I doubt the Mega Roar will work on this org," Venus pointed out.

Mercury started praying.

-000-

At the Command Center Comet was watching the scene with Tensou.

"Comet the Scouts need you," Tensou said.

Comet went to work.

"Ladies you can defeat this org," Comet said. "All you need is the right wild zord."

"Someone please find it! I'm too pretty to die!" panicked Moon.

Mercury's prayers were heard as a Crystal appeared in her hand.

"Wow," she said.

"What Crystal is it?" Venus asked.

"It's a Giraffe," Mercury said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH IT IS JUST PLEASE USE IT WHILE WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE!" panicked Moon.

"Right," Mercury said putting the Giraffe Crystal into her Saber, "Giraffe Zord awaken."

"ROAR!"  
Right on cue a Giraffe emerged and charged into battle before attacking Boat Org.

"WOW! This zord's head is like a spear!" said Mars.

"Then let's use it," Mercury said, "Shark Zord Detach."

The Shark Zord detached to make room for the Giraffe.

"Giraffe Zord attach."

The Giraffe's head gained a spear tip for armor as it attacked to the Megazord.

"Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode." The Scouts called out.

Boat Org attacked.

This time the Scouts blocked his attack with the Elephant Shield.

"Giraffe Spear Final Strike!"

The attack struck home.

"AHHH! I'VE BEEN BREACHED! LOOKS LIKE I'M SINKING FOR GOOD!" cried Boat Org before blowing up.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours!" said Moon.

"YEAAAAAAH!" exclaimed the others.

-000-

Later that evening at the Pokémon Center. Ash and Amy were sharing a Shower together.

"How's this?" asked Ash washing her back

"Thank you very much Ash," Amy said.

Ash then washed her all over.

"Oh that felt so good," Amy blushed before kissing Ash.

Amy then dragged Ash to her bed.

"I still have to teach you a lesson about being so reckless." she said. "So I'm gonna ride you till you pass out!"

"By all means," Ash said in a deep voice as Amy began to ride him like a horse. Only this time, he went deeper into her than ever before. One pump, two pumps, three, four. Critical hit!

"Ahhhh, haaaah, hyaaaah. Nyaaaaaaah!" Amy cried as the two of them came at once.

"What a lesson!" panted Ash.

"Glad you like it," Amy said as Ash's cock was still rock hard in her pussy.

"Now I have a lesson to give you!" said Ash flipping her over.

Amy was easily overwhelmed as Ash drove it so deep into her womanhood that she was floating on a cloud and couldn't get off. Easily surrendering, she orgasmed with every thrust, every rush, every drive and shot of love that came from Ash's long-ass dick. "OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Splendid. How's that?" asked Ash.

"Much better," Amy said before yelling. "Spike. Get in here!"

"Reporting for duty!" the little dragon said appearing with a salute.

"Take a letter," Amy said.

Spike got ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm Amy. We have some porn for you to check out. Hopefully you aren't too jealous. Oh yes, and our team got some sweet new Rainbow badges and did some work. Be sure to provide proper congratulations. See you later.

Signed, Amy."

Spike rolled up the scroll and sent it off.

"You're excused Spike," Amy said as Spike nodded and left.

"Now let's get some sleep," Ash said as he and Amy went to sleep.

-000-

Celestia was reading the letter that just appeared in her palace.

'Seems like Ash is getting along well with the Inner Scouts,' Celestia thought.

"You know sister perhaps we can help Reina and Rita." said Luna.

"Like I helped Belle," Celestia said.

"Exactly. For this task, I suggest we turn to the signs of the Zodiac!" said Luna.

"Are we talking about the Chinese Zodiac or the Western Zodiac?" Celestia asked.

"Western." said Luna.

"Very well," Celestia said, "And I suppose you picked out signs for them?"

"Reina is a good swimmer so first I call forth the power of the water bearer: Aquarius!" said Luna lighting up her horn.

The Power of the Water Bearer appeared before Luna.

Luna made an image of Reina.

"Let this girl use your powers and become a Sailor Scout in your name!" she said.

The power of the Water Bearer took the form of Aquarius herself.

"Very well," Aquarius said.

The spirit held out her hand and made a wand appear.

Luna levitated the wand and placed it in a case.

"Now for Rita." she said. "She's into Fire and grass type Pokémon. I'm not sure what works with grass but I know what works with fire. The Flaming Archer: Sagittarius!"

"I hope you know what you're doing with this Luna," Celestia said.

Luna nodded and lit her horn again.

This time the Spirit of Sagittarius appeared before her.

"You called?" Sagittarius asked.

Luna made an image of Rita appear.

"Grant this girl your powers so she can be a Sailor Scout." she said.

"Consider it done," Sagittarius spoke.

A new wand appeared.

Luna then placed the new wand in another case.

"And there you have it." she said.

"Well done Luna," Celestia said.

"Thanks," Said Luna.

"Let's get these to Reina and Rita," Celestia said, "After we get some sleep."

Luna nodded.

Celestia went to get some sleep as Luna went to do her duties as Princess of the Night.


	10. Boast Busters

**Boast Busters **

The gang had returned to Ponyville via Warp Hole and right now Twilight was already practicing Magic.

'This is so cool!' thought Bunny watching.

"Come on Twilight," Spike said as Twilight was working on her 25th spell of the day.

Twilight casted a spell that caused Spike to grow a mustache.

"HEY NOW! YOU DID IT!" squealed Bunny running over to hug her.

"Choking, not breathing," she gasped. Bunny blushed and let her go.

Spike meanwhile was commenting about how the mustache made him look.

"Pika. pika pika pika pika pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Thank you very much Dyna," Spike said.

"Pika."

"Sorry Spike but it's gotta go," Twilight said poofing the mustache away.

"Easy come, easy go." said Bunny. "Let's go for lunch."

"You and that bottomless pit." muttered Luna Cat.

-000-

"Twenty five, Twilight," Spike said, "Twenty five tricks and counting."

"And I thought Unicorns were only supposed to know a little bit of magic for their special talents," Bunny said, "Like Rarity and her gem finding spell."

"It should be no surprise. She has studied under Princess Celestia. Now if you would have studied as hard as she did maybe your teachers at school wouldn't give you a report card full of Fs." said Luna Cat.

"She has a point," Spike said.

"Pika Pika."

"Bunny's right," Twilight said, "But what if a Unicorn's special talent is magic itself?"

"BUNNY? RIGHT?" screamed Luna Cat. "IT'S THE END OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Right on cue two unicorn colts appeared. One was tall and lanky and had a snail for a cutie mark while the other was short and had a scissor for a cutie mark.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked.

"Probably a show," Spike said.

"Well, we better go see," Luna Cat said.

"Pika."

The group then went to the middle of town where they saw a Unicorn Pony with a violet cape and hat. She had a blue coat and a white mane and tail and had a wand for a cutie mark. "Behold the feats of the Great and Powerful Trixie," the Pony said.

"Looks like a magic show." said Bunny before see the rest of the gang. "ASH!" she cried before she tackle hugged him.

"Bunny, I'm glad to see you too but I need air," Ash choked. Bunny blushed as she let go.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" she continued to boast.

A montage of magic scenes involving boxes, disappearing and reappearing items, and even volunteers taking part took place. Also, Trixie pulled out several things out of her hat, including a few birds, a small bicycle, and even a caricature of Barack Obamare.

"My, what boasting," Rarity said.

"Agreed Rarity," Belle said, "She'd win first prize in a boasting contest."

"That tears it!" said Erza stepping onto the stage. "You think you're all that? Well let me show you a trick of my own!" she then got her morpher and a card out. "Rock Rush: ACTIVATE!"

Right on cue rocks appeared and began landing around the Stage in a good formation.

"Not bad but I can do better," Trixie said using her own magic to levitate the rocks and turn them into a tornado making a Stone house out of them.

The crowd cheered even louder for Trixie as Erza conceded defeat.

"You call that a tornado?" asked Lucy. "Twist Tornado: ACTIVATE!"

Lucy created a Tornado and had flower pedals and the crowd was in awe.

"That's not all." said Lucy. "Wind Drive: ACTIVATE!"

The crowd was impressed by this display of wind power.

Lucy then called her Pokémon.

"Persian I choose you," Lucy called.

"Meow!" Persian and Lucy preformed some good tricks showing why Lucy was a good coordinator before bowing down and stepping off stage.

"You rock Lucy," Drake said.

"That was awesome," Rainbow Dash cheered.

Lucy flipped her hair.

"Not bad but I've got something just as good," Trixie said preforming a wind spell topped with Ice Magic creating a winter wonderland and allowing animals made of snow to frolic and play with the foals.

"Okay that takes the cake," Raye said, "We need a water element user to go head to head with her."

"I understand that but I don't think the Megaforce Powers are supposed to be used like this," Chris said.

"Think of it as training!" said Ash pushing him onstage.  
"Well, when you put it like that." said Chris getting a card out. "Sea Shower: ACTIVATE!" The Sea Shower created a beautiful rain shower that caused a brilliant Rainbow to glow in the aftermath. "Istop: ACTIVATE!"

"What does that do?" Lita wondered.

"We're about to find out," Mina said as Chris' Card made Ice appear in Crystal shapes.

"OHHHHH! AHHHHHH!"

The Crowd was impressed at Chris' Skill.

"And that's how it's done," said Chris.

"Trixie's gonna be hard pressed to beat that," Erza said.

"Spike set up our music gear just in case." said Bunny.

"Yes Bunny," Spike said doing just that.

"Top that if you can," Chris told Trixie.

"Oh I will," Trixie said using a water spell to create shapes and patterns before casting an Ice Spell to freeze said patterns creating Ice Sculptures. "Behold."

"Me and my big mouth!" muttered Chris.

"I think now's the time to make this showoff' know her place." said Amy from the stage Spike set up for the band.

"You bet," said Bunny.

"1 2 3 4!" said Lita clicking her drumsticks together.

"Turn around  
Look at what you see  
In her face  
The mirror of your dreams

Make believe I'm everywhere  
Given in the light  
Written on the pages  
Is the answer to a never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Reach the stars  
Fly a fantasy  
Dream a dream  
And what you see will be

Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Show no fear  
For she may fade away  
In your hand  
The birth of a new day

Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...  
Never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...  
Never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah..."

"Okay even I know I can't beat that," Trixie said.

"That was MY adopted sister on the drums!" said Applejack coming onstage. "And I can show you a thing or 2!" with that she started some rope tricks.

The crowd cheered.

"Way to go Applejack!" cheered Lita.

Trixie then played a flute causing the rope to tie Applejack up.

"These unknown beings do have an edge over me the great and powerful Trixie is the best showpony in the world!" she boasted.

"Least she's giving us props." deadpanned Raye.

"But she still needs to learn humility," Belle said, "Twilight get up there and show Trixie who is boss."

"Pika Pika."

"Twilight doesn't have to," Rainbow Dash said, "Cause I'll do it."

With that, she went onstage.

Rainbow Dash preformed her trick and created a rainbow.

"OOOOH!"

"They don't call me Rainbow and Dash for nothing," Rainbow Dash yapped.

"All right, go Dashie go!" Raye said.

Trixie used a spell to turn Rainbow's own Rainbow into a tornado and make her dizzy and to add insult to injury she zapped her on her flank with a thunderbolt.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" screamed Raye getting her wand out.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Trixie taunted.

"No Raye!" said Ash holding her back. "She's not worth it!"

"What we need is another Unicorn to challenge Trixie," Spike said to Twilight.

"But I don't want to look like a show off," Twilight said.

"Pika. Pika pika pika pika. Pika. Pikachu!"

"If Twilight's not gonna do something I will," Rarity said.

Dyna sweatdropped.

"Bring it on," Trixie mocked, "Unless you're scared of getting a hair out of place in that Rat's nest you call a mane."

Most of the audience winced leaving Trixie wondering why they would do that.

"Oh no she didn't!" said Pinkie.

"She did," Belle said.

Rarity was mad.

"Alright you may think you're good but there's more to magic than your brutish ways," Rarity said, "A Unicorn needs to have style and grace."

"How about…this!" In one minute, she created an elaborate white dress with plenty of ribbons and diamonds.

"Go Rarity, that'll show her!" Belle said.

"Get em!" Spike added.

"Top that Trixie," Rarity said.

"Oh I will," Trixie said, "I may not look it but I'm no stranger to fashion."

And to prove her point she changed her outfit into a simple Shepard's hat and coat before conjuring sheep made from snow to frolic and play with the Ponies.

"I admit you have me beat Trixie," Rarity sighed.

"For a moment I thought Trixie was gonna turn Rarity's Hair green," Raye said.

"What get me a mirror," Rarity screamed picking up a Mirror.

"No wait that's a joke mirror," Trixie said trying to warn Rarity, "It's casted to make it look like your mane and tail are…."

"Green!" Rarity cried, "Such an awful awful color."

Bunny quickly got out her Pocket Mirror.

"Take a look Rarity," Bunny said, "Trixie's telling the truth."

Rarity took a look.

"Well Trixie was right after all," Rarity said before noticing Twilight had left, "Where's twilight?"

"Offhand I say she left." said Drake.

"Due to not wanting to go on stage," Chris noted

"Take care of Rini." said Bunny handing Ash her daughter.

Ash held Rini as he watched Bunny look for Twilight.

-000-

After running a good distance away, Bunny sat down to meditate. Focusing on her bond with Twilight. Marks appeared on her hands that looked like Twilight's cutie mark. Bunny then opened her eyes and got up to run to where she sensed her.

"Alright Twilight I can sense you in there so are you coming out or do I have to drag you by the tail?" she asked.

"I'm coming out," Twilight said.

Bunny sat down and waited.

Twilight emerged with a book behind her.

"Why did you run off like that?" asked Bunny.

"I didn't want to get caught up going on stage," Twilight said, "You saw how they reacted to Trixie. I didn't want my friends to think I was being a show off."

Bunny patted the place next to her.

Twilight took the hint and sat next to Bunny.

"When I first became Sailor Moon, I felt the same way." said Bunny.

"You did?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." said Bunny before telling Twilight the adventures she had.

"Wow," Twilight said.

"Exactly," Said Bunny.

"How did you overcome your own fears?" Twilight asked.

"I had my friends, and I had my partner Darien helping me. I overcame my confidence when my friends believed in what I can do. You can do the same."

"I see your point," Twilight spoke.

"Come here." said Bunny, the two of them hugging. "I will always love you no matter what."

"And so will I," Twilight said. "Bunny…"

-000-

Meanwhile Trixie was resting as Snips and Snails brought her another Milkshake.

'Look at those 2 waiting on her hoof and hoof! What a disgrace!' thought Luna Cat watching.

"Your Shake o great and powerful Trixie," Snips said bowing down.

"I'm sure the tables will turn on you soon enough," Luna said. "Not impressed."

"Thanks for the Shake boys," Trixie said accepting it.

'Gag me please!' Thought Luna Cat.

Belle then arrived.

"Still pissed?" Belle asked Luna the cat.

"That showoff is getting so much attention it's making my fur fly!" said Luna Cat. "For once I wish a real monster would come over to stir things up some. Twilight would be able to show her stuff and put that Trixie in her place!"

"Be careful what you wish fur Luna," Belle said.

-000-

"So that cat wants a monster huh?" mused Malkor back at the ship. "Any ideas?"

"With Creepox gone we're going to need to come up with some new plans," Dai Lin said, "Fortunately I might have something available. Mr. Jinxer showed me how to do this after he gave me one of his old Monster Cards."

"Then make me a monster and sic it on those ponies. The magic residue they could make might give us more power!" said Malkor.

"Very well," Dai Lin said as she began to create, "As Mavro's 14th child, young and small, I call upon a Monster, the fiercest of all!"

Right on cue the monster from the card emerged and this time it was a giant Snake.

"I am Severus, Ready to serve Warstar," Severus the giant snake said.

"Then go and scare those ponies!" said Malkor.

"As you command," Severus said slithering away.

-000-

"Have no fear Ponyville, if there is any danger the great and powerful Trixie shall protect you!" boasted Trixie.

"Does she ever stop talking?" Belle said to Luna Cat.

"No."

As Trixie continued boasting Severus was slithering by to make the perfect trap. "And that should do it," Severus said. "The trap is set."

"I sense danger." said Raye.

"In a land as peaceful as this?" Mina asked.

Raye quickly summoned her travel flame.

"For what it's worth Raye I trust you know what you're doing," Belle said.

"Sacred Flame!" Raye chanted. "I call forth your all seeing eye. Show me the source of this upcoming danger!"

The flame then showed Severus already beginning to terrorize the locals.

"No way," gasped Rainbow Dash.

"I'm afraid so," Raye said.

"Let's move out!" said Ash.

-000-

Meanwhile Trixie was doing what she could to fend off the Monster and the Batlings he summoned at her.

"Get away, get away you beasts!" Trixie said, trying to fend off the enemies but to no avail. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Trixie was tired but she still fended off the Batlings.

"So you do have some fight." said Severus walking over to her. "Guess you're not a big blowhard as I thought. Well let's see if you can beat THIS!" with that he fired a blast at Trixie.

Trixie got hit hard by the blast.

"HA! The Great and Powerful Trixie! What a joke!" Laughed Severus. "I'll just finish you off!" Just as he was gonna fire another blast, Twilight appeared and blocked it with her force field.

"Twilight?" Trixie asked confused.

"I may not like showcasers, but that won't stop me to do my duty to defend the innocent!" said Twilight before hitting Severus with a blast of her own.

Severus sent the Batlings against Twilight.

"Take this!" Twilight slowly but surely eliminated the Batlings by using her magic spells to silence them, one by one. She was holding up against the Batlings as well as Trixie had.

Severus attacked. Twilight dodged the attacks and countered. "OW!" Severus yelped. "Now this is the challenge I was looking for!"

"I'll do more than give you a challenge," Twilight said as the rest of the Mane six and the Sailor Scouts arrived. "Girls?"

"Even a showoff doesn't deserve to be killed! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love &amp; Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am Sailor Neptune!"

"I am Sailor Pluto!"

"And I am Sailor Sun!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" smoke bombs went off on cue.

"Oh oh explosion," Pinkie Pie cheered.

Sailor Moon went over and climbed on Twilight's back.

"Let's teach this bad guy a lesson sis!" she said.

Twilight nodded as she and Sailor Moon rode into battle and began kicking ass.

"Oh is that how it is?" asked Severus. "TAKE THIS!"

Severus began blasting at Twilight and Sailor Moon before using his Tail to send them into a wall.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Moaned Sailor Moon.

"Ya think?" asked Twilight.

Severus summoned an Ursa Minor.

"Well Trixie aren't you gonna vanquish it?" Sun asked.

"That's an Ursa Minor," Trixie snapped, "If Severus brought one here then the Mother is going to show and I'm not going near it at all."

"Why not?" Mars teased, "Are you scared?"

"Because no child should lose their real parents," Trixie said, "You only get one real mother in life and I'm not going to cause this Ursa Minor to become an orphan."

"Wait so that story about you killing an Ursa Major was real?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked.

"If I had my cart I could show you the Article," Trixie snapped. "And that Ursa Major was a lone male and it had no children!"

"My plan exactly!" said Severus before 5 rays of light appeared. 1 red, 1 black, 1 blue, 1 pink and 1 yellow.

"Who are they?" Trixie asked the Scouts.

"Backup." said Sailor Moon as the Rangers appeared.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

Smoke bombes went off on cue.

An explosion followed soon after.

"Batlings, Destroy them!" Severus snapped as the Batlings attacked.

"BATTLE GEAR: ACTIVATE!"

"Summon Battle Gear." Gosei's voice rang out as the Rangers summoned their personal weapons.

"Dragon Sword!"

"Phoenix Shot!"

"Snake Ax!"

"Tiger Claw!"

"Shark Blowgun!"

The Rangers were going to town on the Batlings.

"While our friends take care of that snake let's put this kid to bed." said Sailor Moon.  
"Right!" said the Inner Scouts getting their Crystal Sabers out.

"WILD ZORDS: DESEND!"

They attempted to call the Wild Zords but nothing happened.

"Uh. Is something supposed to happen?" asked Trixie.

"Gosei We got a problem," Moon said contacting Gosei.

"As I feared," Gosei said, "Your Wild Zords are still in the Pokémon Dimension so they won't be able to hear your call I'm afraid."

"Then I must open a portal for them." said Pluto charging her staff.

"You can do that?" Trixie asked.

"Sailor Pluto has powers over time and space." said Neptune.

True to Neptune's word Pluto opened a Portal and this time the Wild Zords appeared.

"I don't think you need to combine your wild Zords for this one," Fluttershy said, "All you have to do is get them to talk to the Ursa Minor and guide it back home."

"My Zord's the smartest so let him do the talking." said Sailor Moon. "You heard her big guy!"

"ROAR!"

Red Lion began talking with the Ursa Minor as it spoke.

"ROAR!"

It seemed like Red Lion and the Ursa Minor were making progress in their conversation.

"ROAR!"

Red Lion then began leading the Ursa Minor away from the battle field.

"NO!" cried Severus before getting mule kicked by Applejack from behind. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" with that he tried to blast and would have if not for Ash's quick thinking.

"DEFENSE STORM: ACTIVATE!"

Ash created a tornado that surrounded Applejack and prevented the blast from hitting her.

'I am so gonna bed him tonight!' thought Jupiter since she saw the whole thing.

"Jupiter focus on the task at hand," Sun said, "Not on what you plan to do tonight."

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

The attacks hit Severus on the spot but it didn't penetrate his Snake skin.

"Pathetic!" Severus sneered.

"Uh Mercury, we need a weak spot." said Venus.

"On it!" said Mercury turning on her visor and getting out her computer.

"Anything?" Sun asked.

"Like snakes Severus is Cold blooded," Mercury said, "We just need to freeze him."

"Then let's double team him!" said Chris getting out a card.

"ISTOP: ACTIVATE!"

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

The Ice spells hit Severus hard trapping him in ice.

"Let's finish this!" said Sailor Moon as she and the Inner Scouts made the Jungle Sword.

"Gladly!" said Ash as the Rangers made the Megaforce Blaster.

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

The attacks struck Severus destroying him on the spot.

-000-

"VRAK!" called Malkor.

Vrak was about to speak before Dai Lin beat him to it.

"I got this one Admiral Malkor," Dai Lin said tossing a growth card onto Severus' Remains. "Mighty snake on the floor grow more powerful than before."

-000-

The remains then turned into a fire tornado and Severus returned more powerful than before.

"NOW TO SMASH YOU FLAT!" he declared.

"Wild Zords Combine," the Inner Scouts said.

The Wild Zords combined the form the Wild Force Megazord.

"Wild Force Megazord Awaken!"

Severus began to attack and was doing damage to the Megazord.

"Let's give this guy double Megazord power!" said Ash getting his Zord Card out.

"GOSEI MECHAZORDS: ACTIVATE!"

"Summon Zords," Gosei's voice said as the Mechazords arrived.

"They can summon great machines as well?" asked a wide eyed Trixie.

"Eeyup," Applejack said.

A sigh. "It's my loss…"

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD: ACTIVATE!"

The Zords combined to form the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Remember everyone," Lucy said, "Severus is weak to the Cold. Chris call the Sea Brothers."

"Right." said Chris getting the card out. "SEA BROTHERS: ACTIVATE!"

"Summon Sea Zords," Gosei's voice rang out as the Sea Brothers appeared and combined with the Gosei Great Megazord.

"SEA GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD: READY!"

"I'll take you both on," Severus said blasting at both Megazords with his powers.

"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH!"

Mercury channeled her Scout Powers through the Shark Zord and froze Severus on the Spot.

"ISTOP: ACTIVATE!"

Chris had the Megazord use the Ice powers to freeze the snake solid.

"Let's end this." said Sailor Moon.

"MEGA ROAR!"

"VICTORY CHARGE: ACTIVATE!"

"Ready!" Gosei's voice said as the Victory Charge Card stunned Severus.

"Victory Charge: Sea Strike!"  
The Victory Charge struck Severus just before the Mega Roar finished him off.

"AHHH! THIS SNAKE CAN'T SHED!" he cried before blowing up.

"Heroes, that's a Mega Win!" said Ash.

-000-

Later that night the heroes were talking to Trixie as she showed them the Article proving that she did vanquish an Ursa Major.

"And there you have it," Trixie said.

"I checked with the city Trixie claimed she did this and they confirmed what Trixie was saying," Belle said.

"So any questions?" Before Pinkie was about to babble, Trixie casted a Mute spell on her.

"TAKE THAT OFF!" screamed Mina.

"Now now there's no need to resort to violence," Trixie said calmly.

Mina took her wand out.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Trixie asked.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Mina transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Last warning: Take that spell off right now or you're TOAST!" warned Venus.

"Alright alright fine," Trixie said unmuting Pinkie.

"YAY!" cheered Pinkie as Venus powered down.

"I don't think we're supposed to use our powers like that," Belle said to Mina.

"Steady on, Belle; you have no idea how much Pinkie means to me!" said Mina.

"Like how much Rarity means to me," Belle said, "Believe me I know but we've got to find a way to use the powers in our human form."

"How can we?" asked Bunny.

"Training," Belle said.

"Belle has the right idea," Rita said.

"The Megaforce Rangers can use their cards in human form," Reina said, "Why can't the scouts do the same?"

"The planet powers weren't really planned that way." said Luna before telling the story on how the planet powers came to be.

"But what about my powers?" Belle asked. "They came from Princess Celestia herself."

"I'll send her a letter and ask her about it." said Twilight.

"YOU SEND LETTERS TO PRINCESS CELESTIA?" gasped Trixie.

"Yeah since I am her student."

"YOU STUDY UNDER PRINCESS CELESTIA HERSELF?" she gasped again.

"Yep." said Twilight making Trixie faint.

"I don't think she was ready for that," Rita said.

"Looks like you showed her up after all Twilight." said Ash.

"Indeed you did," Luna the Cat said.

Twilight blushed.

"So shall I write a letter to the Princess?" Spike asked.

"While you do that, I'll take Ash for the night." said Lita before dragging Ash to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Take it Easy Lita," Ash said.

"Applejack go with Lita and make sure she brings him back in one piece," Twilight said.

"More like I'll make sure Granny, Big Mac and Applebloom don't walk in on them." said Applejack walking off.

-000-

At Lita's room in Sweet Apple Acres Lita already had Ash naked and on the bed.

"You saved Applejack tonight." she purred. "So you have earned this." With that she started a striptease.

Lita performed a seductive striptease while Big Macintosh was outside plowing under the lights. Ash's heartbeat began to accelerate as she slowly took off her clothes and fellated his dick which stood tall like a stallion, ready to explode.

"Wow," Ash said.

"Time for the main event," Lita said hopping on Ash and guiding his cock into her pussy so she could ride him cowgirl style.

"You asked for it!" said Ash as he started pumping while rubbing her breasts.

She ripped Ash's clothes apart and the two of them proceeded to fuck long, and strong, and hard. Lita began to sweat as Ash drove it into her. Her breasts bounced as her pupils turned into red hearts through her moans and groans of pleasure. One rush. Two rushes. Three rushes, Four. And a critical hit. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lita cried as the two of them let out a massive release.

"Man I knew you're strong but I didn't know you was THAT strong!" panted Ash.

"Well now you know," Lita purred as she wiggled her hips. "Oh I can feel your cock still hard inside me. Let's go for round two."

"I gotta up the ante," Ash thought to himself as he grabbed a bottle of Zap Apple Cider, juiced it down, threw the bottle away and as the glass broke, he went for broke, shredding through Lita's womanhood that it hurt so good.

"Ahhhh, not there, not there, ahhhhh!" Lita cried, her pupils still forming hearts as they held each other's hand, Ash pumping his all into him. Eventually, he emptied his balls out, giving everything he had before he tapped out, Lita falling on top of him, the two of them still embracing, Ash's hands firmly squeezing Lita's soft yet toned ass.

-000-

Outside Lita's room Applejack was listening to the sounds of her human sister and her boyfriend making love.

'Wonder if Comet and I would get that close.' she thought.

Spike showed up a second later.

"Applejack shall I take a letter for you?" Spike asked. "Twilight wanted me to check on you."

"Might as well partner," Applejack said.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

We showed up Trixie tonight, and we have the video evidence to prove it. Now I also added some human lovemaking scenes that you might be interested in. It's sure to get your drive for colts going. It's never too late to feel great, your Highness, and it's the time. So we'll see you soon, and take care.

Signed, Applejack and the Mane 6."

"And done," Spike said as the sounds of Ash and Lita making love were still going on.

"Big sis? What's Lita doing in her room with Ash? They're making so much noise that's like Big Mac snoring after he bucks 200 apple trees." said Applebloom.

"I'll explain it when you're older." said Applejack blushing.

"Yeah considering if Belle were here she'd just tell you straight out," Spike said mentioning what Belle would do.

"SPIKE!"

"I'm just saying," Spike said.

Applejack started chasing him. Apple Bloom giggled at her sister's antics before she decided to go to sleep in her own room.


	11. Cutie Mark Chronicles

**Cutie Mark Chronicles **

"It's so nice to kick back every so often." sighed Bunny as she and the girls were lounging around a lake one day. They were wearing color-coded side-tie bikinis with white trim and their respective insignia printed on the bottoms on their tops.

"For once Bunny you make a good point," Raye said.

Amy and Michelle were working on getting their swimming speed up.

"What are you doing ladies?" Reina said as she was swimming about in the lake.

"Training," Michelle said.

"Guess you're still sore over the defeat I handed you," Reina said.

-000-

"Are you sure about this?" asked Applebloom elsewhere high in the trees.

"Of course I'm sure about this," Scootaloo said.

"I hope so." said Sweetie Belle.

The Crusaders were preparing to Zip Line in an attempt to earn their cutie marks.

"1 2 3!" they said before taking off.

The trio began to zip line along the rope but as they did the friction began to cause the rope to burn.

"WHEE!" cried Scootaloo.

Unfortunately for them the rope burned and snapped causing the three to fall right into the lake.

Rita who was currently sunbathing near the lake heard the splash. "Guys? Who's diving?" she asked.

"Not us," Reina said.

"APPLEBLOOM!" cried Lita before swimming to scoop her littlest sister up.

Belle rushed into action to go and save Sweetie Belle as Raye did the same for Scootaloo. "I got you! Come here. There you go. Jeez…"

"What were you trying to do?" Lita asked Applebloom and her friends.

"We're trying to gain our cutie marks by using zip lines," Applebloom said.

"So all this was for your cutie Marks?" Rita asked.

"Yep." said Sweetie Belle.

"What is a cutie mark?" Misty asked.

Applebloom explained.

"Wow," The humans said.

"Quite amazing. I always thought those marking appear at birth." said Luna Cat.

"No they do not," Twilight said.

"TWILIGHT!" squealed Bunny before running to hug her.

Twilight was grabbed in a bone crushing hug.

"When did you get here?" asked Bunny still hugging her.

"Just now," Twilight gasped.

Bunny quickly let her go.

"Hey Twilight how did you get your cutie mark?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm glad you asked." said Twilight sitting down. "As you know, I am a student, and I wanted to attend Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. At the exam they had, they wanted me to use magic to hatch Spike's egg. My abilities went haywire after the sonic rainboom, but Princess Celestia decided to make me her protégé, and that's how I got my mark."

Back in the present day, the Humans were listening with interest. And after they saw Twilight bounce around chanting "YES!" in 3 laps they sweatdropped.

Ash's Pikachu took the simplest approach and hit her with a Thunder attack.

"YIIIIII!"

The shock also caused Twilight's bladder muscles to loosen and pee on the floor.

"I told you not to go overboard Pikachu." said Ash appearing, smacking Pikachu on the head with a karate chop.

"Pika."

"ASH!" cried his girls before they tackle hugged him.

"Ten seconds," Belle said to the outer scouts, "Not bad."

"You got that right." said Michelle watching Ash's girls pepper his face in kisses.

"At least we have more self-control," Amara added.

"Not really," Belle rebuffed.

"Hey guys." said Chris appearing.

'3 2 1." thought Applebloom.

Right on cue the Outer Scouts and Belle peppered Chris with kisses.

"Grownup humans are silly." said Sweetie Belle.

"Technically they're teenagers," Artemis said.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SETTLE DOWN?" cried Luna Cat. The Scouts all calmed down. "Alright since this trio want to know how to get cutie marks I say we ask the rest of our pony party how they got theirs as soon as Twilight wakes up."

"How do we wake her up?" Michelle asked.

"Use your water powers duh?" Belle said.

"Sea Shower: ACTIVATE!"

Chris used his Power Card to splash cold water on Twilight.

"What hit me?" Twilight groaned.

"You were over the moon with your recollections, so Pikachu shocked you. Then you couldn't wake up so I had to use my card to wake you up."

"That explains a lot," Twilight said.

"I say let's go hear Rainbow Dash's story first!" said Scootaloo.

"But we don't know where she is," Applebloom asked.

"I can track her." said Raye sitting down to mediate.

"What is she doing?" Sweetie Belle asked Belle.

"We can track our bonded pony's auras if we focus hard enough." said Belle as Rainbow Dash's cutie mark appeared on Raye's hands.

"Have you found Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"She's that way." said Raye pointing.

"Let's go," Scootaloo said.

The girls quickly got dressed.

-000-

Rainbow Dash was currently resting on a cloud above Ponyville after doing her job.

On the way to meet her, the gang was passing by Sweet Apple Acres when…

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVING VARMITS!"

"Thieving what now?" asked Bunny making the gang stop.

"Lita go give AJ a hand," Belle said.

"I'll help." said Erza getting a card out. "Rock Rush: ACTIVATE!"

Right on cue Rocks appeared to stop the varmints.

"I'll take those." said Lita taking back the swiped apples. "I'll be right back." with that, she took the apples to the shed.  
"Hey sis, how did you get your cutie mark?" asked Applebloom.

"I thought we was gonna ask Rainbow Dash." said Scootaloo.

"We need all the help we can get." said Applebloom.

"Alright," Scootaloo sighed, "Fine."

"I've never told ya'll that story?" asked Applejack.

"Nope," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well let's wait for Lita to get back." said Applejack siting down.

Right on cue Lita returned.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Applejack's gonna tell us her cutie mark story." said Mina.

"This I got to hear." said Lita sitting next to Applejack.

"Well it all started when I was a little filly, even littler then the 3 of ya'll." said Applejack. "I recalled the time when she visited Manehattan, on the East Coast of Equestria and was a dignified woman, a dignified filly. But then, a longing for home caused me to run away from the Oranges and back to Granny Smith, and after that Sonic Rainboom caused me to return home, I got my mark."

"Wow," Lita said.

"And I have been working here in the farm ever sense." said Applejack. "I can't leave this place."

"Glad to see you found who you were," Lita said.

"Me too." said Applejack.

"May we please look for Rainbow Dash now?" asked Scootaloo feeling dizzy from how sappy everything's sounding.

"Mind if I come with?" asked Applejack.

"Not at all," Sweetie Belle said.

"Then let's go." said Bunny getting on Twilight's back while Lita got on Applejack's back.

-000-

The group was making headway to find Rainbow Dash.

They was getting ready to pass Fluttershy's place when a row of ducks appeared on the road making them stop.

"Oh how cute," Amy squealed running over to the ducks.

"They are aren't they?" asked Fluttershy appearing.

"Hey Fluttershy how did you get your cutie Mark?" Bunny asked cutting to the chase.

"Well Rainbow Dash helped me on that." said Fluttershy making Scootaloo perk up on that.

"She did?" Scootaloo asked. "How?"

"Well it started like this." said Fluttershy.

"I watched Rainbow Dash race all these bullies who were bullying me and when they all flew past me, I fell out of the sky and almost fell to my depth. But I was saved by a large swarm of butterflies, and I began to sing. Then the sonic rainboom came, and I gained my mark. And there you have it."

"But what happened to Rainbow Dash and the race?" asked Scootaloo.

"You'll have to talk to her about it," Fluttershy said.

"Want to come with?" asked Amy.

"Sure," Fluttershy said.

Amy got on her back.

"Let's go." said Bunny.

"Yeah!" said Scootaloo glad that the singing was over.

-000-

"You really don't like singing much do you?" Artemis asked Scootaloo.

"No." said Scootaloo as the gang followed Raye to Rarity's shop.

Once at the shop they knocked on the door.

"Perhaps I should do the talking," Belle said, "Rarity is my bonded pony after all."

The gang nodded.

Belle opened the door and to her surprise she was greeted by Opal.

"There's Aunt Belle's little munchkin!" she cooed picking the cat up and petting her.

"Guess Belle's been taking care of Opal lately," Sweetie Belle said as she tried to get near Opal. A hiss. Sweetie Belle backed off. "Rarity? You in here?" called Belle.

"Here I am," Rarity said showing up.

Belle put Opal down so she could hug her.

"Why can't you hug Twilight as gently as Belle is hugging Rarity?" Luna Cat asked Bunny.

"Awww, come on now!" Bunny wailed, tears of bemusement flowing like a waterfall.

Raye smacked Bunny upside the head.

"Can it already," Raye snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR PYRO?" screamed Bunny.

"You need to settle down and quit your whining, you're not special!"

"Say that to my face one more time and I'm kicking your ass right here right now! Go on!"

"That's it if those two can't get it together I'm taking measures into my own hands," Belle said, "Poke Ball go."

From the Poke ball a long, serpentine Pokémon with sky blue scales and a white underside emerged.

Lita took out her Pokédex.

"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon," Lita's Pokédex said, "Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes."

"Dragonair use your Thunderbolt," Belle said.

"DRAGONAIR!" Dragonair hit Bunny and Raye with a Thunderbolt.

"Since you two act like children I've got a fitting punishment in mind," Belle said snapping her fingers.

"MEEP!" cried both girls.

Bunny and Raye found themselves wearing Granny panties

"I've decided that until you learn to stop bickering like children you will wear granny panties," Belle said.

"So what brings you all here?" asked Rarity hoping to defuse the upcoming storm.

"Could you tell us how you got your cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Why sure." said Rarity. A flashback. "You know, I was looking for the right dresses for a school play, but I found out that they did not meet my expectations. But then, my horn glowed, and I was being dragged through mountains and valleys until I stumbled upon…a giant rock. And I thought, a rock!? What could I make out of this? Then, the Sonic Rainboom arrived and it split into gemstones. This horn, it helped me find…my destiny! And I used the gemstones to jazz up the dresses, and that's how I got my cutie mark."

"Well that was a good story," Belle said, "And you even learned a new spell in the process!"

"UGH! THESE MAMBY PAMBY STORIES AREN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE! THEY'RE ALL ABOUT FINDING OUT WHO YOU ARE AND STUFF!" screamed Scootaloo.

"That's probably the point of a cutie mark," Belle whispered to Amy.

"You know I'm starting to see a pattern of some kind here." Amy huddled the humans together.

"That perhaps Rainbow Dash had something to do with their Cutie Marks?" Bunny asked.

"How can we be sure it's her?" asked Raye.

"We need to hear the rest of the stories first," Lita said.

"I'm all for it," said Mina, waving it off.

-000-

Later on the group met up with Pinkie Pie with Belle Riding on Rarity's back.

"Hi there. Whatcha doing?" asked Pinkie.

"Looking for Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said.

"So we can find out how she got her cutie mark." said Sweetie Bell.

"Hey you what to hear how I got mine?" asked Pinkie.

"Sure," Belle said.

"Okey dokey lokey!" said Pinkie. "So what happened was this: my full name, as you should know, is Pinkamena Diane Pie. My parents, Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock, were rough, uninteresting ponies, and my sisters are Marble and Limestone. I was raised on a rock farm on the outskirts of town. When I saw the Sonic Rainboom, my hair changed to what it is now. So what I decided to do is to do what I do, and that's make life a party. So when I invited my parents, they liked it, and that's how I got my cutie mark. The end!"

"So that's how you went from rock farm pony to party pony," Mina said.

"Yep. That's how Equestria is made," said Pinkie making the gang look at her.

"Rainbow Dash is on that cloud." said Raye pointing.

"Maybe later I'll tell you how I got My cutie mark, it's a gem." said Pinkie making the gang sweatdrop.

"She's just being Pinkie Pie." said Mina getting on her bonded pony's back. "Why me?"

"Don't ask," Belle said.

Then gang was soon under the cloud.

"Rainbow Dash? I know you're there so come down!" called Raye.

Right on cue Rainbow Dash showed up.

"These kids want to hear your cutie mark story." said Raye making Scootaloo jump around in excitement.

"I'll tell you how I got my cutie mark," Rainbow Dash said.

"Some bullies were trying to mess with Fluttershy and those idiots also called me Rainbow Crash. That fired me up and I had to show them that I didn't appreciate such insipid smack talk. Not only did I crush them in the race that followed, I delivered a Sonic Rainboom, got my cutie mark, and that is that. Anyway, that is how you earn a Cutie Mark. Go all out and show the doubters what you're made of."

"It all makes sense now!" gasped Amy putting all the stories together.

"Rainbow Dash helped the rest of the Mane Six gain their cutie Marks," Bunny said figuring it out quickly.

"Ohhhhhh," said the other ponies of the Mane Six.

"Did you learn anything ladies?" Artemis asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"We learned that you have to take the initiative to do something you like to do," Applebloom said.

"Against all odds, you have to do it," Sweetie Belle said.

"Getting a Cutie Mark takes hard work and determination," Scootaloo added.

"Exactly. So the point of a cutie mark is to find out what you want to do in life," Luna Cat said, "When you do that the mark will appear."

"UGH!" groaned Scootaloo seeing the Mane Six in a group hug. "Come on guys, let's try zip lining again!"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom however grabbed Scootaloo in a hug.

"Hey guys, how about a song?" asked Fluttershy much to Scoot's horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"All this talk about cutie marks has made me so wet." said Mina before dragging Ash to the room Pinkie made for her at her place.

"Pinkie, want me to take a letter for you?" Spike asked.

"Okay." said Pinkie getting a "Mina losing her virginity." party ready.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

We remember our past so well. It was Dashie who showed us the way to getting our Cutie Marks. Hopefully the Cutie Mark Crusaders will finally get theirs as well one day. That's all for now.

Signed, Pinkie Pie and the Mane Six."

Spike then sent it on the way.

-000-

With Ash and Mina.

"All this talk about cutie marks appearing, really got me so hot I can't think!" said Mina pushing Ash on the bed before starting a striptease.

"I should get a cigarette to watch this, but ponies don't smoke," Ash said, watching his manhood stand up like a stallion as Mina quietly danced while taking off her clothes. "Wow Mina! You must have practiced a lot to be THAT good!"

"Thank you very much," Mina said seductively, "And now you get to see my other special talent."

"What's that?"

"This."

"Oh! Mmmmmm…" Mina slid her opening down so that Ash's dick was deep inside it. On cue, it began to pump with vigor as the two of them embraced and kissed, the tears falling out of Mina's gentle blue eyes. She didn't need to cry and moan with delight. Sometimes, silent ecstasy was a good thing every now and then.

"That was my other special talent," Mina purred.

"How did you learn that if I'm the first guy you're with?" panted Ash.

"Instinct," Mina replied.

"Alright. I more question." said Ash.

"Shoot," Mina said.

"Are you ticklish?" asked Ash before tickling her.

"Ahhhahahahahahahahah, yes, yes I am, ahahahahahaha!" That broke her silence. Mina laughed and laughed.

"Pikachu, if Bunny and Raye are ticklish as well, I think we can keep them in line." said Ash.

Pikachu nodded, saluting. "Pika."


	12. Return of Harmony

**Return of Harmony**

In Canterlot, Vrak and Dai Lin were invisible as they were levitating a statue behind them.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dai Lin.

"Of course I am," Vrak said, "All we have to do is put the statue in the middle of a restaurant in Canterlot. Start a food fight and let the rest take care of itself."

"What's the deal with this statue anyway?' asked Dai Lin.

"Before I answer that answer this," Vrak said, "What do you know about Discord?"

"Discord is a male draconequus and former antagonist introduced in the season two premiere. Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good."

"Now do you get my plan?" Vrak said, "Yang Mei said try something deceptively Simple so I'm taking a page from my younger sister's book."

"Fine," said Dai Lin.

The two then placed the statue in a restaurant in Canterlot and as luck would have it was where Cheerilee was taking her class as part of Canterlot's tour.

"Hide the statue and make sure the copy is where we put it!" said Vrak.

"Already done," Dai Lin said.

-000-

"Amazing!" said Luna Cat who was riding on Cheerilee's head.

"Thank you very much," Cheerilee spoke, "I still don't know how you were able to cover the tab for this."

"Well Belle is an heiress," Sweetie Belle said, "Her wealth makes Diamond Tiara's look like chunk change."

Belle giggled at that comment but she knew it was true while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were pissed upon hearing that.

"Why did that 2 pigtailed human let that yucky rat of hers come with us?" asked Diamond Tiara.  
"PIKA-CHUUUU!"

"YEOW!"

Belle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders pointed and laughed loudly as did the rest of Cheerilee's Class.

"Dyna is not a rat miss Tiara, She is a Pikachu, an electric mouse type Pokémon. Calling her a rat is an insult to her race and you'll do well to remember that in the future." said Luna Cat.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Diamond Tiara mocked, "A talking furball?"

"Good one," Silver Spoon said before laughing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screeched Luna Cat before clawing their backs a bit.

Diamond Tiara was pissed and she threw a bucket of water at Luna.

"Oh this is chaos gold!" whispered Vrak. "Is the project getting all this sis?"

"Every bit of it," Dai Lin whispered back.

"YOU DARE SPLASH THE ADVISOR OF THE MOON PRINCESS?" screeched Luna.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Diamond Tiara sassed back before she had to duck as Luna Cat threw a pile of mashed Potatoes at Diamond Tiara only to miss and hit Applebloom.

"All right who threw that?" Applebloom asked.

"She did it," Luna Cat said pointing at Diamond Tiara.

"Why do I get the feeling there's an upcoming storm going on?" asked Belle.

Right on cue Applebloom took some of Scootaloo's food and threw it at Diamond Tiara.

"WHY YOU!" said Diamond Tiara throwing a pie at her.

The Pie hit Scootaloo before she tossed food at Silver Spoon.

"Food Fight," Yelled Snips and Snails.

In the background, a song played.

"Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me  
(Hit it)

It's a great big world  
And you don't believe in nothin'  
Don't believe in nothin' anyway  
So we got a lot to learn  
But we started out with nothin'  
With my friends we're going on our way

Some people change  
An' your life will rearrange  
Even when you're so far from home  
When it's said and done  
And you got yourself a run  
That's okay we'll never come undone

Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Yeah!

They'll try to count you out  
But you gotta count yourself in  
There's no time to throw it all away  
Now I'm tellin' that I'm rushing  
See the trouble that we've been in  
Didn't ask for nothing along the way

When it's said and done  
And you got yourself a run  
That's okay we'll never come undone  
Some people change  
An' your life will rearrange  
Even when you're so far from home

Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me

Yeah!  
Oh my God  
I, I  
Hit man

Some people change  
An' your life will rearrange  
Even when you're so far from home  
When it's said and done  
And you got yourself a run  
That's okay we'll never come undone

Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me  
Aim for me

Some people change  
Your life will rearrange  
Even when you're so far from home…"

'I can feel myself getting stronger.' thought Discord.

The food fight continued even as Belle, Reina, Rita, and Cheerilee tried to bring some order to the chaos.

'I'm almost free!' thought Discord.

The food fight somehow caused some food to hit a passerby outside.

Discord then broke free.

"Vrak I think we've done our job," Dai Lin whispered.

"Then let's go." said Vrak.

Vrak and Dai Lin left quietly knowing that they did their job.

-000-

Back in Ponyville, Raye snapped out of her meditation with Rainbow Dash watching.

"Don't tell me let me guess," Rainbow Dash spoke, "Problems already?"

"I sense a strange chaotic aura has awakened!" said Raye.

"Can't be that dangerous," Rainbow said, "We can handle it."

Raye called forth her travel flame.

"No time to explain," Raye said, "We better go get the others and talk to Princess Celestia."

"Hop on!" said Rainbow Dash.

Raye hopped on as they took off.

-000-

At Golden Oak's Library.

"So are you sure letting Dyna and Luna the Cat go with Cheerilee was a good plan?" Twilight asked Bunny.

"Dyna loves to spend time with the kids. And I can always use an excuse to keep that nagging cat out of my hair every now and then." said Bunny feeding Rini.

"Is she really that much of a nagger?" Twilight asked.

"You have a spell that can let you see my memories?" asked Bunny.

"Yes," Twilight said.

"Then have a look." said Bunny.

Twilight casted the spell.

"I love it when she works like this!" said Spike after putting some books away so he can watch.

Twilight could see all of Bunny's memories and what the Sailor Scout of the Moon was talking about.

"I see your point," Twilight said after seeing Luna the Cat in Bunny's memories.

"Yep." said Bunny. "Everyday that cat tells me 'Bunny! Don't forget to do your homework!' Or "Bunny stop eating so much!' Or 'Bunny that not how a princess does it!' What is she? My advisor or my nanny!"

"If she was your nanny from birth then you could've peed on her as a child," Spike said before getting looks from Bunny and Twilight, "What? Reina, Rita, and Belle told me that some babies tend to pee during a diaper change."

"Speaking of which." said Bunny before going to check on Rini.

Bunny could see that Rini needed a new diaper so she untapped the old one and when she did Rini peed on her.

"OH COME ON!"

Rini giggled as she finished at the sight of a soaked Bunny.

"Twilight do you know a spell that can clean me up?" whined Bunny.

"Coming right up," Twilight said casting the spell in question.

"Thank goodness." said Bunny. "This outfit is 1 of my favorites."

Right on cue Raye came in riding on Rainbow Dash.

"Raye what's up with you?" Spike asked.

"Big trouble!" said Raye.

"Raye here was so spooked by it that she peed her panties," Rainbow Dash added, "And in turn got me wet."

"Spike get Rainbow Dash a saddle like mine." said Twilight.

"Way ahead of you," Spike said presenting a Saddle for Rainbow Dash. "Belle said she wanted a fashionable Saddle for Rarity and she asked for some more for the other ponies."

"How's about cleaning us up?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight casted the cleaning spell on Raye and Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks." said Raye.

"Now what's up?" asked Bunny before Spike burped up a scroll.

"It's from Princess Celestia," Spike said, "She wants to see all of us and by all of us she wants the Rangers present as well."

"Then let's move out!" said Bunny.

The gang nodded.

-000-

In the Chariot that was taking the heroes to Canterlot Amara and Michelle were getting very close to Chris.

"Ladies while I like attractive young women as much as any red blooded male don't you think this is a bit much?" Chris asked.

"Yeah shouldn't you 3 be on a date first?" asked Rita.

"Don't worry," Amara said, "We'll go on a date after the trouble in Canterlot is over."

"That's a fact." said Michelle.

"You guys think of everything," Reina said.

"HA! YOU WET YOURSELF TOO!" teased Bunny.

"OH SHUT UP MEATBALL HEAD!" shouted Raye.

"I WIN THE ARGUMENT HERE, GIVE UP AND GO HOME!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

"Ladies do I have to put you in the underpants of babies?" Belle warned Bunny and Raye.

"EEK!"

"Then can it," Belle ordered.

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good girls," Belle replied as they continued traveling and arrived at Canterlot Castle.

-000-

Celestia was waiting at her throne room.

"Are you sure they'll be able to handle this sis?" Luna asked.

"The Elements of Harmony are connected to them." said Celestia.

"But you are aware that their enemies could be watching right," Luna spoke as the heroes showed up.

"They could have found out about our problem and fixed it to start to begin with since the guards didn't report anything from the site." said Celestia.

"Good point but I know one thing for certain," Luna said before teasing, "At least I'm not the one who picked a Smart mouth scout to represent the Moon like you picked one to represent the sun."

"How was I supposed to know?" whined Celestia.

"At least Luna and I have something to tease you about," Solaris said laughing.

"AHEM!"  
The three saw that the heroes had arrived.

"Could we cut to the chase please?" asked Chris.

"Chris is right," Comet said, "We've got a crisis on our hands."

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Before we begin I have a question," Solaris said, "What do you know about chaos and disharmony?"

"We been through 6 wars." said Lita.

"Brace yourselves this is going to be a difficult tale to swallow," Luna said as she and Celestia explained the story of Discord.

"So let me see if got this right?" Belle said, "You thought the spell you put on Discord would last forever but now that you're no longer tied to the Elements of Harmony the spell will break the minute any disharmony or chaos among ponies breaks out in the presence of that statue?"

"Pretty much." said Celestia.

"That explains the food fight," Belle sighed.

"Now if only Bunny were as quick on the uptake as Belle were," Raye said.

"Perhaps we should let her lead the team," Solaris said.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What did I say?" Solaris asked.

"I am a good leader!" wailed Bunny. "WAHHHHHHH!"

"In the whining and wailing department," Raye snarked.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!"

Dyna then shocked Raye causing her muscles to go numb.

"Pika pika?" asked Dyna sparking her cheeks.

"Dyna asked is anyone else gonna bad mouth my master?" said Fluttershy.

Right on cue they saw a yellow puddle form between Raye's feet and they wisely zipped it.

"Twilight could you-?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight casted the spell cleaning Raye up.

"Let's get the elements before something else happens." said Solaris.

"Where are the elements?" Drake asked.

"This way." said Celestia.

The group followed the Royal Ponies to where the Elements were being kept.

"Nice digs." said Drake.

"Thank you very much," Luna said.

-000-

"Here we are," Celestia said.

"Are you sure the Elements of Harmony are secured?" Comet asked, "This is Discord we're talking about."

The Royals checked the location where the Elements were kept since they were recovered only to find they had vanished.

"They're gone," Celestia yelled.

Amy got out her computer.

"Well did you find anything?" Rita asked.

"I'm afraid not," Amy sighed, "This doesn't make sense."

"Guys we're not alone!" said Raye.

"What was your first clue," Lucy said.

"Oh how amazing!" said Discord appearing in a window. "I've never seen creatures like you humans before! And I didn't make you! Oh what amazing chaos!"

"Let's just cut to the chase Discord," Trista said, "Where are the Elements of Harmony."

"Tell us or you're moondust!" said Bunny.

Discord snapped his fingers causing Bunny's clothes to vanish.

"EEK!"

"Grow a spine Bunny," Belle said, "At least he didn't make you pee yourself."

"Don't give him any ideas!" said Raye.

"No but I'll make the water girl pee herself," Discord said snapping his fingers causing Michelle to pee herself.

"You'll pay for that!" said Amara. "OUTSIDE NOW!"

"What's with her?" Solaris asked Comet.

"They are very close to each other," Comet explained. "In their prior existences, they were partners. They remain so to this day and are cousins and lovers in their current existence."

"So you're telling me that those two are cousins and lovers?" Solaris asked, "And they're dating the same guy?"

"As my big brother would say, Eeyup." said Applejack.

"Right," Belle said, "Here's the plan, Twilight you and the Mane Six go after Discord and take the inner scouts aside from Bunny. I need two seconds with her, Luna and Celestia. Reina Rita you come with us. Amara, Trista, and Michelle and the Megaforce Rangers will assist. That's us as we go."

Bunny took out a spare outfit and her locket from Twilight's saddlebag.

The group then followed Belle's Plan as they went to carry it out.

"What do you want me for?" asked Bunny.

"We need to talk about the leadership role of the Sailor Scouts," Belle said.

"I have led the Scouts through 6 wars!" said Bunny getting out a diary. "Here's a record of every bad guy we dusted!"

"That was through sheer luck," Belle countered.

"You want to challenge me?" asked Bunny taking a stance.

"I'm just saying that you have a lot to learn about being in a leadership role," Belle spoke getting ready to defend herself, "The Scouts need to get on the top of their game and to do that there needs to be leadership."

"That's why Twilight's been training me!" said Bunny. "HIYA!"

Belle dodged before she blocked the attack, "You also forget I've been training with Twilight's teacher."

Reina Rita, Solaris, Celestia and Luna were watching the two go at it.

"Belle might be right," Solaris said, "There does need to be leadership Luna."

"How do we pick?" asked Luna Cat.

"We could look at their track records," Princess Luna said.

Luna Cat got them out.

"Belle seems to have a lot of experience and some even call her the queen of Coordinating," Celestia said reading Belle's file as a Pokémon Trainer, "She's no slouch as a Pokémon Trainer either."

"Yes but she hasn't been part of the team long enough." said Luna Cat.

"Unlike Bunny whose been there since day one," Princess Luna said.

"Well Mina became a scout before her." said Artemis.

"Then why didn't you make her the leader?" Solaris asked.

Luna told the story.

"Makes sense," Comet said.

"I think so to." said Celestia as Belle was tossed to a wall.

Belle however managed to grab one of the pillars and used the momentum to deliver an attack to Bunny.

Who dodged and countered.

"I think we've seen enough," Solaris said, "It's clear who the leader should be."

"Huh?" asked both girls.

"Belle while you're more competent than Bunny is and you do have great planning abilities I just don't think that the other scouts trust you enough to lead the team," Comet said to Belle.

"I understand," Belle said.

"Now that we've got that settled let's move on to the next piece of business," Luna said presenting wands for Reina and Rita.

"Huh?" the twins asked.

"These new wands will turn you into Sailor Scouts," Luna said.

"Really?" asked Reina starry eyed.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Let's try them!" said Reina.

Luna handed Reina and Rita the wands.

"So how do they work?" Rita asked.

"You raise your wand high and yell 'Aquarius Crystal Power' and 'Sagittarius Crystal Power,'" said Luna.

"So all we have to do is say Aquarius Crystal Power and Sagittarius Crystal Power respectively and the rest takes care of itself?" Reina asked.

"Yep," Luna said.

"Then let's try it," Rita said.

"Not just yet," Belle said, "I have a feeling Discord may be trying to corrupt the Ponies."

"TWILIGHT!" gasped Bunny before running to her bonded pony.

Belle ran to Rarity to make sure she was alright.

-000-

"Oh what fun!" chuckled Discord proud of his handiwork.

"Discord what have you done you Vile snake?!" Erza demanded.

"I turned your Pony Friends into the opposite of themselves," Discord said clearly not worried.

"And where's the humans that were with them?" asked Bunny.

"See for yourself," Discord said snapping his fingers revealing the Scouts that were bonded to their Pony friends save for Bunny were all wearing granny night gowns and matching granny panties.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

Ash and his team morphed into the Megaforce Rangers.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"My my! What an amazing show!" said Discord.

"Let's get him," Drake said.

"MEGA BLASTERS! FIRE!"

The Mega Force Rangers fired their Mega Blasters at Discord.

Who deflected the laser blasts and sent them to the sky.

"We're getting nowhere like this," Chris said.

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

Bunny transformed into Sailor Moon.

"You think you can make this planet into a dangerous topsy turvy world Discord? Well not on my watch! I am Sailor Moon and I stand for Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Discord fell over laughing.

"What's so funny Discord?" Belle asked, "I missed the joke."

"That girl thinks she can punish me while acting like a cheerleader? TOO FUNNY!" said Discord before laughing again.

Belle snapped her fingers causing manure to fall upon Discord.

"Now how did you do that?" asked Discord before cleaning himself up.

"That's my little secret," Belle said.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Moon attacked Discord with her magic.

"Oh what's this?" asked Discord before catching it. "A Frisbee? I love to play!"

"Tiara, trap him!" said Sailor Moon.

The Tiara trapped Discord in a force field.

"Oh how clever!" Discord said before teleporting out of the hold and to another spot, "But not good enough."

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Discord yawned as he snapped his fingers before turning Moon's own attack against her.

"DEFENSE STORM: ACTIVATE!"

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Aquarius Crystal Power!"

"Sagittarius Crystal Power!"

Ash used a card to defend Sailor Moon while Belle, Reina and Rita transformed.

"I am so gonna give you a treat when this is all over Ashykins!" purred Sailor Moon.

"Focus on the task at hand Meatball head," Snapped Sailor Sun to Sailor Moon.

"Right! And don't call me that!" said Sailor Moon drawing her Crystal Saber and attacking Discord.

Discord dodged the attacks but not before Moon found an opening.

"RED LION FANG: FULL POWER!"

The attack hit Discord doing damage.

"Sailor Moon your Red Lion Fang has even more power," Comet said, "It can become a blaster."

"Really?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes it can."

Sailor Moon went to work.

"Lion Blaster. Gatling Mode." Sailor Moon said.

"YIPE!" cried Discord dodging the blasts.

Discord got hit by one which did damage to him.

"Cannon Mode!" said Sailor Moon.

The Cannon Blast hit Discord doing massive damage just as Sailors Sun, Aquarius and Sagittarius undid the damage Discord did to the Ponies and the Scouts.

"Uh. Don't we need that guy alive so we can find the Elements of Harmony?" asked Lucy.

"Actually I figured out where Discord hid the Elements," Chris said, "Come on."

"Applejack you alright?" asked Lita.

"Uhhh," Applejack groaned, "What a nightmare. I can't believe I was turned into a Liar."

"I'm just glad you're back to Normal before things got worse!" cried Lita before hugging her.

"Lita. Air need air!" Applejack groaned as she felt her bones starting to crack.

Lita blushed and let go.

"You alright Rainbow Dash?" asked Raye.

"I've been better," Rainbow Dash said.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Raye.

"I want to kick Discord's butt for making me turn on my friends," Rainbow Dash growled.

"YOU'RE YOU!" cried Raye hugging her.

"Raye take it easy," Rainbow Dash spoke.

"I just can't help it!" sobbed Raye. "When you was gray, it's like I didn't know you at all. You're the closest thing I have for a sister! Having your mind and color changed like that was like someone ripping out my heart!"

"I need air," Rainbow Dash managed to get out, "You're crushing my ribs."

Raye blushed and let go.

"You alright Rarity?" asked Sailor Sun.

"It was horrible," Rarity said, "Discord made me think a rock was actually a gem."

"You poor thing!" Cried Sun hugging her.

"Pinkie Pie are you okay?" Mina sobbed.

"I turned gray!" gasped Pinkie. "That is so funny!" with that, she fell over laughing.

'Why me,' Mina thought before speaking, "Glad to have you back."

"Aw! Mina looks all saddy waddy!" said Pinkie. "HUG TIME!"

Pinkie and Mina hugged each other gently.

"You OK Fluttershy?" asked Amy.

"I can't believe I was so mean," Fluttershy sobbed.

"I'm just glad you're not anymore." said Amy "Come here.".

Fluttershy ran into Amy's arms as she got a hug.

"You Ok Twilight?" asked Bunny.

"I'm Okay," Twilight said.

"You sure?" asked Bunny.

"I am," Twilight spoke.

"Don't lie to me!" Bunny said, "I sense your turmoil."

"Alright alright," Twilight said, "For a moment after my friends turned gray and were corrupted I was considering giving up."

"You know." said Bunny sitting down. "When I started being Sailor Moon, there was times that make me want to give up as well."

"But you didn't did you," Twilight asked.

"Nope." said Bunny before talking about her scariest adventures.

"Then I shouldn't give up either," Twilight spoke.

"That's my girl." said Bunny before hugging her.

"Let's go kick some ass," Sun said as the scouts finished hugging their pony partners.

"So where's the Elements?" asked Erza.

"Over here," Chris said holding them, "Turns out Discord hid them in the Golden Oaks Library."

-000-

"WHEW!" sighed Discord elsewhere. "Lucky thing I can regenerate or that blast would have killed me for sure."

"You're not done yet," Vrak's voice spoke as he and Dai Lin showed up.

"Oh hello my rescuers!" said Discord.

"Hello Discord," Dai Lin said, "Anyway did you like the food fight that was started?"

"Yep," said Discord.

"Then you should know that your corruption of the ponies has been broken," Vrak said, "Thanks to two new Sailor Scouts."

"Well they can't find the Elements I hid them good!" said Discord.

"Where did you hide them again?" Dai Lin asked, "If you hid them in the Labyrinth then you need some imagination. Like me."

A note.

"The Library Clever," Vrak said, "But the Blue Ranger found them there."

Discord quickly took out some weapons.

"Then let's crush them," Discord said.

"SKY BLAST!"

The blast struck Discord.

"OW THAT HURT!" Whined Discord.

"That was just the opening salvo," Dai Lin said.

"How very true!" Ash spoke appearing with the rest of the Heroes.

"Loogies get them!" Vrak called.

"BATTLE GEAR: ACTIVATE!"

"Summon Battle Gear," Gosei's voice rang.

Discord was having a hard time dealing with the heroes destroying the Loogies and delivering a hammering to him. "How hard is it to defeat a bunch of humans?" Discord groaned.

"WEAPONS COMBINE: MEGAFORCE BLASTER!"

"Twilight use the Elements to power our cards!" said Ash.

"You got it Ash," Twilight said before speaking to the rest of the Mane Six, "Elements of Harmony ready?"

"READY!"

"This can't be happening!" Dai Lin yelled.

"Ready when you are!" called Ash.

"We're ready," Twilight replied.

"Then Charge us up!" said Ash.

"You got it," Twilight said as she and the Mane Six charged up the Megaforce Blaster.

"DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"  
The rangers fired the Megaforce Blaster at Discord as it struck him doing heavy damage and turning him into stone.

"I think we should be leaving now!" said Vrak.

"Agreed but they haven't seen the last of us," Dai Lin spoke as she teleported Vrak and herself out of there.

"Let's smash that statue to bits and get rid of this nightmare once and for all!" said Jupiter ready to strike the statue with her ax.

"Wait," Pluto said, "As much as I would like to let you we need him."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"In the future he will be a big help to us," Pluto spoke, "But for now let's get him back to the Princess. And one more thing. Discord may be a statue again but he can still hear everything that goes on around him."

"In other words, be careful what you say around him." said Ash. "Let's go."

-000-

"And that's how we defeated Discord, Princess," Reina said as soon as the heroes were back at Canterlot Castle.

"As a team of course," Rita added.

"I thank you all from the bottom of my heart." said Celesta.

"You're welcome princess," Belle said.

"Guards put Discord in a soundproof room and make a statue that looks just like him and put it where he used to be in the garden. No one is to enter that room or open the door!" said Celestia.

The guards went to carry out their orders.

"There will be a party in your honor 5 hours from now." said Celestia.

"Thank you very much," Ash spoke.

"Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Bunny with a hungry look in her eyes.

Reina Rita and the Inner Scouts all had the same hungry look in their eyes as they got the message.

"Guard show this group 1 of our soundproof guestrooms." said Celestia.

"Yes your highness," a nearby guard said.

"And here we go again." sighed Luna Cat.

"Look on the bright side," Drake said, "At least it's just Ash."

The boy in question was being dragged off.

"Oh by the way Princess," Erza said, "Do you have any other soundproof guestrooms?"

"By all means."

"Come on Drake," Lucy said, "You me and Erza have a lot of catching up to do."

Erza and Lucy led Drake to another soundproof guest room.

"Let's have our first date looking around this lovely castle." said Belle grabbing Chris.

"Yipe," Chris spoke as Belle dragged him away.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Amara.

"Because you think about racing and doing your job as a Sailor Scout," Solaris spoke.

"Pika."

-000-

Meanwhile with Ash and his girls.

"Raye, music to strip too." said Bunny.

"Check," Raye said putting on some music.

"Alright girls, strip away!" said Bunny.

Slowly but surely, the girls began to tease Ash and remove their clothes, revealing their color-coded striped underwear. Instantly, Ash's dick began to rise, preparing to unload on the girls at the ready.

"What a show!" gasped Ash.

"And that was just the warm up," Mina purred, "Time for the main event."

"Leader first!" said Bunny.

"Well step right up," Ash said after stripping naked.

Ash took turns filling the cups of the girls.

"Ohhhh, this feels so good, ohhh, Oooooh…." Bunny moaned as she felt the hardness of Ash's cock.

"Harder, harder, ahhhh, hyaaaaah!" Raye cried, clutching the sheets as she felt her pain turn to immense pleasure.

"Ahhhhh, haaaah, hyaaaaah, ohhh yes, yes, yeeeees!" exclaimed Amy.

"This is amazing, this feels so, so, Oh god, I'm…I'm…ahhh…ksjhdfgkjsdfjgsoikdfjofijsddsi…Ahhhhhh!" Mina squealed, feeling her cup overflow.

"I want this, I want it, I…I…I love you so much Ash, Ohhhhhhh!" cried Lita, feeling every ounce of Ash's hard dick go deep into her. She was the one that was ravaged the most.

"At this rate I'm gonna blow…" Rita cried, grinding immensely.

"I think we're about to unload, we're gonna…" Reina felt it coming.

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they girls cried, unloading a massive release as the all collapsed on top of Ash, all of them naked and wet and sweating and sticky. Bunny was still massaging Ash's dick to get it all drained of his love before it tapped out.

"Wow!" panted Bunny.

"He's so virile," gushed Amy.

"I'm surprised we're not pregnant yet!" gasped Mina.

"Probably due to the sigils on the walls," Raye said.

"What walls?" asked Lita.

"We're in a guest room," Reina said, "So there should be walls. Right?"

"Yeah." said Amy.

"Then why did you say there aren't any walls Lita?" Rita asked.

"Now I'm all mixed up!" said Lita.

"Don't worry about it," Ash said rubbing Lita gently, "For now we should get some sleep."

"Okay"

-000-

"What do you like about me?" asked Chris to Belle at a restaurant catering to human visitors.

"Hmmm, I like your eyes, your smile, your hair…and your choice of cologne too," she replied.

"If that's the case, how about you take a selfie with me."  
"With pleasure." They did. "Nice face!"

"Oh yes."

"What will you order, monsieur?" asked the waiter.

"Give me the tofu burger, side salad and house pommes frites," Chris said.

"As for me, the spring salad with alfalfa as well as the soy wrap with tofu and balsamic vinegar will do," Belle said.

"Good choices," the waiter said. "I will have your order shortly." Chris elected to open up a bottle of wine and pour Belle and himself a glass. Afterwards, they ate their dinner before leaving for another room.

"I'm really glad that I got to spend this time with you Belle," Chris said.

"And I you." said Belle.

Chris and Belle were leaning in to kiss under the moonlight.

'OH! This is so exciting!' thought Rarity while hiding.

Belle and Chris began to French kiss.

Rarity quickly took a picture from her hiding spot.

"Oh come with me Chris," Belle said, "Princess Celestia set up a bed room just for the two of us."

'After the first date? You sly minx you!' thought Rarity.

Belle then led Chris to the bedroom in question.

"You work fast, don't you?" asked Chris.

"It helps when you have Princess Celestia as your teacher," Belle said as she began giving Chris a lap dance.

"Wow!" gasped Chris.

"I took a few dance lessons back in the day," Belle said as she gave Chris the lap dance of his life while stripping him and herself naked.

'I can sense it!' thought Rarity. 'She's gonna lose her cherry!'

"Ohhhhh, ohhh, haaaaah, haaaaah!" Belle orgasmed as Chris's dick's ripped her apart, causing blood to come out. "Harder, harder! Ahhhhh, Ohhhh?"

"Prprprprprprprrprprprrprprpr…" Chris was licking Belle's womanhood clean, causing her to cry out lustily.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Belle wailed in joy as Chris stuck his manhood into her and began pumping.

"I'm going to give you everything I got, you little…!" A few slaps on the ass as Chris drove deeper and deeper into her.

"Ohhhh, hyaaaah, haaaaah. Ahaahhahaa, ahhhhh, OHHHHHHHHH!" The two of them let out a massive released as Chris fell on top of Belle, his manhood tapping out after draining itself of his love.

"Mrmrmrmrrrmrmrmr…" Chris murmured, a motorboating sound made as he kerdiddled her boobs, making them grow a cup size.

"I feel like a woman now!" panted Belle.

"I'm glad I could help," Chris said as he and Belle cuddled up in the spooning position for the night.

-000-

Outside the room Rarity called Spike over for a favor.

"Spike be a dear and take a letter to Celestia," Rarity said.

"You got it Rarity," Spike said.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Discord was awake again and we had a massive battle on our hands. We were able to turn him into stone after we shut him up. Afterwards, the girls consummated. Here's some footage. Pass the popcorn, if you don't mind. See you next letter.

Signed,

Rarity on behalf of the Mane Six."

"And we can just personally hand deliver it to her since we are in Canterlot," Spike said.

"Would you like a ride Spikey-Wikey?" asked Rarity batting her eyelashes.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Spike said gladly hopping on Rarity's back as they headed to Celestia herself.


	13. Robo Knight

**Robo Knight **

In Canterlot Castle, Next Day, the heroes were preparing to return to the Pokémon World. "Are we ready yet?" Asked Ash.

"Calm down Ash," Amara spoke, "We're almost done packing."

"Pika Pika."

The group then finished packing up the carriage.

"Let's move!" said Bunny.

The group didn't say anything else as they headed to the Pokémon World.

-000-

"We're running low on Allies Sir," Dai Lin said to Malkor, "Perhaps we should ally ourselves with Team Rocket."

"Perhaps," said Malkor.

-000-

Meanwhile in an underground cavern a pair of Toxic looking mutants were chatting.

"There's another drop of toxic ooze for us." said 1 of them.

"It's just more proof that these humans don't care about the environment," the other said as footsteps could be heard and the Duke Orgs, Chelsea and Mordred showed up.

"Greetings," Chelsea said, "We are friends and we wish to make an alliance."

"Oh?" Both mutants asked.

"Of course cause we Orgs both thrive on pollution and destruction," Mordred spoke.

"You bet!" said Chelsea.

The two toxic mutants looked at each other before they spoke.

"We accept your offer to align with us," The first mutant said, "I'm Bigs and this is Bluefur."

"Nice to meet you." said Bluefur.

"Nice to meet you," Mordred spoke, "I'm Mordred and this is Chelsea."

"Hello," Chelsea said, "We're honored to meet you. I just thought you'd might like to know that the Power Rangers are a threat to us mutants and Orgs."

"You don't say." said Bigs. "Well we'll take care of them!"

-000-

Meanwhile back in the Pokémon World the Heroes were heading towards Fuchsia City and the Fuchsia City Gym.

"I'm fired up!" said Ash.

"We hope you are," Rita said, "The Gym Leader is no joke."

"Yeah, he's a ninja," Reina said.

"Believe me I speak from experience when battling him," Belle said, "I had to use Dragonair and Safeguard just to battle him."

"Oh dear!" Rarity said.

"Yeah now you have an idea as to how tough Koga is and if you think he's strong you haven't seen strength yet," Belle said.

Later on the Gosei Morphers rang.

"What's up?" asked Ash picking his up.

"We've got a disturbance in Fuchsia City," Tensou said.

"Huh. Lucky thing that's where we was going." said Ash.

"Then let's go," Rita said.

"Let's take to the sky!" said Bunny on Twilight's back.

The girls got on the backs of their bonded ponies and raced off to Fuchsia City.

-000-

"Wow," Drake said seeing a giant foot print with toxic waste in it.

Amy got out her computer.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen before but it contains toxic waste," Amy said.

"Well this city is a big fan of poison type Pokémon so it's not too much of a big deal." said Brock.

"Not the kind from a Muk or Grimer," Belle said, "And I raised a Grimer solely for battling."

"Oh," said Brock.

Right on cue the heroes were attacked by two blurs that revealed themselves to be Bigs and Bluefur.

"Well, well! Bigs I think we found our targets!" said Bluefur.

"So these are the puny humans that the Orgs and Warstar told us about," Bigs said, "Let's get them."

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

"Nice trick," said Bluefur watching the heroes transform.

"But it's no match for us," Bigs said, "Hisser attack!"

A cobra themed Toxic Mutant appeared and began to attack the Heroes.

"SLITHER SPIT!"

The attack hit the heroes and did damage.

"OW THAT HURT!" whined Mars.

"What is this guy made of?" Moon asked.

Mercury turned on her visor.

"Toxic waste like the other mutants," Mercury replied.

"You got it!" said Bigs.

"And once we eliminate you we'll have fun turning this planet into a paradise for Mutants and Orgs," Hisser added.

"Toxics can still be burned!" said Mars.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Mars fire her attack at the Mutants but they countered with sludge and blasted back.

"DRAGON SWORD!"

"PHOENIX SHOT!"

Ash and Lucy attempted to assist by blasting Bigs and while they did some damage the toxic mutant fought back and countered.

"Not too bad." said Bigs.

Meanwhile Drake and Erza were battling Bluefur and somehow managed to get past his club.

"SNAKE AX!"  
"TIGER CLAW!"

The attacks did damage to Bluefur but the mutant attacked with more power.

"They're kind of fun." said Bluefur

"Too bad we have to crush them," Hisser added preparing to attack Chris.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"SHARK BLOWGUN!"  
Sailor Jupiter and Chris attacked Hisser yet the cobra shook of some of the damage.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Sailor Venus also attacked Hisser and did more damage.

"BLACK BISION AX!"

"BLUE SHARK FIGHTING FINS!"  
"WHITE TIGER BATON!"

Sailors Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars attacked Bigs and Bluefur and they did more damage.

"These girls are not bad." said Bigs.

"But not strong enough," Bluefur reminded.

"SLITHER SPIT!"

Hisser attacked but then a metallic object blocked the slither spit.

"What the heck was that?" Sailor Sun asked.

"You have done enough damage to this planet!" a lion themed robot said as it appeared speaking in a male voice.

"What the hay?" asked Applejack.

"Who is that?" Sailor Aquarius asked.

"I have no idea," Sailor Sagittarius spoke.

"Look at the symbol," Sailor Sun said seeing the Megaforce Symbol, "It's got the same symbol as the Megaforce Rangers."

"I am Robo Knight! Protector of the Environment, Guardian of Earth!" said the robot.

"Get him," Bigs said ordering Hisser to attack.

"SLITHER SPIT!"

Robo Knight dodged the attack before pulling out his blaster.

"ROBO BLASTER: FIRE!"

Robo Knight fired his blaster doing heavy damage to hisser.

"You only have 1 warning: Stop hurting the planet right now!" he said.

"You don't scare me," Hisser said attacking.

"Very well." said RK getting a card and cellphone out. "Sea Shower: ACTIVATE!"

The attack hit Hisser hard doing heavy damage.

"Keep it up Robo Knight!" Sailor Aquarius cheered.

"Rock Rush: Activate!"

Rocks then attacked Hisser damaging the toxic Cobra.

"LOOGIES!" Bigs called.

Right on cue Loogies arrived and began to attack.

"Twist Tornado: ACTIVATE!"

Robo Knight then blasted the Loogies with a Twist Tornado.

"This guy can use Power Cards?" asked Ash.

"He can," Drake said, "Perhaps we should ask Gosei about him."

Hisser attacked.

Robo Knight pulled out a card and prepared to Finish Hisser.

"Guys we should pull our weight too," Ash said, "Sky Brothers!"

Ash summoned the Sky Brothers and the Mega Force Rangers caught the Zord headers to attach to their blasters.

"SKY BLAST!"

The Rangers fired their blasters at Bigs and Bluefur damaging them heavily.

"Vulcan Cannon: Activate!"

The Vulcan cannon attachment appeared and Robo Knight attached it to his blaster.

"Knight Dynamic: ACTIVATE!"

Robo Knight dialed in the number for the attack and fired it Destroying Hisser on the spot.

"How did this happen?" asked Bigs.

"Our foes came up with a new trick." said Vrak appearing. "But your friend is not done yet. ZOMBATS!"

Right on cue the Zombats appeared and enlarged Hisser.

"NOW I CAN REALLY SPIT!" he cheered.

Robo Knight took action and pulled out a card.

"Change Card: Activate!"

"Lion Zord Morph!"

"What the what?" asked Ash.

"He's his own Zord," Erza said.

"That's putting Petal to the Medal," Sailor Uranus said, "Literally!"

"Yeah." said Sailor Moon.

Robo Knight in his Lion Zord form fought back against Hisser before he delivered the final blow.

"FULL LION BLAST!"

Robo Knight fired his missiles at Hisser and launched a beam attack that destroyed the Cobra on the spot.

"Objective complete." said RK.

-000-

Later on after the Rangers had driven off Bigs and Bluefur, they teleported to the Command Center for answers about Robo Knight from Gosei.

"Gosei why didn't you tell us about a Sixth ranger?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! I don't like surprises like that!" said Mina.

"And he was so rude! When we tried to make nice with him he walked away!" said Rarity. "You don't be rude to a lady!"

"Gosei are you going to tell us about Robo Knight or not?" Twilight asked.

"Perhaps I better explain," Comet said as he told the story. "Robo Knight is one of the earliest creations of Gosei, along with the Megaforce Zords. Robo Knight was originally meant to be the protector of Earth, built centuries ago by Gosei with powerful weaponry, sharp reflexes, the fearlessness of a lion and an unwaivering commitment to his mission to protect the environment.

"However, Robo Knight became dormant, and he did not awaken until the 21st century, when the planet itself somehow willed him to awake and fight the Warstar Army.

"When Robo Knight finally awoke, his primary directives put him in direct confrontation with the Warstar, but centuries of deactivation took a great toll on his advanced Artificial Intelligence: such as memory loss, acting cold, aloof and distant towards the rangers and Gosei.

"Furthermore, the advanced technology used for programming Robo Knight's A.I. make nigh-impossible a mere reset to his earlier directives and memories: as such Gosei himself. Gosei suggested to have Robo Knight's memories restored by having the rangers gain his trust and win his alliance."

"At least he's on our side," Lita said, "But if he's lost most of his memories can't you fix him?"

"It's not that simple," Comet said, "Robo Knight needs to understand that your mission and his are the same. It'll be your test to win him over."

"Lot of good that would do." said Applejack. "That bucket of bolts looks like he's more stubborn then an army of roosters in a henhouse!"

"Let's not give up on Robo Knight so easily," Twilight said, "If we can combine his power with ours then we'll be a much stronger force."

"You guys track him down. I'll get my badge and join you." said Ash.

"We'll come with you," Rita said.

"You'll need somebody who knows where the gym is," Reina said.

"But first we should get some rest," Trista said, "We're gonna need it for tomorrow."

Ash whined.

"We just had a tough fight Ash," Amy reminded, "You're in no shape to battle the gym leader like this."

"And I need to take Chris on a date," Michelle said taking Chris with her.

"Maybe it's time I look into making magic diapers for Rini." said Twilight.

"Let me help," Belle said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"So Rini would only need a change once a month. It takes a lot of cash to buy a fresh supply of diapers." said Twilight.

"Yeah even with the fact that I'm an heiress," Belle said, "I still have some Depends. You can try your spell on those and let me be the guinea pig."

"Ok."

"We should get started at once," Rarity said.

"Pika pika."

"Come on girls. Let's go shopping!" said Bunny.

The girls all cheered as they went shopping.

-000-

"What should we buy?" asked Bunny.

"I think we need to buy some cosplay outfits," said Mina. "I shall buy the Atago outfit!"

"We're all going to look like Kantai Collection shipgirls, huh?" asked Bunny. "Okay, I will look like Zuikaku."

"Kaga for me," said Lita.

"Akagi, of course," said Raye.

"Takao right now," Amy replied.

Bunny was in scheming mode. "Actually…" She felt Erza grab her boobs lovingly. "EEEEEK!"

"Did you girls buy the whole store?" gasped Ash one hour later.

"Nah," Erza said, "I made sure they didn't." She pointed to Bunny holding her Zuikaku outfit flashing a thumbs-up while pointing to her headbump.

-000-

Meanwhile Michelle and Chris were enjoying their date.

"So what do you like about _me_," Michelle?" asked Chris.

"You've got a nice taste for music and you like to treat women like me to fine dining," she replied, pointing to her elaborate plate of sashimi and sushi, replete with wasabi and other trimmings. "Do you care for a piece?"

"If you say so."

"Say ahhhhh…"

"Ahhhhhh…mmmmmm…" A California roll, of mighty fine quality. He then proceeded to sip a glass of wine. "Let's raise a toast, to us, our team, and the fine times we shall have together."

"Oh yes, love." A clink of the glasses, and another sip.

"This steak is pretty good too," Chris added.

"Filet mignon, and you can't go wrong."

-OOO-

"This was a good date Michelle," Chris said.

"Thanks." said Michelle.

"Want to go back to the Pokémon Center?" Chris asked.

A nod.

Chris and Michelle then returned to the Pokémon Center.

-000-

'These animals are strange.' Thought RK looking around. 'They seem to have powers. I must find out if they are a threat to the planet.'

"Oh dear," Drake said going to Robo Knight, "Robo Knight Wait. Those are Pokémon."

"Pokémon?" asked RK.

"Yes Pokémon," Drake said, "This world is inhabited by both People and Pokémon. To understand Pokémon the best people to talk to are Pokémon Professors."

"Are these Pokémon a threat to the planet?" asked RK.

"Most of them are not but two of them were responsible for some terrible disasters that hit the world especially in the Hoenn Region," Drake said, "Have you heard of the Legend of Mega Evolution?"

"I have no data." said RK.

"Then we had best bring you up to speed on what's happening," Drake said presenting his Pokédex.

"How do you plan to do that?" RK asked.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center," Drake said.

"Pokémon Center?" asked RK.

"They treat sick and injured Pokémon there," Drake said as he began to explain.

"Oh." Said RK

Drake and Robo Knight headed to the Pokémon Center where Drake made a call to Professor Oak.

"Yes?" asked Oak.

"Hello Professor," Drake said, "Do you have all the information on all the Pokémon in this world?"

"Just all there is in the Kanto religion." Said Oak.

"And since my sisters and I are well traveled so you should have data on Pokémon from the other Regions," Drake said.

"Oops!" said Oak. "I forgot about that!"

"Then do you have information about Pokémon in general?" Drake asked.

"I do, take a look at this." Typing into a keyboard, Oak revealed some visuals and sound bites revealing some other key information on the Pokémon from the other regions.

"Thank you very much," Drake said, "Now should I download it into Robo Knight directly?"

"Yep."

"Very well," Drake said. He typed some keys and downloaded the information into Robo Knight. "And done."

"Processing new data." said RK.

"And do you have data on Pokémon Trainers?" Drake asked.

A printout was concocted second later from Oak. Drake manually entered the information into Robo Knight. "Data processed," said Robo Knight.

-000-

Meanwhile Bunny was breastfeeding Rini before she put her to bed for the night.

"Sweet dreams Rini," Bunny spoke.

"Hi Bunny." said Twilight floating in the room.

"Hey Twilight," Bunny said.

"My project's all set." said Twilight.

"Then let's get this on her now," Bunny said.

"Sure." Twilight said as she went to work.

Rini was in a clean pink diaper and she was sleeping peacefully.

"Now I need some sleep," Bunny spoke.


	14. Prince Takes Knight

**Prince Takes Knight**

The next morning, Ash and company were awake doing some last minute training for the gym battle at Fuchsia. "This is it Ash," Chris said, "The next gym battle. Just be careful, keep calm and clear your head and you'll prevail."

"Right," said Ash.

"And that goes for the rest of you," Belle said to the inner scouts.

"RIGHT!"

"But first we gotta check on our Pokémon," Amy said, "We did do some training together."

One hour passed as they checked in the Pokémon with Nurse Joy. "Okay that should do it," Joy said as she finished examining the Pokémon that the group brought.

"Then let's move out," said Ash.

-000-

Later on the group was heading to an old mansion on the edge of the City.

"Is this the gym?" Twilight asked.

"This is the place," Belle said riding on Rarity's back.

Ash quickly rushed inside.

"Here we go again," Drake sighed as he and his relatives went after him.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was too easy. Ash easily fell into the traps with relative ease.

"What a rookie," Belle sighed.

Later in the day, the crew worked on getting their badges, defeating the gym leader Koga, and really getting their Pokedollars worth. Chris was the one that got tested the hardest.

"You were right about Koga," Chris said after he, Ash and the inner scouts got their badges, "He's tough."

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Fortunately though at least I had an easy time and won," Raye said, "Thanks to Belle showing me that Gengar can use Psychic Type moves."

"Pika."

-000-

In the Warstar Spaceship Malkor was having a word with Vrak, Yang Mei and Dai Lin about Robo Knight.

"This robot has made our foes even harder to beat." said Malkor. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR FATHER I WOULD BLAST YOU TO BITS RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down Admiral," Yang Mei spoke, "You're beginning to sound like our eldest sibling Prince Vekar."

"Not to mention that we've got some other siblings and a cousin that we have yet to tell you about," Dai Lin spoke.

"Besides I have a plan." said Vrak.

"And what is your plan?" Malkor asked.

"We catch Robo Knight and reprogram him to be on our side." said Vrak.

"Except that will be a problem," Mordred said showing up, "Robo Knight has an unwavering commitment to protect the Earth. As a Knight themed Duke Org I can tell. How do you plan to reprogram him to join us?"

"I have software that will allow me to control him and have him do what we want him to do. It's here in my hand." Vrak was holding up a box with a disk that said "Robo Knight Reprogramming Software."

"Okay so get to work on it," Chelsea said.

Vrak went to work.

-000-

Meanwhile the Rangers and the Scouts were back at the Pokémon Center after their gym battle with Koga.

"How many badges do we have now?" asked Bunny.

"Six badges," Amy said.

"Ash only has 2 more to get before he can marry us!" squealed Mina.

"But the last two gym leaders aren't going to be a walk in the park," Rita spoke.

"Killjoy!" groaned Mina.

"Now you made Mina saddy-waddy!" growled Pinkie

"Sorry but I just thought you'd like to know," Rita pointed out.

"So where next?" asked Raye.

"Cinnabar Island," Reina said, "Home of Blaine. A Fire Type Trainer."

"Oh! This'll be a cakewalk for me!" said Amy.

"Then let's put that to the test," Rita said.

"How?" asked Amy.

"A one on One Pokemon Battle," Rita said. "Against myself."

"Fine by me." said Amy.

The girls headed to a clearing where they could have their Pokémon Battle with Brock as the Ref.

"Squirtle Go," Amy said sending out Squirtle.

"SQUIRTLE!"

"Vulpix Go!" Rita said sending out Vulpix.

"VULPIX!"

"Squirtle use Water Pulse," Amy said as Squirtle fired the attack.

"Vulpix dodge and use Sunny Day," Rita said.

"VULPIX!"

Vulpix dodged and caused the sun to shine brighter.

"What's happening?" Amy asked.

"That's Sunny Day," Rita said, "It cuts the power of Water type Moves in half and powers up Fire Type Moves by 50%."

"PIKA!"

"What did Dyna say Fluttershy?" Lita asked.

A note.

"Sounds like Dyna's worried that Amy is going to get her ass kicked," Lita said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun," Amy said as Squirtle fired the attack.

"Vulpix dodge and use Energy Ball," Rita said as Vulpix dodged and hit Squirtle with an Energy Ball.

"ATTACK PLAN 148!" cried Amy.

Squirtle shrunk back into it's shell as Vulpix used another Energy Ball attack.

"As you can see ladies by using the right moves you can overcome any type disadvantage," Belle said.

Twilight was taking notes.

"You do know that Squirtle can't hide in there forever," Rita said as her Vulpix hit Amy's Squirtle with another Energy Ball attack.

"Attack plan 76!" said Amy.

Squirtle emerged from the Shell and preformed a Rapid Spin attack before hitting Vulpix hard with a Water Gun and a Water Pulse Attack.

"Now plan 26." said Amy.

Squirtle then used Bubble Beam on Vulpix but Vulpix dodged and used Flamethrower on Squirtle.

"Now finish this off with Headbutt," Amy called as Squirtle knocked Rita's Vulpix out with Headbutt ending the battle.

"Vulpix is unable to battle Squirtle wins," Brock said.

"Not bad Amy," Rita said, "But I didn't make it easy for you. Now do you see why I said that Cinnabar Island wouldn't be an easy walk in the park for you?"

"I'll need to train some more." sighed Amy.

"Indeed," Reina said, "Lita will need to train the hardest since she has a grass Pokémon."

Lita pouted.

"Look at it this way Lita," Rita said, "Once Rosegaurd evolves then I can teach her Earthquake."

"Ok." Lita said.

Before anybody else could speak Ash's Gosei Morpher rang.

"What's up?" asked Ash picking it up.

"Oh boy Oh boy," said Tensou, "We've got trouble."

"Where at?" Ash asked.

"Fuchsia City Plaza," Tensou spoke.

The team quickly transformed.

-000-

Meanwhile in the plaza the newest monster known as Psycho Tick was terrorizing the area.

"OH YEAH!" he cheered.

Psycho Tick was sucking up all the electricity till a Fire blast knocked him on his ass.

"Who did that?" Psycho Tick yelled.

"Scaring people in a park when they're trying to relax is a bad idea! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" said the team.

"Putrids! Get them!" Psycho Tick yelled sending the Putrids at them.

"MEGA BLASTERS FIRE!"

The Megaforce Rangers fired their Mega Blasters.

"WHO DID THAT?" yelled Psycho Tick.

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"GET THEM TOO!" yelled PT.

The Putrids then began attacking the Megaforce Rangers before another blast attacked the Tick.

"Your harming of this planet must come to an end." said RK appearing.

"And who are you?" PT retorted.

"I am Robo Knight. Protector of the Earth!" Robo Knight said.

"ATTACK HIM TOO!" yelled PT.

The Putrids attacked Robo Knight who avoided each shot and countered with his own.

"Let's see how you like this!" said PT sending a blast at RK who dodged which would have been alright if there weren't any kids in the line of fire.

"The kids!" Sailor Aquarius yelled. "AQUARIUS HYDRO SHIELD!"

Aquarius created a Water shield that protected the Kids.

"This robot's going down!" said Jupiter.

"Let's not resort to that yet," Sun said, "There's got to be a good explanation."

"I'm out of here!" cried PT disappearing.

-000-

Back at the Command Center the Rangers and Scouts were having a few words with Gosei and Robo Knight.

"Okay Gosei what the heck is going on with Robo Knight?" Drake asked, "I thought you said his job was to protect the planet."

"Yeah humans are part of the planet too!" said Lita.

"Lita suggested sending Robo Knight to the Scrap Yard," said Belle.

"Unfortunately Robo Knight does not understand that Humans are part of the planet," Gosei said, "It will be your task to win him over and teach him that as well as teach him the magic of friendship."

"I'll do it." said Twilight.

"In the mean time we better get going," Comet said, "It's only a matter of time before Yang Mei attacks."

"Watch Rini for me." said Bunny handing Reina he daughter before getting on Twilight's back.

"Consider it done," Reina said.

"Thanks,' Said Bunny.

-000-

"Well that was a bust," Yang Mei said to Vrak at Psycho Tick's performance.

"I'll go see if our new friends know a mutant that can help." said Vrak.

"We may not have to," Yang Mei said, "Psycho Tick is still alive. All we need him to do is bait Robo Knight and then I can weaken him."

Vrak nodded.

-000-

Meanwhile Twilight and Bunny were looking for Robo Knight.

"How can we tell which tracks are his?" asked Bunny.

"I don't know," Twilight said.

Just then they heard machine parts moving.

"I think we found him," Bunny said.

"What are these things called humans?" wondered RK walking around.

"Perhaps we should've brought Lyra Heartstrings to help," Bunny said.

"Who's there?" asked RK looking around.

"That would be us," Twilight said as she and Bunny emerged.

"What brings you here?" asked RK.

"We need to talk," Twilight said.

RK sat down.

"Robo Knight are you aware of your performance on the battlefield today?" Bunny asked.

"I was protecting the Earth." said RK.

"Yes but you didn't notice that there were kids behind you," Twilight said.

"Kids?" asked RK. "From what I saw so far humans seem to be harming the Earth."

"But the humans are also protecting the Earth too," Bunny said.

"Please explain." said RK.

"Our world is doing its part to ensure that the world is safe from destruction,  
Twilight said. "Take a look at these visuals." Twilight showed them.

"Hmmm…"

"These are the work of many international government agencies that are helping feed the poor, give shelter to the homeless, provide housing and jobs, reduce waste and emissions…they're everywhere you go," Bunny said. "So it seems that my legacy and my wishes are being put to use through what we call humanitarian work. We've been doing this for decades, even centuries. We are that relevant in the eyes of the world."

"Processing new data." said RK.

As he was doing so some putrids were sneaking up on him.

"Pika."

"What's up Dyna?" Bunny asked.

"Pika! Pika pika pika pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Oh no look," Twilight said as the putrids appeared and began attacking Robo Knight.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

Dyna then hit the putrids with a thunderbolt. Twilight used her Magic. Bunny used her martial arts abilities.

"Turn on the magnet!" said PT.

The putrids then turned on the magnet.

"Huh?" asked RK getting pulled in it.

"Twilight Robo Knight's being abducted," Bunny said.

"We got the goods, Let's get out of here!" said PT Before disappearing.

The putrids then bolted for it with Robo Knight as their prisoner.

Bunny quickly turned on her comlink. "Guys! RK's been botnapped!"

"Aw man," Belle sighed, "If RK's kidnapped then we're screwed."

"Amy can you track him?" asked Bunny.

"Already on it," Amy said.

Bunny quickly got on Twilight's back.

-000-

Meanwhile Robo Knight was being held in a cage in the middle of a quarry.

"So this is the famous Robo Knight." said Vrak walking over to the cage.

"The newest pest," Yang Mei said also showing up, "Once we're through with him he won't trouble us ever again."

"You won't get away with this!" said RK.

"I wonder how often the good guys say that line every time?" said Vrak.

"That makes two of us," Yang Mei said holding Robo Knight's Robo Morpher.

"Oh well." said Vrak. "Let's get the tools."

"And begin to drain him of his power," Yang Mei added.

RK struggled in the cage.

"Struggle all you want cause once your power hits zero then you'll be helpless," Yang Mei said.

-000-

Back with the heroes…"I still don't see why we're going after that robot," Lita grumbled.

"Because sis we're trying to teach him the magic of friendship," Applejack said.

"The tracker says he's this way." said Amy.

"I hope it's not too late," Fluttershy said.

"Char."

"Uh guys we got problems," Belle said as Loogies appeared.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!"

Ash and his team morphed into the Megaforce Rangers.

"Let's go!" Ash said as the team delivered some punishing blows to the Loogies, decimating them.

"Give it up puny rangers," PT said, "I'm too powerful for you to face."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

The attacks hit PT knocking him on his ass.

"OW THAT HURT!" he yelled.

"SUN FLARE STRIKE!"

"YEOW!"

The attack struck Psychotick doing more damage.

"I'm out of here!" he said disappearing.

"Coward," Mars snapped, "Face us!"

"Let's find RK, then we can hunt that chicken bug down!" said Ash getting on Comet's back.

The rest of the Rangers and Scouts got on the backs of the ponies and began to look for Robo Knight.

"There he is!" said Venus.

"You know how can we even tell Robo Kinght's a he? Do robots have genders?" asked Pinkie. Venus gave Pinkie a cookie. "MMMMMM!"

-000-

"How much longer is it gonna take to drain Robo Knight of his energy big brother?" Dai Lin asked as she was visiting Vrak.

"4 more hours." said Vrak.

"That's assuming the Rangers and Scouts don't interfere," Yang Mei pointed out.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Dai Lin stepped into the way of the attack and batted it back to its source.

"DEFENSE STORM: ACTIVATE!"

Lucy used her power card to block the attack.

"That was close." said Sailor Moon.

"Nice save Lucy," Erza said.

"How did you find us?" asked Vrak.

"Scanner," Sailor Mercury said holding said scanner.

"ATTACK!" yelled Vrak.

Right on cue swarms of Loogies and Putrids began attacking.

"TSK!" What a chicken." sighed Venus drawing her Crystal Saber.

"Don't be so sure," Sun said, "There must be some reason why Vrak's sending the Loogies out first. Remember he's a thinker."

"Let's go!" said the Sailor Team as they took down the Loogies with relative ease.

"Ugh….Like I said," Sun said as Vrak began to attack.

"Come here!" Vrak roared as the Sailor Team went after him. It was almost as if it was choreographed, but it was apparent that the Sailor Team was getting the edge on him. Or were they?

"How can somebody like Vrak be this tough?" Jupiter asked.

"No matter how tough, I'm not giving up!" declared Sailor Moon getting her Lion blaster out. "CANNON MODE! FULL POWER!"

Sailor Moon fired her Lion Blaster at Vrak.

"OW!" yelped Vrak. "Very brave shot Moon Girl! Why are you risking your life for a pile of scrap metal?"

"Because Robo Knight is a friend and a teammate," Sailor Moon said.

'Teammate?' Thought Robo Knight.

Erza, Drake, and Sailor Jupiter then went to attack Yang Mei but she tossed them back near Robo Knight's Cage.

"You must run," Robo Knight said.

"No way Robo Knight," Erza said.

"You're part of this team," Drake added, "And we don't leave teammates behind."

"I may not like some of the stuff you've done but you're still a protector of the planet and we fight for the same cause," Jupiter said getting back to the battle.

"Come here my pretties…" said Yang Mei as she dove forward.

"JUPITER THUNDERCRASH ZAP!" Jupiter laid a strong one on Yang Mei before Erza and Drake followed up with a flurry of attacks.

Meanwhile Dai Lin was on the side lines as Vrak didn't want her getting hurt since she was the youngest of his relatives.

RK then worked on getting free.

"Trace the Power grain, reroute the energy back to power cell. Execute," Robo Knight said doing just that as he broke free of the cage.

"Uh big siblings you might want to see this," Dai Lin said directing Vrak and Yang Mei's attention to Robo Knight.

"DON'T LET HIM GET HIS MORPHER BACK!" cried Vrak as he saw.

"You got it big bro," Dai Lin said summoning a giant Rat and getting on it's back.

Twilight quickly worked her magic.

Unfortunately Dai Lin countered it and levitated Twilight in the air.

"Hey Vrak when where done can I keep the Ponies as my pets?" Dai Lin asked.

"Sure." said Vrak. "Their magic may be of use."

"LET HER GO!" screamed Sailor Moon attacking.

Dai Lin dodged Sailor Moon's attacks before she countered and then gave her a literal spanking.

"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH!"

Dai Lin tossed Sailor Moon into the path of the attack before giving Sailor Mercury a literal spanking too.

With a roar, the girls went after Dai Lin but she was proving to be too strong as every attack that the Sailor Team made, Dai Lin countered and then some.

"Ow my ass is so sore," Jupiter whined rubbing her rear end, "How can that little girl be so tough?"

"YOU GIRLS ARE A CRACKUP!" Dai Lin gasped laughing so hard she tossed Robo Knight's morpher to him. "Oops!"

"Dai Lin!" Yang Mei yelled as Robo Knight caught his morpher.

"Thank you." said RK. "Rock Rush: ACTIVATE!"

Yang Mei and Dai Lin dodged the Rocks that were tossed at them.

"You're scrape!" declared PT attacking.

Robo Knight began to do battle with Psycho Tick and was currently kicking his ass.

"ROBO BLADE!"

Robo Knight unleashed his blade attack upon Psycho Tick doing damage to him.

"Let's get Twilight back!" said Ash. "SKY BROTHERS: ACTIVATE!"

The Small Zord headders appeared for Chris Drake and Erza to use with their mega blasters.

"SKY BLAST!"

The Sky Blast did it's job knocking Dai Lin off her giant rat and breaking her hold on Twilight.

"Bye now!" said Twilight before teleporting to safety.

Dai Lin growled before snapping her fingers dropping horse shit on the Mane Six.

"EEK! MY BEAUTIFUL COAT AND MANE!" screamed Rarity. "OH THE HORROR!" with that she started crying.

Dai Lin then snapped her fingers again causing horse piss to fall on the Mane Six.

"Everyone! Let's use the power of magic and friendship to get after him!" Twilight said, casting a spell to wash them all up before they teamed up to counter a storm of attacks on Dai Lin.

"Okay that little pest needs a good old fashion spanking!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll do that in a bit." said RK walking to PT. "First I must deal with this monster." with that he placed his Morpher in his blaster. "Vulcan Cannon, Activate!"

Right on cue the Vulcan Cannon appeared and Robo Knight attached it to his blaster.

"Knight Dynamic, Activate!"

Robo Knight fired his attack at Psycho Tick destroying him on the spot.

Just then 3 new cards appeared before him.

Before he could examine them Vrak showed up.

"You'll pay for destroying Psycho Tick," Vrak said calling the Zombats, "Big Time!"

"Here we go again!" sighed Lucy.

Right on cue the bats enlarged Psycho Tick.

"Now to really give you one for!" he declared.

"Over our dead bodies," Ash said, "Let's get the Zords."

"No!" said RK. "My new zords will do the job."

Right on cue Robo Knight called for his new Zords.

"Knight Brothers: ACTIVATE!"

A Sea Lion Zord and a Sky Lion Zord appeared along with Robo Knight morphing into his Lion Zord form.

"ZORDS ATTACK!"

The Zords began attacking Psychotick.

"OW!" PT yelled. "TAKE THIS!"

Psychotick blasted the Zords.

"Time to use Plan B." said RK "ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Zords combined and created a Megazord.

"Gosei Grand Megazord Ready," Robo Knight announced.

"He's his own Megazord," Lucy said, "Wow."

"Amazing!" said Twilight.

"Sea Lion Kick," Robo Knight announced kicking Psychotick.

"OW!"  
"Victory Charge. Activate!"

Robo Knight activated his victory charge card.

"Your environmental threat will be removed forever!" Robo Knight declared.

"I'm not done!" Psychotick Said getting on his feet.

Robo Knight fired his missiles before he flew into the air at Psycho Tick.

"Or Am I?" Psycho Tick said as the missiles hit him before the Gosei Grand Megazord flew right through him.

The Scouts covered their eyes.

The Gosei Grand Megazord came out unharmed but Psychotick looked like he was going to blow.

"All that Sizzle to end with a fizzle," Psychotick said before exploding.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega win!" said Ash.

-000-

At the Pokémon Center the heroes were talking about how Robo Knight kicked ass.

"A robot that can be its own Megazord is amazing!" said Amy.

"Imagine how cool it would be once he joins our team," Bunny said as Belle was holding Rini.

"He scoffed at that when we told him." said Lita.

"Give him time Lita," Belle said.

"He still has lots to learn." said Twilight.

"Alright," Lita sighed.

-000-

'So much data to work through.' thought RK at a high place.

He was currently processing all the data that he had been given so far from the software that Bunny gave him.

"I figured you might be here." said Twilight who teleported next to him.

"How did you do that?" Robo Knight asked.

"I placed a magic tracking spell on you before you left. And I just teleported myself over here." said Twilight.

"Can all creatures of your species do that?" Robo Knight asked.

"Only unicorns if they study hard enough." said Twilight.

"I see your point," Robo Knight said.

Twilight then sat down and looked at the stars.

'Somehow I get a feeling that things are about to get a whole lot worse,' Twilight thought.


	15. Man and Machine

**Man and Machine **

The heroes were traveling along the road to Cinnabar Island. Belle was in the carriage tending to Rini and changing her diapers as they were soaked.

"Hey, has it been a month already?" asked Twilight.

"Yep, and a lot has changed," Bunny said, "Lita's Roseguard has fully evolved."

"VENUSASAUR!"

"And Belle's Dragonair is stronger," Twilight said.

"How much longer till we reach the next gym?" whined Ash.

"We'll have to take a ferry to get to Cinnabar Island," Comet said.

The group found a Ferry and boarded it.

"I could go for some sunbathing right now," Rita said.

"LAFC are also giving their supporters a voice in determining the club's colors through a social media campaign that runs through Friday. Featured on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, the club will use the feedback in combination with an evaluation of the MLS landscape to finalize their decision. LAFC, which earlier this year announced plans to build a 22,000-seat soccer stadium in downtown Los Angeles, expect to unveil their official colors and crest in the coming months," Pinkie babbled.

"Here's a cookie," Belle said.

Pinkie snapped it up. "Yum…"

"But seriously Pinkie Pie might have a point about LAFC," Reina said to Rita. "Whatever that is…"

"We have a badge to get first." said Ash before heading for the gym.

"Do you even know where the gym is?" Rita asked Ash as she held him back.

"Someplace close to that volcano since the leader uses fire types." said Ash.

"Good guess," Amy said.

"Ladies first," said Bunny rushing to the gym.

"Let's hope Bunny remembered to catch some good Pokémon," Misty said.

"Well she does have a Squirtle of her own that I gave her personally," Reina pointed out, "And thanks to the training she and I gave it it's evolved into a Wartortle."

True to Reina's word Bunny was doing well in the Gym Battle. Ami and Raye were holding up okay and so were the other Scouts. When it came Ash's turn to battle his Squirtle was knocked out by Blaine's Rhyhorn but Charizard came back and used Solar beam to finish the job before going head to head with Magmar and winning which earned Ash the Volcano Badge.

"YES!" he cheered! "I GOT A VOLANO BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

"Good for you Ash," Chris said, "But I just got a call from my rival Sozin."

"What now?" asked Bunny.

"He says Gary just got 10 Badges and is planning on challenging the Viridian City Gym leader just for fun," Chris said, "But he is pleased to know that I'm using more than just my brain to win my gym battles."

"WHAT?" yelled Ash. "Well that's where we're going next!"

"Then we should get going," Belle said but right on cue the Gosei Morphers rang.

"What's up?" asked Chris answering his.

"We've got a monster attack in Viridian City," Solaris said from the Command Center, "Get over there right away."

"How ironic." said Ash getting a card out. "Wind Drive: ACTIVATE!"

"Ash are you sure using that card is a good idea?" Drake asked.

"He said right away!" said Ash.

"He's got a point cousin," Chris said as the team were racing back to Viridian City at lightspeed.

The scouts transformed.

Meanwhile a snail like toxic mutant was currently terrorizing Viridian City and a Cell Phone like Org was already munching on some dropped Cell Phones.

"YUMMY!" said Cell Phone Org.

"I see you and Shadow Serpent are already enjoying lunch," said Dai Lin as she showed up wearing a fluffy black rat themed dress.

"You bet," said Shadow Serpent.

"Just be careful about the Rangers and the Sailor Scouts you guys," Dai Lin explained, "And I even had to tell Malkor about the two of you since my older brother Prince Vrak and my older sister Princess Yang Mei forgot to do so."

"YES MA'AM!"

"Then go continue doing what you're doing," Dai Lin ordered.

"YES MA'AM!"

Before they could get anywhere the three were shot at and right on cue the Rangers along with the Scouts arrived with Sailor Sun making one of Sailor Moon's speeches.

"When evil strikes the Sun will rise! I am Sailor Sun and I stand for Love and Justice! In the name of the Sun, I will punish you!"

"WHY MUST YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" screamed Sailor Moon.

"You just aren't assertive enough," Sailor Sun said in a sassy tone.

-000-

Celestia and Luna were watching the exchange and needless to say the Princess of the Moon had a laugh along with Solaris who just joined them much to the chagrin of the Princess of the Sun.

"Why me?" whined Celestia.

"You picked the Scout now you must live with the effects of your choice," Luna laughed.

-000-

"Oh Yeah?" asked CPO. "TAKE THIS!"

The heroes dodged the attack before shooting at Cell Phone Org.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

Cell Phone dodged the attack before attacking Venus allowing Dai Lin to give her a spanking and toss her into Pinkie Pie.

"Oh no." said Applejack seeing Pinkie's mane go straight.

"A.J. What's happening?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Whenever Pinkie's mane is straight like that she is like a 1 mare army!" said Applejack.

"Bring it on!" Shadow Serpent said attacking.

"You hurt my sister!" said Pinkie. "That makes me saddy waddy! YOU'LL PAY!"

Pinkie Pie charged in to attack Shadow Serpent and Cell Phone org and though she did a good job Dai Lin got the drop on her by imprisoning her in a barrel and muzzling her.

"Next," Dai Lin said.

The Scouts and the Ponies began to battle it out with Dai Lin but unfortunately for them her smaller size allowed her to dodge the attacks and paddle them on the back sides while she trapped the ponies in barrels. Meanwhile Shadow Serpent was currently kicking the Megaforce Rangers asses and just when they were on the ropes Robo Knight arrived.

"Your evil stops now!" he said before attacking.

Shadow Serpent and Robo Knight went at it with the Serpent attacking with everything he had. Robo Knight fought back and he fended off Shadow Serpent but then the sun went down.

"This isn't over we'll be back," Shadow Serpent said as he Cell Phone Org and Dai Lin left with the Ponies as prisoners and the Scouts being left with Sore bottoms.

"THAT HURTS!" whined Sailor Moon.

"My poor bottom," Sailor Venus groaned.

"I need ice," Groaned Mercury.

"I need a staff," Grumbled Mars.

"Sorry. Needing mine right now!" moaned Pluto.

"My ass is so numb I think I wet myself," Neptune whined as a yellow puddle was between her legs.

"Next time that witch is gonna get it!" growled Uranus.

"I think we all need some rest," suggested Aquarius in pain.

"You said it," said Sagittarius.

"Hang on girls!" said Chris getting a card out. "Healing Rain: ACTIVATE!"

Rain fell on the girls and it healed them up.

"Thanks." said Mars.

"No problem." said Chris.

"We are so taking you to bed after we defeat that snail," Uranus gushed.

Venus then saw 2 little boys walking. 1 had on a black shirt and the other had a white shirt.

"Oh hello there," Venus said to the two boys.

The boys each grabbed her hands and dragged her to a cliff. Once they reached it they pointed to 2 flowers at the bottom.

"So you want me to get those flowers for you right?" Venus asked.

The boys nodded.

"Very well," Venus said as she rigged up some rock climbing gear and began to go get the flowers.

The boys waited.

After about an hour of climbing Venus returned with the flowers.

"Here you go." she told them.

The boys then handed her two seeds.

"Thanks." she said.

The boys nodded as Venus left to rejoin the others.

-000-

Meanwhile Dai Lin was meeting with Big Bluefur Vrak, Yang Mei, Chelsea, and Mordred while she was holding the mane six as her pets.

"Hello my little pets say hello to mommy Dai Lin," Dai Lin said to the ponies.

The mane six protested to that idea.

"Bad ponies!" Dai Lin snapped, "Don't raise those tones to your new owner."

"We can use their magic to our advantage." said Vrak.

"And make their allies pay for destroying Creepox," Yang Mei added.

"It was announced on Tuesday that the new LA club set to debut in 2018 will be known as the Los Angeles Football Club, or LAFC for short. According to a release issued by the club, the name was chosen after months of engagement with supporters, partners, stakeholders and founding season ticket members," Pinkie babbled.

Dai Lin conjured a muzzle and clamped it around Pinkie Pie's snout.

"Where does that lung power come from?" she asked. "Now my ears are gonna ring for weeks!"

"Perhaps we should get our sister Lay Lang down here," Yang Mei said, "She can easily heal up your ears."

"Perhaps."

"But first Dai Lin how would you like to play with your new pets?" Chelsea asked.

"I'd love to play," Dai Lin said as she went to the cage holding Fluttershy, "We could play dress up."

"Meep!"

Dai Lin grabbed Fluttershy from her cage and dressed her up like a child.

"Now it's time for your bottle," Dai Lin said, "Open wide."

-000-

"I sense Fluttershy needs me!" cried Amy as Fluttershy's cutie mark appeared on her hands.

"Well hurry up and find her," Amara said, "The rest of us need to train and we need Robo Knight's help."

Amy ran off.

-000-

Back with the bad guys Dai Lin was still having her play time as they were discussing their next strategy of attack.

"YOU LET FLUTTERSHY GO RIGHT NOW!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Whose gonna make me? You?" Dai Lin taunted before using some soap to wash out Rainbow Dash's mouth before she began to dress her up in a humiliating outfit and make her drink from a bottle too but not before she tossed Fluttershy back into her cage.

"Rainbow Dash! She's in trouble!" cried Raye seeing RD's cutie mark appear on her hands.

"So are the others," Belle said seeing Rarity's cutie mark appear on her hands and the marks of the ponies appear on the hands of the inner scouts.

"Come on!" said Bunny running.

-000-

Meanwhile the Mane Six had suffered dreadfully through Dai Lin's idea of Play Time as they were currently dressed in outfits that said the complete opposite of what they were about.

"This is so much fun!" Dai Lin squealed.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

Dai Lin sensed the attack and kicked it right back at its source.

"SATURN SLENT WALL!"

"Who did that?!" Dai Lin demanded.

"I did!" a new Scout said appearing. "Silent as the shadow, ready to strike. I am Sailor Saturn! And I stand for Love and Justice! In the name of Saturn, I will punish you!"

"Yeah right!" Dai Lin said, "I already gave the other scouts spankings and I'm gonna do the same to you."

"Don't be so sure." said Saturn spinning her staff. "My power can end the world with just 1 strike if I wish it!"

"Then that'll only help us in the end," Vrak said showing up, "But would you be willing to risk millions of innocent lives?"

"No, but I have other attacks to let you see!" said Saturn.

"SATURN CUTTING STRIKE!"

Vrak and Dai Lin dodged before striking back with their attacks.

Sailor Saturn fought Vrak and Dai Lin but while they were battling The Mane Six were currently trapped in a force field of Dai Lin's magic.

"What is going on here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Let us out, let us out!" Fluttershy cried. "Please?"

"Unbelievable," Rarity exclaimed.

"And I don't have a spell to counter this…" Twilight groaned.

"This new Scout is tough Big Bro," Dai Lin said to Vrak.

"Agreed!" said Vrak. "Let's retreat for now!"

"Good point," Dai Lin said as she and Vrak along with Yang Mei retreated.

"Now then." said Saturn turning to the veteran Sailor Scouts. "Mind telling me why you didn't wait for me to come home from camp before starting this adventure?"

"It's quite a long story actually," Sailor Moon said as she and the other Veteran Sailor Scouts explained everything that happened up to this point.

"Rini's born?" asked Saturn after hearing about her best friend. "Where is she?"

"She's right over here," Sun said bringing Rini over.

"Rini!" said Saturn before powering down and taking Rini into her arms. "When Darien died I lost all hope of ever seeing you till I found out about that Star Seed. Now here you are. I knew your future self very well. We're gonna be best friends forever!"

Rini babbled happily at seeing Hotaru.

"Hello! Still need help here!" called Rainbow Dash.

"Oh right of course," Sailor Aquarius said as she and Sagittarius began freeing the ponies.

"Thanks." said Twilight.

"No problem," Sailor Sagittarius, "I can only guess that Vrak dressed you up like children and made you drink from bottles like infants right?"

"Actually that was his youngest sibling Dai Lin," Rarity said.

"RARITY!" cried Sun running to her bonded pony. "Are you alright?"

"It was horrible," Rarity sobbed, "Dai Lin made us dress up in outfits that said the complete opposite of who we were and drink milk from bottles."

"That witch!" growled Sun before hugging her. "I'll make her pay! I promise."

"Thanks Sailor Sun," Rarity said.

"TWILGHT!" cried Sailor Moon.

Twilight ran into Sailor Moon's arms before sobbing.

"I couldn't do anything!" she wailed.

"Let's just finish off that Serpent and that org then we can deal with that witch Dai Lin," Moon said.

"APPLEJACK!" called Jupiter.

Applejack hugged Jupiter tightly.

"I was hogtied tighter then peanut butter on bread!" sobbed the country pony.

"There there A.J." Jupiter said petting the country pony gently.

"RAINBOW DASH!" called Mars.

"Dai Lin put me in the most embarrassing pink outfit ever," RD cried.

"I'll get that witch if it's the last thing I ever do!" growled Mars before helping RD get rid of the outfit. "There you go."

"Much better," Rainbow Dash said spreading her wings and taking flight.

"FLUTTERSHY!" called Mercury.

"Mercury, Dai Lin treated us like her personal pets and kept us in cages," Fluttershy said crying into her bonded scout's arms.

"I am so gonna put that witch in a block of ice!" said Mercury before kissing her tears away.

Venus was currently dealing with a muzzled Pinkie Pie who was sobbing over the fact that she couldn't talk.

"Hang on." she said working on the muzzle.

Venus unlocked the muzzle using her wand.

(Cue pinkie babble about having her muzzle locked. JR's department)

'Why me,' Venus whined before speaking, "I see that tortured captivity at the hands of Dai Lin has done nothing to slow your tongue."

"You don't like my talking?" whimpered Pinkie as her mane deflated.

"I never said that I didn't," Venus said, "You're a joy to have around."

Pinkie cried and hugged her.

"I'd love to stay here and hug everybody but we've got a task to complete," Sailor Neptune said.

"We need to cheer Pinkie up first." said Spike pointing to Pinkie's still straight mane.

"How do we do that?" Uranus asked.

"We need a fun song." said Spike.

"Like Victory by Bond?" Sailor Aquarius asked.

Spike nodded.

Sun got a CD player and put in a disk with the song in question and had it play.

"OOOHHHHHH!" cheered Pinkie as her hair poofed up again.

"Now that we settled that let's go after Shadow Serpent," Sun said.

"It's still nighttime, Logic tell me he won't attack till the sun comes up." said RK appearing.

"Which means we're gonna need a plan," Rita said after powering down, "And we'll need to work together."

"I work alone." said RK.

"But Robo Knight we need to do this together," Reina spoke as she and the others powered down, "That monster is as strong as Creepox was."

Applejack then gave a speech about working together that was motivational yet important.

"Nice speech A.J." Lita said.

"I see." said Rk.

"From what I can figure, the best time to strike would be when he's taking a shadow." said Amy.

"Good but what do we do about Cell Phone Org?" Amara asked. "He's tough."

"I think we can beat him as long as we can disable his antennas," said Michelle.

"That would take a precise shot." said Trista.

"I can handle it," Belle said.

"Pika pika."

-000-

Early next Morning after the group got their rest they were in the Viridian City Pokémon Center waiting for the Shadow Serpent and Cell Phone Org to attack.

"LET'S PARTY!" cried CPO.

Cell Phone Org was currently terrorizing people allowing Shadow Serpent to take their Shadows leaving him free to steal their cell phone.

"This is so easy!" said SS.

"And Nodody's gonna stop us," Cell Phone Org said before being blasted on their asses.

"Cell phones are needed for loved ones to stay in contact with each other! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"Nice speech but not nice enough," Cell Phone Org retorted, "Putrids get them!"

"TSK! Here they go again, sending in the grunts." said Mars.

"What did you expect Pyro?" Sun teased, "That's how it works in battle."

"Let's try the sword mode on our Crystal Sabers." said Mercury drawing hers

"Right," The Other Inner Scouts spoke as they drew theirs.

"What about me?" Sun asked, "What am I supposed to use for a sword?"

"Use this," Celestia's voice called in Sailor Sun's head as the Lunar Cue appeared in Sun's hands.

"OOOHHH!" gasped Rarity.

"Check it out," Sailor Sun said, "It's the Lunar Cue. Compliments of Princess Celestia."

"Shouldn't it be called the Solar Cue?" asked Rarity.

"According to Gosei, this weapon was originally owned by the Lunar Wolf Ranger," Sun replied, "But Solar Cue sounds better."

"Let's go!" Moon exclaimed as the girls floored the Putrids with their wave of magic attacks and ninja-like reflexes. In five minutes, the army turned to dust.

"Well that was a good workout," Jupiter said.

"WHY YOU! TAKE THIS!" yelled SS.

The Megaforce Rangers and Robo Knight began to attack Shadow Serpent and this time they were working in harmony.

"OW!" yelped SS.

"See what we're able to accomplish as a team Robo Knight?" Drake said.

"Indeed."

"Now let's finish him off as a team," Erza said.

"Bring them together!" said Ash.

The rangers brought their weapons together.

"Megaforce Blaster! Dynamic Victory Charge!"

"VULCAN CANNON FIRE!"

Robo Knight and the Rangers fired their attacks upon Shadow Serpent damaging him heavily.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Vrak appearing. "ZOMBATS!"

Right on cue the Zombats arrived and enlarged Shadow Serpent.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!"

Yang Mei enlarged Cell Phone Org after the Scouts Destroyed him.

"NOW I'LL REALLY DESTROY YOUR SERVICE!" he cheered.

"Not gonna happen," Sailor Moon snapped.

"WILD ZORDS, DESEND!"

"GOSEI MECHAZORDS, ACTIVATE!"

"SUMMON MECHAZORDS!"

Right on cue the Zords appeared and the Megaforce jumped into theirs.

"ROAR!"

"WILD ZORDS, COMBINE!"  
The Zords combined into their respective Megazords.

"GOSEI GREAT MEGAZORD READY!"

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD READY!  
"GOSEI GRAND MEGAZORD! READY!"

"This is the first time Robo Knight's fighting side by side with us," Ash said.

"But when is Belle gonna be up here," Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately Trista had a vision that Belle will have to go through a trough trial," Chris said.

"You get the feeling we're out numbered?'" SS asked CPO.

"They still don't scare us!" CPO said as he began doing damage to the Megazords.

"Man that hurt!" whined Sailor Moon.

"Suck it up," Snapped Sailor Sun via comlink, "Everything has a weakness and we just need to find theirs."

"Aren't those the 2 little boys you helped Venus?" Mercury asked pointing at a cliff.

"Yeah those are the two," Venus said.

"Why are they holding up the flowers you got for them?" asked Mars.

"And why are they glowing?" asked Jupiter.

"Come to think of it, why are the seeds they gave me glowing?" asked Venus.

True enough the boys held the flowers that Venus got to each other just as the seeds glowed and right on cue the boys turned into bears at the same time the seeds turned into animal crystals.

"Those boys are Wild Zords!" gasped Mars.

"And they want to help us," Mercury said.

"The Bear Brothers!" cheered Tensou watching from HQ.

"It's good to see they're awake," Comet spoke.

"The Black Bear, gifted with the power of fire. And the Polar Bear, gifted with the power of ice." said Gosei.

"Scouts, did you hear that?" Comet asked via Comlink, "Combine the Bear Brothers with the Wild Force Megazord to enter Double Knuckle Mode."

Venus handed the crystals to Mercury and Mars.

"Black Bear attach!"

"Polar Bear attach!"

The White Tiger and the Shark Detached to make room for the Bear Brothers.

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD DOUBLE KNUCKLE!"

"Big deal!" said CPO before attacking.

The Megazord blocked before punching with the power of the bear brothers.

"Why you!" growled CPO. "TAKE THIS!"

"Let's finish this," Moon said to her team.

"DOUBLE KNUCKLE: BEAR BLASTER!"

The Megazord fired it finisher blasting Cell Phone Org with Fire and Ice attacks.

"AHH! LOOKS LIKE MY SERVICE IS UP!" cried CPO before blowing up.

"We did it," The Scouts cheered.

Meanwhile Shadow Serpent was doing a number on the Gosei Great Megazord and the Gosei Grand Megazord.

"TAKE THIS!" cried SS attacking.

"Evasive action," said Chris.

Ash moved the Megazord.

Unfortunately Shadow Serpent continued blasting at the Megazord till the Gosei Grand Megazord punched him.

"You will not hurt my friends!" declared RK attacking.

"That's what you think!" Shadow Serpent said, "Eat this!"

Shadow Serpent attacked with a powerful blast that knocked both Megazords on their asses and broke them down into their zord forms.

"I won't give up!" declared Ash making his zord charge.

"That's the right attitude," Erza said as she and the others charged.

"Even if he has the edge in size our combined teamwork will prevail," Robo Knight said.

"TAKE THIS!" cried SS attacking again.

The Zords fired back knocking the snail on his ass and as if things couldn't get better for the heroes a new power card appeared.

"Hey look guys," Ash said holding the card, "It's a gift from Gosei."

"No it's a reward for working together," Robo Knight said.

"Well let's try them out!" said Drake.

"GOSEI GREAT GRAND MEGAZORD: ACTIVATE!"

The Mecha Zords all combined to form the Gosei Great Grand Megazord with the Beetle Zord acting as the top of the megazord's staff.

"WHOO DOGGIE!" gasped Applejack.

"Now that's what I call a Megazord," Rainbow Dash said, "20% Cooler!"

"A new combo?" asked SS. "Big deal!" with that he attacked.

The Megazord didn't even flinch from the attacks.

"Land Lance attack!" Drake and Erza called out as the Megazord's staff shot out at Shadow Serpent damaging him.

"OW!"

The Beetle Zord vanished and was replaced with the Manta Zord.

"Sea Spike Attack!" Chris called as the Megazord sent a tidal wave at Shadow Serpent.

"YEOW!"

The Manta Zord was then replaced with the Hawk Zord.

"Sky Spear attack!" Ash and Lucy called as the Megazord sent sonic waves at Shadow Serpent.

"Land, Sea, Sky, What else you got?" Shadow Serpent sneered, "I can still steal your shadows as long as the light still shines!"

"Let's finish this!" said Ash, "Victory Charge!  
"ACTIVATE!"

"The Power of all six of us combined!" Robo Knight said from in the Megazord.

"DUAL STRIKE!"

The Megazord struck with its lance that had returned to its original form as lava sprung up from a crack and engulfed Shadow Serpent destroying him on the spot.

"I guess I bit off more than I could chew," Shadow Serpent said as he was destroyed.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" said Ash.

"Guys. I think there's something wrong with the Wild Force Megazord!" said Lucy.

"You're not the only one who sees it," Drake said, "No offense to Cousin Chris but that Megazord looks ready to fall apart."

"Scouts bail out fast!" Ash said in his comlink.

The Scouts wasted no time as they bailed out from the Wild Force Megazord which broke apart 2 seconds after.

"Is everyone okay?" Belle asked once she and the others powered down.

"Good, not too much scratches," Moon said.

"God, that was an ordeal," Twilight said.

"I don't want to go through that again, but you never know with whatever is going on," Fluttershy said.

"My mane needs a perm right this instant," Rarity said.

"Get it later," Rainbow Dash retorted.

"I beg your pardon."

"OWWWW!"

"Show some manners, if you don't mind," Applejack said.

"We'll get it fixed in a bit," Dash said, brohoofing Rarity.

"Well that's good to know," Said Erza "But Red Lion looks seriously tweaked."

And he was, Red Lion gave a roar of pain.

"LION!" cried Bunny running to her Zord.

"He doesn't look so good," Raye said.

"I have a feeling what caused it but we better go see Gosei," Belle suggested.

The Rangers nodded as they headed to go and see Gosei.


	16. Humility and Soul Searching

**Humility and Soul Searching**

On the Animarium, Bunny was with Fluttershy as they were checking on the Red Lion.

"How could this happen?" whimpered Bunny. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…"

"Mmmmm, I don't know but we'll figure it out," Fluttershy said before speaking to the Red Lion, "How are you?"

"Roar!"

"Don't worry we'll find a way to make you better," Bunny said before the Bear Brothers roared.

"Hey. You two want to help?" Fluttershy said to the bear brothers, who nodded.

-000-

"So…what's the verdict Gosei?" Twilight asked in the command center.

"The Bear Zords were just too powerful for the Red Lion to keep the Wild Force Megazord together," Gosei said.

"Oh boy, not again," Belle sighed, "I knew this would happen. Grrr!"

"Again?" Amy asked, "You mean this happened to Red Lion before?"

"Matter of fact, yes." said Comet before telling the story.

"That explains a lot," Lita said, "So what do we do?"

"To heal the Red Lion we must locate the Soul Bird," Gosei said, "It's a magical bird that can heal people and Wild Zords."

"Unfortunately when the Animarium was moved to this dimension the Soul Bird was lost in the Viridian Forest," Tensou said, "And there's more bad news."

"What?" asked Ash.

"The Soul Bird is rarely seen once," Comet said, "But it is never seen twice so even if we do see the bird if we lose sight of it then the Red Lion is history. However there is a silver lining from this."

"And what would that be?" asked Twilight.

"I sense that a new Wild Zord has awakened and it's in the same Area as the Soul Bird," Gosei said.

"Which one?" Rita asked.

"It's a Gorilla," Tensou said.

"Okay! Then let's get it!" said Ash.

"You must hurry," Comet said, "It's only a matter of time before our enemies find out about the Soul Bird."

"If they haven't already, now," said Applejack. The others nodded as they headed out to find the soul bird.

-000-

Yang Mei was in meditation with Mordred and Chelsea by her side before she opened her eyes. "I sense two strong powers in the…Viridian Forest," she said.

"Really?" asked Malkor.

"Yes. The first is the soul bird that can help the Red Lion. The Second…is a new Wild Zord. One that can handle the power of the Bear Zords."

"Is that so?" asked Malkor's voice on the comlink. "WELL GET THOSE BEFORE THE HEROES DO!"

"Yes sir," Yang Mei said, "Dai Lin's already suggested a good org for the job. Bulldozer Org."

"He better be good or I'm gonna send word to your father on your stupidity on this mission!" warned Malkor. "You hear me!?"

"Sir, please…you're beginning to sound like Prince Vekar," Mordred said.

"WELL WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT AFTER FAILING TIME AFTER TIME?" yelled Mal. "I'm babysitting a bunch of morons. MORONS, I say!"

"Alright, alright, we're going," Chelsea said as she, Yang Mei, and Mordred left.

"Ughhhh, I have such a headache!" whined Mal sitting down on his command chair.

"Here you go, Admiral Malkor," Dai Lin said showing up with some medicine for Malkor.

"Mmmm. Thanks."

"No problem but please don't yell so much. You scare me when you do and when I get embarrassed or scared I can't control my bladder."

"How can I not after all these screw ups?" he asked.

"Perhaps you should go power up for a while. I can make a phone call and get my older brother Dao Pang here."

"Dao Pang? Sure."

-000-

While Malkor was chatting with Dai Lin, Yang Mei and the two Duke Orgs were looking for the Soul Bird. "How much longer?" asked Chelsea.

"About an hour, maybe two," said Yang Mei.

Right on cue a tree fell down and from it emerged a Bulldozer themed org. "YEAH!" he said.

"Hmmmm, Bulldozer org," Mordred said, "Yang Mei's looking for the soul bird but she wants the rangers and the Scouts off her tail. You think you can defeat them?"

"Yes I can because…I'm the biggest…baddest…bulldozer around," the Org said, posing. "I'll show you." Bulldozer Org then rammed another tree and made it fall with ease.

"This guy loves his work," said Mordred.

"And now all we need is a Toxic Mutant that can cause embarrassment," said Chelsea.

"Funny you should mention that," Yang Mei said, "I found a good mutant. His name is Humilitick. He causes humiliation."

"Did, someone say my name?" asked Humilitick appearing.

"Ah, that would be me," Yang Mei said, "We need you to cause humiliating in Viridian City."

"YES MA'AM!" said Humilitick before running off.

"Now back to looking for the soul bird," said Yang Mei, "I plan to capture it and give it to Dai Lin as a pet."

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Yang Mei used a baseball bat to hit the attack right back at it's source.

"Defense Stream: ACTIVATE!"

Right on cue the attack vanished as the Sailor Scouts and the Megaforce Rangers appeared.

"Trees are need to make this planet's atmosphere breathable for humans and animals so I will not stand seeing you tear them down! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love &amp; Justice! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

"FURY OF THE DRAGON! MEGAFORCE RED!"

"FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX! MEGAFORCE PINK!

"VENOM OF THE SNAKE! MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"CLAW OF THE TIGER! MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"BITE OF THE SHARK! MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!"

"POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE!"

"I am Robo Knight! Protector of Nature! Guardian of Earth!"

"Well we've got a big surprise for you lot," Yang Mei said, "Meet Bulldozer Org."

Right on cue Bulldozer Org grew to massive heights and began terrorizing the forest.

"That's a tad early. Cheaters!" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie, Let's just calm down, get the Zords and kick this guys butt," Mars said.

"The Lion is still sick!" cried Moon.

"We don't have a choice," Venus replied.

"HOO HOO HA!"

"What was that?" Rarity asked.

"It sounded like a Gorilla," Fluttershy said, "I think it says that it want's Moon to follow the sound of his voice."

Moon rushed off to do just that.

"Okay so what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Venus asked.

"We could call the other Zords and let them hold off the Org," Sun suggested.

"That's gonna have to wait," Chris said, "I just got a message from Gosei. He senses a monster is attacking Viridian City."

"I'll cover this one till the Scouts are ready!" said RK. "Knight Brothers: ACTIVATE!"

Right on cue the Knight Brothers appeared as Robo Knight morphed into a Lion Zord Form.

"ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Knight Brothers came together and formed a Megazord.

"GOSEI GRAND MEGAZORD: READY!"

"Big Deal," Bulldozer Org sneered, "You're just another worthless tree to me."

The Gosei Grand Megazord and Bull Dozer Org duked it out.

-000-

Meanwhile Twilight, Moon, and Fluttershy were searching for the Soul Bird.

"How much longer?" asked Moon.

"We're not much farther," Fluttershy said.

"Well this is as far as you're gonna get," Yang Mei said showing up, "The Soul Bird is gonna be Dai Lin's new pet."

Yang Mei and Sailor Moon battled it out with each dodging and countering the others attacks till Yang Mei saw an opening and attacked Moon knocking her out of her transformation.

"HA! PATHETIC!" Yang Mei Taunted.

"She's not pathetic!" Twilight retorted.

"Shut it!" Yang Mei snapped trapping Twilight and Fluttershy in Cages. "You're gonna be Dai Lin's new pets."

"Not gonna happen," Bunny said attempting to charge Yang Mei who side stepped as she ripped off Bunny's skirt and began spanking her as usual.

Right on cue the roar of a Gorilla was heard and an eye beam blasted Yang Mei.

"YEOW!"

"Who did that?" Twilight asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Fluttershy said.

"Help!" sobbed Bunny.

Right on cue a Green Gorilla appeared and using his strength he lifted the cages that held Twilight and Fluttershy while also using his strength to send Yang Mei flying into the sky with a ding.

"I think we just found the Gorilla Zord," Fluttershy said.

"Technically it found us," Twilight said.

"You want to join us?" Bunny asked the Zord.

The Gorilla responded by giving Bunny the Gorilla Crystal.

"YAY!" she cheered.

"We should get back to the others," said Fluttershy.

-000-

The battle against Bulldozer Org was not going so well for the others. The Gosei Grand Megazord was getting overwhelmed even with the Bear Brothers jumping in to assist.

"The sky is falling, the sky is falling, oh god, angels and demons are fighting everywhere, oh god, it's hell everywhere, oh god, oh god, oh god o m effing gee," Pinkie panicked. "Oh gooooood, ngentttttttooooooot….sdclkfgjsdklfjsdkofdsjh…"

"Here you go," Venus said handing her a cookie.

*CHOMP* "Ha! Better," Pinkie whispered, licking Venus's face.

"Heheheheheheh, I…got some bad news for you two teddy bears," Bulldozer Org taunted as the Bear Brothers tried attacking again, "Hot and Cold have no effect on me. Nope."

"Hey guys we're back," Twilight said as she, Fluttershy and Bunny who transformed into Sailor Moon returned.

"And we think we may have found us some help," Moon said.

"That's what Red Lion's previous partner said," Pinkie Pie spoke as the Gorilla Zord emerged.

"You don't scare me either," The Org said.

"Sic him!" Moon told her new Zord.

Right on cue the Gorilla lifted the org above him and tossed him far away. He then used his eye lasers to create banana trees. The Zord then climbed to the top of the trees, picked the fruit and tossed it at Bulldozer Org doing massive damage.

'INCOMING BANANA!" cried Pinkie.

Everyone dodged it quickly.

"Now this is the help we need," Moon said. "Gorilla, we need your strength to help us fight the org. Red Lion, you can rest."

"ROAR!"

"Let's do it everyone." Moon said. "Gorilla."

"Black Bear."

"Polar Bear!"

"Eagle!"

"Bison!"

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Zords in question began to combine.

The Gorilla became the body and head with the Bear Brothers becoming the arms and fists and the Bison and Eagle forming the legs.

"KONGAZORD READY!"

"Oh boy. Malkor isn't gonna like this," Mordred said to Chelsea.

"Alright Metal to Metal. Let's get to it." Bulldozer Org said charging to the Kongazord only to get knocked back while the Kongazord didn't even flinch.

"That Kongazord really knows his stuff," said Jupiter.

"You bet he does," said Moon.

"Lucky hit big deal," said Bulldozer Org as the Megazord began to pound him.

"Let's turn his engine off for good," Moon said.

"DOUBLE KNUCKLE! FINAL STRIKE!"

The Megazord struck with both it's arms as it dealt the finishing blow destroying Bulldozer org on the spot.

"Sailor Scouts, victory is ours!" said Moon.

-000-

Later on the girls powered down and went back to where Bunny found the Gorilla Crystal.

"Well this is the place," Raye said, "But where is the soul Bird."

"Look," Amy said.

"Where?" Pinkie asked.

"Up there," said Moon as the group saw the Soul Bird with a nest.

"Fluttershy go speak to her," said Amy.

"On it." said Fluttershy taking wing.

"You think we can get the Soul Bird to help us this time?" asked Lita.

"Hopefully," said Mina as Fluttershy came back.

"Well?" asked Twilight.

"I got some bad news and I got some good news," Fluttershy said, "Which do you want to hear first?"

"May as well start with the bad news." said Bunny.

"The bad news is that…while we were gone Dai Lin tried to capture her," Fluttershy said.

"And?" asked Twilight.

"And she won't be able to help the Red Lion directly," Fluttershy sighed, "The Good news…is that her chick can heal the red lion. Unfortunately it has yet to hatch." Bunny fainted.

"If it's any consolation at least we can let the Gorilla Zord take some of the heat off," said Belle.

"Can we take the egg with us?" asked Twilight.

"Yes we can," Fluttershy said as she led the others to the nest.

"Maybe I can hatch it. I did hatch Spike out when he was an egg." said Twilight.

"I hate to be a deadpan snarker but that was due to Rainbow Dash doing a sonic Rainboom," Belle replied. "In a way it was beginner's luck."

"Want me to do 1 to help?" RD asked Twilight.

"Perhaps we should take it to Gosei," said Twilight.

"Bunny there's Ash in swimming trunks." Amara told a still passed out Bunny.

"WHAT? WHERE?" screamed Bunny jerking up.

"If you don't hurry you won't see that," Michelle said.

"Where is Ash anyway?" Mina asked.

"He and the Megaforce got Called away to deal with a monster attack in Viridian City," Amara said.

"WHAT?" screamed Bunny. "Spike get that egg to Gosei fast! Let's go girls!"

"Yes Bunny," Spike said racing to do that.

-000-

Meanwhile in town, Humilitick was currently beating on the rangers after humiliating most of the town's people.

"You guys are so fun to beat!" H cheered.

"We won't give up so easily," Ash said.

"You will when I do this," Humilitick then posted embarrassing photos of Erza and Lucy as babies causing major humiliation.

"EEK!"

Right on cue a Solar blast knocked Humilitick on his ass.

"To embarrasses people in pubic makes 1 like dirt! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! In the name of the Sun, we shall punish you! OW!"

The Rangers saw that Moon had hit Sun upside the head.

"What was that for?" Sun whined to Moon, "Why must you hit so hard?"

"How many times must I tell you not to step on my lines?" asked Moon.

"Considering that you didn't get the first hit in I felt like I had a duty to say them," Sun said, "I don't see a patent for your lines."

"She's good," Mars said.

"WELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN GET ONE?" screamed Moon.

"I live in a temple not a patent office," Mars retorted.

"Bugger off, my lines are better than yours."

"Stuff you, it's amateur hour whenever you're around!"

"Ladies!" snapped Chris and Ash in unison.

"Yes?!" asked the Scouts.

"Focus! On the task at hand or I will see to it that you get no more love from my relatives," snapped Drake. "Yes?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Salutes.

A wide grin. And a change of emotions. "Now get in there!" He roared, pointing to the war zone.

"RIGHT!"

The Scouts went into battle against Humilitick and needless to say it was a tough battle. Tougher than usual.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SCHOCK!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Mars, Venus, and Jupiter attacked Humilitick first and did massive damage.

"OW!" Humilitick yelped. "TAKE THIS!"

Humilitick fired back but Uranus and Neptune intervened and struck back.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The attacks hit Humilitick hard knocking him on his ass.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled.

Humilitick then fired back at the scouts who attacked him only for Sailors Aquarius and Sagittarius to attack.

"AQUARIUS WATER STIKE!"

"SAGITTARIUS FIRE STRIKE!"

The rest of the scouts attacked along with the rangers before the Rangers combined their weapons to finish Humilitick.

-000-

'VRAK!" yelled Malkor back at the ship.

"Already on it," Vrak said, "Zombats!"

-000-

Right on cue the Zombats appeared and made Humilitick grow.

"NOW I'LL REALLY SHAME YOU!" Humilitick yelled.

"Not gonna happen," Ash said, "Let's call the Zords."

"GOSEI MECHAZORDS: ACTIVATE!"

Right on cue the Gosei Mechazords arrived.

'Let's go!" said Ash leaping for his Zord.

The others jumped in and they combined their Zords.

"Gosei Great Megazord Ready!"

Humilitick and the Gosei Great Megazord began duking it out.

"Get a load of this!" Humilitick said blasting the Megazord.

"Hey that's from Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut," Pinkie Pie said breaking the 4th Wall. "Part of the Dreamcast Era."

Humilitick began doing heavy damage to the Megazord but he received little damage from the Gosei Great Megazord due to using his agility.

"This isn't working," Lucy said, "We need the Land Brothers."

"LAND BROTEHRS ACTIVATE!"

Right on cue the Land Brothers emerged and combined with the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Land Gosei Great Ready!"

Humilitick continued to use his agility but the Land Gosei Great Megazord dodged and hit him with a High Kick.

"VICTORY CHARGE LAND STRIKE!"

The Megazord Jumped and sent stun cards before kicking Humilitick doing heavy damage.

"AHHH! LOOKS LIKE I GOT EXPOSED!" he yelled before blowing up.

-000-

Later on in the Command Center the gang was talking to Gosei about the Soul Bird Egg.

"So how do we hatch it?" asked Amy.

"The Egg will hatch when the time comes," said Gosei, "And when it does it will because of the traits that allowed you all to become the defenders of this world."

"Well there's still 1 more badge we need to get. Then we can go to the Kanto League!" said Ash. "Let's go!"

"And Sozin said that he's in town as well," said Chris, "He wants to see how far I came as a trainer up to this point."

Amara and Michelle were already looking at Chris with lust in their eyes.

"Did we date him yet?" Michelle asked.

"Belle did," Amara said, "But we did not."

"Let's worry about that after." said Michelle.

"You're right," Amara said, "Right now we should head to the Pokémon Center."

-000-

At the Pokémon Center the group was getting ready to rest up before taking on the gym tomorrow.

"1 more badge and then Ash can marry us!" Bunny said to the inner Scouts.

"Amy did you do research on the Viridian City Gym Leader?" Lita questioned.

"I did but I got nothing," Amy sighed.

"Luna, Art, See if you 2 can sneak in and snoop around." said Bunny.

"Will do," Luna and Artemis said.

The two cats ran off.

-000-

Meanwhile Chris went to go and see Officer Jenny.

"Hello Jenny," Chris said knocking on the door to Jenny's house.

"Chris?" Jenny asked opening the door.

"Yep." came the answer.

Chris then could see that Jenny was currently in a bathrobe.

"Did you get out of the shower?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I did." said Jenny.

"By the way how is our baby doing?" Chris asked.

"I have to feed and change her at least 10 times a day." said Jenny.

"Yeah I can tell due to your breasts getting much bigger," said Chris.

"Want to sample?" asked Jenny taking off her robe.

"I thought you'd never ask," Chris said, "But first let's get to the bedroom. I need to get out of these clothes."

"By all means." said Jenny walking to the bedroom with a sway in her hips.

Chris followed her to the bedroom and saw that it was more like a love nest and he saw Jenny on the bed already naked.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he replied.

Jenny made a pose.

Chris then stripped off his clothes and folded them up.

Jenny waited.

Chris then dived into the bed but not before he let Jenny see the cock that got her pregnant.

"Bring it in." she said spreading her legs.

Chris went into frantic mode, ripped his clothes apart and ravaged Jenny easily, driving his long, hard, juicy as steak dick deep into her flower, snarling, purring, their love noises and redolent warm air pervading all over the room as Jenny thrashed her head back, her body vibrating.

"Ahhh, haaaah, haaaaah, hyaaaaaah!" Jenny cried as Chris went in for the kill, nibbling her neck."HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She relented and let out an angelic sigh as both of them delivered a massive release that splashed all over the room. "How's that?" Chris whispered as they both shared a kiss.

"Hmph. You still got it," panted Jenny.

"Glad to see we agree on that." The two of them continued to kiss and fondle each other some more as the waves died down.

-000-

"AAAAAAARRGGGHHHHHHHH! OF ALL THE FUCKING FOUL UPS IN THIS FLEET! THIS COULD END UP IN THE RECORDS FOR THE MOST FUCKING FOUL UPS EVER FAIR DINKUM! UGGGGH!" shouted Malkor back at the ship, pounding his fists in frustration.

"My apologies sir," Vrak said quietly.

"I understand that you have been working on an undersea base. SO YOU AND YOUR SISTERS GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SHIP AND MOVE THERE SINCE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU CUNTS IN HERE AGAIN UNLESS I CALL YOU OR THOSE HEROES ARE DUST CAUSE I'M THIS CLOSE TO LOSING WHATEVER SENSE I HAVE AND VAPORIZING ALL OF YOU!" ordered Malkor.

"Right away sir," said Vrak, "But I think you should know that my younger brother is gonna pay a visit by week's end."

"Then he better do what you can't!" said Malkor. "You dog!"

"Yes sir," he said, leaving.

"Time's up, we better pack," said Dai Lin grimly.

"I already did," said Yang Mei, "Fortunately by the time the Armada comes we'll be able to move onto the flagship of the fleet."

"Sis you go ahead to the base and call our Earth agent and see if his lackeys are still at work." said Vrak.

"Yes Vrak," Yang Mei said as she left.

-000-

In the Gym in Viridian City, Giovanni, the Gym Leader who is also the head of Team Rocket heard his phone ring so he went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hello this is Yang Mei speaking," said Yang Mei.

"Oh hello there. It's been a while," said Giovanni, vaping.

"So what's the progress on your agents in Team Rocket?" Yang Mei asked, "I heard Butch and Cassidy are behind bars for their fake breeding center scam."

"Yeah. Took me a while to break them out." said Giovanni. "With the tech you have gave me, we have caught many Pokémon. Though 3 of them keep lousing things up by just going after this boy with a Pikachu."

"That boy and his Pikachu have been a thorn in our sides as well," Yang Mei said explaining everything that happened.

"CURSES!" Giovanni gasped before pounding on his desk. "Yeeesh. Anyway. My R&amp;D people has made a clone of the legendary Pokémon Mew thanks to that DNA sample you gave them. They call him Mewtwo. Although he blew up the lab he was born in and wiped out the team that was working there. Took me some smooth taking to get him to come with me."

"Well just don't push him too hard," said Yang Mei, "If that happens your base could be blown up."

"I got everything under control." said Giovanni. "Soon Team Rocket will have the world's most powerful Pokémon and we'll rule this planet under your family's name!"

"That's good cause my siblings and I just got booted from the Warstar Spaceship," Yang Mei said, "Due to our constant failures."

"You can be guests at my house if you can take human forms." said Giovanni.

"Actually Dai Lin and I are already look human but aren't," Yang Mei said, "Vrak however has his own lab."

"I see." said Giovanni. "Well come by anytime. I could use friends to hang with since that kid gives me a lot of headaches."

Yang Mei nodded as she ended the call but what Giovanni didn't know was that Artemis and Luna heard every word Giovanni said.

"So the Gym Leader is also the head of Team Rocket and he's working with those invaders!" said Artemis.

"We better call the cops," said Luna the Cat.

"He might have cops in his payroll since he broke 2 of his lackeys out of Jail." said Artemis said.

"I don't think so," Luna said, "Drake and Chris told me that the officers are trained to resist any type of corruption. He probably has his tracks covered to the point where nobody can get to him."

"We best tell the Scouts about this." said Art.

Luna the cat nodded as she and Artemis left to tell the Scouts.


End file.
